Intercambiando destinos
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Las hermanas Bella y Nessie fueron separadas de pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero ¿qué sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward? - ExB/JxN
1. Recurriendo a un desconocido

**Hola!! Aquí molestando de nuevo con este fic… para los que alguna vez me hayan leido… publico una vez por semana… por lo regular los miércoles… o si me pasa algo el jueves… trato de ser constante y espero que les guste esta nueva idea loka^^**

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿que sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

--

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Capitulo I –** Recurriendo a un desconocido

--

La soledad invade el corazón de Vanessa Swan… una soledad aterradora e imponente… ¿Cuánto había rogado porque este día nunca llegara? ¿Cuánto había llorado?

Pero al final… ¿no hay plazo que no se venza verdad?. Sucedió sin nada que ella pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Su madre… Rene… había muerto consumida por el maldito cáncer que la carcomía por hacia más de dos años y está impotentemente la vio morir.

Lloró por más de una hora sin parar… se levantó de la cama de su madre, no sin antes haberla tapado hasta arriba, intentando hacerse a la idea de que estaba sola…

Sin muchos ánimos se dirigió hacia su teléfono celular para marcarle a su novio, con la esperanza de que este la pudiera consolar en esos momentos.

-Bueno- contestó el chico con un tono somnoliento.

-Ya. Ya paso- susurró llorando incontrolablemente.

-Lo siento. Espérame ahí, voy enseguida- respondió con voz serena

-Aquí te espero- terminó para después colgar el teléfono.

¿Y ahora que haría? ¿Cómo se suponía que seguiría sola? Entre un trabajo y la escuela seria muy difícil salir adelante. Había una opción… pero se rehusaba a recurrir a ella. !Pero que demonios! !era su obligación! Pensaba ella no muy convencida… a fin de cuentas su padre seguía siendo su padre, aun por más que no tuviera nada que ver con él, él tenia la obligación de cuidarla y brindarle apoyo monetario. ¿o no?

Algunos minutos después, mientras que Vanessa meditaba en su futuro, se abrió la puerta del cuarto súbitamente y corrió con ansias a recibir a su visitante.

Al cerciorase que era él, inmediatamente se tiró en sus brazos. Él la estrechaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras que ella escondía su rostro en su pecho. No hubieron palabras por ninguno de los dos, nos las necesitaban. Él había vivido con ella por más de 8 meses el sufrimiento de ver a su madre en cama, con la agonía como su mejor amiga… con el sufrimiento siempre por delante. Él la comprendía mejor que nadie.

Varios minutos después mientras las lagrimas de Vanessa se hacían cada vez menos y su acompasada respiración iba en decadencia… fue que él se animó a tocar la suave piel de su rostro mientras quitaba el resto de sus lagrimas.

-Vanessa, necesitas avisarle a tu familia- murmuró inseguro de la reacción de ella.

-No se si tendré el valor- respondió con voz ahogada

-Sabes que tienes que hacerlo, ya es hora de que se enteren de que tu madre tuvo una recaída… y pues…-

-Que murió- termino ella las palabras que el no se animaba a decir

- Pues si…- murmuró el. Él solo había escuchado de Bella: su hermana y Charlie: su padre… en un par de ocasiones. Vanessa le tenía mucho rencor a su padre y por lo mismo jamás los visitaba en Forks. Una larga historia que Edward… su novio aun no lograba entender del todo.

-Hace años que no hablo con… ese…- dijo Vanessa con el más profundo desprecio

-Sí, pero ya es hora de que lo enfrentes-

Vanessa sabía que Edward tenia razón… debía enfrentarlo… el hecho de que nunca antes se hubiera preocupado por ella… no debía de ser un obstáculo para pedirle su protección…

-Además, tienes a tu hermana- le dijo Edward en un intento de consolarla.

¿Su hermana?

Bella…

A decir verdad Vanessa la quería y mucho. Habían convivido muchísimas cosas juntas… pero cuando sus papas de divorciaron hacía 7 años y fueron separadas, bueno… las cosas nunca habían vuelto a ser las mismas. El coraje de Vanessa hacia su padre era tan grande que la orilló a alejarse de ella.

¿Cuantas veces lloró Vanessa al extrañar a Bella? ¿Y Bella cuantas veces no rogó a su padre por que la llevara a ver a Vanessa?

Pero al pasar de los años cada una siguió su curso. Hablaban por teléfono de vez en cuando, pero siempre platicaban cosas tontas… cosas sin sentido. Habían perdido la chispa… la magia de su hermanad, aunque ellas se negaban a aceptarlo. Pero lo que lo cambió todo fue el hecho de que Rene enfermara de cáncer, lo que provocó que Bella volara de Forks a Phoenix en dos ocasiones para encontrase con una situación totalmente incomoda. No conocía realmente a su madre y mucho menos a su hermana. Tristemente se dio cuenta de que no tenían nada que ver una con la otra y creyó que jamás podrían entablar una amistad verdadera. Bella se sentía aun así comprometida con su madre, estaba enferma, debía estar ahí porque la quería por el hecho de ser su madre y aunque solo estuvo en las dos ocasiones el puro fin de semana porque estaba aun en clases… bueno, había sentido como que habían sido unos largos y tediosos meses. Al irse con alivio a Forks, prometió mantenerse en contacto con Vanessa y asegurarle que la quería, sin siquiera estar segura de eso. Por su parte Vanessa se sintió igual. No sabía si quería al recuerdo de su hermandad o a su hermana en sí. Tener esos dos fines de semana a su lado solo sirvieron para recordarle lo mucho que odiaba a su papa y ella era tan parecida a él…

Dos hermanas con diferencia de edades de solo tres años sin nada que decirse la una a la otra.

Por otro lado Edward, veía con resignación a Vanessa. Ella siempre había sido una chica muy obstinada y vivaracha, es por eso que en este momento se sentía miserable de contemplarla en una faceta de ella que nunca antes había conocido.

Su historia de amor era algo curiosa. La conoció en un evento de música del instituto de las artes de Phoenix. Vanessa tiene una voz angelical, mientras que él es un destacable pianista. Y aunque Edward le lleva 6 años, a ella parecía no importarle.

Tomó el rostro de Vanessa suavemente y le colocó un tierno beso en la frente.

-Mi niña, se fuerte-

- No se, si pueda hacerlo-

-Yo se que si puedes-

Edward tomó su celular y se lo dio a Vanessa con una mirada recriminadora, así que a ella no le quedó de otra más que tomarlo y marcar a Phoenix… a Bella. Timbró unas 4 veces antes de que contestara.

-Bueno-

Era la voz de Bella. A Vanessa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero sabia que debía contestarle.

-Bella...- terminó con un timbre de voz desgarrado.

-¿Vanessa?- preguntó asombrada.

Eran las 3 de la mañana… no era normal una llamada así de su parte.

-Mamá… mamá… -

Ni siquiera pudo terminar las palabras cuando la garganta se le cerró y se puso a llorar incontrolablemente.

No necesitó decirle nada más para que Bella comprendiera lo que sucedía… Rene había muerto… lo sabia.

-Oh Vanessa… yo…- Bella no sabía que responderle a su hermana… sintió un hueco en el estomago y le dolió el pecho. Claro que le dolía que su madre hubiera muerto, pero más le dolía no saber que decirle a su pequeña hermana.

-Quédate ahí… iré en cuanto encuentre un vuelo.

-Esta bien…- susurró para colgarle.

- Vamos te llevo a tu casa. Ya has estado en este hospital demasiadas horas.- murmuró Edward, mientras que ella solo asintía y se dejaba llevar por sus brazos para colocarla en su Volvo plateado y dirigirse a la residencia Swan. Al llegar Edward le quitó las llaves y él mismo abrió la puerta para dirigirla al sillón, no sin antes haberse asegurado en cerrar la puerta.

Vanessa estaba asqueada de tanto llorar y de tanto fingir. Se tiró a los brazos de Edward para quedarse dormida mientras él acariciaba su hermoso cabello broncíneo como el suyo.

Edward se puso de pie y la dejó descansar mientras se fue a arreglar el papeleo para poderle dar sepultura a Rene. Duró toda la noche arreglando todo y él de su bolsillo pagó los honorarios del velorio y el cementerio. Una vez cansado y agotado regresó al hogar de Vanessa para encontrarla aun dormida en el sillón. Se sentó a un lado de ella y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco.

Por otro lado Bella se encontraba saliendo del aeropuerto de Phoenix, eran las 7 de la mañana y a toda prisa tomó un taxi que la llevara a la casa de su hermana. No demoró mucho en llegar ya que no se encontraba tan lejos del aeropuerto, se bajó temerosa del taxi después de pagarle y siguió a paso lento hasta llegar a la puerta y tocar el timbre.

Al momento de sonar el timbre, Vanessa brincó súbitamente despertando a Edward. ¿Cuanto tiempo tendría dormida? Se preguntaba a si misma. Rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse frente a frente con la triste mirada de Bella.

-Ness… yo… lo siento…- terminó Bella para dar un paso dentro y abrir sus brazos a su hermana.

Vanessa vio ese gesto como un regalo y lo tomó gustosa, se estrechó en los brazos de su hermana mayor y se dispuso a llorar de nuevo. Y mientras Bella la escuchaba desmoronarse, se sintió más cerca de ella que nunca y sin poderlo evitar… las lágrimas también empezaron a caer de su rostro.

-Te amo Nessie- susurró Bella entre sus sollozos

Vanessa no respondió nada. Nessie… hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese apodo, desde que era niña y un niño molesto de la reserva india se lo había puesto hacia ya tantos años…

-Y yo a ti Bells- respondió separándose un poco de ella e invitándola a pasar del todo.

Bella se dirigía a la sala cuando se quedo estática al notar a un hombre parado observándolas minuciosamente. Era alto, delgado pero perfectamente marcado, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su pelo despeinado era del mismo color que el de su hermana… ese extraño color broncíneo que muy pocas veces había visto, sus ojos verdes reflejaban cansancio y serenidad… el hombre mas apuesto que había visto en mucho tiempo. Atónitamente desvió la mirada… ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

-Edward… ella es mi hermana: Isabella- pronunció Nessie detrás de ella sacándola del trance.

Él se acerco a ella y la tomó de la mano provocando que el contacto de su piel la hiciera estremecer.

-Bella… por favor. Odio mi nombre, dejémoslo en Bella- musitó provocando que él sonriera de una extraña forma retorcida. Bella estaba anonadada.

-Él es mi novio: Edward Cullen- terminó Nessie colocándose aun lado de él y tomándolo del brazo.

¿Su novio? Bella sintió un vuelco en el corazón sin saber porque. Así que este era el famoso Edward que su hermana había mencionado en algunas ocasiones.

-Un gusto- susurró Bella no muy convencida, el chico si que era apuesto… pero se veía demasiado grande para su hermana.

-El gusto es totalmente mío- le dijo mirándola fijamente a sus ojos chocolates.

- ¿Cullen? – preguntó Bella, meditando el apellido.

- Si… ¿por?-

- Es que mi mejor amiga se apellida igual… -

Forks, Alice, Cullen... era mucha casualidad. Penso él.

- ¿Alice?-

- Si, ¿son parientes? –

- De hecho es mi hermana… mi familia vive en Forks – complementó.

- Ohh – fue todo lo que Bella pudo expresar.

Edward jamás se imaginó que esa seria la hermana de Vanessa. Eran totalmente distintas, exceptuando por que estas tenían los mismos ojos chocolate y su piel era sumamente blanca y suave.

Era una belleza extraña, no podía caer en lo normal, porque simplemente no lo era. Era una chica como jamás había imaginado; era mas pequeña en estatura que Vanessa, su cabello era totalmente marrón y caía en ondas sobre su espalda, delgada y no muy voluptuosa, sin rastro de maquillaje pero eso la hacia verse totalmente dulce.

Edward volteó al sentir la mirada de ella clavada en su persona y la encaró. Se miraba un poco molesta… ¿molesta? !Claro! Ella de seguro se había dado cuenta que era más grande que su hermana… y no le ha de haber parecido correcto… pensó.

Y a decir verdad, los pensamientos de Edward eran acertados. El instinto protector de Bella salió a flote. Pero no haría nada que pudiera perturbar la tranquilidad de su hermana. Ya luego se dedicaría a averiguar las intenciones de ese sujeto con ella.

El proceso del funeral fue demasiado fuerte y triste para las hermanas Swan. Edward estuvo cercas de ellas todo el tiempo. El instinto de proteger a Vanessa siempre había estado presente en su corazón desde que la había conocido… pero ahora también tenia ese extraño sentimiento hacia su hermana: Bella… aunque de una manera extraña y diferente.

Mientras que la gente llegaba y les daba el pésame, Bella sintió su celular vibrar. Se separó de la entrada del cuarto de velación para dirigirse hacia fuera. Edward al percatarse sintió la necesidad de seguirla y así lo hizo. Bella discutía con alguien por teléfono, la preocupación lo invadió sin poder evitarlo, se acercó más de lo debido sin meditarlo y paró oreja para poder seguir escuchando con mayor claridad…

-Perdón… lo se… pero es que todo sucedió tan rápido… si… te prometo que te llamare cuando vaya de vuelta… te quiero… si… adiós…-

Bella volteó al sentir a alguien detrás de ella.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó un poco apenado al haber sido descubierto escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

-Si… solamente hablaba por teléfono con mi novio- comentó insegura de confiar en él…

A fin de cuentas… ¿Quién era realmente Edward Cullen? Sí, el hermano de Alice… !pero eso que! Era demasiado grande como para Nessie.

- Oh… supongo que ha de estar preocupado por ti…-

Dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose un poco más a ella.

- Si, es que me vine sin decirle nada y se molestó un poco…- rascó su cabeza meditando lo desconsiderada que había sido al no decirle nada a Jake _-su novio- _antes de venir a Phoenix. Él tenia razón de estar alterado… a fin de cuentas él también quería apoyarla en ese momento.

- ¿Y cuanto llevas con él?- Preguntó Edward sacándola de su mundo.

-Casi un año…- respondió sin pensarlo.

- Deben de quererse mucho –

- Si- musitó nerviosa. Ni siquiera sabía porque le contestaba. Pero a decir verdad Edward Cullen se había portado a la altura… lo cual le había hecho recordar…

- Te pagaremos todo lo que gastaste – le dijo fijamente mirando a su verdes orbes.

- No, eso ni pensarlo. Lo hice por Vanessa y por la misma Rene que siempre me trató bien a pesar de su enfermedad y sus dolores. Sería una ofensa para mí que ustedes me pagaran. – musitó firmemente.

- Pero no es correcto… es nuestra responsabilidad, no la tuya. – dijo exasperada Bella.

- Tal vez… pero a mí no me peso hacerlo. Además si eres amiga de Alice… bien sabrás que a nosotros no nos hace falta el dinero.

_!Presumido!_ Pensó Bella en su interior. Además de ser correcto y guapo… era rico. Se frustró por un momento al intentar buscarle defectos y no encontrar ni una mancha en su camisa. !Genial el sujeto es perfecto!

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Edward desconcertado al notar la cara de frustración de su cuñada.

- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Nessie?- escupió Bella sin pensársela mucho.

Edward soltó una sonrisa torcida provocando que Bella se agitara demasiado. El tipo tenía luz propia… como si brillara. _-!Que frustración!- _Pensaba ella.

Por otro lado Edward estaba nervioso. Jamás había conocido a una chica así… tan…¿fuerte? ¿Directa? Él suponía que tarde o temprano ella le haría esa pregunta, aunque no se imaginaba que tan pronto…

-Las mejores… la quiero mucho y tengo un raro instinto de protegerla- respondió sinceramente.

No le decía nada más que la verdad. Lo primero que le había llamado la atención era su voz, después su increíble parecido físico, después que había nacido en Forks -ya que su familia vive ahi- y después lo vivaracha y alegre que era. Al principio era como una hermanita pequeña, le recordaba tanto a Alice, así fue como se acerco a ella y... pues bueno… el instinto de protegerla cada vez crecía mas en su interior hasta que decidió hacerla su novia y se propusó a cuidarla y hacerla sonreír siempre que pudiera hacerlo… a él le fascinaba verla reír…

- ammm… ¿así que no solo te aprovechas de su juventud para acostarte con ella?-

- !Perdón! Discúlpame pero eso realmente me ofende.- se colocó con ojos molestos delante de ella para estudiar su rostro. Bella se asustó un poco al ver esa mirada en él. Realmente lo había ofendido, pero se sintió mareada al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su rostro.

- Ni siquiera me conoces. Además ella y yo nunca…-

- ¿Que sucede aquí?…- preguntó Nessie acercándose a ellos, mientras que Edward se alejaba de Bella y caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia su novia para estrecharla en sus brazos.

- Nada, tu hermana que insiste en pagarme lo del velorio y el funeral- musitó contra su cabello.

Nessie se separó inmediatamente para verlo a la cara.

- Ella tiene razón Edward… ya veremos como te pagaremos.

- No pienso volver a tener esta conversación, a mi nadie me va a pagar nada. Punto. Se acabo. Fin de la discusión.

Aspiró hondo para llevarse el olor agridulce de Nessie a los pulmones y borrar aquel otro olor de fressias provinente de Bella que lo perturbó de manera incontrolable hacia unos cuantos momentos. Colocó su mano en el mentón de Nessie y antes de que ella pudiera seguir reclamando algo él se la llevo a los labios ante la mirada incomoda de Bella. Nessie dejó de forcejear mientras correspondía el beso, provocando que Bella sintiera un vuelco en el corazón y mejor decidió meterse al velorio.

¿Quién demonios se creía Edward Cullen en venir a perturbarla de esa manera? Todo era por que se preocupaba por su hermana… eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez a si misma… todo por su hermana. No le agradaba la idea de estar recurriendo a un desconocido. Porque eso es lo que él era para ella: un desconocido… Un extraño… un intruso entre su hermana y ella. No sabia porque lo sentía así, pero así era… un obstáculo entre Nessie y Bella.

-Vanessa- murmuró Edward después de besarla.

-Mmm- musitó ella mientras se recargaba en su hombro.

-Creo que tendrás que irte a vivir a Forks con tu hermana.

-¿QUE? !NO! Eso significaría también vivir con él… !No quiero ir a vivir con ese sujeto! – dijo aterrada.

-Vanessa aun eres menor de edad… no puedes quedarte aquí sola… es por tu bien.

Edward había pensado llevársela a vivir con él… pero eso era ilegal, ella era menor y el le llevaba casi 6 años… además no quería que Bella sacara conclusiones que no eran. Era lo mejor para Vanessa, creyó éL.

-Pero ¿y tu? No podré estar sin ti- comentó sollozando.

-No te preocupes solo serán dos meses, estoy a punto de terminar la carrera y en cuanto termine me iré a alcanzarte a Forks…- terminó mientras acariciaba su rostro y limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-No se si pueda hacerlo…- sollozó.

-Tienes que hacerlo… se fuerte… por tu hermana… por mi.

Edward la abrazó más fuerte para tratar de darle serenidad. La miró suspirar por un momento para después asentir no muy convencida.

Nessie no estaba tranquila, pero aun así, lo haría… confiaría en Edward y se iría al lado de su hermana… al lado de su padre.

Recurriendo a un desconocido… un desconocido que era su padre… que ironías de la vida… pensó.

* * *

**¿¿Y que les pareció?? Se que al principio es tedioso pero es necesario para la trama… ahora veremos que sucederá cuando Nessie se reencuentre con el novio de su hermana… jojojojo besoos^^ **

**Kokoro**


	2. Adaptarse al pasado

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿que sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Capitulo II –** Adaptarse al pasado

Isabella Swan… mejor dicho Bella… simplemente Bella… era en lo único que Edward Cullen podía pensar. Esa chica de carácter fuerte y protector lo había dejado totalmente desarmado, pero de una cosa estaba completamente seguro, Vanessa estaría protegida a su lado, con ella como su hermana jamás le sucedería nada. Realmente Bella Swan era alguien impresionante, además de ser preciosa y…

-Deja de pensar estupideces- murmuro Edward para si mismo, mientras manejaba camino a casa de Vanessa.

Hoy era el día que Vanessa dejaba Phoenix y se dirigía a Forks. Ya habían trasladado prácticamente todas sus cosas. Solo faltaba lo más importante… ella.

Y aunque Edward tenia una extraña sensación de vació al saber que no la vería, se sentía bien al saber que estaría con Bella… esa chica fuerte y protectora que…

Demonios! Esa chica si que lo había perturbado… ni siquiera la conocía bien y no dejaba de pensar en sus cualidades y en su hermosa y penetrante mirada.

Los ojos que ella le había puesto cuando le insinuó que se aprovechaba de la juventud de Nessie para acostarse con ella… eran... Como decirlo… totalmente atrayentes. ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Volvió a sacudirse la cabeza y piso el acelerador aun mas de lo que ya hacia.

_Lo único que me importa es el bienestar de Vanessa_- se repetía una y otra vez. _Vanessa, Vanessa, Vanessa…_

Sin más percances recogió a Nessie y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto. No le dijo mucho, iba muy serio en el camino, en realidad era porque no sabia que podía decirle.

Pero Nessie se sentía tan nerviosa, que ni atención le había puesto a su falta de conversación, solo podía pensar, en su futuro incierto, en su relación con su hermana y sobre todo… en su relación con su padre…

Al llegar al aeropuerto Nessie bajo nerviosa del Volvo y Edward estaba en su mundo… como si cada quien estuviera por su lado… sus pensamientos no estaban para nada sincronizados. Edward cargo el resto del equipaje de Nessie, mientras que ella solo llevaba su bolso de mano y ese boleto que la llevaría a Pórtland… el lugar mas cercando a Forks Washington con asientos disponibles.

Ya era hora… tenían que despedirse. El la tomo de la cintura y la recargo en su pecho. Volvió a aspirar su agridulce olor que tranquilizo sus nervios y le regalo una sincera sonrisa, la cual ella respondió con otra parecida.

-te voy a extrañar mucho- musito el, sin perder de vista sus ojos

-y yo a ti, amor- respondió ella acercándose cada vez mas a sus labios.

Edward se inclino para alcanzarla y así sus bocas se unieran en un trágico beso de despedida. Algunas de las personas que pasaban por ahí los miraban incrédulas… eran como una pareja de modelos besándose… la envidia de mucha gente…

Nessie se separo dudosa… era raro no sentir las mariposas que por lo regular sentía cuando lo besaba… ¿El la había besado diferente o era su imaginación? Sacudió su cabeza reprochándose lo tonta que era por pensar ese tipo de cosas. Solo estaba nerviosa… eso era…

Edward también sintió su beso un poco distante… igual que la vez pasada… igual que cuando lo hizo enfrente de Bella Swan… y de nuevo: Bella Swan! Se dio un pequeño golpe desapercibido por andar pensando en ella otra vez… y peor aun, si lo hacia después de besar a su novia.

-Cuídate mucho, y recuerda que no estas sola… solo llámame y estaré ahí. ¿de acuerdo?-

- si- asintió ella tímidamente. – te extrañare- murmuro casi en un sollozo

- solo serán dos meses… en cuanto termine la carrera… ya nada me atara a Phoenix y podré irme a Forks… ¿esta bien?- termino Edward provocando tranquilidad en el corazón de Nessie.

- si, esta bien- dijo ella lanzándose de nuevo a su pecho.

El la abarco con sus brazos y le coloco un tierno beso en la nuca.

-Anda… que tu vuelo esta por partir- dijo el, separándola un poco de su cuerpo

Ella solo asintió y le dio la espalda, si seguía viéndolo jamás se iría. Camino sin detenerse, entrego su boleto a la azafata y se desvaneció ante la vista de Edward.

-Buen viaje… mi niña…- murmuro Edward antes de darse la vuelta y salir del aeropuerto.

Bella se encontraba ansiosa por recibir a su hermana, había acondicionado su recamara, ya que el cuarto no era tan espacioso como para otra cama, opto por una linda litera que compro en una segunda. Charlie no había hecho muchos comentarios acerca del retorno de su otra hija, pero Bella lo notaba nervioso. A decir verdad parecía que estaba ansioso… hacia tanto tiempo que no miraba a su hija… ¿Cómo seria verla en persona?

Ya era hora, el avión de Nessie estaba próximo a aterrizar. Bella decidió recogerla sola, Charlie había insistido en recogerla pero Bella no lo creyó prudente… a fin de cuentas Nessie lo detestaba y estaba renuente a vivir en su casa por su motivo. Jacob Black (su novio) también había querido acompañarla, pero Bella insistió en que debía de ir sola, era lo mejor… un acercamiento entre hermanas era lo que Bella tenia pensado.

El vuelo aterrizo y todos los familiares corrían en busca de su ser querido, pero Bella solo se quedo de pie esperando por su añorada hermanita. Entre la multitud alcanzo a distinguir ese cabello broncíneo que caía en bucles y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Hey! Nessie!! Aquí estoy!!- grito levemente Bella sacudiendo las manos para que la distinguiera.

Nessie sonrió tímidamente al notarla y se acerco a paso veloz a ella.

-¿Como estuvo el viaje?- Pregunto Bella mientras le daba un abrazo

-No estuvo tan mal… por lo menos dieron buena comida- contesto Nessie con una sonrisa

- eso es bueno- complemento Bella mientras empezaba a separarse de esta y comenzaba a caminar.

Nessie la siguió de inmediato, para colocarse aun lado de ella.

-Pensé que no vendrías por mí, pensaba agarrar un camión que me llevara a Forks-

-¿Estas loca? ¿Cómo pensaste que no vendría por ti?- pregunto Bella ofendida

- pues… con eso que me contaste que tu carcacha se destartala con solo ir a Port Angeles a la escuela…- dijo con tono burlón

-Hey! Respeta mi Pick up! Es más viejo que tú y yo juntando nuestras edades y se merece todo nuestro respeto- dijo dándole un pequeño codazo

- de eso no me cabe la menor duda!- soltó Nessie con una risa.

El corazón de Bella brinco de emoción al escucharla así… en serio que era hermosa su risa, quizás esto cambiaria sus vidas y volverían a ser las mismas de antes… quizás.

-y dime… ¿Dónde esta tu novio? Ni siquiera me has dicho su nombre…- pregunto intrigada Nessie

-Ah pues… ya lo veras luego…-

Bella se rió internamente de la sorpresa que se llevaría su hermana al saber que su novio era ese niño que le jalaba el cabello, se burlaba de ella, la empujaba, la apodaba "Nessie" haciéndole referencia al monstruo del lago Ness. Aquel que le dijo que la odiaba frente a un grupo de niños de la reserva india… el pesado y poco amable de Jacob Black… su peor enemigo de tiempos de niñez…

Era una situación extraña… Jacob era un chico extremadamente divertido y buena gente… pero en verdad que en su niñez le había hecho la vida imposible a Nessie, todo lo contrario con Bella… con ella siempre había sido totalmente diferente, siempre atento, siempre caballeroso, siempre dulce… a decir verdad Bella jamás entendió porque Ness y Jake se llevaban tan mal…

No se avergonzaba de que el fuera su novio, pero por si las moscas había decidido no contarle a su hermana quien era el actual dueño de su corazón, no sabia como esta podía reaccionar al saber que tendría que verlo mas de lo que ella quizás querría verlo. Sabía que se enteraría después, pero por lo menos quería que estuviera instalada y en clases, para que no pudiera rehusarse a quedarse con ella.

Recogieron el resto del equipaje y Bella guío a Nessie hacia un carro Volkswagen Rabbit

-Esta no es la carcacha de la que me hablaste…- rezongó desilusionada Nessie…

Bella sonrió y rodó los ojos

-No tontita… este es el carro de Ja… de mi novio…- termino Bella con una sonrisa.

Nessie frunció un poco en ceño. ¿Por qué tan misterio con la identidad de su novio? ¿a lo mejor era un pandillero, o un ladrón, o quizás un asesino? Ness empezó a imaginarse una escena con un misterioso hombre que la amenazaba con un cuchillo y se soltó a carcajadas

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto Bella desconcertada

-De nada… estoy loca-

Y si que debía de estarlo para andar pensando cosas totalmente incoherentes. Claro que Bella jamás andaría con un sujeto así… es mas primero andaría con el pesado de Jacob Black que con un delincuente juvenil… aunque pensándolo bien… el delincuente juvenil estaría mejor que aquel pesado chico de la reserva india! Se sonrió de nuevo por seguir pensando en más estupideces.

El camino a Forks fue tranquilo. Venían platicando de todo… lo primero que se les viniera a la mente.

-Créeme te divertirás mucho, se que no hay nada bueno en Forks, pero Port Angeles esta cercas… así que no te mortifiques mucho.-

-Mientras estemos juntas… creo que todo estará bien- murmuro Nessie insegura de su comentario.

Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja y la miro con instinto maternal...

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado… recuerda que jamás estarás sola- musito Bella con todo su corazón.

Nessie se sintió en paz consigo misma. Sus palabras le habían recordado a Edward…

Edward…

Su hermoso príncipe de brillante armadura…

-¿que pasa? ¿Por qué pusiste esa cara de tonta?- pregunto Bella al notar el rostro embelezado de su hermana.

-nada, solo pensaba en Edward…-

-aww… Edward…-

El estomago de Bella se retorció al pensar en el perfecto y apuesto Edward Cullen. Dios! Ese tipo si que tenía un efecto poco común en ella. Trato de borrar de su mente esa sexy sonrisa torcida, y mejor se concentro en el camino.

Llegaron a Forks demasiado pronto para el gusto de Nessie… El corazón se le acongojo al ver su antiguo hogar. Trago aire antes de bajar del auto.

-Tranquila Nessie…- murmuro Bella al notar su mirada de pánico. –En verdad que el te quiere y esta feliz de que estés aquí…-

-si como no- susurro Nessie para si misma.

Tomo sus pertenecías junto con la ayuda de Bella y se acerco temerosa al marco de la puerta, Bella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe…

-Vanessa… como has crecido…- musito Charlie con ojos abiertos como platos, mirándola de arriba abajo. -¿Cuántos años tienes ya? ¿15?- pregunto con las cejas alzadas.

- 17, genio- respondo Nessie molesta

-ohhh- Charlie ya no pudo responder nada. Apenado se hizo aun lado y las dejo pasar.

-Idiota- susurro Nessie pasando a un lado de el.

Bella la escucho, pero no le dijo nada. La actitud de Nessie era errónea, pero ¿ella que podía hacer para hacerla entrar en razón sin salir de pleito con ella?

Entraron al cuarto y Nessie sonrió al ver las literas… era igual que cuando eran niñas.

-¿Cual quieres?- pregunto Bella señalando a las camas

- ¿Qué no es obvio? La de siempre! La de arriba!- y aventó sus bolsas a su cama.

-Lo sabia…- murmuro su hermana sonriente, aunque después cambio su sonrisa por una mueca. –¿Ness esta bien si te dejo un rato sola?- pregunto dudosa

- sola…- murmuro Nessie con temor. -¿Por qué?-

-Es que tengo algunas cosas que hacer… ¿crees poder estar bien sin mi un rato?-

Nessie se sintió desprotegida… pero ella entendía… su hermana tenia su vida, y ella no podía llegar a cambiarle la vida así como así… trato de calmarse… a fin de cuentas si no salía del cuarto no vería al tipejo de su padre…

-Seguro… no hay problema… has lo que tengas que hacer- dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Bella no estaba muy segura, pero se acerco y le dio un beso en la nuca.

-Nos vemos en un rato, lo que sea me marcas a mi celular y vengo volando… ¿ok?-

-ni lo dudes- musito Ness subiendo la litera y tirándose a su cama.

Bella le sonrió por última vez antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no caer ya que no era la chica mas coordinada del mundo que digamos.

-¿Bella?-

Ella volteo para encontrase con el rostro triste de su padre…

-Me odia ¿no es cierto?…- murmuro Charlie sentándose en el sillón

- pues… no te voy a mentir papá… no eres del todo su agrado… pero no te preocupes… ella es lista, ya sabrá perdonar y ver el error en el que esta…- comento tratando de darle ánimos sin siquiera estar segura de lo que le decía se haría realidad.

Charlie puso otra mueca en la cara y Bella salio de ahí sin volver a verlo. Era cierto que su papá se había equivocado… _pero somos humanos, todos lo hacemos!_ Pensaba frustrada.

Suspiro cuando cerro la puerta de su sala y se dirigió al auto de su novio… no cabía dudas… el adulterio podía destruir familias de una manera devastadora, y en este caso a la que mas le había afectado después de la misma Rene… había sido a Nessie…

Se dirigió hacia La Push, aquel lugar que pertenecía a la reserva india de los _Quileutes,_ su lugar favorito entre muchos, aquel que era el hogar de su novio… de su querido y apuesto Jacob Black. Sin muchos percances aparco atrás de su Chevrolet Pickup del año de 1953…  
(una autentica reliquia… según le había dicho Jacob cuando Charlie se lo había comprado) y se dirigió al garage para encontrarse con un sonriente Jacob…

-Bells! Que pronto volviste!- exclamo mientras corría a su lado.

- ya sabes! Extraño a mi reliquia automotriz!- comento sarcásticamente

El rodó los ojos mientras la tomaba del rostro y se acercaba para probar de sus labios. Ella gustosa abrió su boca para darle mas cabida a el de inundarla con su sabor y subió sus manos hasta su cuello para impulsarlo aun mas hacia su cara. Jacob era un chico muy pasional e impulsivo… a Bella le divertía tanto estar a su lado… Era su mejor amigo y le amaba en muchos sentidos, era su consuelo… su puerto seguro...

Su olor tan relajante y la temperatura siempre alta de su cuerpo provoco que Bella se mareara por un momento, así que tomo a Jake más fuerte del cuello, el tomo ese gesto algo excitante y la beso con mas furia… Bella no podía quejarse… era un beso que pocas en la vida tendrían, podría estar todo lo mareada que quisiera, pero no lo soltaría por nada… y menos en ese momento que necesitaba tanto de el y de su cuerpo… solo cuando el aire se volvió nulo en sus pulmones fue que se separaron, mientras se veían jadear el uno al otro.

-Te necesito tanto Jake…- musito Bella acomodándose en su pecho.

-¿Que te pasa Bells?- pregunto preocupado

-Es… Nessie… no se si seré una buena hermana, no se si lograre que Nessie perdone a Charlie… ¿y que tal que solo provoco que lo odie mas? O peor aun… ¿Qué tal si solo logro que me odie a mi también?- chillo con voz quebrada

Jake frunció el ceño… Nessie… que tanto habría cambiado esa niña que lo volvía loco en su niñez… era una sensación extraña recordarla, simplemente no podía evitar molestarla cada vez que tenía oportunidad… pero ahora esa niña con la que se peleaba en su infancia, le estaba provocando dolores de cabeza a su Bells… y eso era algo que no permitiría…

-Bells… no te preocupes, ya veras que todo saldrá bien… además la malcriada de tu hermana debe de entender como sucedieron las cosas.-

-no hables así de ella!- expreso molesta apretando un puño.

Jake se sorprendió de verla sacar la casta por ella. Pero Bella iba a proteger a Nessie de quien fuera…

-Tranquila… sabes que no lo dije con la intención de herirte… o herirla, si eso es lo que te preocupa…-

- lo siento…- musito apenada.

-no, el que lo siente soy yo- dijo con una calida sonrisa –sabes que estaré para lo que tu quieras que haga… ¿verdad?-

-lo se- afirmo ella

Bella volvió a recargarse en el pecho de Jake y este la estrecho fuerte.

-¿Quieres pasar?- pregunto Jake

- se supone que volvería pronto…- argumento ella

-No te robare mucho de tu tiempo… solo quiero probar tu cuerpo por un momento…- susurro cerca de su oído.

Bella se estremeció por completo ante su calido aliento y su indecorosa proposición. Ella y Jake se habían "compenetrado" de una manera asombrosa… y aunque a veces se sentía como una asalta cunas ya que Jake recién tenía 18 y ella ya contaba con 20 años… el borraba cualquier indicio de culpabilidad con su actitud sensual hacia ella.

Si bien Bella sabía… Jake era muy pasional… el único problema es que ella también lo era… y juntos… eran toda una bomba!

-Este no es el mejor momento Jake- dijo a regañadientes tragándose todas las ganas de seguirlo a su casa y estar "juntos"

Jake hizo un puchero… pero la entendió… Jamás la forzaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera… jamás! Simplemente paso su mano por su espalda frotándola de arriba-abajo y volvió a besarla sin que ella opusiera resistencia…

Necesitaba de el, necesitaba de su amor… y aunque moría por pasar la noche con Jake… en ese momentos había prioridades…

-Me tengo que ir… gracias por prestarme tu coche…- dijo agradecida

-De nada, cuando quieras… Por cierto le di una checada a tu Pick Up… ruge como león pero es tan dócil como un gatito… esta en perfectas condiciones…-

- ¿en serio? Entonces explícame ¿Por qué parece que se va a partir en mil pedazos cada vez que me estaciono en algún lugar?-

-detalles… detalles…- exclamo moviendo su mano de arriba-abajo en signo de despreocupación.

Bella le sonrió y le propino un pequeño beso antes de dirigirse a su auto y encenderlo. Entre el "rugido de león" de su auto alcanzo a distinguir que Jake le gritaba que la amaba. Ella solo sonrió y se despidió de mano mientras su antigüedad andaba a lo más que podía… (45 millas) y se perdía de vista en la carretera.

Nessie ya había acomodado todas sus cosas en el cuarto… ha decir verdad no eran tantas como ella creía que eran… Charlie no se había acercado para nada a su cuarto, y hasta cierto punto ella se lo agradecía.

Mañana empezaría clases y estaba nerviosa. Bella iba a la universidad en Port Angeles… mientras que ella tenia que estudiar en la preparatoria de Forks… sola, sin nadie que conociera realmente… tenia que adaptarse… era un pasado del cual no recordaba mucho… mas sin embargo tenia que adaptarse a el.

Que fastidio- pensaba mientras volvió a recostarse en su cama

-Edward… ¿que estarás haciendo?- murmuro mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando.

Habían sido unas horas llenas de emociones… así que cuando menos se dio cuenta, Nessie se había quedado dormida…

-Esto será mas difícil de lo que creí- murmuro Bella varios minutos después al entrar al cuarto y verla dormida con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Tanto para ella… como para mí…_

* * *

**Hola a todos!! Se ke kizas esperaban el reencuentro de Ness y Jake pero les prometo ke para el próximo si sucederá y de ahí en adelante empieza lo bueno… un poco tedioso otra vez… pero son las bases para la historia… ya casi esta todo dicho… ahora si… el drama en si esta por comenzar!!! Gracias a todos por comentar!! Mil besooos los amuuu!!**

**Y regalenme un review si? Hahaha besooos^^**

**Kokoro**


	3. Viejos enemigos

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿que sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Capitulo III –** Viejos enemigos

Todo estaba listo para el primer día de clases de Nessie. Bella se levanto temprano para llevarla a la preparatoria de Forks (a decir verdad… la única preparatoria de Forks) Era Lunes… y para la suerte de Nessie, los lunes y los miercoles Bella entraba a las 9 de la mañana, lo que le daba tiempo para poder ir a dejarla a clases y después irse a Port Angeles a la universidad.

-¿ya desayunaste?- pregunto Bella desde arriba de las escaleras

-ya!- respondió Nessie metiéndose el ultimo bocado de omelet que su hermana le había preparado. Se levanto y corrió a lavarse los dientes.

Solo estaban ellas dos. Charlie había salido muy temprano al trabajo. Ser el jefe de policía a veces podía ser difícil… pero no es mas difícil que soportar que tu hija te odie y no te quiera ver ni en pintura, así que por eso opto por salir mas temprano de lo normal…

Nessie tomo sus pertenecías, mientras que Bella ya la esperaba en la puerta para poder irse.

-Lista!- exclamo Nessie sonriente

-Pues vamonos, si no quieres llegar tarde-

Nessie salio y vio por primera vez el pick up de su hermana, sin poderlo evitar empezó a reírse.

-¿Cual es el chiste? Escúpelo- pregunto Bella temerosa de lo que ya sabia contestaría su hermana

- Por favor… dime que ese no es tu auto…- musito entre risas

Bella rodó los ojos. ¿Qué algún día no dejaría la gente de burlarse de su reliquia automotriz?

-Pues te puedes ir a pie si no es de tu agrado-

- paso- dijo Ness levantando las manos en son de paz y metiéndose en el asiento del copiloto

Bella echo a andar el carro mientras encendía la radio y dejaba que la música las envolviera en el camino. No tardaron mucho en llegar, después de todo, Forks es un pueblo pequeño.

Nessie bajo del pick up, con sumo cuidado y entre los horribles ruidos del auto de su hermana se despidió…

-tomare el autobús de vuelta a casa… estaré bien-

-¿segura?-

-claro que si- dijo Ness rodando los ojos… Bella no parecía su hermana mas bien su… ¿mamá?

-cuídate mucho y trata de llevártela tranquila-

-si mamá!- le grito Nessie mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía su camino, alcanzo a escuchar el auto de su hermana dar la vuelta por la calle y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_Quizás__ venir a Forks no había sido una mala idea después de todo… _

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la oficina a presentar sus documentos y recoger su horario. La gente que la miraba pasar la admiraba de una manera sorprendente…

¿Pero quien podría culparlos? Nessie era la chica nueva, a más de la mitad del semestre, hija del jefe de policía y además sumamente atractiva y fuera de lo común…

Nessie sentía las miradas en su persona y no podía evitar sonrojarse. Era extraño que todo el mundo te mirara de esa forma, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz y hermosa mientras la contemplaban así. Por lo mismo camino con mas orgullo, haciendo que su cabello girara de un lado a otro mientras sonreía tímidamente cuando algún chico la miraba descaradamente.

Trato de perderse de las miradas de los chicos para dirigirse a la que parecía su primer clase… Deportes.

-oh estupendo!- musito con sarcasmo. Digamos que Deportes no era su materia favorita. Nessie no era tan desequilibrada como Bella, pero simplemente no le gustaba mucho el ejercicio.

Entro a los vestidores y se puso el uniforme de deportes que consistía en un ligero pants color gris y una camiseta blanca con el emblema de la escuela y "un espartano" que decoraba la parte superior de esta. Recogió su bucles en una coleta alta, se puso los tenis y salio al maldito gimnasio.

En cuanto entro todos voltearon a verla y 3 chicos la acorralaron interrogándola… ella sonreía tímidamente pero, realmente no estaba cómoda. Es cierto que le gustaba ser admirada, pero de lejos… sin que se le acercaran tanto.

A mitad del gimnasio, otro chico la miraba con los puños cerrados y rostro enfadado... muy enfadado!

-y dime Vanessa… ¿como te sientes en Forks?- expreso el chico que tenia el cabello negro y piel blanca.

- bien…- respondió forzada

- sabes no todos los días llegan chicas tan lindas como tu…- respondió el chico… que al parecer le había dicho que se llamaba Richard.

-oh- musito Nessie sonrojada.

Se sintió incomoda y se alejo con el pretexto de que ya iba a comenzar la clase. Empezó caminar rápido en un intento de escapar de las miradas pesadas que se perdían en su silueta hasta que tropezó contra un… ¿poste a la mitad del gimnasio?

-auch!- exclamo nerviosa y avergonzada ya que varias risas retumbaban en el gimnasio.

_Esto no __podía ser peor, mi primer día y ya hice el ridículo… bien hecho Vanessa Swan._

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el "poste" con el que había chocado

Nessie volteo y vio a un chico altísimo, de cuerpo moreno y marcado, el cabello negro y largo recogido en una pequeña coleta, ojos oscuros y entrecerrados.

_Maldita sea! Vin__e a chocar contra un hombre condenadamente sexy! _

-si…- musito nerviosa – lo siento tanto- balbuceó

- déjame te ayudo- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Ella no dudo en aceptar su ayuda y estrecho su mano con la suya. En cuanto la toco sintió como si su mano ardiera…

Una vez de pie el se quedo embelezado en la mirada de ella… en serio que ahora que la tenia de cerca se había dado cuenta de cuanto había crecido!… Su blusa se ajustaba perfectamente en su cuerpo haciéndole notar sus atributos. Su cabello broncíneo recogido en una coleta dejaba a resaltar su delgado cuello y las perfectas facciones de su cara… Nessie Swan… cielos… jamás se imagino que se vería así.

-Gracias- musito ella sonrojada haciéndolo entrar en razón.

- No fue nada Nessie- contesto con voz ronca.

¿Nessie? ¿Cómo sabia el que…? sintió su corazón temblar. Volvió a ver su rostro y reconoció esos ojos oscuros como la noche

-¿Jacob Black?- pregunto incrédula

-El mismo-

Nessie sintió irse para atrás! Oh! Genial ahora su enemigo de su niñez era un súper hombre de casi dos metros, súper bueno y se había estampado con el en su primer día… ¿Qué mas le podría pasar?

-hazme un favor…- la contempló de arriba abajo – deja de estar provocando chicos ¿no?- escupió notablemente molesto

- ¿Quién te crees tu para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer? - exclamo furica y aun sin poder creer que ese fuera Jake… el niño que le había hecho la vida imposible.

- bueno mínimo… espero que te fijes por donde andas- musito el dándose la vuelta y caminando en dirección a un grupo de chicos.

- uhhh…. ¿Quien se cree ese imbecil!?- musito ella con una expresión arrugada en la frente.

- maldita sea- murmuro el.

_¿Qué le sucede? Es su primer __día y ya anda coqueteando con los chicos de aquí… _

Jake estaba frustrado. Sin duda sentía coraje hacia Nessie… ¿pero porque? Seguro que debía ser porque le había prometido a Bella que cuidaría de ella. _Que divertido!- _pensó sarcásticamente

Las cosas no habían salido exactamente como el planeaba que fueran. El quería ser su amigo, después de todo, el a su modo la quería muchísimo cuando eran niños… de hecho se podría decir que Jake estaba enamorado de Nessie, por eso siempre la había tratado mal… no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

Empezó la clase y mientras hacia sus ejercicios cerró los ojos… la mirada de Nessie estaba ahí… otra vez. Tantos recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza.

Se miraba a si mismo llorando desconsolado cuando Nessie Swan se fue a Phoenix… el no quería que se fuera… maldecía una y otra vez a su suerte… jamás le pudo decir lo que sentía… el había sido un verdadero tonto con ella… dejo de sollozar cuando escucho que alguien mas lloraba afuera de su casa, corrió y se encontró con Bella aun lado de la patrulla de Charlie… el sabia porque motivo lloraba ella… era el mismo motivo por el que el mismo lo hacia… así que simplemente se acerco y solo la abrazo… no necesito decirle nada mas…

Jake sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirar a Nessie al otro lado del gimnasio. Hermosa… toda una mujer… _¿que demonios me pasa? Maldita niña malcriada-_ pensó casi gruñendo.

Sin muchos ánimos se concentro en seguir haciendo sus ejercicios, eso si, de vez en cuando le echaba miradas a su "protegida" mientras que esta inconcientemente se las devolvía.

--

Mientras tanto en Port Angeles Bella iba entrando al campus cuando se encontró a su mejor amiga saltando hacia ella como si fuera una pequeña duendecilla… una chica de cabello corto y negro que apuntaba a todas direcciones, de complexión delgada pero nada simple, hermosos ojos verdes y tez blanca…

-Hola Alice!- saludo Bella con una sonrisa

-Hola Bella… ¿y?-

-¿y… que?-

- cuéntame… ¿Cómo salieron las cosas con mi cuñadita? ¿ya la podré conocer? –

- pues… bien a la primera pregunta y tranquila a la segunda- Bella sonrió de lo desesperada que solía ser Alice Cullen

- no es justo Bella! Desde que me dijiste que tu hermana era la novia de Edward me muero de impaciencia por conocerla! El mundo es tan pequeño!!-

-oh Edward…- murmuro Bella sin darse cuenta, mientras recordaba su magníficos ojos verdes.

- ¿te sucede algo?-

- no! Nada!- expreso nerviosa

Alice la miro un poco extrañada, pero no dijo nada.

-Pues tenemos que hacer una fiesta este fin de semana para celebrar su estadía en Forks!- musito emocionada.

-no creo que…-

-fiesta!! ¿Donde? Y ¿Cuándo?- interrumpió una rubia de cuerpo exuberante y grandes y hermosos ojos azules.

-En mi casa, para celebrar la llegada de Vanessa… la hermana de Bella. Este viernes ¿Qué te parece Rose?-

Rosalie Hale era otra de las mejores amigas de Bella, vanidosa y extremadamente hermosa… a veces Bella se preguntaba ¿Cómo le había hecho para conseguirse por amigas a las mujeres mas hermosas de la universidad?

-perfecto! Yo le diré a Jazz, a Emmett y…-

-no creo que sea buena idea- interrumpió Bella – Nessie aun no se acostumbra y no si sea buena idea hacer una fiesta en donde no conozca a nadie…

Alice rodó los ojos y la tomo de los hombros.

-Bella… tu hermana es una adolescente… y los adolescentes adoran las fiestas! Además puedo invitar a Edward, de seguro que no se negara en venir el fin de semana.-

Bella quiso rebatirla pero se quedo con la boca abierta sin poder expresar nada. Tal vez Alice tenia razón y una fiesta haría feliz a Nessie… tal vez si ella sentía que Edward estaba cercas… suspiro audiblemente y se rindió… a fin de cuentas… ¿Quién carajos le ganaría alguna vez a Alice Cullen?

Alice la vio suspirar y supo que había ganado, empezó a reír como loca y a brincar.

-sabes que nunca le ganarías…- le dijo Rose a Bella

Ella sonrió y asintió con pesadez.

-lo se…- musito con resignación. – Jamás apostaría contra Alice Cullen-

-y haces bien- completo riendo como loca.

Cada quien tomo camino a sus clases. Alice estudiaba diseño, Rose estudiaba mercadotecnia y Bella estudiaba educación. Las 3 habían estado juntas en la preparatoria de Forks y desde ese entonces habían sido inseparables.

--

Por otro lado, Nessie se encontraba en su periodo de descanso, ya habían pasado 3 clases mas después de deportes y gracias al cielo no había tenido ninguna otra clase con Jacob. Se sentía tremendamente sola a pesar de que el tal Richard había estado en la clase anterior con ella y parecía más que su sombra. Con desgana empezó a echar sus alimentos a la charola mientras oía parlotear a Richard, con enfado se dio la vuelta muy a prisa en un intento de dejar de oírlo cuando se resbalo provocando que su comida se regara por el suelo.

_No puede ser posible! Dos veces en un día! Se supone que a Bella le pasan estas cosas no a mi!!_

-Maldita sea!- murmuro Nessie totalmente apenada y se agacho rápidamente a recoger del suelo sus cosas.

Richard torpemente quiso ayudarla pero aplasto la caja de jugo y esta se disparo mojando a Nessie en la cara.

_Esto no pu__ede ser peor!_

-hazte a un lado imbecil- murmuro molesta una voz ronca que hizo a su corazón bombardear mas fuerte…

Nessie levanto la vista mientras tallaba sus ojos para encontrase con la mirada de Jake

_Oh si puede!_

-¿Porque tendría que hacerte caso?- pregunto molesto Richard

-Porque yo lo digo, porque ella no quiere estar cerca de ti, porque la incomodas y porque eres un imbecil!-

Nessie abrió sus ojos ampliamente. ¿Cómo sabía Jake que ella no quería estar con Richard y que este le incomodaba? Richard lo miro con desprecio y quiso rebatirlo pero vio la musculatura y los dos metros de altura de Jake…

-tu ganas Black!- expreso intimidado, se levanto y se fue echando madres…

-déjame te ayudo- musito Jake tomando a Nessie de los brazos levantándola del suelo.

La miro a los ojos y sintió a su corazón contraerse… jamás le había pasado eso… una mirada lo desarmaba. Retiro algunos de los bucles mojados de Nessie y se los coloco a los lados de su cara. Nessie se sonrojo inmediatamente. El, no pudo evitar sonreírse ante eso…

-Ten mas cuidado- murmuro Jake dándole un pañuelo, regresando al rostro serio de antes.

Nessie lo tomo con dudas, pero cuando lo hizo sus dedos rozaron y volvió a sentir ese calor abrumador que el emanaba.

-gracias-

- no hay de que- dijo el agachándose y terminando de recoger las cosas de Nessie del suelo.

-Ven- dijo el y ella sin dudarlo lo siguió.

La llevo a una pequeña mesa y coloco su charola ahí. Nessie se sentó apenada. En verdad esperaba que el se sentara con ella, pero solo estaba ahí de pie.

-¿no te vas a sentar?- pregunto nerviosa

- ¿contigo? Ni de broma!-

Los ojos de Nessie se crisparon del coraje. ¿Quién entendía a este tipo? La ayudaba, pero la odiaba!

-pues lárgate! Al cabo que no necesito de tu ayuda.-

- oh si que la necesitas. Eres mucho más problemática de lo que creí-

- pues a ti que! No necesitas estar al pendiente de mi… muchas gracias!-

- pues déjame te digo que si tengo que estar al pendiente de ti! Bella me encargo cuidarte!-

-¿Qué?-

Nessie sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Así que no hacia esto por ella si no porque su hermana se lo había pedido.

- lo que oíste-

- ¿y porque Bella te pediría eso?-

- ¿Qué no te lo dijo? Bella y yo…-

-JAKE!!-

Grito un chico a lo lejos.

-Nos vemos luego… y trata de no meterte en problemas- repitio molesto y se fue a paso veloz.

_¿Como es posible que me desespere tanto?_

_¿Como no la van a molestar si le sonríe__ a todos los tipos?_

Jake estaba enfadado. Desde la mañana andaba de mal humor. Todo por su nueva tarea… Nessie Swan!

_Maldigo la hora en que Bella me encargo cuidarla!_

-hey! Parece que Nessie te sigue odiando. ¿Ya viste como te mira?- musito Seth, uno de los mejores amigos de Jake

-Es cierto… te esta echando miradas matadoras!- expreso Quil, otro de los mejores amigos de Jake.

Volteo de reojo a mirarla con sus cabellos aun mojados y su mirada perdida hacia su dirección.

-pues el odio es mutuo…- musito para seguir de largo a sus amigos.

Nessie se estaba mordiendo los labios… había sido humillada en su primer día de clases… dos veces! Y en esas dos veces Jacob Black estuvo implicado.

-No te enojes… a veces es temperamental, aunque por lo regular es un buen chico-

Nessie volteo a ver quien era la chica que le hablaba. Era delgada, su tez morena clara, largo cabello castaño y ojitos soñadores color café. La había visto de reojo en sus anteriores clases.

-Soy Claire- murmuro sentándose a su lado.

-Hola soy Vane… Nessie…- ni siquiera ella sabia porque pero, le gustaba que la llamaran así.

- lo se… digo todo el mundo lo sabe… eres popular, además los chicos ya me habían hablado de ti.-

- ¿los chicos?-

- si, a esos que viste con Jake hace unos momentos "la manada"-

La manada! Así se hacían llamar el grupo de los niños Quileutes con los que Nessie jugaba en su infancia

- oh! La manada! No los reconocí!-

-Eran Seth, Embry y… Quil- murmuro el último nombre nerviosa.

- no sabía que venían aquí a la escuela… pensaba que iban a la reserva.-

- así fue hasta la secundaria. a decir verdad todos nos venimos para acá por Jake.-

- ¿por Jake?- pregunto curiosa

- si, lo que pasa es que perdió un año cuando a su papá le dio una embolia y quedo paralizado de la cintura para abajo-

- oh, no lo sabia.-

Nessie recordó el rostro calido del papá de Jake: Billy Black… no sabia que le había pasado algo.

-si, el esta bien, ha salido adelante. Pero ese año… bueno… fue difícil para Jake… dejo la escuela por cuidar a Billy, no quiso volver a la escuela de La Push… decía que se sentiría mal de ver a su compañeros graduarse mientras que el se había atrasado… así que se vino para acá y pues… todos lo seguimos-

Nessie sintió culpa en su interior, se había cuestionado en el día porque motivo Jacob aun asistía a la preparatoria si debía de estar en la universidad. Pensó que había reprobado o algo así… lo había juzgado sin saber. Además… ¿Qué tanto lo debían de querer sus amigos para haberlo seguido hasta acá?

Nessie volvió a voltear a buscarlo pero este ya no se miraba por ningún lado.

-ya veras que se llevaran mejor- musito Claire sonriente

- lo dudo- respondió Nessie regresando su vista al poco atrayente desayuno. – en verdad que lo dudo… somos algo así como Viejos enemigos…-

- esas son tonterías! Cosas de niños!- exclamo Claire en son de burla

Pero Nessie no lo consideraba "una tontería" o "cosas de niños"… ella y Jacob Black nunca podrían ser amigos… siempre se habían odiado.

¿Que motivo habría para que un par de Viejos enemigos se convirtieran en amigos?

_¿Que seria distinto esta vez?_

Ya era hora de volver a clases, se levanto junto con Claire, pero ella se dirigió al baño para poder arreglarse su cabello arruinado por el jugo, una vez quedo medio decente se dirigió a su clase de biología.

_Oh cielos… la escuela será un verdadero infierno_- pensó Nessie al entrar al salón y ver que el único asiento disponible en esas mesas dobles era al final de la ultima fila… junto a Jacob.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma… y una de muy mal gusto!- murmuro para si misma mientras se dirigía a su infierno personal… junto a su viejo enemigo… Jacob Black…

* * *

**Ja! Que les pareció? Se que extrañaron a Edward, pero tranquilas cada uno tendrá su momento y este es el momento de mi amado Jake y de Nessie… además saben ya que para ese viernes Edward vendrá a Forks!! ¿Ke sucederá en la dichosa fiesta de Alice?**

**¿Que motivo habría para que un par de Viejos enemigos se convirtieran en amigos?**

**¿amor… quizás?**

**Las kiero^^ gracias**

**Kokoro Black (siii me kambie el nombre!! en honor a mi verdadero amor!!)**


	4. No puedo!

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿que sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Capitulo IV –** No puedo!

Nessie atravesó el salón con los ojos clavados al suelo, estaba aterrada de sentarse junto a Jake o más bien estaba molesta. _¡Es imposible que nadie se sentara con el! ¡Tiene demasiados amigos!_

Volteo buscando a Claire con la mirada pero al hallarla miro que estaba muy feliz y sonriente sentada junto a Quil. En eso recordó cuando Claire había tartamudeado al pronunciar su nombre. ¡Estaba enamorada de el! Nessie medio sonrió al darse cuenta de eso y sin más tomo asiento aun lado de su peor pesadilla.

Jacob se sentía sumamente irritado ante su presencia. Pero el quería que estuviera ahí, a su lado. No la quería cerca de nadie más. Es por eso que había mandado a Seth a sentarse aun lado de Richard Wysoski (que era el único lugar disponible), para que SU mesa fuera el único lugar libre…

_Antes muerto a dejar que se sentara con ese imbecil!_

Recordó viendo a Richard en la cafetería como se comía a Nessie con la mirada. Jake bufaba sin poder controlarlo. El tipo era un cerdo y todos los sabían. No iba a permitir que Nessie se enredara con ese escarabajo que se hacia pasar por chico.

Volteo a verla de reojo. Su cabello aun estaba húmedo por el jugo que aquel idiota había explotado en su cara. Pero fuera de eso su piel se miraba sumamente blanca y lisa. Era inclusive más blanca que la piel de Bella. Sin querer la cosa acerco un poco su brazo al de ella… la diferencia era asombrosa, eran Vainilla y chocolate… totalmente diferentes. Jake no se dio cuenta hasta que punto había acercado su brazo al de ella hasta que la rozo, provocando que Nessie sintiera el calor de su cuerpo quemándola y sin poder evitarlo se quedo sin aire.

-Lo siento- murmuro Jake quitando enseguida su brazo… apenado… muy apenado

Nessie no le contesto y solo se limito a sonrojarse. Esto era extraño. Jamás había recordado que un solo roce de piel con Edward le quitara el aire o le quemara el cuerpo. Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan tonta… digo… su novio era Edward Cullen… un chico perfecto… no necesitaba a nadie mas… ¿verdad?

La clase siguió mientras que Nessie observaba a través de su cabello la atrayente figura del moreno de al lado.

_¿Por qué es tan atractivo? Maldito engreído!_

¿Qué tan amigos serian el y Bella? Se preguntaba. A fin de cuentas, ella le había pedido que la cuidara… eso debía significar que eran cercanos, que ella confiaba en el.

_¿Cómo podía ser posible si el tipo es un idiota?_

Aunque mientras meditaba sobre Jake, recordó que siempre había sido igual… a ella siempre la trataba de la patada, mientras que con Bella era totalmente distinto… eran los mejores amigos… Nessie jamás pudo comprender el porque de la diferencia.

Estaba muy nerviosa al sentir su calida respiración tan cerca de la suya. Volteo un poco mas abiertamente para mirarlo y el al mismo tiempo hizo lo mismo hacia ella. La tensión se sintió al instante. Ninguno de los dos bajo la mirada o la desvió, la sostuvieron ahí… por minutos. Nessie se estaba grabando cada una de sus facciones, mientras que el se perdía en el chocolate de sus ojos…

Jake escucho carraspear por lo bajo a Seth y fue que volvió en si.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?- pregunto Jake por lo bajo

Nessie salio del trance y frunció los labios.

- No… los monos son lindos y tú de lindo no tienes ni un pelo…- murmuro mordiéndose la lengua.

No! El tipo no era lindo… era jodidamente sexy y guapo!- pensaba frustrada.

Jake quiso carcajearse pero en vez de eso le regalo una sonrisa juguetona mostrando su hermosa dentadura blanca.

_Maldita sea! Podía ser más sexy!_

Nessie volteo al frente. Si seguía mirándolo así, era probable que babeara ante su monumental cuerpo. Medio cerró los ojos y trato de concentrarse en respirar, pero eso solo provoco que el extraño olor a bosque y naturaleza que emanaba Jake se le metiera hasta por el último de los poros. Mordió su labio mientras seguía tratando de ignorarlo y de respirar lo menos posible…

Paso la sufrible hora de biología. Nessie se levanto como alma que llevaba el diablo y Jake se fue detrás de ella. Los chicos de la manada miraban extrañados a esos dos locos… pero a Jake no pareció importarle.

Mientras que Nessie aceleraba el paso Jake la seguía más de cerca. Nessie se frustro, se paro en seco y se volteo hacia el, provocando que Jake apenas alcanzara a detenerse y quedara sumamente cerca de su rostro…

-¿Que quieres Black? ¿Ahora vas a acosarme?-

- eso quisieras. No seas tan engreída… el mundo no solo gira sobre ti-

Nessie frunció en ceño marcadamente.

-¿Entonces que fregados quieres?-

- Ya te lo dije. Tu hermana me pidió cuidarte y eso es lo que haré.-

- ya te dije que no te preocupes por mi. Puedo cuidarme sola.-

- no, no puedes. ¿o que? ¿Prefieres que Richard Wysoski este aquí a tu lado recordándote lo bella y hermosa que eres?

- ¿entonces crees que soy bella y hermosa?-

Jake trago en seco. Ni siquiera había pensado lo que había dicho. Pero era una total verdad.

-¿sabes que? Tienes razón… yo no tengo que andar de niñero de nadie. Haz lo que se te plazca-

- pues eso es exacto lo que pienso hacer. Además… a mi no me interesa nadie de este pueblucho, ya tengo novio y deja te digo que es perfecto-

- ¿y donde esta ese novio tan maravilloso?- pregunto Jake con el rostro descompuesto

- en Phoenix, pero en dos meses acaba la carrera y vendrá aquí a Forks por mí- termino Nessie con suficiencia.

- ¿la carrera? El tipo es mas grande que tu!-

- hay no! ¿Tu también?- se quejo Nessie al notar la cara de asombro de Jake. La misma que había visto en Bella. La misma que todo el mundo le hacia cuando conocían a Edward.

- ¿yo que?-

- nada, olvídalo- musito rodando los ojos

- si, al cabo que no es de mi incumbencia. Por mi puedes hacer de tu vida un pepino- dijo Jake poniendo una cara de despreocupación. Pero en realidad si le preocupaba. ¿Como es que Nessie tenia un novio tan grande? De seguro el tipo debía de ser un pervertido. No se imaginaba a la dulce y perfecta Nessie Swan con algún tipo de degenerado mucho más grande que ella.

- gracias, los pepinos me gustan-

- no lo dudo…- murmuro Jake con sarcasmo – en especial los de carne…-

Jake ni siquiera sabia porque lo había dicho, solo lo dijo. Nessie sintió su ser entero en llamas, el sujeto ese la acababa de insultar. No pudo controlar sus impulsos – PLAP!!- su mano fue a estamparse directo al rostro de Jake.

-Estupido! No te me acerques mas! – grito ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, no quería estar cerca de el. Dio 3 pasos antes de sentir una calida mano detenerla. Volteo el rostro para encararlo y el se acerco lentamente a su oído.

-Lo siento…- murmuro en un hilo de voz. Nessie sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, le quería contestar algo inteligente, pero nada salio de sus labios. Jake la soltó con delicadeza y se fue perdiéndose por el pasillo de la escuela.

Nessie se quedo ahí de pie, viendo como esa enorme silueta se perdía entre la multitud. Sentía que el brazo de donde la había tomado hacia unos momentos le ardía. Ese hombre la hacia perder la cordura en solo unas cuantas horas de su reencuentro.

-¿Nessie estas bien?-

Nessie volteo al otro lado para ver el rostro preocupado de Claire.

-Si, estoy bien- murmuro insegura de si decía la verdad.

-UUH!! Ese Jake! No se que le pasa! Fue un grosero! Le daré un buen jalón de orejas y-

-No!- la interrumpió Nessie –déjalo así, no le digas nada-

-Pero es que-

-Nada- volvió a interrumpirla – Te lo dije una vez… el y yo jamás podremos llevarnos bien. Somos viejos enemigos-

Claire la vio extrañada. Ella había alcanzado a escuchar todo lo que se habían dicho pero no se había animado a acercarse a ellos. Sentía que si se hubiera acercado a intervenir, hubiera terminado sin cabeza. Observo a Nessie con atención y casi alcanzo a distinguir una lagrima correr por su mejilla. Por lo que rápidamente empezó a hablar como parlanchina haciéndola sonreír, pero a pesar de eso se notaba que seguía sin muchos ánimos.

Nessie trato de calmarse y se dirigió a su siguiente clase junto con Claire que no paraba de hablar maravillas de la manada… en especial de Quil.

Al entrar al salón se dio cuenta que de nuevo… Jacob Black estaba ahí.

_Tranquila… respira_

Trato de no prestarle atención y siguió a Claire para sentarse detrás de ella. Jacob la olio desde que estaba en la entrada pero no volteo a verla. Aun le punzaba la cara del golpe de Nessie. No estaba enojado con ella por eso. La verdad es que si se lo merecía. Se había comportado mas idiota que el mismo Richard y eso le lastimaba en su orgullo.

¿Qué le diría a Bella cuando esta le preguntara, que si como le había ido con Nessie? Se agarro el punte de la nariz, mientras se frustraba por sus malas acciones del día de hoy.

Volteo a mirarla y noto que su pluma rodó por debajo de sus pies. Se estiro para alcanzarla pero se detuvo al notar que otra mano morena lo hizo primero.

-esto es tuyo…- musito ese chico moreno, de cabello y ojos oscuros y rostro encantador.

- Gracias, soy… Nessie Swan, mucho gusto- se presento ella volteando a ver de reojo a Jake (que la miraba con ojos crispados), tomando su pluma.

El chico sonrió ampliamente dejándole ver una hermosa dentadura blanca que se adornaba con unos curiosos hoyuelos.

-Soy Nahuel Araucano, el gusto es todo mío- término sonriendo de nuevo, colocándose derecho para poder empezar la clase.

_¿Que demonios hay__ en Forks!? _

_¿Como es posible que un pueblito bicicletero como este tenga a los especimenes más guapos del planeta reunidos?_

Mientras Nessie se sonreía de si misma. Trato de concentrarse en la clase.

Esto era simplemente perfecto. ¿Acaso todos los hombres de la escuela andarán tras los huesitos de la más pequeña de los Swan? Jake no estaba molesto… estaba furico. Se levanto a menos de la mitad de la clase y salio del salón.

Seth lo miro extrañado, mientras que Claire lo miraba confundida y Nessie… bueno ella simplemente se limito a bajar su cabeza cuando este paso aun lado de ella.

_No puedo, lo siento Bella. Pero no puedo cuidar de tu hermanita_.

Arranco al estacionamiento, se subió a su moto "Harley Sprint" y se dirigió a toda prisa a Port Ángeles. Tenia que ver a Bella, borrar la esencia de Nessie y suplicarle perdón por el sencillo trabajo que esta le había encomendado y que este se sentía incapaz de cumplir.

Manejo a una velocidad muy alta y esquivaba a cuanto auto se le pusiera por enfrente. Tenía su mente en blanco, no quería pensar en nada y mucho menos en como explicarle a Bella que no podía cuidar a Nessie en la escuela por ella.

Varios minutos después llego al campus de la universidad. Estaciono su moto aun lado del Pick up de Bella. (Digo… ese carro en donde fuera que estuviera resaltaba!) y se dirigió a el área de educación.

Bella venia saliendo de su salón cuando vio a Jake recargado en el tronco de uno de los árboles.

_¿Qué rayos hace Jake aquí? Nessie!!_

Sus pies se dirigieron a toda prisa a su encuentro. Jake abrió sus brazos en cuanto la sintió cerca y la abarco para poder llenarse de su esencia a Fressias.

-Jake ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Deberías de estar en clases! ¿Paso algo? ¿Nessie esta bien?-

A Jake se le descompuso la cara en cuanto escucho el nombre de Nessie.

- Bella, necesito hablar contigo-

Bella asintió intrigada y se sentó en el pasto aun lado de el.

-te escucho-

Jake suspiro y se sentó también aun lado de ella. Tomo sus dos manos y la miro justo a los ojos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el avergonzado

- ¿Que es lo que sientes?- Bella no estaba entendiendo nada.

-No puedo cuidar a tu hermana por ti-

Bella se disponía a interrumpirlo, pero Jake le tapo la boca con uno de sus dedos.

-Por favor no me interrumpas hasta que termine- Bella asintió ante estas palabras, se cruzo de brazos y se dispuso a oírlo.

- Bella. Las cosas entre tu hermana y yo están mal… muy mal. Parece ser que me sigue odiando y no te ofendas… pero para mi es imposible entablar una amistad con ella. Es… demasiado egocentrista, y se mete en muchos problemas. Es el primer día que nos vemos después de no se cuantos años y nos peleamos como 3 veces. Lo siento mucho Bells, pero yo no puedo cuidar a tu hermana-

Bella medito una a una las palabras de Jake. Eso significaba que ellos se seguían odiando y eso era malo… muy malo. ¿Cómo demonios le iba a decir a Nessie que Jake era su novio? Su hermana se molestaría mucho con ella. No quería ni pensarlo. ¿Qué tal si Nessie sobre actuaba y se molestaba con ella?

-Jake… ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-

- ammm no-

- no le podemos decir a Nessie que tenemos una relación-

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué no?

- tengo miedo Jake. ¿Qué tal si Nessie se molesta conmigo por eso? No quiero perderla tan pronto, apenas acaba de regresar.

Quizás se podía escuchar como algo tonto. Pero era cierto. Bella estaba súper asustada con la simple idea de que su hermana la odiara tanto como a su papá. Nessie era linda y buena chica, pero eso no le quitaba que aun fuera una adolescente y que con ello fuera voluble. ¿Qué tal si se le escapaba de su casa? O hacia algún otra locura!

-Al carajo con tu hermana Bella, no la puedes proteger de todo!-

Bella regreso al mundo. Jacob tenía razón, quizás no la podía proteger de todo, pero por lo menos lo intentaría.

-pues no, pero por lo menos lo intentare-

Jake la volteo a ver incrédulo. Paso su brazo por sus hombros y la recargo en su pecho. Bella era demasiado entregada en lo que amaba. Y eso en algunas ocasiones es algo malo, porque a veces por ese motivo… uno mismo se lastima.

-te amo Bells- susurro Jake en sus cabellos. No quería pensar en el día que había tenido, ni en Nessie, ni en nada ni en nadie. Solo quería pensar en su Bells y en lo bien que lo pasaban juntos.

- igual yo Jake- murmuro ella acercándose a sus labios.

- ¡hey tortolos!-

Jake y Bella sonrieron al voltear a ver a Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja colgada del brazo de su novio Jasper Hale (El hermano de Rosalie).

-¿Ya le dijiste a Jake de la fiesta del viernes?-

-Ammm si, hola Alice estoy bien ¿y tu? Supongo que bien-

Alice empezó a reírse.

-Para que hacer las preguntas que ya sabemos. Mejor dime ¿iras a la fiesta?- Pregunto casi brincando.

-¿o.k.? Ahora si explíquenme primero ¿que fiesta?-

Bella rodó los ojos y Jasper sonreía divertido.

-Lo que pasa es que Alice esta organizando una fiesta para festejar el regreso de la hermana de Bella- respondió Jasper

Jake frunció un poco el seño. Así que celebrarían una fiesta para su dolor de muelas. _Que divertido!-_ pensó sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué pasa Jake? ¿No te agrada la idea?- pregunto Alice al notar las muecas del moreno.

- es que no creo que sea apropiado. Acaba de llegar y…-

- Ya! Bella Dos!- grito Alice interrumpiéndolo. Jasper se sonrió ante el comentario y Bella simplemente rodó los ojos.

- te hace daño juntarte tanto con Bella. Ya hasta empiezas a hablar como ella!- se quejo divertida la pequeña duendecilla.

- por algo somos novios!- complemento el para luego inmediatamente llevársela a los labios.

- PUERCOS!- grito a lo lejos un chico enorme que venia de la mano de Rosalie.

Bella estaba del color de un tomate, pero no podía evitar disfrutar de los besos de Jake.

-Ya perro! Te la vas a acabar!- grito poco amable Rose

Jake se separo de Bella para ver su rostro colorado y sonreírse ante eso.

-Cállate oxigenada. No tengo la culpa que el gigantón de Emmett no te complazca lo suficiente y andes de celosa de los demás-

-hey! Hey! Hey! Mi chica no se puede quejar de eso. La complazco mucho mas de lo que ella misma esperaba- dijo Emmett mientras le daba una nalgada a Rose y todos empezaban a botarse de la risa.

-Emmett aquí no!- murmuro apenada Rose poniéndose de un color rojo parecido al de Bella.

Eso solo provoco que Jasper casi se tirara al suelo de la risa al ver a su hermana así.

- Emmett no hagas que me avergüence de que eres mi hermano- murmuro Alice con una cara de reproche.

Y mientras todos sonreían, Jake abrazo a Bella dejando sus labios cerca de su cuello.

-Me voy Bella, nos vemos en la noche ¿te parece?-

- ammm si, puedo ir a La Push a verte. Pero antes… Jake…- murmuro mordiéndose los labios.

- ¿si?

- prométeme que no le dirás a Nessie que somos novios- murmuro para que nadie los escuchara.

Jake la vio con los ojos abiertos. No le agradaba la idea. El sentía que si Nessie sabia de su relación haría que una barrera creciera entre ellos y eso es precisamente lo que el buscaba. Pero claro que tampoco quería que esa barrera se interpusiera entre Bella y su hermana.

-hablaremos en la noche- murmuro en su oído y ella solo asintió. Eso por lo menos era algo. Debía significar que por lo menos lo pensaría.

Le dio un beso y lo vio partir. Cada uno de sus amigos tomo rumbo a sus clases y ella siguió su curso como ellos.

-Hay Nessie…- murmuro Bella mientras caminaba.

_Solo espero que nada nos separe__…_

_--_

Por otro lado en Phoenix, Edward Cullen estaba revisando su e-mail, cuando curiosamente vio un mail de su hermana Alice que no parecía cadena.

**Querido Edward:**

**Este viernes haremos una fiesta en nuestra casa. Tienes mucho que no vienes a Forks y mamá y papá te extra****ñan, así que es un perfecto pretexto para que vengas. Bueno… la verdad es que la fiesta es para tu novia y pues Bella no quiere que se sienta sola, así que nos pareció una estupenda idea que tu vinieras… ¿verdad que si? No tienes pretextos… así que tienes que venir. Si no yo misma tomo un avión y voy por ti y te traigo!**

**Ah por cierto Emmett te manda saludos… **

**Te quiero hermanito. Espero tu respuesta… ¿sale? Besooos**

_**Alice**_

Edward sonrió frente al monitor de su laptop.

_Así que harían una fiesta en honor a mi Vanessa y… ¿Bella quería que yo estuviera ahí? ¿Por qué?_

Repaso el mail de nuevo. Se intrigo un poco y sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Ir el fin de semana a Forks y ver a Vanessa no le parecía una mala idea. Lo único que lo asustaba era ver a Bella Swan. Ni siquiera sabia porque, solo le daba un poco de miedo.

Cerró la laptop. No contesto inmediatamente. Ya lo haría en la noche. Tenia que meditar la idea de volver a ver a las hermanas Swan… y sobre todo… a Bella Swan.

_Bella Swan._

Sintió un retortijón y rápidamente tomo su celular. Mando un mensaje lo más rápido que pudo y lo guardo.

Alice estaba en clase cuando sintió su celular vibrar. Lo tomo sin que el maestro se diera cuenta. Era un mensaje de Edward….

**Ahí estaré.**

Alice se sonrió y lo guardo.

_Esto se pondrá interesante. _

Y como la pequeña duendecillo que era, puso su cara de angelito mientras trataba de volver a prestar atención a su clase.

* * *

Hola hermosas!!! Aquí solamente reportándome con el capitulo de la semana!! Estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo^^ y si les gusto… déjenme un review ke me haga feliz y me inspire a seguir escribiendo^^ las amo… y si no... pues tambien!! hahaha me gusta saber ke piensan... besoooos

**Kokoro**** Black**

**I prefer zoophilia to necrophilia: TEAM JACOB!!**

P.D. mi querida Jazzy, se que estas pasando por ratos dificiles pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites!! te kiero tontita!!


	5. Maldita obsesión

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿que sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Capitulo V –** Maldita obsesión

--

Jake regreso para alcanzar su última clase. Agradeció que esta vez no le había tocado al lado de la pequeña de los Swan, pero si con un miembro de la manada que lo miraba muy detenidamente.

Salieron del salón de clases y Seth fue enseguida a interceptarlo antes de que se volviera a escapar.

-Jake ¿Qué te sucede hermano? Jamás te había visto tan molesto-

- no es nada Seth- musito entre dientes. No quería darle explicaciones a nadie.

-oh si que lo es! Es blanca, bonita, pelo bronce y ojos cafés. Nessie Swan! Eso es lo que te pasa!-

Nessie Swan! Su imagen se vino a su mente y recordó como reía al lado de Araucano.

- O.K. tal vez no nos llevemos bien la chiquilla esa y yo… ¿pero eso que mas da?-

- no lo entiendo Jake. Tú te llevas bien con todos. No comprendo ¿porque de la nada la odias tanto? Es irracional!-

- porque si! Y ya no me molestes con eso!- bufo Jake para darse la vuelta y salir como "lobo" del salón de clases.

Era cierto, era totalmente irracional odiarla tanto, pero en verdad que la chica lo exasperaba tanto. Y de nuevo tuvo en su mente la imagen de Nessie seguida de su sonrojo aun lado de Wysoski o aun lado de Araucano. Volvió a sentirse molesto. Seth lo alcanzo y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Tranquilo hermano… ¿de acuerdo? Solo me preocupas-

Pero Jake ni siquiera lo escucho, solo siguió caminado mientras sus ojos buscaban a Nessie.

¿Dónde rayos se había metido?

El le había dicho a Bella que ya no la cuidaría. Que no podía hacerlo. Pero ilógicamente la seguía buscando. Quería saber en donde estaba… o con quien estaba. Parecía un loco obsesionado.

Se fue casi corriendo al estacionamiento y busco el auto de Wysoski. Ahí estaba. Volteo y busco el auto de Araucano y ahí estaba pero casi se le para el corazón cuando se percato que Nessie se estaba subiendo a ese auto.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Corrió enseguida hacia ellos. Seth quiso seguirlo pero Jake le dijo que no con las manos. Se coloco aun lado de la puerta de Nessie y la abrió sin más.

-¿Qué te pasa imbecil?- exclamo furica.

Nessie no podía creer que Jake llegara así de la nada y abriera la puerta del auto de Nahuel.

-Bájate de ese auto-

- ¿Quien eres tú para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer?- pregunto Nessie con rostro contrariado.

- un amigo de tu familia… un amigo de tu infancia- musito antes de tomarla del brazo y jalarla fuera del auto.

Nahuel sintió su sangre hervir cuando vio que la jalo. Apago el auto y se bajo echando fuego.

-¿Que te pasa Black? No te atrevas a ponerle una mano enzima-

-Este no es tu asunto Araucano. Además ¿Por qué carajos viene contigo?-

- Porque la iba a llevar a su casa. No sabe donde agarrar el camión. Y se me hizo una falta de respeto que ande sola sin conocer bien el pueblo-

- ¿y desde cuando tan humanitario?- pregunto Jake con tono mas que sarcástico.

- desde siempre- musito Nahuel indignado - ¿y tu desde cuando andas de perro guardián?-

- YA BASTA!- Grito Nessie molesta mientras que aquellos se mataban con la mirada.

- Como veo que siempre me estarás molestando- dijo señalando a Jake – Nahuel… muchas gracias, pero en serio prefiero irme en el camión. Con la explicación que me diste estoy segura que sabré llegar-

Nahuel quiso rebatirla pero ella lo silencio colocando su mano en su rostro. Jake gruño sin poder evitarlo.

-En cuanto a ti- volvió a señalar a Jake –No me hables, no te me acerques, Y. YA. NO. ME. MOLESTES!- grito remarcando las ultimas palabras.

Se volteo y empezó a caminar bufando hacia la calle.

Jake se sintió como un imbecil. Se sentía humillado y totalmente malhumorado.

-No quiero que te le acerques!- Advirtió Jake antes de darse la vuelta.

-mira perro guardián. Tú no me vas a decir si me le puedo o no acercar-

- para que sepas tiene novio-

- ¿y acaso eres tú el novio?-

Jake se frustro más. El no era realmente nada de Nessie. Le había dicho que era su amigo de infancia… pero realmente nunca lo había sido.

-No- murmuro Jake

- Entonces déjala a ella decidir. Además… no me afecta la competencia- musito antes de subirse a su auto y arrancar.

Jake atravesó su auto con la mirada. Si las miradas mataran… Nahuel ya estaría 100 metros bajo tierra hecho añicos…

Corrió hacia su moto, la arranco y salio en la misma dirección que Nessie había tomado. No podía estar muy lejos… debería de ser fácil encontrarla. Y de hecho alcanzo a distinguir su pelo broncíneo volando, se acerco y freno quedando en frente de ella.

-Súbete!- ordeno Jake

-Ni loca! Todavía que acabas de hacerme una mega escena… ¿crees que me subiré contigo?-

- no te estaba preguntando- musito Jake mientras la tomo del brazo y la acerco a su cuerpo.

-Suéltame Jake!- forcejeó ella inútilmente.

Jake solo se sonrió. Se paro con sus piernas en forma de A para que la moto no se fuera a caer y cargo a Nessie.

-¿Qué rayos haces? Suéltame!- grito Nessie pataleando

La gente alrededor miraba divertida la escena. Era como ver a un par de novios en una pelea amorosa.

La giro y la acomodo enfrente de el, arriba de la moto. Uno de sus brazos la aferro a su cuerpo.

Nessie sintió el calor de su cuerpo irradiarla. Su espalda tocaba su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente por su respiración. Por un momento le encanto ese calor y dejo de forcejear. Jake la sujetó mas fuerte de la cintura con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo como pudo encendió la moto y la puso en marcha. El fuerte viento provoco que Nessie se recargara aun mas en el cuerpo de Jake… provocando que su trasero quedara junto a su hombría. Jake sudo frío por la suave sensación de eso.

_Genial Jake! Ahora excítate por su precioso culo! Solo eso te faltaba!_

Como pudo alejo un poco sus caderas y metió mas el pecho para lograr así separar esa parte tan sensible para el. Si algo se le llegaba a levantar… no quería que ella se diera cuenta.

_No te voy a dar __el gusto de que sepas que creo que eres sexy!_

_¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando? - _Se reprocho a si mismo

Jake le metió más velocidad a la moto. Pero curiosamente Nessie no estaba asustada. Era la primera vez que se subía a una. La sensación de la adrenalina era fascinante. Además ese brazo de Jake sujetándola de la cintura la hacia sentir segura. Extrañamente se sentía protegida a su lado.

-Llegamos- musito Jake volteando hacia el suelo

Nessie despertó del sueño en el que estaba para regresar a la realidad. Estaba con su enemigo. Quiso bajarse pero el brazo de Jake seguía aferrado a su cuerpo.

-ammm Jake?-

- mmmm- musito sin voltear a verla

- ammm ¿podrías soltarme? No me puedo bajar con tu mano en mi cintura-

- Demonios!- musito Jake soltándola a velocidad rayo.

Nessie lo vio contrariada. Pero no le tomo importancia y sin querer se sonrió.

-¿Mañana como te iras a la escuela?- pregunto serio

- ammm mañana es martes… pues… Bella entra mas temprano a la escuela, así que no podrá llevarme… supongo que en camión- respondió nerviosa

- 20 para las 8 estaré aquí ¿entendiste?- pregunto animándose a mirarla a los ojos.

_¿Qué pretendía con eso? ¿Por qué ese empeño de protegerme así? ¿Qué no se supone que me odia? O.K. sigámosle el juego._

-Esta bien. Aquí te veo-

Jake le dedico una amplia sonrisa y Nessie casi sintió volar a través de ella.

_¿__Cómo es posible que una sonrisa así sea emitida por un amargado como el? Es una sonrisa hermosa…_

Jake rechino llanta y se fue a gran velocidad mientras Nessie lo observaba de lejos.

-Me espera un interesante y complicado fin de semestre…- musito Nessie en un susurro mientras se metía a la casa.

Entro sin temor ya que Charlie llegaba hasta mucho mas tarde. Eso era totalmente genial! Corrió escaleras arriba, aventó su mochila en la esquina del cuarto y se tiro a la cama de Bella ya que era la de abajo. Que día tan mas raro había tenido la pequeña Nessie… estaba emocionada y no sabia porque si todo el día había hecho corajes, llorado y sobre todo había hecho el ridículo. Saco su celular de la bolsa y marco a un número que sonó por Phoenix Arizona.

-¿Bueno? ¿Vanessa?- se escucho la aterciopelada voz de su novio

- Si, soy yo. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto animándose

-Bien ¿y tu?-

- pues… llevándola-

- ¿y eso?-

- ahhh nada. Un tarado de por aquí. Nada importante-

El se sonrió audiblemente. Era como oír a una niña quejarse por cosas sin importancia.

-te extraño- musito ella en tono de puchero

- igual yo. Sabes… estoy ocupado. ¿Te parece que hablemos después?-

- mmmm… esta bien- respondió Nessie no muy convencida.

- Te quiero- musito el

- yo también- respondió ella.

- Te veo el fin de semana-

- ¿el fin de semana?-

- Adiós- colgó el, sin darle tiempo de preguntarle nada.

_¿el fin de semana? Edward __vendrá el fin de semana!_

Nessie casi brincoteaba de emoción al saber que su novio estaría ahí a su lado.

Transcurrieron unas horas antes de que Bella regresara a su hogar. Nessie la recibió con la noticia de que estaba en varias clases con Jacob Black y lo mucho que le caía mal. Bella se sonreí nerviosa ante los comentarios, pero no le decía nada. Creyó que no era prudente de su parte.

-Oyes! Hable con Edward… me dijo que vendría el fin de semana- Dijo Nessie haciendo que Bella dejara de partir la verdura que necesitaba para la cena.

- Oh… supongo que te dijo lo de la fiesta- dijo Bella tratando de no pensar mucho y regresando a su labor.

-¿fiesta? ¿Donde?- pregunto emocionada.

- ¿no te lo dijo?-

- no- expreso Nessie cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues mi amiga Alice, tiene pensado hacer una fiesta el viernes en tu honor-

- ¿Es en serio?- pregunto Nessie emocionada y casi saltando.

Nessie no se había dado cuenta de lo feliz que se sentía en esos momentos. Pero Bella si lo noto. No cabía duda que Alice era muy sabia… la pequeña duendecillo podía ser toda una bruja. La idea de la fiesta había sido todo un éxito… ahora solo faltaba ver que sucedería en la dichosa fiesta.

Las risas de Nessie se apagaron cuando Charlie cruzo el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Bella se maldijo internamente por no haberse dado cuenta antes y haber subido a Nessie al cuarto o algo así.

-¿Qué tal chicas?- pregunto Charlie nervioso

- Bien papá ¿y tú?- pregunto Bella

- Bien- respondió secamente Charlie

Nessie solo lo taladraba con la mirada.

_¿Qué no se da cuenta que ha__ interrumpido una escena feliz? ¿Por qué fregados no se larga? _

-¿Quieres cenar?- pregunto Bella amablemente con la esperanza de que pudieran tener su primer comida como familia.

- Claro- exclamo Charlie ansioso de poder pasar algo de tiempo con sus dos hijas.

- ¿Sabes que Bella? Ya no tengo hambre. Me voy al cuarto- término Nessie dándose la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras a todo volumen.

Bella y Charlie cenaron en silencio. Nadie se animo a decir nada. Era una situación tan complicada… ¿que podía hacer Bella para mejorar la relación de su hermana y su padre? La verdad… es que no tenia idea.

Lavo los platos y miro su reloj… ya eran las 8 de la noche. Tenia que ir a La Push a ver a Jake. Subió las escaleras y miro a Nessie frente a su laptop.

-¿tarea?-

- si, mi primer día aquí. Y parece que me dejaron de regalo de bienvenida hacer toda la tarea del mundo- se quejo Nessie con su cara en un puchero.

- Bueno… tengo que salir de nuevo. ¿Estarás bien sola?- pregunto angustiada

- Claro. Haz tus cosas- Nessie sintió un vuelco en su corazón, pero como ella misma se lo había dicho: Bella tenía su vida antes de ella y no la cambiaria solo porque ella estaba ahí.

Bella medio sonrió, salio a toda prisa de la casa, se subió a su auto y arranco. Después de varios minutos se estaciono enfrente de la casa de Jake. Su puerta se abrió de repente.

-pensé que ya no vendrías- se quejo Jake con voz ronca.

- Jake!- exclamo Bella en un susto. – oh cielos.. no hagas eso!- lo regaño respirando entrecortadamente. -tengo familia por si no lo sabias- se excusó Bella rodando los ojos un poco mas tranquila.

-Ven!- dijo el jalándola suavemente del brazo.

Bella se bajo. Se disponía a cerrar la puerta de su pick up pero Jake la estampo contra su auto con un beso frenético. El estaba tan necesitado de ella… la imagen de Nessie había estado en su cabeza todo el día. Las memorias de esa niña que le sonreía a lo lejos, a la que le aventaba lodo, que le gritaba de cosas… estaba siendo remplazada por imágenes de una mujer hermosa, tomando su mano, rozando su piel, su trasero tan pegado a su cuerpo…

-arrgg- gruño mientras metía su lengua en la boca de Bella.

Ella no sabia que le pasaba, lo sentía angustiado, preocupado. Pero no se podía concentrar por culpa de sus calidos besos. La estaba envolviendo con sus manos subiendo y bajando por sus piernas.

-Jake… nos van a ver- musito Bella entre jadeos

Pero Jake la ignoro… simplemente siguió besándola y tocándola.

Desde que había dejado a Nessie en su casa, estuvo meditando en todo lo que sintió… estaba aterrado… había llegado a conclusiones que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. A tientas abrió la puerta del pick up de Bella y la metió sin separarse de ella. Ella se dejo caer sobre los asientos mientras que Jake seguía su recorrido con sus calidas manos.

-Jake…- susurraba ella entre jadeos

Pero Jake seguía sin contestar. Temía que se le quebrara la voz. Solo quería concentrarse en amar a Bella y dejar todo atrás. Empezó besarla más bruscamente y sus caricias se sentían como todo menos eso. Bella quiso zafarse pero el se lo impidió.

-Jake ya basta!- Grito Bella ya molesta. Normalmente sus besos le fascinaban, pero estaba vez había algo diferente en ellos. Jake la soltó y la miro directamente a los ojos.

- Lo siento!- musito golpeando al asiento haciendo que Bella se asustara. Jake se enojo mas consigo mismo porque al ver los ojos de Bella… había visto los ojos de Nessie.

_¿Porque?_

El estaba tranquilo y estable con lo que tenia, pero ahora… ahora todo empezaba a cambiar y estaba aterrado por ello. _Nessie…_ su tortura… Era como si ella hubiera regresado a hacerle la vida miserable.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa jake?- pregunto Bella sentándose en el asiento empujando a Jake fuera del auto.

- Nada, solo quería besarte. ¿Qué no puedo o que?- pregunto en tono defensivo

- sabes que no es eso. Estas diferent…-

-no es así!- la interrumpió Jake sorprendiendo a Bella y sacándola de sus casillas.

- ¿sabes que? Mejor me voy a mi casa. Cuando estés dispuesto a hablar como la gente… me llamas- dijo Bella mientras empezaba a cerrar su puerta.

Jake la detuvo con su mano.

-fui un imbecil. Lo siento- se disculpo el con el rostro bajo y la mirada apagada.

- y que lo digas…- musito Bella enfadada y cerro la puerta. Encendió el auto y se fue a todo lo que podía dar mientras que Jake la miraba irse.

_Como soy pendejo!_

Se sentó en la banqueta y se agarro del pelo como si quisiera arrancarlo. No quería lastimar a Bella… pero estaba seguro de que no iba a poder separarse de Nessie. Solo esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no sucumbir en tentación y hacer alguna estupidez.

-Nessie te quise tanto alguna vez… y Dios! Es estupido verte un día… un solo maldito día y volver a revivir tantas cosas en mí…- susurro hacia el viento deseando que borrara sus palabras.

_Por__ lo mismo me dedicare a que me odies. Mientras mas me odies… jamás podrá pasar algo entre tú y yo… y será más fácil para mí borrarme de esta obsesión de la niñez…_

_Nessie Swan… mi maldita obsesión_

Jake duro horas sentado en esa banqueta tratando de reconocer sus sentimientos. Era tan ilógico sentir tantas cosas por la hermanita de tu novia… pero esa hermanita de su novia había sido su gran amor de niñez… de esos amores que nunca se realizan y que por lo mismo… nunca se olvidan. Un amor frustrado que hace que uno se enfrasque en los recuerdos, dando como resultado… una maldita obsesión. Si… Jake estaba obsesionado y su obsesión tenia nombre: Vanessa Swan…

* * *

**Hola niña/os de verdad que hoy me siento sumamente triste… lamento no haber actualizado ayer… pero… es que no ando de ánimos… mi mamá fue diagnosticada con cáncer y hoy la van a operar. Ando nerviosa y ansiosa y me disculpo por no haber subido puntual. Espero les guste lo que les deje hoy… perdóneme en verdad… la/os quiero mucho… gracias por su comprensión y gracias a los que se preocuparon por mi.**

**Kokoro Black**

I prefer zoophilia to necrophilia: TEAM JACOB!


	6. Recuerdos tortuosos

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿que sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Capitulo VI –** Recuerdos tortuosos

Nessie se levanto nerviosa. Jacob pasaría por ella en menos de una hora así que se bajo de su litera a toda prisa para poder arreglarse y verse linda. Se percato de que la cama de Bella estaba vacía. Se quedo meditando en la noche anterior: Bella había regresado muy rara… como si estuviera molesta. Nessie no quiso molestarla así que no le pregunto nada… pero de verdad que si parecía molesta!

Se metió a bañar y debajo del agua caliente recordó otro calor similar que la había perturbado el día anterior. Un chico con temperatura constante de un boíler: Jacob Black. Se sonrió para si misma sin darse cuenta y se dio prisa en salir de la regadera. Una vez cambiada corrió a la cocina y se desayuno rápidamente un cereal mientras contaba los minutos para que su raite llegara por ella.

Escucho un curioso ronroneo sonar afuera de su casa y su corazón se precipito. Era el. Tomo su mochila y salio con la cabeza baja.

Jake la miraba con el rostro sereno. No tenía muchas ganas de pelear tan temprano con ella. Pero su rostro cambio en cuanto la vio acercarse. Traía unos jeans a la cadera pegados a su cuerpo, una blusa a tirantes color rojo que resaltaba más su piel blanca, unas zapatillas de tacón bajo, rojos y sencillos, y el cabello en una media coleta cayéndole los bucles por toda la espalda y unos cuantos por su cara. Se miraba preciosa.

-¿y bien? ¿Esta vez podré ir en la parte de atrás?- pregunto Nessie con voz suave.

- donde quieras- respondió el.

Nessie se acomodo atrás de Jake, lo abrazo por la espalda recargando su cabeza, sonriendo inconcientemente por sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del de el.

Jake reprimió una sonrisa en su boca al sentirla de esa forma. El había tomado la decisión de hacer que ella lo odiara más, pero se sentía cobarde en ese momento. Era muy temprano para empezar a discutir con la hermosa Nessie.

Le pasó el casco, se puso el propio y arranco la moto. El aire los golpeo con fuerza y Nessie sintió la necesidad de arrepegarse mas al cuerpo del gigante hombre que conducía, provocando que se volviera a sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la escuela. Claire estaba en el estacionamiento esperando por Nessie y por supuesto que Quil estaba con ella. En cuanto los vieron llegar juntos se sonrieron y fueron en su encuentro.

-Hola Nessie!- exclamo Claire sonriente mientras se acercaba a Nessie y la abrazaba.

-Hola- dijo Nessie con una sonrisa.

Claire era una chica muy expresiva y cariñosa. No le importaba demostrar su afecto por las demás personas. Sonrió y le dio un beso a Jake y este la correspondió de la misma manera. Quil saludo un tanto menos efusivo pero con la misma sonrisa que Claire les había regalado.

Quil pasó su brazo alrededor de Claire y esta se sonrojo agachando la cabeza. Nessie se sonrió al notar la timidez de Claire con Quil. ¿Acaso eran novios? ¿o todavía no pasaba nada entre ellos? No estaba muy segura de su relación, pero de que pasaba algo entre ellos… algo pasaba.

-vamos- musito Jake mirando a Nessie a los ojos.

Ella asintió y lo siguió. Quil y Claire los vieron extrañados pero no le tomaron importancia. El mundo solía ser un lugar bizarro así que no se espantaban de que Ness y Jake llegaran juntos aunque se detestaran el uno al otro.

Jake acompaño a Nessie a su salón. En silencio, sin decirle nada o siquiera molestarla. Ella entro y el se fue sin decir pío.

Compartieron algunas clases juntos, otras no. A decir verdad no se volteaban ni a ver y así sin mas llego la hora de la comida.

Nessie iba al lado del Claire cuando Nahuel se acerco con una monumental sonrisa. La verdad era que a Nahuel le había gustado muchísimo la chica y la situación que había pasado con Jake lo había hecho algo más interesante.

Seth por el otro lado de la cafetería, vio a Nahuel acercándose a las chicas. Tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder. Volteo con Jake para distraerlo y que no se diera cuenta, pero este ya tenia los ojos clavados en Araucano y sus pies ya estaban poniéndose en dirección hacia ellos.

-¿Qué tal Nessie?- pregunto Nahuel mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Jake apresuro el paso con la sangre ardiendo.

-Hola Nahuel- saludo Nessie nerviosa

-¿Qué tal Nahuel?- saludo Claire

- ¿Desayunamos juntos?- propuso Nahuel

- No creo que sea buena idea. La manada nos esta esperando- argumento Claire.

-Pues a mi si me gustaría – afirmo Nessie sonriendo.

A decir verdad Nahuel era un chico muy agradable y no sabia porque se sentía en confianza estando con el. Creía que podía ser un buen amigo.

-Nessie no creo que sea buena idea- murmuro su nueva amiga en su oído. Claire se sentía en un predicamento. Ya había notado la actitud sobre protectora de Jake y no le daba buena espina dejar que Nessie desayunara con el.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Nessie en otro murmuro.

En ese momento Claire miro a Jake parado atrás de Nessie con el rostro descompuesto.

-Por eso- Claire señalo detrás de ella y esta volteo para ver los ojos de Jake clavados en Nahuel.

- ¿Por qué se tardan tanto?- pregunto Jake en un intento de tranquilidad. – Las estamos esperando- complemento enseguida.

- Ya íbamos para allá… ¿verdad Nessie?- pregunto Claire nerviosa.

- Ella dijo que le gustaría desayunar conmigo- dijo Nahuel provocando que Jake volteara a haberlo con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

- Pues ya no quiere, porque ahora quiere desayunar conmigo. ¿Cómo la ves?- Dijo Jake tomando de la mano a Nessie y acercándola a su cuerpo.

Nessie sintió su corazón bombardear con mucha fuerza. Jake tenía una presencia incomparable. Ya ni siquiera le presto atención al hecho de que el estaba tomando decisiones por ella. Es mas… decidió confiar en el. Fuera lo que fuera, Jake la había protegido en lo que podía y ella sabia reconocerlo.

Nessie se sintió un poco mal al recordar que en realidad no la cuidaba por ella en si, si no porque Bella había pedido que la cuidara y el solo estaba cumpliendo las órdenes de su "amiga" pero extrañamente se sentía segura con esa calida mano tomándola con fuerza.

-lo siento Nahuel- musito Nessie despacio provocando que a Jake se le inflara el pecho de felicidad. No había renegado, no lo había confrontado, caminaba a su lado… lo había obedecido.

Claire trato de ir detrás de ellos, pero Nahuel la detuvo.

-dime algo… ¿pasa algo entre esos dos?- pregunto Nahuel mientras los miraba irse con el ceño fruncido.

- a decir verdad. Ni siquiera estoy segura- y de verdad que no se había planteado nada hasta ese momento. Pero si se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo raro entre Nessie y Jacob… lo cual era muy extraño ya que Jake era el novio de Bella… la hermana de Nessie.

Ella solo le sonrió tímidamente y corrió a alcanzar a la manada. Paso como rayo por un lado de Nessie y Jake para poder sentarse aun lado de Quil. Jake se sonrió al pararse enfrente de la mesa de la manada. Todos los miraban extrañados, cosa que el no entendía. Pero como no los mirarían así si estaban tomados de las manos y ellos parecían no darse cuenta de eso. Jake trato de ignorar sus miradas cómplices y le ofreció asiento a Nessie. Ella solo se sentó sin decir nada.

-Te he de confesar. Que yo ya me había propuesto dejar de cuidarte. ¿Pero sabes?… lo seguiré haciendo. Espero no tengas inconveniente con ello- susurro Jake a Nessie después de tomar asiento a su lado.

¿Por qué había cambiado de parecer? Ni el mismo lo sabía. ¿Porque no la maltrataba si se supone que se propondría a hacer que ella lo odiara mas? Quien sabe. Jake la contemplaba mientras ella negaba con la cabeza y comía en silencio.

Jake se estaba rindiendo ante su presencia. Se estaba dando cuenta de que no podía estar alejado de ella. Aunque no fueran cercanos, aunque no se hablaran… simplemente quería estar cerca de ella.

- Oye Nessie! Iremos a la playa en la noche ¿quieres venir?- pregunto Embry

- oh si Nessie!! Es una magnifica idea!- exclamo Claire emocionada.

- No lo se- musito nerviosa – le preguntare a mi hermana-

- si que si Nessie! Será como en los viejos tiempos!- grito Seth con entusiasmo.

Nessie volteo a ver a Jake para ver que opinaba de que ella fuera a la reserva a pasar la tarde con ellos. Pero este no quitaba su vista del plato y no había expresión alguna en su rostro. A Nessie le dio tristeza eso sin saber porque, pero decidió olvidarlo. Quería recuperar a sus antiguos amigos: Seth, Embry, Quil, Leah y Kim… quien por cierto no sabía nada de las dos últimas.

Cerro los ojos y se miro a ella misma corriendo por la playa de La Push, comiendo en la casa de los Clearwater, jugando a la roña junto a Jake, escuchando los cuentos del viejo Billy Black, mirando el salto de acantilado de los chicos grandes y muchas mas cosas que la hacían feliz cuando era pequeña.

El resto del día trascurrió rápido y Nessie se dirigía junto a Claire hacia el estacionamiento. Como no queriendo la cosa buscaba a Jake con la mirada y no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando el ya estaba enfrente de ella con la moto lista y extendiéndole el casco. Nessie se lo puso sin chistar y se abrazo a la cintura de Jake mientras el arrancaba la moto. Claire se sonrió y corrió hacia el resto de la manada que iban a La Push en un solo auto.

El aire hacia que los cabellos de Nessie volaran como una bandera. Que bien se sentía estar sobre esa moto… y sobre todo junto a el chico que la enfadaba en su niñez. Jake sentía el pecho de Nessie recargado en su espalda y eso lo hacia sentir mas calor del normal. Aceleraba mas la moto y Nessie mas se arrepegaba a su cuerpo… le fascinaba esa sensación, así que repetía la misma ecuación de vez en cuando. Apago la moto cuando llegaron a la casa de los Swan. Nessie se quito el casco y se lo devolvió con una sonrisa. El no quiso ser tan amable con ella así que no se la devolvió.

- Mañana Bella te llevara a la escuela ¿verdad?-

- si- respondió Nessie sin mucho ánimo.

- Bueno… nos veremos mañana- musito el mientras encendía la moto.

- Espera!- siseo Nessie confundida.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Jake intrigado sin apagar su moto.

- Lo de la tarde en La Push… la verdad es que si quiero ir- confeso ella nerviosa.

- Pues… ¿te quieres venir conmigo ahorita?-

_Me vengo contigo cuando quieras!_Nessie se quedo en shock cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado.

- Creo que no es una buena idea…- musito asustada de si misma. Estaba bien que el chico estuviera como para chuparse los dedos… pero Dios Santo! Que clase de enferma era al pensar ese tipo de cosas!

-¿no que querías venir? Anda vamonos- esas palabras no sonaban como sugerencia si no mas bien como una orden.

Nessie lo miro asustada y el se percató de que algo le pasaba. Apago la moto y la estaciono con cuidado mientras se bajaba de la moto y se acercaba a ella. Ella empezó a temblar cuando miraba como lentamente ese cuerpo enorme se acercaba al suyo.

-¿Qué te pasa Ness?- pregunto Jake

El corazón de Nessie galopaba con mucha fuerza. El parecía preocupado por ella. Eso no estaba bien. Una cosa era que le gustara y otra que sintiera cosas raras cuando se acercaba a ella y la trataba bien. Un momento! ¿Que le gustara? ¿Nessie estaba considerando que el chico le gustaba? La verdad es que nadie la culparía… Jake de verdad era un momento a la masculinidad y la belleza… pero el era su enemigo de infancia y ella tenía novio.

-Nada-

-¿segura?- pregunto bajando la cabeza hasta ponerla a su altura.

- segura- contesto nerviosa

- Pues no se diga más. Vamonos. A papá le dará gusto verte- termino el con una sonrisa enorme. La tomo de la mano y la dirigió a la moto. Le pasó el casco, se puso el suyo, se acomodo mientras esperaba que ella también lo hiciera. Ya que la sintió segura agarrada de su cuerpo fue que arranco la moto.

Algunos minutos después estaban en el garage de la casa de Billy. Nessie estaba feliz de ver esa casa de nuevo. Recordó tantas cosas que habían pasado ahí. Volteo y miro un árbol que estaba al lado de garage. Se acerco a el sin que Jake le prestara atención ya que estaba poniéndole la cadena a la moto.

Acaricio el tronco del árbol y miro las iniciales: J.B. - un corazón - N.S. Se sonrió a si misma al recordar cuando Jake y ella lo habían escrito. Ella tenía unos 7 años y Jake 8 cuando ella se había dado cuenta de que el le gustaba. Estaban jugando en el porche cuando ella había mirado con atención al árbol y noto las iniciales de "J.B." se sonrió y por abajo puso las suyas "N.S.".

"_¿__que haces Nessie?" pregunto el niño al notar que escribía en el árbol_

"_nada. Solo pongo mi nombre junto al tuyo" respondió sonriendo mientras contemplaba el tronco._

"_Creo que le falta algo ¿no?"_

"_¿__que cosa?" _

"_ya se! esto" respondió el mientras empezaba a trazar un corazón entre sus dos nombres._

_Nessie se había sonrojado al ver el corazón entre ellos._

"_¿que significa?" _

"_que somos amigos… y que te quiero mucho" respondió el niño sonriente " ¿ves? Jacob Black quiere a Nessie Swan" dijo Jake señalando cada una de las imágenes grabadas en el árbol. _

"_yo también te quiero mucho Jake. Así es perfecto" respondió mirando el tronco de nuevo y regalándole una sonrisa._

-Recordando viejos tiempos-

Nessie brinco al escuchar a Jake atrás de ella.

-Tonto! No me asustes!- expreso Nessie espantada mientras Jake se carcajeaba a lo alto.

-Perdón. Ven sígueme- Nessie lo miro simulando estar enfadada cuando en realidad no lo estaba y lo siguió al interior de su casa.

La casa no había cambiado nada, era el mismo lugar acogedor de toda la vida.

-Espérame aquí- ordeno Jake con una sonrisa a la cual Nessie respondió con otra similar.

Salio de la sala para adentrarse a la cocina mientras que ella tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones. A los pocos minutos Jake regreso con una limonada… su bebida favorita. Nessie la tomo extrañada y la bebió gustosa. En verdad estaba deliciosa.

-Gracias-

- de nada- Respondió el sin dejar de mirarla.

En ese momento apareció en silla de ruedas el dulce Billy Black. Nessie en cuanto lo vio corrió a sus brazos.

-Billy! Oh Billy! Lamento no haber venido antes. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto emocionada de poder ver esos ojos calidos y oscuros que reflejaban su alma.

- Bien, pero no mejor que tu. Pero mírate muchacha!- se hizo para atrás en la silla y la contemplo sin morbo – estas preciosa! Jake no me mintió cuando me dijo que ya eras toda una mujer… y se quedo corto en cuanto a lo hermosa que te miras-

A Jake se le subió la sangre a la cara y Nessie se sonrió nerviosa por lo bajo.

- Cielos papá, gracias- musito sarcásticamente Jake al verse descubierto por el discreto de su padre.

- hay que ser sinceros hijo-

Jake bufo apenado. Y se fue a la cocina por más limonada.

-y dime pequeña… ¿ya has hablado con Charlie?- a Nessie se le cambio el rostro por otro totalmente desanimado.

- Con todo respeto… me gustaría no hablar de eso- Billy se dio cuenta que había puesto el dedo en la llaga y no era buena idea presionarla así. Jake que alcanzo a escuchar rápidamente regreso y le paso otro vaso con limonada a Nessie para tratar de bajar la tensión del momento.

- Hey Ness! Se nos hace tarde y los demás ya deben de estar en la playa-

- tienes razón- concordó Nessie dejando el vaso de limonada en la mesa. – pero… no traigo ropa Jake… olvide traerme algo-

-mmm ven sígueme- ordeno Jake.

- con permiso- dijo Nessie dirigiéndose a Billy

El solo asintió sonriéndole calidamente.

Nessie siguió a Jake hasta que se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a su cuarto. No creyó que fuera buena idea… ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos… además la última vez que estuvo ahí…

-Nessie no seas infantil y entra-

Nessie bufo molesta y paso. Jake buscaba en su closet aventando ropa por todos lados, hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Toma. Era de Rachel pero jamás lo uso. No es muy fino pero te quedara bien-

Nessie tomo el traje de baño rojo de una pieza que Jake le estaba ofreciendo.

-me voy a ver bien "guardianes de la bahía" con esto!- se quejo Nessie divertida

Jake rodó los ojos y se carcajeo. No, no podría parecerse a las viejas de guardianes de la bahía… Nessie era mas hermosa… mucho mas hermosa.

-bueno por lo menos se que si me ahogo iras a salvarme- dijo Jake entre carcajadas

- No lo creas. Dejaría que te ahogues- musito con cara de autosuficiencia.

Jake se acerco y la tomo de los brazos. Ella trago saliva y su piel se torno carmesí. El dejo su mirada a la altura de la de ella mientras que esta inconsciente se lamía los labios.

-¿De verdad me dejarías morir?- pregunto Jake con voz ronca

A Nessie le temblaron las piernas. Si no era porque Jake la estaba sosteniendo, desde cuando se hubiera ido al piso. ¿Por qué el le provocaba todo eso? ¿Por qué con Edward nunca se había sentido así? ¿De verdad amaba a Edward? ¿Por qué una mirada de Edward no la hacia desfallecer como las de Jake?

- respóndeme Nessie. ¿Me odias tanto que me dejarías morir?-

Jake casi esperaba que ella le contestara que si. Que lo odiaba y que no le importaba que el muriera. Pero Jake dejo de respirar cuando Nessie puso su mano en su rostro y lo acaricio con un rostro confundido.

-No te odio. A pesar de todo… creo que nunca te he odiado de verdad… eras mi mejor amigo cuando niños… claro antes de que cumplieras 9 años… antes de nuestro primer beso- murmuro nerviosa.

Jake abrió sus ojos al tope. Exactamente después de su primer beso fue cuando Jake empezó a comportarse como un patán con ella. Ese día se había dado cuenta de que tanto la quería y tenia vergüenza que los demás niños lo supieran y se burlaran de el. A partir de ese día todo cambio y los siguientes años fueron el infierno para Nessie al lado de Jake.

-si, tonterías de niños- dijo Jake volteando la cara para alejar la mano de Nessie… protegiéndose a si mismo. Era vulnerable ante ella… no podía caer ante su mirada triste. El era el novio de Bella… el novio de su hermana… jamás podría pasar nada entre ellos. Si te metes con alguien de la familia ya no puedes meterte con alguien mas… es como una regla o algo así.

- si ¿verdad?- Nessie apenas si pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras. Estaba confundiéndose mucho. Solo dos días conviviendo con Jake y sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de el. ¿Seria el amor al recuerdo de lo que una vez vivieron juntos? La situación se estaba poniendo incomoda así que de inmediato se separo de Jake y se dirigió al baño. Cerró la puerta y se recargo en la puerta con la mano en el pecho. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Se debatía entre confesarle a Bella lo que estaba sintiendo por Jake o no. No lo creyó conveniente, quizás su hermana pensaría cosas malas de ella. Ya mejor no quiso pensar en ello y se puso el traje de baño. Jake había tenido razón… le había quedado bien. Se puso su ropa por encima del traje de baño y salio para encontrase a un Jake en shorts y una camiseta de tirantes.

-vamonos. Claire te esta esperando-

- ¿llamo?-

- si, la manada ya esta en la playa. Y Claire esta de impaciente porque aun no llegas-

Se sonrió por la impaciencia de su nueva amiga y siguió a Jake fuera de la casa. Se despidió de Billy y alcanzo a notar que le echaba miradas raras a Jake y este le hacia señas enfadado y con el rostro colorado. La verdad no quiso pensar que rayos pasaba entre Jake y su padre… o más bien… quiso a hacerse la tonta.

Fueron caminando a la playa y venían platicando como los viejos conocidos que eran… Que habían hecho, sus gustos y cosas varias. Jake como siempre sonreía de manera picara mientras que ella sin querer y sin poderlo evitar coqueteaba con el. Cualquiera que pasara por un lado podría asegurar que andaban "ligando" por así decirlo. Cuando llegaron a la playa… Claire se aventó a los brazos de Nessie y esta se sonrió. Leah y Kim estaban presentes. Era como si le hubieran puesto pausa a una película y de nuevo le hubieran puesto play… todo era igual… todo… menos la manera en que Jake y Nessie se miraban y que ya ninguno de ellos eran niños… ahora todos eran adultos y tenían muchas mas anécdotas que contar. Se bañaron en la playa y Jake no le quitaba la mirada a Nessie mientras se bañaba junto a Claire y Leah. Seth la hacia de tiburón y Kim le propinaba un golpe. De verdad que todos estaban divertidos.

Cuando oscureció prendieron una fogata y todos en círculo contaban historias de terror. Las chicas estaban juntas y gritaban mientras Jake las espantaba gritando detrás de ellas. A decir verdad Jake no le había dirigido la palabra a Nessie desde que habían llegado a la playa… pero no necesitaba hablarle para que alguien se diera cuenta de que se moría por estar cerca de ella. Su mirada lo dejaba al descubierto. Claro que todos se hacían tontos y nadie decía nada. Jake era como que el líder de todos… el "alpha" le decían a veces… y por lo tanto no se metan con el alpha…

-NESSIE!! AHÍ ESTAS!!-

Nessie volteo y miro a Bella corriendo a su dirección.

_Demonios! No le avise!_

Nessie había estado tan feliz que en ningún momento se había acordado de avisarle a Bella que estaría en La Push. Jake volteo y se le fue el color en cuanto vio a Bella aun lado de Nessie. No las había visto juntas desde que eran niñas. De repente se sintió culpable… como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

Bella se miraba molesta y Nessie tenía carita del gato de Shrek… algo así como "perdóname!! En serio!! Soy inocente! No rompo ni un plato" Pero Jake parecía haber visto a un fantasma. ¿Y si Bella le decía a Nessie que eran novios? ¿Qué tal si Nessie ya no se le acercaba? Jake empezó a sentir pánico mientras volteaba y su mirada se juntaba con la furica de su novia.

* * *

**Ahora si!! Perdon!! De nuevo por no haber subido ayer… sigo con lo mismo. Pero dejanme decirles que mi mamaa ya esta mejor. La operaron y fue difícil pero se esta recuperando bien. Lo malo es que perdio un pecho pero gracias a Dios anda con muchos animos y de buen humor… creo que eso es muy bueno!**

**Para las que quieren ver a Edward no se preocupen ya se acerca el momento de el y Bella. Solo entiendan que este es el momento de embrollar a Ness y Jake para después enrollar a los otros dos!! Jojojojojo… tiempo para todo! Hahahaha besooos^^ y un review ke me suba el animo chikas no? ****Besoooos**

_**Kokoro Black**_

_**I prefer zoophilia to necrophilia: TEAM JACOB!!**_


	7. Al descubierto

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿que sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Capitulo VII –** Al descubierto

-¿Qué estabas pensando en llevarte a mi hermana sin avisarme? De verdad que no te entiendo!-

Bella estaba furiosa hablando con Jake alejados de todos. La manada lanzaba miradas furtivas a Jake y Bella para después dirigirlas a Nessie. Todos se sentían tensos ante la situación. Nessie sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando su hermana había pedido hablar con el a solas. Claire inmediatamente paso un brazo alrededor de Nessie y frotaba su espalada de vez en cuando.

-No fue nada importante. Ella quería estar con Claire y yo no hice más que traerla. No era mi intención preocuparte- se justifico con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Qué no habías dicho que te alejarías de ella y que no la podías cuidar?-

- Cambie de parecer-

Bella se quedo meditando el rostro de Jake. Su comportamiento era sumamente raro desde el día anterior.

-Sabes que te lo agradezco. Se lo difícil que esto debe de ser para ti-

- ni te lo imaginas…- musito con voz apenas audible.

-Pero hazme el favor de avisarme si alguna vez te llevas a mi hermana. Charlie estaba a punto de mandar a las patrullas a buscarla.-

- Ya… ya… lo siento-

Bella volteo a ver a su hermana y esta tenia su mirada perdida en la fogata, como si la alegría de hacia un rato se hubiera esfumado.

-¿Te quieres quedar un rato?- pregunto Jake acercándose a paso lento a Bella.

- No lo creo… debo llevar a Nessie a casa para tranquilizar a Charlie- dijo dando un paso atrás.

Aun no olvidaba la manera salvaje en que Jake la había tratado el día anterior y mucho menos que se llevara a su hermana y no le avisara.

-Bien. Como gustes- musito Jake con voz suave.

Bella se volteo y se dirigió a la fogata. Todos la saludaron con sus manos y Nessie se puso de pie para ponerse a su lado.

-Lo siento- musito Nessie apenada

- hablamos en el carro- contesto Bella y se fue caminado.

Claire se paro y abrazo a Nessie antes de que se fuera.

-No pensé que hubiera problema con que vinieras… lo siento-

- no… no es tu culpa. Fue la mía por no avisarle. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela ¿si?-

- claro- musito su amiga sonriente.

-Adiós a todos!- expreso Nessie con una sonrisa sincera.

Todos balbucearon cosas como: nosotros también, vuelve pronto, adiós, que te vaya bien… y mas derivados de lo mismo. Nessie se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar para alcanzar a Bella pero sintió una mirada sobre su espalda y volteo para ver a Jake parado observándola. Nessie sintió a sus pies moverse por si solos y corrió en dirección a el. Jake frunció el ceño…

_¿Qué demonios hacia Nessie regresando?_

Se detuvo en seco ya que estuvieron frente a frente y le coloco un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias… me divertí muchísimo- musito nerviosa y su cara estaba color carmesí.

- De nada…- alcanzo a responder Jake después de recobrarse del shock.

Nessie se volteo y corrió a alcanzar a Bella que ya no se miraba por ningún lado. Cuando las dos se perdieron de vista para los chicos de la manada, Jake se dejo caer a la arena y se agarro el puente de la nariz.

-Jake… me gustaría hablar contigo-

Jake volteo y miro a Seth sentándose aun lado de el, trato de ignorarlo mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿de que quieres hablar?- pregunto Jake como no queriendo la cosa… pero bien que sabia de que quería hablar… era mas que lógico.

-de Nessie-

_Si… mas que lógico_

-ohh- musito Jake sin tener realmente alguna conversación lógica que pudiera salir de su boca en ese momento.

-Jake... Estas jugando con fuego-

- no entiendo de qué me hablas-

- no! Si lo haces… no puedo creer que sigas enamorado de Vanessa Swan!-

_Yo… enamorado de Vanessa Swan??? ¿__Aun enamorado de mi primer amor? Eso es imposible… eso no puede ser…_

Jake se asusto de las palabras de Seth… no… mas bien le dio pánico. El era el novio de Bella y era muy conciente de ello.

-Estas loco Seth!- dijo protegiéndose de si mismo

-Jake abre los ojos… mírate a ti mismo cuando estas cercas de ella. Jamás te había visto así con Bella-

- Ya Seth! No molestes al Alpha!- interrumpió Claire dándole un codazo a Seth

- Pero es que Jake y Ness…-

- shhhh- le puso el dedo en la boca a Seth mientras le sacaba la lengua. – Eso es asunto de ellos- complementó volteando con Jake guiñándole un ojo.

Jake no pudo evitar sonreír por la intervención de Claire. Pero eso solo le confirmo que toda la manada se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba con Nessie. Seth medio bufo y decidió irse con su hermana Leah.

-gracias- dijo Jake mirando a la pequeña Claire

- De nada… pero… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

- el que gustes-

- arregla tus cosas. No me gustaría ver mal a Bella o mucho menos a Nessie. Es extraño… pero siento una gran aprecio por ella y no se porque…-

- ya somos dos- musitó inconscientemente y Claire solo le sonrió picaramente para después levantarse y correr al lado de Quil.

_Arreglar mis cosas…__ el problema es que no se que es lo que debo corregir… o cambiar…_

Embry contaba algunos chistes y los chicos más grandes de la manada habían llegado para escucharlos: Paul, Jared, Sam y su novia Emily. Y aunque todos reían y se la pasaban bien… Jake no estaba ahí a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba presente. Su mente divagaba en recuerdos pasados… recuerdos de ese mismo día… recuerdos de Nessie…

--

-Lo siento- murmuro Nessie apenada cuando estaban arriba del Pick up dirigiéndose a su hogar en Forks.

-Esta bien Nessie… solo avísame a la otra ¿quieres?- Bella no estaba enojada… mas bien estaba preocupada…

- si, no volverá suceder- aseguro Nessie con la cabeza abajo, entrelazando sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

- pero sabes… me dio gusto ver que estabas conviviendo con todos… y parecía que te divertías… hasta con Jake!-

Nessie sintió su corazón palpitar cuando escucho su nombre. Voleo y miro a Bella concentrada manejando y se pregunto que si seria buena idea comentarle sobre sus sentimientos hacia Jake…

-Llegamos- indico Bella apagando el auto en el garage. Nessie se bajo del auto y decidió reprimirse las ganas de contarle eso. Ya la había hecho enojar una vez ese día… no quería que fueran dos.

Charlie aligero el rostro cuando las vio llegar juntas. Quiso decirle algo pero Nessie se siguió de paso hasta llegar a su cuarto, a lo lejos escuchaba a Bella explicarle lo sucedido. La verdad es que no le importo mucho, se tiro a la cama cansada de tantas emociones y cuando menos se dio cuenta… se perdió en su muerdo de sueños.

Al día siguiente Bella llevo a Nessie a la escuela y el día estuvo tranquilo. Convivió más con la manada y sobre todo con Jake. No se separaban más que cuando tenían clases distintas o de plano para ir al baño. Lo más curioso… es que no se habían peleado ni una sola vez. Pasaron sus clases como gente civilizada, normales… en profunda calma, con decir que se miraban tan unidos que ni Wysoski o Araucano se habían acercado a ella.

Al término de clases Jake la llevo a su casa en un acalorado paseo en moto… (Siempre se sentía esa tensión cuando juntaban sus cuerpos arriba de esa motocicleta… a decir verdad… Jake adoraba esa sensación)

Se despidieron con un tierno beso en la mejilla y un… hasta mañana… para cada quien tomar su rumbo.

El jueves Jake pasó por ella y el día volvió a ser intenso entre los dos. Nessie se había dado cuenta de que tenia fuertes sentimientos por el… y el también lo había reconocido, así que cada vez que podían rozaban manos, se regalaban miradas cómplices, se sonreían… la situación se les estaba saliendo de control. Jake empezó a meditar en que eso ya era inevitable… tenia que hablar con Bella… y tenia que hacerlo ya.

-¿Jake? ¿te preocupa algo?- pregunto Nessie nerviosa al notar que Jake tenia el ceño fruncido y estaba como ido.

-Nada- respondió este tratando de tranquilizar el rostro.

-oyes… quería comentarte… mañana habrá una fiesta en mi honor en casa de los Cul…len-

En cuanto pronunció ese apellido se acordó de Edward… toda la semana había estado tan centrada en Jake que no se había dado cuenta de que de plano su novio no había estado presente en su mente en ningún momento.

-Ya lo sabía… Bella me invito- respondió Jake sacándola de su mundo.

-¿y… piensas ir?- pregunto ansiosa

- No lo se… ya veremos-

Claire y la manada ya habían confirmado que irían, pero Jake no sabia si era una buena idea ir a esa fiesta… porque eso significaría estar cerca de las dos hermanas Swan.

-Ah… ok… espero que estés ahí…- musitó ella nerviosa

- si…- murmuró Jake inaudiblemente.

-Bueno… ¿mañana vienes por mi? Los viernes Bella no tiene clases y no me gustaría despertarla en su día libre- pregunto esperanzada mientras jugaba con uno de sus bucles.

- Seguro- respondió Jake mientras volvía a arrancar la moto.

- Hasta mañana- dijo Nessie mientras se acercaba a el y le colocaba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Jake sonrió sin poderlo evitar y sin decir nada arranco a su casa.

Unas cuantas horas después Bella llego a su casa después de clases. Nessie que estaba en su cuarto bajo corriendo las escaleras en cuanto escucho a su auto aparcar… a decir verdad Bella se había tardado mas de lo normal en regresar y corrió a recibirla, la extrañaba mucho.

-Bella!!!- grito corriendo, bajando las escaleras cuando se paro en seco al notar que venia acompañada…

-Me dijiste que estaríamos solos…- bufó su acompañante.

- Lamento la mentirita… pero es que creí que ya que he escuchado que ya se llevan mejor… seria bueno pasar una tarde los tres juntos… ¿ no creen que es una buena idea?-

Nessie y Jake se miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos…

¿Seria que su hermana se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por Jake…? se preguntaba Nessie insegura. La situación se estaba poniendo tensa… casi podrías pasar un cuchillo por el aire y te aseguro que sentirías que lo cortabas. Jake trago saliva y paso a sentarse a uno de los sillones de la sala sin poder levantar la mirada.

-Rentamos películas!- expreso Bella alegre. -Nuestra favorita Nessie: orgullo y prejuicio-

- Ya la vimos repetidas veces Bella… creo que me iré a mi cuarto-

-Espera!- dijo Bella tomándola del brazo. Era raro que Nessie no quisiera estar con ella. Bueno si no estaba presente Charlie… pero aun así era raro el comportamiento de su hermana.

-Nessie… a decir verdad traje a Jake para poderte confesar algo-

Jake levanto la mirada del suelo y le sudaron las manos. Por eso Bella había ido a su casa para traerlo, por eso le dijo que no estaría Nessie para que no se negara a venir… ella iba a decirle que eran novios… se lo iba a decir.

Y si… esos eran los planes de Bella. Pensó que el comportamiento extraño de Jake se debía a que le estaba negando su amor a su hermana y por lo mismo no podía visitarla y hacer las cosas normales de novios. Quería arreglar las cosas con el… y que mejor que sacar ya todo a la luz…

-Bella no creo que-

- Es el momento Jake. A mi no me gusta mentir, no es mi estilo y creo que Nessie lo sabrá llevar bien- interrumpió ella.

- ¿de que hablan? ¿Quieren explicarse?- pregunto Nessie nerviosa… tenia un mal presentimiento de eso.

- Pues… ¿Nessie te acuerdas de mi novio…?-

En ese momento la comprensión golpeo su mente. Jake maldijo por lo bajo y Bella esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de su hermana.

Por fin el secreto del novio de Bella estaba al descubierto…

-¿quieres decir que ustedes…-

RING!

El celular de Bella empezó a sonar y esta contesto inmediatamente mientras Nessie aprovechaba para tratar de ocultar las lagrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos.

-Alice… no. Pero. Es que ahorita no es un buen momento. Pues… de acuerdo- Bella bufaba al momento de colgar y volteo a ver a Jake y a Nessie que parecían muertos.

-era Alice… necesita que le haga un favor. Voy a salir un momento. Los dejo solos un rato ¿o.k.?-

- NO!- Bravo Jake – Yo te acompaño-

- No Jake… no te preocupes. Me tardare unas horas pero no se preocupen… tratare de no tardarme mucho. Hablaremos en mi regreso. Vean la película- Bella se puso un abrigo y tomo las llaves de su pick up para salir despidiéndose con la vista en Jake y Nessie que seguían sin moverse, estáticos, sin atreverse a verse a los ojos. Ellos sabían que pasaba algo entre ellos… pero este acontecimiento lo cambiaba todo.

Bella inocentemente se fue dejando un incomodo silencio en la sala. El corazón de Nessie palpitaba a mil por hora y las lágrimas acumuladas empezaron a caer sin poder detenerlas.

-Nessie… yo…- dijo Jake dando pequeños pasos para alcanzarla.

-NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE!- Se seco las lagrimas a marchas forzadas y dio un paso para atrás.

-El novio de mi hermana! ¿Por qué carajos no me lo habías dicho?-

- Bella no quería que lo supieras… pensaba que te molestarías con ella por el simple hecho de ser "yo" con quien salía-

- ¿y tu? ¿querías que yo lo supiera?-

Jake trato de reconocer el trasfondo de esa pregunta… era mas que obvio que ella sabia que los dos sentían algo el uno por el otro… simplemente trató de ser franco con ella.

-No… a decir verdad, no quería que supieras-

- ¿y como carajos querías que me enterara? ¿Cuando los viera besándose!? ¿Qué me los encontrara fajando? Por favor Jacob Black esta bien me consideres tonta… pero esto es pasarse del límite-

- Te equivocas! Tu eres todo menos tonta… eres la chica más hermosa y maravillosa que he conocido-

- CALLATE!- Nessie se tapo los oídos. Era la primera vez desde que eran niños que no lo escuchaba decirle halagos y cosas lindas. – No lo hagas! No me lo hagas más difícil. Por Dios! Ni siquiera sabia que tenias novia!-

- Lo siento. De verdad esto se me salio de las manos-

- Esta bien… no importa. A decir verdad ya me suponía que tú y yo no podíamos ser amigos… ahora más que nunca no podremos serlo- murmuro con las lágrimas acumuladas.

-Nessie no… por favor. Prometo no hacer nada estupido, pero no te alejes de mí- dijo mientras que inconcientemente se acerco a ella y la acerco a su cuerpo. Ella se sobre salto y empezó a llorar mas fuerte.

- ¿ y para que me quieres cercas? Dime… ¿para que?- preguntó en un hilo de voz entremezclado con sollozos. El dolor la estaba comiendo y perdió el conocimiento.

La tomo mas fuerte entre sus brazos, la recostó en el sillón y se hinco aun lado de ella mientras miraba que podía hacer para despertarla.

Estaba asustado. El tenía intenciones de hablar con Bella y terminar su relación. Pensaba en hablar con Nessie y saber si ella sentía lo mismo que el. Quería pedirle que dejara a su novio y que simplemente fueran amigos… quizás en un futuro... cuando las heridas hubiesen sanado quizás tal vez podrían estar juntos. Jacob Black nunca había dejado de amar a Nessie… nunca… confundió sus sentimientos por su hermana… y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de eso.

Acaricio la frente de la hermosa mujer acostada en el sillón. Aun inconsciente se miraba preciosa. Jake extrañaba todo de ella. Y tenerla tan cerca esa semana solo sirvió para fortalecer lo que año con año sentía por ella. Se acerco un poco mas a ella y simplemente se perdió el rosado de sus labios… ¿Qué se sentiría volverlos a probar? Pero el sabia que no era correcto. Bella no se merecía algo así. Se dejo caer al suelo con una de sus manos sujetada a la de Nessie y simplemente la dejo descansar. Habían sido emociones muy fuertes y estaba seguro que Nessie merecía descansar.

Jake tenía tanto que decirle… pero tendría que esperar… tenia que saber esperar. Se recargo en ella y poco a poco sintió que los parpados le pesaban… El dolor en su pecho no lo dejaba ya pensar con claridad. Recargo su cabeza al costado de ella y sin tener conciencia de nada… se quedo dormido.

- No puedo creer que Alice me haga hacer esto- bufaba Bella mientras frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo en el aeropuerto de Pórtland.

A lo lejos noto ese extraño cabello broncíneo y sensualmente despeinado caminando hacia su dirección. De repente el mundo se detuvo mientras se grababa cada paso que ese hombre daba hacia su persona. El al percatarse de la presencia de Bella soltó una sonrisa torcida provocando que a ella se le fuera el aire. Su presencia imponía por donde fuera y esa presencia no era desapercibida para Bella.

Titubeante se acerco a el y el a paso firme se dirigió a ella.

-Hola- el sonrió de nuevo de esa manera torcida que a Bella le cortaba la respiración.

- Hola- respondió ella nerviosa.

- No sabía que me recibirías tú. Déjame decir que es una agradable sorpresa-

- Ni yo lo sabia- alcanzo a musitar antes de que el soltara unas pequeñas carcajadas.

- Pues… vamonos-

- si, vamonos- respondió ella tímida.

Edward tomo su única maleta y siguió a Bella hacia el auto.

-wow! Traes el porche de Alice… debe de querer te mucho y confiar mucho en ti para prestártelo-

- Créeme, yo no quería traerlo. Me espanta traer un carro tan lujoso y tan llamativo-

- si… ese amarillo pollo, "mírame! aquí estoy!" es su estilo-

- si, lo se- dijo Bella sonriéndose.

Era tan fácil poder divertirse con el. Demonios! Eso no estaba bien se sentía muy atraía a el. Trato de ponerse seria y ya no hablarle más.

Edward se dio cuenta que de que Bella se había puesto muy seria. Pero decidió no entrometerse… a fin de cuentas el no era nada de ella.

-¿Quieres que conduzca?- pregunto Edward al imaginarse que Bella estaría incomoda manejando de nuevo ese auto tan lujoso.

- Seguro- respondió ella tendiéndole las llaves.

Al momento que juntaron sus manos se quedaron estáticos. Edward adoro la sensación de la piel de ella junto a la suya. Su olor a fressias lo inundo y sintió la necesidad de respirarlo más de cerca.

Esto era extraño… muy extraño. Recobrando la postura se separaron rápidamente, se subieron al auto y arrancaron rumbo a Forks.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en el auto… Bella miraba hacia fuera mientras que el miraba hacia la carretera.

Maldita Alice… pagaría por lo que acababa de hacer! Pensaba ella frustrada mientras daba algunas miradas de reojo a Edward.

Cielos… eran tan atractivo… tan fuera de norma… tan fuera de orbita… tan… Edward.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza! Se que no tengo perdón!! Pero la musa de la inspiración no llegaba! Y siiii Edward ya llego a la ciudad!!! Jojojojo ahora empezaremos a ver mas de Bella y Edward… ¿y que pasara con Nessie y Jake ahora que ella sabe que es el novio de su hermana? Jojojojo la fiesta esta a la vuelta de la esquina!!! Besooos!!! Las amo!!!**

**Kokoro Black**

I prefer zoophilia to necrophilia: **TEAM JACOB!!**


	8. Golpes a la vida

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿que sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Capitulo VIII –** Golpes a la vida

Bella había ido a la casa de los Cullen para encontrarse a una impaciente Alice Cullen.

-Bella tengo unos pendientes que hacer para la fiesta y necesito un favor enorme-

-¿Cual es ese favor?- preguntó Bella asustada.

- Edward esta a punto de llegar a Pórtland. ¿Podrías ir por el?-

-QUE!! Estas loca! Además mi carro no llegara. Y si llega me tomaría horas!-

-No seas tonta Bella, llévate mi carro-

- ¿Tu porshe? Alice ¿Qué no puede ir nadie mas de tu familia?-

- Lo siento pero todos andan fuera por pendientes y cosas así para la fiesta. Yo ya me tengo que ir, pero ni modo que Edward se quede en el limbo. Además como quien dice también es de tu familia ¿no? Es el novio de tu hermana- dijo Alice en un tono algo cizañoso.

Bella frunció el ceño y le ardió el estomago. ¿Edward Cullen su familia? No quiso ni pensar en la idea.

Decidió obedecer sin pelear. Era muy raro manejar el auto tan lujoso que era propiedad de Alice. Su amiga estaba loca por haber pedido un carro así. Esperaba ansiosa en el aeropuerto cuando tuvieron su encuentro fortuito y con miradas tímidas y sonrisas nerviosas tomaron camino de vuelta a Forks.

Llegaron a la mansión Cullen y como Alice le había comunicado a Bella. No había nadie… estaban completamente solos. Edward bajo sus maletas y quiso ayudarlo. No eran muchas las maletas así que el no la dejo. Una vez se instalo en el cuarto de visitas fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua para encontrase con una nerviosa Bella.

-Parece que se viene una tormenta- musito ella mientras observaba como él tomaba agua.

- No me extraña… digo… es Forks. Nunca viví aquí, solo he pasado temporadas. Pero las suficientes como para darse cuenta de que siempre llueve-

- Si, pero las nubes están sumamente cargadas. Será mejor que ya regrese. Supongo que te quedas en tu casa-

- Si-

El silencio reino la cocina hasta que un rayo resonó aturdiéndolos. Bella medio brinco, no le gustaban los días así. Le daba miedo esa clase de tormentas. Otro rayo volvió a brillar por el cielo y las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer por todos lados. Aun así Bella y Edward estaban inmutables viéndose el uno al otro.

Edward noto que Bella brincaba un poco cada vez que el cielo resonaba. A paso lento pero seguro se fue acercando a ella hasta poner una mano en su hombro.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto tratando de darle seguridad con la mano.

Pero volvió a relampaguear y Bella brincó de nuevo.

-Si- murmuro nerviosa al notar que con el brinco quedo sumamente pegada al cuerpo de Edward. – Me perturba un poco las tormentas-

- ¿Vives en Forks y le temes a la lluvia?- pregunto el en un tono divertido.

-No. No le temo a la lluvia. A las tormentas, que es diferente-

Bella bufo al sentirse ridícula ante la situación y Edward sonreía mas que divertido. A fin de cuentas la chica fuerte y decidida tenía un punto débil.

El viento empezó a soplar sumamente fuerte y la luz se fue de repente. Dejándolos absortos en la oscuridad. Bella sintió la necesidad de acercarse más a Edward. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba recargada en su pecho que subía y bajaba a gran velocidad.

¿Le estaría incomodando? ¿Consideraría que era una chica tonta? Bella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos antes de que Edward la rodeara con sus brazos y la pegara aun más a su cuerpo.

Bella se quedo sin habla. Sus mejillas ardían y las manos le empezaban a sudar. Estaba segura en esos brazos protectores. Y su aroma… Dios! Incomparable… el aroma más delicioso que Bella jamás hubiese olido. Duraron así algunos minutos esperando que la luz regresara pero esta no lo hacia. Los minutos pasaban y el abrazo seguía perdurando.

Edward retomo un poco la cordura y decidió separarse un poco del cuerpo de la mayor de los Swan, que lo podía hacer parecer como idiota. A tientas busco una vela en uno de los cajones y la encontró. Pese a la comodidad de calor del cuerpo de Bella, termino de separarse para buscas fósforos y prender la vela. La luz los ilumino por un momento y los se miraban intensamente el uno al otro.

Edward era sumamente apuesto. Bella se medio mordió los labios mientras miraba como le sonreía de forma torcida. Dios! Alguien debería de decirle al tipo que era ilegal sonreír así! Podía provocarle un infarto a cualquiera. Volvió a tronar el cielo ya sin tener a Edward cerca y brinco de nuevo.

El se enterneció a verla así de vulnerable y volvió a estrecharla con su brazo libre mientras que con el otro seguía alumbrando un poco la cocina.

-Lamento incomodarte- Se disculpo Bella apenada.

-No eres ninguna molestia. Por el contrario, es agradable tu compañía-

Y claro que le agradaba. Si se sentía sumamente atraído por ella. Desde la primera vez que la había visto… aquella vez en Phoenix.

Bella se ruborizó. ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz por sus palabras? Solo había dicho que le agradaba su compañía, no que era Linda… o que le gustaba. Dios! Que cosas le pasaban a Bella por la cabeza!!

-te gustaría un café… quizás eso calme tus nervios-

-Seguro- respondió ella.

Se sintió vacía cuando el la soltó y a medio ciegas prendió la estufa. En silencio miraban el fuego que calentaba la cafetera hasta que chiflo a todo su esplendor. Edward apago la estufa y sirvió con cuidado dos tazas. Le paso una a Bella y después coloco los ingredientes para el café. Cada uno lo preparo al gusto. El la tomo de la mano y la guió a la sala. Se sentaron en el mismo sillón para no perderse de la luz de la vela.

- Dime algo Edward… ¿Por qué eres el único de los Cullen que no estudio en Port Angeles? ¿Por qué Phoenix? ¿Por qué tan lejos?-

La mirada de Edward se puso oscura. Volteo a verla y alcanzo a distinguir que esta se sorprendía por su rostro. Ese punto de su vida no era muy grato a recordar. Edward realmente amaba a su familia. Pero, había secretos que a veces no era bueno ventilar.

-Disculpa, pero eso es algo personal. Y no me gusta hablar de ello-

Bella se mordió los labios. El la intrigaba enormemente y con esa respuesta no ayudaba mucho. Quería saber todo de el. ¿Quizás era porque era el novio de su hermana menor? Si quizás era por eso…

-Perdón. No era mi intención verme entrometida-

-No te preocupes. Supongo que es normal preguntarse eso-

-Supongo…- murmuro antes de darle otro sorbo al café.

Otro rayo traidor sonó y Bella medio salto. El sin pensárselo mucho se acerco a ella y sus brazos rozaron. La carga eléctrica que emanaba era asombrosa. Había más energía en ese roce, que el de los rayos eléctricos que resonaban por el oscuro cielo.

Edward sintió la necesidad de pasar su brazo por su hombro y acercársela a su pecho. Bella no rezongó. Ni se opuso. Por el contrario se dejo mecer por el varonil olor de la colonia de Edward y su cabeza se recargo cerca del hueco de su cuello. Esto no estaba bien. El la atraía muchísimo… mucho mas de lo que ella imaginaba. El era el novio de su hermana… el novio de Nessie.

_Nessie!! ¿Como __estará con la tormenta?_

Bella levanto súbitamente el rostro pero Edward estaba con la cabeza baja casi rozando su boca en el cabello de ella. Sus labios quedaron a simple centímetros de juntarse. Bella abrió los ojos como puerta de iglesia a pleno domingo de misa. Entreabrió los labios y jadeo inconcientemente.

Era sumamente dulce… y sensual. Edward estaba vuelto loco con esa inocente chica que era peligrosa para su salud mental. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto? ¿Dos o tres veces? ¿Y como actuaba a su lado? Como adolescente excitado. Maldita sea! Gruñía en su interior. Haciendo un sonoro esfuerzo por alejar su rostro del de ella, cerró los ojos rezando porque esto le facilitara separarse. Pero Bella volvió a jadear. Eso no ayudaba nada. Mierda… esa mujer era sumamente seductora sin que se lo propusiera. Volvió a abrir los ojos y miro que era ahora ella quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

La novia de su hermana. La novia de su hermana!!! Se repetía una y otra vez.

-Aléjate- Musito ella con voz entrecortada –Esto no es correcto-

-¿y porque no te alejas tu?-

Edward no quería ser grosero. Pero de verdad que no se podía alejar de ella. Su olor a Fressias era embriagante. Y juraba a si mismo que jamás en la vida le había gustado tanto una mujer como Bella Swan. Había salido con algunas mujeres. Pero ninguna de ellas había logrado en meses lo que Bella había logrado en horas, mucho menos su hermana. Lo que sentía por ella era mas fraternal.

Bella se remojo los labios ante la contestación de el. ¿Por qué no se lo hacia fácil? ¿Acaso el también se sentía igual de atraído que ella? Le daba vueltas la cabeza hasta que aterrizo cuando sintió las manos de él acariciar su espalda por debajo de su blusa.

-Eres el novio de mi hermana- musito antes de tomar el control de sus piernas y ponerse de pie.

Edward suspiro de alivio al sentir a la fuente de su excitación y deseo fuera de sus manos.

-Lo se. Lamento lo ocurrido- Musito el con voz pastosa.

Bella se sentó en otro de los sillones. Maldecía en su mente porque la tormenta no parecía tranquilizarse. Tenia que salir de ahí. Edward era peligroso. Su sola presencia podía hacerla caer en otra situación parecida a la de hacia un momento. Este era un duro golpe de la vida… uno muy duro. El novio de Nessie!

-Procura que no vuelva suceder algo así. Amo a mi hermana como para provocar algo que me separa de ella como con Charlie-

-Si. A veces suele ser rencorosa. No te preocupes mi intención no es la de alejarte de tu hermana.-

-Pues por un momento pensé que así era-

-Pues yo por un momento pensé que eras tu la que…- se quedo callado. No era prudente culparla a ella ahora.

-¿Me estas insinuando que te estaba provocando?-

- No insinuó nada. Lo aseguro-

-Pues alucinas Cullen!- expreso molesta pero mordiéndose la lengua. La verdad era que sin querer si le estaba coqueteando con mirada fugaces y pegando su cuerpo el suyo cuando el la agrazaba. Pero no iba a reconocérselo.

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto Edward medio divertido, medio molesto.

Bella entrecerró los ojos molesta y tomo su teléfono celular. Marco a Alice mientras que él solo la observaba sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Alice? ¿En donde están?- pregunto nerviosa.

-¿Están atrapados?-

El solo miraba la cara de Bella contrariada. Bella quería irse ya! Pero le daba pánico irse sola en una tormenta así. Había pensado en que quizás Emmett la siguiera en su auto o algo. Pero ahora se estaba enterando que habían cerrado la carretera por la lluvia. Su suerte estaba empeorando.

-No te preocupes. Se que no es tu culpa- Pero si era su culpa que estuviera ahí con Edward!! Si solo no le hubiera pedido que fuera por el!!

-si… esta bien. Tengan cuidado. Llámame cuando abran la carretera. Estamos sin luz. ALICE! ¿Cómo crees?-

Edward se sonrió imaginándose las cosas que su hermana le estaría diciendo para que Bella se pusiera roja. Hasta con la media luz era notable el cambio de color en su piel.

-Bien. Te quiero amiga. Adiós-

Colgó y sin mirar a Edward volvió a marcar.

--

Nessie entre abrió los ojos y escucho el agua golpetear con fuerza mientras trataba de distinguir el tono familiar de su móvil. Quizo ponerse de pie pero se dio cuenta que Jacob la tomaba fuertemente de una mano y se quedo inmóvil. Su amor de niñez se miraba exhausto. Sintió un vuelco en su corazón al recordar quien era el… el novio de su hermana.

Sus ojos volvieron a nublársele y poco le importo que el teléfono sonara a lo lejos. Los sollozos volvieron a salir de su garganta y Jake en automático abrió los ojos.

Nessie trato de reprimir sus ganas de llorar, pero no pudo. Jake la miraba de una manera tan dulce que le provocaron aun mas ganas de llorar.

-Ness… necesitamos hablar-

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. Todo esta perfectamente claro-

- Y dime tu ¿Qué es lo que esta claro?-

- Que me quisiste joder… y lo hiciste de verdad. Me estabas seduciendo mientras te acuestas con mi hermana. Gracias Dios no caí en tus redes-

- No te hagas ideas erróneas Nessie-

-¿Entonces me equivoco? ¿No te has acostado con mi hermana?-

Jake sintió un nudo en la garganta. No podía negarle que ellos habían compartido el lecho. De todas formas la misma Bella se lo diría.

-si, si lo he hecho-

Nessie cerró los puños. Se imagino a Jake y a Bella desnudos, cuerpo a cuerpo. Su vista volvió a nublarse y su mano se fue a estampar a la cara de Jake.

-Imbecil! Cerdo!-

-Grítame! Pégame!- bufo Jake poniéndole la otra mejilla. –Desquítate lo que quieras. Me lo merezco-

Nessie no necesito que se lo digiera dos veces antes de que lo empezara abofetear sin descanso. Los golpes eran fuertes. Uno tras otro mientras lloraba inconsolablemente. Y Jake como el hombre que era, no se quejaba. Solo estaba ahí. Con ojos humedecidos de haberla lastimado y recibiendo los golpea que cada vez se hacían mas suaves. No quería negar lo que sentía por ella. No podía hacerlo más.

-Pégame mas fuerte!- exigió y los golpes de Nessie cada vez eran mas suaves.

-Que me golpees mas fuerte Nessie!- un golpe

-Golpéame por ser un idiota- otro golpe

-Golpéame… por que te amo Nessie-

Nessie detuvo su mano en el aire. Su corazón traicionero brinco de emoción. Las mejillas de Jake estaban más que rojas, parecían a punto de sangrar. Pero bien podía ser por los golpes o por la confesión que acaba de hacer.

-Golpéame por haberte tratado como idiota en la niñez… porque me gustabas. Golpéame por tratar de esconder mis sentimientos por ti… por pena. Golpéame por tener miedo después de nuestro primer beso. Golpéame por tratar de olvidarte con Bella. Golpéame porque nunca tuve el valor de decirte lo que sentía. Golpéame por volver a enamorarme de ti desde que te vi en el gimnasio. Golpéame por soñar contigo desde ese día y desear que fueras mía. Golpéame por sentirme celoso de los hombres que se te acercan. Golpéame por no hacer las cosas bien. Golpéame Nessie. Golpéame bien fuerte y no dejes de golpearme.-

Las lágrimas caían en cascadas sobre los pómulos de Nessie mientras escuchaba a lo lejos sonar su móvil de nuevo.

-Golpéame! Golpéame!-

-Eres un idiota!- gritó Nessie e hizo lo que Jake le pedía. Lo volvió a golpear fuertemente hasta que volvió a bajar el ritmo de sus golpes y se detuvo. Jake lloraba sin decir nada, ni quejarse. Nessie acaricio su rostro y en un arrebato se acerco a sus labios.

Jake abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir la esencia de ella en su boca. Era más dulce de lo que jamás hubiera recordado. Su olor era mucho mas intoxicante y las lágrimas de su rostro parecían perlas que decoraban su ser. Jake con furia de todo lo que sentía comió su boca. La lengua de ella tímidamente empezó a mezclarse con la de el. Jamás en la vida había besado a Edward como besaba ahora a Jake. Estaba desesperada. Ansiosa. Sus manos se enredaron en la larga cabellera negra de él y lo repego más a su cuerpo.

Jake estaba fascinado de sentir su cuerpo tan cercano al suyo. Sus manos se enredaron en la cintura de ella y sintió sus glúteos debajo de sus dedos. Ella gimió en su boca y eso solo provoco que el sintiera una necesidad bestial de hacerla suya.

-Jake…- lo beso

-esto- volvió a besarlo

-no esta- otro beso

-bien- terminó y siguió besándolo.

-lo se- respondió el para volver a besarla.

-Pero tampoco esta bien detenerlo- respondió entre jadeos y los ojos de ella brillaron emocionados.

-Tal vez- alcanzo a musitar y volvió a enterrar sus labios en la boca de ese hombre moreno de cuerpo exuberante.

-Me fascinas… siempre lo has hecho- dijo Jake

-Y tú a mí. Siempre me gustaste…-

Jake se sonrió en los labios de ella. Eso era como música para sus oídos.

Tiernamente dejo caer poco a poco su cuerpo en el de ella, obligándola a recostarse de nuevo en el sillón. Sentir como apretaba su pecho por debajo del suyo era fascinante. Jake se estaba excitando. No creía que fuera prudente que Nessie sintiera lo mucho que ella lo provocaba. Pero adoraba la sensación de estar arriba de ella.

Su mano paso acariciando su cuerpo por enzima de la ropa y aun así Nessie sintió el calor que el cuerpo de Jake emanaba. Era asombroso todo lo que el le hacia sentir. Con Edward no había experimentado un deseo así… un deseo que la carcomía por dentro.

-Jake- gimió mientras el se retorcía por dentro al escucharla así.

-Nessie- gimió ahora el antes de bajar a su cuello y lamerlo.

Nessie sentía su vientre bajo palpitar. Era toda una experiencia estar así al lado del hombre que había creído que odiaba.

Jake regreso al manjar de su boca y mordió un poco su labio inferior. No era la primera vez que se besaban… aunque si con esa ímpetu. La primera vez que se besaron había sido ya hacia muchos años… hacia muchos recuerdos…

_-Me gustas mucho Jake…-_

_-Nessie yo…-_

_Jake se acerco a ella y le coloco un tierno beso en los labios. Nessie estaba feliz de sentirlo así. Las maripositas inundaban su estomago. Estaban encerrados en la recamara de el. El día era lluvioso como siempre y por lo mismo habían decidido jugar dentro de la casa. Pero los inocentes juegos se habían ido a la basura cuando Nessie enredo sus manos por la melena de el y el niño siguió besándola como si fueran adultos. No fue hasta que Billy abrió la puerta, que estos dos se separaron. Eran niños… eran inocentes… pero su beso había sido todo menos eso. Jake se asusto tanto por lo que Nessie le hacia sentir que a partir de ese acontecimiento… había decidido alejarla. Le asustaba lo que le hacia sentir y le daba pena… mucha pena._

-Siempre me has vuelto loco- musito el.

El teléfono de la casa de los Swan sonó aun lado del sillón en donde ellos se besaban y saltaron del susto. Nessie estiro el brazo y agarro el auricular poniéndolo en su oído.

-Bueno-

-¿Nessie estas bien? Te he estado marcando a tu móvil pero no contestabas. Me preocupe… ¿esta todo bien?-

Nessie volvió a la tierra. Con su mano libre aventó a Jake. Alejo el auricular y lo tapo con la mano.

-¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo?- musito en un hilo de voz, mientras Jake la miraba atento. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta en quien era la que llamaba. Era su novia…

Era Bella.

* * *

**Hola a todas!!! Espero ke les haya gustado^^ Pues para los ke no sepan… estoy publicando otro fic llamado Amor en subasta! Lo pueden chekar en mi perfil. Y pues he decidido publicar Intercambiando destinos los sábados y los miércoles se los dejare a Amor en subasta… oki? Besoooos y reviews si no eskribo a tiempo!!! Hahahahhaa besooos y gracias^^**

**Kokoro Black**

**De peludo a desnudo en un par de segundos: TEAM JACOB!! Hahahaha (Ese se me ocurrio de repente… es bueno!! hahaahha)**


	9. Una ultima vez

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿que sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Capitulo IX –** Una ultima vez

-Hablabas con Vanessa ¿verdad?- preguntó Edward incomodo cuando Bella colgó el teléfono y se le quedo viendo.

-Si- respondió ella mientras guardaba su móvil en el pantalón.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza la casa.

-Perdón-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó Bella con sarcasmo en su voz. Realmente quería saber porque lo hacia.

¿Seria que se arrepentía de casi besarla? O ¿se arrepentía de ponerla en un predicamento así? O quizás ¿se arrepentía por no besarla? Bella se removía incomoda en su asiento sin escuchar respuesta alguna de los labios de Edward.

Se suponía que Edward estaba ahí para pasar un agradable fin de semana con su familia y hacer sentir mejor a su novia… a su Vanessa. Pero, ¿Qué estaba haciendo a cambio? Seduciendo a Bella. Edward bufó. Estaba molesto, decepcionado de si mismo. Se estaba tragando las ganas irracionales de acercarse a ella. De tocarla de nuevo. De volver a sentir su piel.

-Solo… lo siento. Dejémoslo así ¿quieres?-

-Como tú digas-

Bella se relamió los labios y Edward volvió a bufar. No la conocía, no sabia nada de ella. Pero aun así ella le gustaba… y le gustaba mucho.

-Platícame sobre ti…-

Bella lo volteo a ver con incredulidad. Era increíble que el estuviera interesado en ella.

-¿Para que?-

-Me gustaría saber todo de ti-

Edward maldijo por lo bajo. Esas palabras no eran las más correctas. Pero sin duda era la verdad. Conocerla, acercarse a ella. Todo eso lo atraía aun más que sus hermosos ojos cafés y su largo cabello castaño.

-Pues, me dan miedo las tormentas como te abras dado cuenta, me gusta la comida italiana, odio mi nombre-

-¿Isabella?- interrumpió él.

-Si, suena muy formal. Prefiero Bella, es corto y sencillo-

- Y es como tu-

-¿Cómo yo?-

-Si, Bella significa Hermosa ¿no es así?-

Bella sintió su corazón palpitar a mil por hora y su rostro se cubrió de todos los colores habidos y por haber.

-No digas esas cosas- se quejo acalorada.

-No dije nada más que la verdad-

Bella levanto el rostro y a través de la luz de la vela notaba como el la miraba casi con devoción.

-¿Tu color favorito?-

-Depende del día- concentró su mirada en la de el.

-¿Cuál seria hoy?-

-El verde!- respondió en automático.

¿Qué rayos? El verde no era un color muy frecuente en sus favoritos. Edward se rió de esa sexy manera torcida y Bella se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Edward… eran Verdes! Volvió a bufar.

-¿Música?

- mmm Debussy. Si, ya se, ríete ¿quien escucha claro de luna en estos tiempos?-

-No. Jamás me reiría de eso y menos si también es mi canción favorita-

-Mentiroso- soltó Bella incrédula.

- Yo no miento- se puso de pie y volvió a acercarse a Bella sacando su Ipod Touch de la bolsa del pantalón.

-Mira-

Edward volvió a sentarse a su lado y le mostró la lista de sus canciones favoritas. Entre ellas estaba claro de luna. Bella sonrió. No era muy común que alguien trajera esa canción en su Ipod. Debía de ser verdad que Edward adorara la canción. De repente Edward se sonrió mucho y fue al menú del Ipod. Busco en la carpeta de videos uno en especial. Bella estaba intrigada hasta que puso uno llamado: Claro de luna por Mí. Ella frunció el ceño. Edward se limito a pasarle los audífonos. Se los puso e inmediatamente y él puso play.

Claro de luna empezó a resonar en vivo. Pero eso no fue lo que impacto a Bella, si no que en el video se miraba Edward vestido en un exquisito traje negro tocando la melodía sin error alguno. Su boca se abrió en sorpresa. La melodía tenia un tono distinto pero eso no la hacia menos hermosa, si no todo lo contrario. Le daba más vida, más movimiento. En el video Edward estaba más que concentrado y sus ágiles dedos se movían de un lado a otro sobre el piano. El corazón de Bella no paraba de palpitar. Eso era perfecto, el tipo tenia mas cualidades que un artista de circo chino!

Cerró los ojos, era demasiada tentación mirarlo así de perfecto en el video. Solo se dedico a escuchar la melodía y perderse en el olor que Edward Cullen era capaz de emitir. Cuando la canción termino. Bella se sintió triste y abrió los ojos para toparse con dos verdes que estaban prácticamente junto a los suyos… a unos cuantos centímetros.

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto-

-¿De que cosa?- pregunto el con voz ronca.

-Que no me meterías en problemas con Nessie-

-no estoy haciendo nada. Soy inocente-

Bella sonrió nerviosa y vio como el se alejaba. Suspiro aliviada.

-¿Entonces que? ¿Te gusto?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién me gusta? ¿Que?-

Edward se rió a carcajadas

-Que si te gustó la canción-

-Ahhh- musito Bella apenada. –Si, tocas muy bien-

-Gracias-

El silencio rondo la habitación de nuevo. Era tan incomodo querer estar cerca de el y decirle tantas cosas. Cosas sin sentido, cosas no importantes. Pero a fin de cuentas hablar con el.

-¿Tu libro favorito?- pregunto el rompiendo el silencio

-Cumbres Borrascosas-

-¿Cumbres Borrascosas?- pregunto con cara de asco

-Si. ¿Algún problema con eso?-

- No, ninguno. Pero… ¿Cumbres Borrascosas? Disculpa pero Emily Brontë no es mi estilo-

Bella sonrió.

-Creo que ya se acabo el interrogatorio a Bella. Es hora de que yo pregunte ¿no?-

- ¿Qué quieres saber?-

Bella empezó a preguntarle a Edward, las mismas cosas que a ella le había preguntado, algunas cosas triviales. Se rieron juntos. Estaban cómodos. Era como si se conocieran de hacia mucho tiempo. Fuera de la atracción, fuera de lo físico. A Bella le gustaba lo que descubría de el, y Edward disfrutaba lo que descubría de ella. La luz regreso de repente y en ese momento guardaron silencio. El agua seguía chipoteando pero era menos agresiva.

-Bueno… parece que ya no necesitaremos esto- murmuró Edward. Tomo la vela en sus manos y la puso delante de los ojos de Bella. Soplo suavemente apagándola. Bella cerró los ojos en automático y sintió el aire calido de la boca de Edward en toda su cara.

Mil veces maldito Edward Cullen que podía hacerla perder la razón. Bella no se dio cuenta cuando coloco sus manos sobre las de el.

Edward se sobre salto. ¿Era su imaginación o Bella se relamía los labios mientras miraba los de el? Trataba de controlar el monstruo interior. Era un caballero. Un hombre con principios. No era correcto excitarse por solo ver a una mujer mirarlo de esa manera y relamiéndose los labios. Maldición! El hombre en su interior se apoderaba de el. Ahora que la luz había vuelto, podía contemplarla en todo su esplendor. Bella Swan era una belleza distinta a cualquier otra y eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ella. Se acercaron lentamente mientras las manos de ambos bajaban la vela y rompían el espacio que separaba sus bocas. Respiraban rápidamente y estaban cerrando los ojos cuando la puerta de la sala de abrió de repente.

-Ya llega…-

Se separaron inmediatamente y regresaron a la realidad. Alice los miraba con una mirada picara.

-…mos- termino la pequeña duendecillo mientras se sonreía.

-Estábamos esperando como locos a que abrieran la carretera. Hasta que por fin nos dejaron pasar. Veo que volvió la luz. Que bien!- Alice hablaba como la parlanchina que era y se dirigió a abrazar a su hermano. Segundos después entro Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie.

-que gusto verte hermanita- murmuro Edward con voz ronca.

Alice solo se sonrió de nuevo y volteo a ver a Bella con cara cómplice. Bella sonrió nerviosa y agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

-Hola Bella ¿te divertiste con mi hermano?- pregunto Alice mas que divertida.

-La pasamos bien- murmuro Bella

Emmett estrecho a Edward en brazos y los hermanos Hale también lo saludaron cortésmente. Al parecer ya lo habían conocido hacia un año, la única que no, había sido Bella. Pero hasta ese momento, parecía ser quien lo conocía mejor.

-Bella trajimos comida y unas películas. Quédate!- rogó Alice brincoteando.

-No puedo Alice, necesito regresar a casa. Jacob se quedo en casa con Nessie y me están esperando-

-¿Jacob?- pregunto Edward enseguida.

-Si. Jacob, mi novio- musito Bella nerviosa.

Bella noto que los puños de Edward se cerraron y la mirada le cambio. ¿Parecía celoso? No podía ser cierto. Debía de estar aluciando.

-¿Esta a solas con Vanessa?- preguntó Edward.

Bella sintió una pequeña desilusión y no sabia porque. Estaba celoso por Nessie. Claro! Era mas que lógico, después de todo Nessie era su novia.

-Bueno Edward, te quedas en casa-

- ¿de verdad no te puedes quedar?- pregunto Emmett con carita de puchero

-No, en serio. Mi hermana y mi novio… me esperan-

Bella podría jurar que de nuevo Edward frunció el ceño y apretó mas fuerte los puños. Pero supuso que era su imaginación.

Tomo sus cosas. Se despidió de todos de beso. Pero el único de todos esos besos que la hizo estremecerse fue el de Edward. Con su corazón latiendo como loco, salio de casa de los Cullen.

-Bella! Te acompaño- musito Emmett desde la puerta haciendo a Bella sonreír.

Emmett se subió a su jeep y se fue siguiendo a Bella por el camino. Llegaron a su casa y Emmett solo bajo el vidrio para despedirse con la mano y regresar. Bella bajo de su pick up casi temblando. Miro la patrulla estacionada enfrente de ella. Su papá ya estaba en casa y su novio y hermana la esperaban así que como pudo puso en marcha sus pies. Notó que Charlie cerraba la puerta de la sala y regresaba con la cara pálida.

-¿Papá estas bien?- preguntó extrañada.

Charlie miro a Bella y se puso más blanco de lo que ya estaba.

--

Jacob sintió un retortijón cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella había llamado. ¿Qué es lo que hacia besando a la hermana de su novia? Estaba mal y lo mas probable es que ardiera en el infierno por lo que hacia. Pero la amaba. No podía evitarlo. La había amado desde siempre. Medito el rostro de Nessie. Ella estaba más pálida de lo normal.

-Nessie-

- no me digas nada Jake- musito pegándose el móvil a su pecho y las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-No llores hermosa- musito Jake dando unos pasos hacia su dirección.

-No te me acerques!- grito ella dando tres pasos atrás y dejando el móvil en el sofá. –¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer?-

-Entiendo las consecuencias- que en si era lo que mas importaba. Alguien saldría herido.

-Estoy enamorada del novio de mi hermana. Es lo peor que pudo haberme pasado- musitó dejándose caer al sillón.

-y ese novio también esta enamorado de ti- murmuró Jake provocando que el corazón de Nessie palpitara con mucha mas fuerza.

Escuchar de sus labios que la amaba podía ser totalmente mágico. Pero ese no era el momento. Nessie adoraba a su hermana mayor y no podía traicionarla de esa manera. No. Simplemente era ilegal bajarle el novio a tu hermana.

-No nos hagamos mas daño Jake. Haz como que nada ha pasado entre tú y yo. Eso es lo que haré yo-

-Pretendes que olvide todo lo que siento aquí!- preguntó el con tono molesto acercándose a ella, tomando su mano y colocándola en su corazón.

Nessie sintió el calor del cuerpo de Jake debajo de sus dedos y sobre todo su corazón que parecía que galopaba más que palpitar. Nessie se sintió débil y vulnerable ante la mirada de Jake. Pero en ese momento se imagino a Jake desnudo sobre Bella. Cerro los ojos y las lágrimas se derramaron por su piel.

-Aléjate… te lo ruego- chillo Nessie con voz débil.

Jake se dio cuenta que le estaba haciendo daño y se hizo para atrás. La amaba y toda la vida la había hecho sufrir. Por una vez en la vida quería provocarle sus sonrisas. Hacerla feliz. Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón retrocedió, aguantándose las ganas de limpiar sus lágrimas con besos.

-Tú seguirás siendo el novio de Bella y yo solo seré tu amiga. Tu cuñada. Jamas podra para nada entre tu y yo-

-Nessie. Tú sabes que yo ya no puedo estar con tu hermana. No después de darme cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti. Yo estaba con Bella porque sin querer me recordaba a ti. No la quise usar, pero así fue… la use… para olvidarte. Pero solo me estuve haciendo tonto. Nessie, no es justo para Bella. No lo es-

- ¿y que es justo? Dime ¿Qué le vas a decir? ¿Me di cuenta que amo a tu hermana? ¿Lo siento pero te dejo por ella? NO! No lo harás-

Jake se tomó el cabello con fuerza. Nessie era demasiado testaruda, pero no la obedecería. Terminaría con Bella, cada quien seguiría su vida. Aun si Nessie decidía alejarlo de la suya.

-Lo siento Nessie. Pero ya tome la decisión. De hecho ya la había tomado desde antes de cruzar esta puerta y mirarte el día de hoy. Incluso antes de besarte y sentir tu cuerpo reaccionar y temblar debajo del mió-

El corazón de Nessie se hizo pedazos. Era cierto, su cuerpo al igual que su corazón habían reaccionado insólitamente ante sus caricias. Se dio cuneta que jamás en su vida un hombre la había excitado tanto como Jacob Black lo había hecho.

-Te prohíbo que dejes a Bella- ordenó Nessie limpiándose los ojos.

-No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo Nessie-

Nessie se desespero. No querría ser la culpable de que su hermana terminara sin novio. No se sentía capaz de cargar con una culpa de ese tamaño.

-Jake ¿Sabes que tengo novio verdad?-

Jake solo bufó y apretó los puños.

-¿Y eso que? No lo amas-

- ¿Tu como sabes? ¿Eh?-

- Porque me amas a mí. Tus ojos me lo dicen, tu cuerpo hace un momento me lo dijo también-

Mierda! Jacob era demasiado persuasivo. Y cada palabra que salía de su boca solo la provocaba más. Nessie tembló un poco.

-Quizás tengas razón. Pero también lo amo a el-

Jake puso la cara de más pocos amigos del mundo y gruñó.

-Deja de provocarme niña-

-No te provoco. Te digo la verdad. Yo me quedare gustosa con mi novio. Así que tú haz lo mismo-

Era la mentira más grande del mundo. A decir verdad ella siempre había considerado guapo a Edward, y siempre la cuidaba de una manera tan tierna, que por eso había decidido aceptar ser su novia. A veces ella habría jurado que en otra vida Edward había sido su padre. Porque ahora que lo meditaba era un cariño fraternal.

-Nessie necesito que me hables con la verdad-

-Lo hago-

-¿De verdad lo amas? ¿Eres feliz con el?-

-Si- eso no era una mentira. Se divertían mucho y estaba muy segura con el.

-¿Lo deseas?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa!!?- exclamó molesta

- Respóndeme-

Nessie decidió ser cruel con el. Por su bien y por el de su hermana.

-Muchísimo. El fue el primero en hacerme mujer-

A Jake le hirvió la sangre. No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Aquel infeliz ya la había hecho suya. Había poseído lo que el había soñado por años. Sus más íntimos sueños húmedos en donde su protagonista era Nessie… habían sido protagonizados para alguien más. ¿Qué podía reclamar? No era nada de ella. No se habían visto en años. Ella creía que el la odiaba. El mismo había hecho mujer a su hermana. Se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada. Se comió todo su orgullo y las ganas de gritarle. Pero en lugar de reclamar, hizo algo peor.

Su mirada se obscureció y se acerco a ella despacio. Se arrodillo y puso las manos en sus rodillas, por debajo de la falda.

Nessie se puso tensa. No se podia mover, no podia pensar. Cerró los ojos. El calor de Jake era lo único que ocupaba su cabeza.

Jake acaricio suavemente sus rodillas, para después pasar las grandes manos por sus muslos. Nessie se estremeció. Pero no abrió los ojos. No tenía el valor de ver el rostro de Jake. Le daba pánico ver en sus ojos lo que sentía por ella y que el viera en los suyos lo que ella sentía por el.

-Dime Nessie. ¿Te toco aquí?- preguntó acariciándole mas arriba del muslo.

Nessie sintió a sus piernas abrirse por si solas. Su cuerpo la traicionaba. Jake tenía ese efecto en ella. La hacia traicionar a sus ideales, traicionar a sus convicciones, traicionar a su hermana. Agito la cabeza, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba negando. Solo quería que Jake parase… y a la vez que continuara.

-¿Y aquí?- susurro Jake jugando con el elástico de su ropa interior, acariciando con su pulgar su parte mas sensible. -¿Te gusto? ¿Te…?- su dedo se deslizó por su ropa interior- ¿te acordaste de mi?

Nessie gimió por placer o por vergüenza. Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y distinguió en la mirada de Jake… ¿Odio? ¿Rencor?

-Déjame en paz! Deja de estar jugando a si conmigo-

Jake la fulmino con la mirada antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse.

El cuerpo de Nessie hervía. Era un castigo muy cruel por enamorarse del novio de su hermana. Ella no lo sabía. No tenia idea de quien era en realidad Jacob Black. El destino se la estaba cobrando muy caro… y además con intereses.

-Ya vete! Y recuerda… tú debes de seguir con Bella-

-Será como la princesa quiera- musitó Jake con rencor.

Nessie sintió eso como mil puñaladas. Pero sabía que así tenia que ser. Era mejor que él la odiara. Así seria mas fácil olvidarse de el… y que el se olvidara de ella.

Además ellos se habían hecho mucho daño ¿Cómo podrían empezar una relación en circunstancias así? Aunque ella terminara con Edward y aunque el terminara con Bella. Eso era ya casi imposible. Solo se lastimarían al recordar el pasado y a quienes hirieron con sus decisiones.

-Adiós Jake- murmuró Nessie antes de que Jake abriera la puerta.

Se paro en seco.

Sin poderlo evitar se regreso a grandes zancadas y tomo a Nessie de la cintura. Ante la sorpresa de su acción, Nessie no pudo evitar que Jake se la llevara a los labios… por una última vez. Jake solo quería saborear sus besos una vez más. Si no, sabía que no podría dormir… inclusive vivir… una última vez. Se repetía si mismo.

Nessie no pudo evitar enredar sus manos por su cabellera. Una ultima vez se repetía a si misma. Después de ese día serian los enemigos de siempre otra vez. Quizás amigos. Lo que si era un hecho, es que serian cuñados.

Estaba tan perdida en los besos de Jake que no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió. Solo hasta que alguien carraspeo fue que se separaron. Era Charlie.

Jake se llevo la mano al puente de la nariz, mientras que Nessie lloraba y corría escaleras arriba.

Habían sido descubiertos.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN!! Hahaahhahaha descubiertos! ¿Qué hara Charlie al respecto? La fiesta a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿A poco Edward y Bella no son tiernos? Y Dios!! Jacob y Nessie!! Alguien prendame la refrigeración!! Hahahahha besoooos y las kero^^**

**Kokoro Black**

De peludo a desnudo en un par de segundos: **TEAM JACOB!!**

**NOTA:** Por cierto, se ke kede en publicar kasa sabado, pero el sabado ke viene es muy probable ke no pueda subir. Es ke… el miércoles me voy a San Diego porke el jueves estare en la comic-con!! aww!! Ire a ver al elenco de New Moon!! Y estoy muy feliz y emocionada!! Bueno el punto es ke me regreso hasta el domingo. No se si podre subir el kapi el domingo o hasta el lunes. Oki? Para que no se enojen XP las keroo


	10. En los zapatos de otro

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿que sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

--

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Capitulo X –** En los zapatos de otro.

--

-¿Se puede saber que sucede aquí?- masculló Charlie sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban.

Era más que obvio, pero no lo podía creer. Charlie adoraba a Jacob, su padre era su mejor amigo y lo conocía desde niño. Era lógico que se sintiera traicionado. Pensó Jake.

-Charlie. Lo siento.- Musitó Jacob con la mandíbula tiesa y los puños apretados, parecía como si fuera a entrar a una pelea.

No era una reacción exagerada de su cuerpo. Después de todo, que tu suegro te halle besando a su hija… la que no es tu novia… bueno… podrías esperar por lo que fuera.

-Conmigo no es con quien tendrás que disculparte. ¿Cómo pudiste Jake?-

Charlie lo miraba con ojos de decepción. Y eso a Jake le pudo mucho más que un golpe.

-Charlie… no tiene caso mentirte. Estoy enamorado de Nessie…-

Nessie sintió su corazón contraerse ante esas palabras. Se había quedado arriba de las escaleras y había controlado su llanto para poder escuchar que pasaba abajo.

Charlie abrió sus ojos como platos. Su respiración parecía agitada. Con ese rostro y su uniforme de policía… asustaba. Si… asustaba y mucho.

-¿Así que me estas diciendo que amas a mis dos hijas?-

-No. Solo amo a una de ellas-

Nessie se llevo la mano a la boca. La confesión de Jake alimentaba sus falsas fantasías. Algo que nunca podría ser.

¿Que caso tenia que su corazón se hiciera ilusiones y latiera de esa forma si ellos no podían estar juntos? Jamás podrían.

Nunca desearas al hombre de tu hermana… era ese un mandamiento ¿no? Y si no lo era… debería de serlo.

-Deja de jugar con mi paciencia Jacob. Esto no es divertido-

-No me burlo de ti Charlie. Tu sabes que siempre me gusto Nessie-

¿Charlie lo sabia? ¿Charlie sabia que Jake estaba enamorado de ella? Nessie se sentía mareada y su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Pero necesitaba estar ahí. Necesitaba escuchar.

-Pero eso era cuando eran niños-

-No han cambiado mis sentimientos. Creí que así había sido, pero la verdad es que solo me basto con volverla a ver…- volverla a tocar, volver a olerla, sentirla… y muchas mas cosas que Charlie no debía saber.

-¿Y que harás con Bella? Jake ¿sabes lo que has hecho? Esas chicas se adoran. Acaban de recuperarse y ahora tú las vas a separar-

Jake puso una mueca.

-No Charlie. No te preocupes. Al parecer el único iluso aquí soy yo. Nessie ya me dejo claro que no quería nada conmigo. No te pido que olvides lo que viste, pero trata de perdonarnos. Eso que viste fue un momento de debilidad. Algo que no volverá a suceder-

Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Nessie. Le dolían las palabras de Jake. Era como si digiera que había sido un error lo que habían hecho. Y aunque si lo era… le dolía. Pero más le dolía que pensara que para ella no era importante. Porque el era el hombre mas importante en su vida… el protagonista de sus sueños, el hombre que la hacia despertar los deseos mas profundos… el hombre que por primera vez la había besado… el hombre que la hacia sentir mujer.

-¿Y que pretendes que haga? ¿Qué mienta por ti?-

-No- interrumpió una voz femenina. Nessie decidió bajar las escaleras limpiándose los ojos. –Charlie… hazlo por mí-

Charlie se quedo tieso como una estatua. Era la primera vez que Nessie le dirigía la palabra. Su corazón palpito con fuerza. Su Nessie, su hija perdida: lo reconocía.

-Nessie yo puedo encargarme de esto- musitó Jake con el rostro contrariado. Se notaba que ella había estado llorando. Odiaba ser el causante de eso.

-No. También es mi responsabilidad- le respondió mirándolo dulcemente a los ojos.

-Nessie…- Charlie no sabia que decirle. En toda la semana no le había dirigido la palabra.

-Te lo ruego Charlie… haré lo que me pidas. Pero no le digas nada a Bella. Te lo suplico-

Charlie mostraba indecisión. Se lo estaba pensando. Nessie vio un pequeño rayo de luz en esa expresión.

-No prometo nada. Pero espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir-

Charlie estaba molesto. Odiaba esa situación. Pero vio una manera de acercarse a Nessie y no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

-Gracias Charlie- Nessie jamás se había imaginado que le agradeciera algo a Charlie… pero lo estaba haciendo. De verdad que se lo agradecía.

Charlie medio sonrió al mirar a Nessie. Suspiró.

-Necesito aire- dijo en tono monocorde.

Ya ni siquiera le dedico otra mirada de decepción a Jake, simplemente salio de la casa cerrando la puerta en un portazo. Camino con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-¿papá estas bien?-

Charlie se sintió peor de lo que ya se sentía. Su Bella estaba ahí mirándolo con ojos preocupados.

¿Papá? ¿Estas ahí?- pregunto Bella con sonrisa medio burlona al ver que su padre no contestaba. Sacudió su mano por su mirada y Charlie trató de sonreírse.

No quería preocuparla. No quería hacerla infeliz.

-No es nada, solo me sentí un poco mal y salí a tomar aire-

-Oh Papá! ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?-

-No Bella, no te preocupes. Solo necesitaba aire- aspiró fuerte y exageradamente para demostrarle a Bella que era lo único que necesitaba.

Empezó a chispitear.

-Si no quieres pescar un resfriado y ahora si enfermarte de verdad, vayamos para adentro-

Charlie renegó por dentro pero la siguió.

La perilla se movió. Pero Nessie y Jake estaban parados como estatuas mirándose el uno al otro. Habían escuchado el viejo pick-up de Bella y sabían que estaba a punto de entrar. Aun así atesoraban mirarse de esa forma, porque quizás esa fuera la última vez que lo hicieran.

La puerta se abrió. Primero entro Bella y le siguió Charlie con la mirada en el suelo. Era más que obvio que estuviera incomodo y que no le apeteciera soportar la mirada de los presentes.

-Hola chicos. Lamento la tardanza. No contaba con que tendría que ir al aeropuerto por… Edward, ni la tormenta. Habían cerrado las carreteras.-

Nessie levanto la mirada con las pupilas fuera de orbita.

Bella se extraño al ver el rostro sorprendido de Nessie y sobre todo porque estaba muy demacrado.

-¿Edward?- pregunto Jake.

-Mi novio- respondió Nessie con voz autoritaria y levantando la barbilla. –WOW! ¿Ya esta aquí?- fingió preguntar emocionada.

-Si- respondió su hermana secamente.

Bella podría jurar que vio a Jake apretar los puños. El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Quizás habían discutido en su presencia. Por un momento se arrepintió de haberlos dejado solos. Aun a pesar de eso el dolor en su pecho no la dejaba ver bien el ambiente. …Mi novio… esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. El novio de Nessie.

Charlie se excusó diciendo no sentirse bien y se fue escaleras arriba.

-Bella pediré un taxi- dijo Jake cortando el silencio que se había hecho al momento en que Charlie se había retirado.

-¿Cómo crees que te dejare ir en taxi? Yo te llevare-

-No de verdad, el clima esta horrible y es de noche. No me gustaría que te regresaras sola-

Bella no se quejo mas. Era cierto, el clima estaba del nabo como para exponerse a salir en carretera así.

-Esta bien. Pero promete llamarme en cuanto llegues-

-Seguro- respondió el. Su rostro era muy serio y no traía tatuada su sonrisa divertida de siempre.

Jake se acerco a Bella y decidió hacer lo que la pequeña swan le había pedido. La tomo lentamente de la cintura y se la llevo a sus labios ante la mirada atónita de Nessie. Un beso rápido, amargo y sin sabor. Bella no sintió nada al recibir sus labios, y mucho menos Jake después de haber probado los del amor de su vida.

Pero la que si sintió muchísimo ante ese contacto fue Nessie. A la cual se le nublaron los ojos y el corazón se le hizo trizas. Tenia que aguantarse. Tenia que resignarse. Eso era precisamente lo que le había pedido a Jake… que todo siguiera igual… que siguiera siendo el novio de su hermana.

Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras. A paso lento y soso entró a su cuarto y se subió hasta su cama para arrojarse a ella y esconder su cabeza en la almohada. Lloro unos minutos antes de tranquilizarse y calmarse. No quería que Bella se diera cuenta de que lloraba… y mucho menos que lloraba por su relación con Jake.

Varios minutos después entro Bella al cuarto. Nessie fingio que se dormia.

Las dos estaban en su propio sufrimiento. Cada una tenia sus propios monstruos con los que luchar. Bella también se arrojo a la cama y cerro los ojos para recordar minuto a minuto los momentos que acababa de vivir junto a Edward Cullen.

El viernes Alice fue a la casa de las Swan muy temprano. Llego con el pretexto de que tenían que comprar ropa para la fiesta y demás. Nessie pregunto por Edward y esta le dijo que andaba con Carlisle, pero que se mirarían en la tarde. Alice propuso que Nessie faltara a la escuela. A Bella no le hizo mucha gracia, pero Nessie acepto encantada, así no miraría a Jake en la escuela. Bella no muy convencida se resigno al ver como Alice y Nessie conspiraban en su contra. Medio desayunaron por las prisas de la pequeña duendecillo y salieron para subirse al Porsche y dirigirse a Port Ángeles.

-¿y dime Nessie, como te has sentido en la ciudad?- preguntó Alice sin despegar los ojos del volante.

-Bien- respondió sin ganas. No había tenido una buena noche. Y uno no se pone de buen humor cuando alguien llega y te levanta de la cama tan temprano. Aun si es la hermana de tu novio.

- Alice. Repíteme porque es esencial que compremos nuevos atuendos- bufó Bella cruzada de brazos en el asiento del copiloto.

Nessie se medio sonrió. En eso su hermana no había cambiado. Seguía odiando las compras y las cosas muy femeninas. Claro que su hermana era femenina, pero a su manera. Nessie era muy distinta a ella. A la más pequeña de los Swan le encantaba comprar ropa, el maquillaje y arreglarse. Ser vanidosa no era malo ¿o si?

Llegaron al centro comercial y se pusieron en marcha a buscar "el atuendo ideal" para la fiesta de la noche en la casa de los Cullen.

Nessie se sentía como cucaracha aplastada pero debía disimular. Tuvo dificultades en ver a Bella a los ojos. La había traicionado. Se odiaba a si misma, pero trato de tomar aire y fingir una que otra tímida sonrisa cada vez que esta la miraba.

Prácticamente Alice había sido quien escogió los trajes de cada una. Nessie no se resistió mucho. No andaba de mucho humor, además de que el vestido que Alice había escogido era sumamente sexy y provocador. La clase de vestido que le gustaría ponerse en otra situación. En un día en donde se sintiera feliz.

Por otro lado Bella si renegó y se opuso totalmente. Ese micro vestido azul no tenía nada que ver con ella o su personalidad. Pero peleaba contra Alice Cullen, y si algo bien sabía Bella era que contra Alice Cullen no se podía.

Decidieron comer algo por ahí y después regresarse a Forks.

En casa de las Swan convivieron tranquilas.

-Se hace tarde. Tenemos que irnos. Aun hay cosas que arreglar- ordeno Alice dirigiendo su mirada exclusivamente a Bella.

-¿irnos? ¿Por qué me sonó a plural?- pregunto Bella con un mal presentimiento presente.

-Porque tu y yo tenemos que irnos- brincoteó Alice feliz

- ¿y por que yo?-

-Por que la fiesta es para Nessie, así que ella no debe de participar. En cambio tu como su hermana y como mi amiga si tienes obligación de ayudarme-

Bella bufó audiblemente y Nessie sonrió.

-Alice no te preocupes. Yo también puedo ayudar. Déjame acompañarlas-

-Nop! Me rehúso! Además se que tu si te arreglaras bien y te pondrás el vestido que escogí. Pero en cambio acá mis ojos- dijo señalando a Bella con la mirada- No se arreglara como se debe y no se pondrá el vestido-

Nessie se carcajeo sin querer. Alice era una chica muy simpática y muy franca. Parecía ser del tipo de amiga leal y confiable.

-AH! Así que confías en mi hermana, pero no confías en mi!! Y se supone que eres mi amiga!-

-Huy! Y como enemiga soy mucho peor!- dijo en tono teatral provocando que Bella y Nessie se sonrieran. Casi habían olvidado lo que acongojaba a cada una.

A rastras (literalmente) Alice se llevo a Bella. Le pido a la más pequeña de los Swan que se arreglara y que en la noche pasarían por ella. Nessie prefirió que fuera así. Necesitaba tiempo a solas. Se tiro al sofá y cerro los ojos para descansar por un momento.

No se dio cuenta en que comento perdió la conciencia y se sumergió en un mundo lleno de neblina. Corría, corría y corría… pero no alcanzaba al chico que se miraba en el fondo. ¿Quién era el? No lo sabia, pero estaba desesperada por alcanzarlo. Decidió ponerle más atención a las facciones del chico y notó que era alto, de tez morena y musculatura perfecta. Nessie estaba cansada pero aun así seguía corriendo en su dirección. Sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de el. De apropiarse de su cuerpo, de hacerlo suyo. Sus esfuerzos tenían frutos. Se estaba acercando… pero al verlo más de cerca noto que el chico estaba acompañado. Su acompañante volteó… era Bella.

Nessie abrió los ojos empapada en sudor. Empezaba a oscurecer y por lo mismo no había mucha luz en la sala. Se sentó en el sofá y se seco el sudor con el brazo. _Malditas pesadillas_ murmuraba para si misma.

-¿Malos sueños?-

Nessie volteo y vio por detrás del sillón a Charlie. Tragó saliva sin bajar la mirada. Charlie se acerco y se sentó en el sillón contiguo.

-Necesitamos hablar-

Nessie se tenso al instante. Sabía que Charlie la acorralaría.

-hablemos- pronunció dudosa y no muy convencida.

-Dime algo Nessie. Y respóndeme con la verdad. ¿Estas enamorada de Jake?-

-¿No podrías ser mas sutil?- pregunto Nessie con una mueca en la cara y su corazón mas afligido que nunca.

-No conozco otra manera de hablar-

-Bien- dijo ella tratando de verse más dura de lo que realmente era. –hablemos claro si eso es lo que quieres-

- Nessie. Se que tu y yo no hemos empezado bien. No desde… aquella vez…-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo dices? ¿Te avergüenza decirlo? Vamos! Yo no te vi nada apenado cuando te vi semi-desnudo con la señora Stanley-

Charlie se puso más serio de lo que ya estaba y murmuró alguna blasfemia.

-Nessie, fue un error. Algo del pasado. Jamás pensé que fueras tan rencorosa-

-Era una niña!! ¿Qué esperabas? Mirar a tu padre echándose a una mujer que no es tu mamá no es muy agradable que digamos. Por tu culpa nos separaron a mí y a Bella-

-Reconozco que me equivoque. Y que tu madre y yo no lo manejamos con la suficiente madurez. Pero eso ya paso Nessie, déjalo ir-

-No puedo!- gritó ella. Las imágenes de su papá, su ejemplo a seguir y la señora Stanley semi-desnudos, besándose, pasaban por su cabeza desgarrándola.

-ponte en mis zapatos Nessie. Al parecer tu estas en una situación peor-

Nessie abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñitas. Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Ella estaba en una muy mala situación… estuvo fajando con el novio de su hermana. Era un pecado igual o peor que el de Charlie.

-No compares- dijo ella excusándose y tratando de convencerse que lo que Charlie había hecho era mucho peor.

-No es mi intención compararte, pero ¿te das cuenta de que si Bella se entera, bueno… la harás sufrir tanto como tú sufriste por mi culpa?-

-Lo se. Pero no se volverá a repetir. Y tu no se lo dirás ¿verdad?-

-No. Por supuesto que no-

Nessie suspiro. Charlie tenia razón en algo… lo que ella había hecho haría sufrir a Bella y a Edward… las personas que mas amaba. Entonces… ¿Qué tan diferente era de Charlie? Charlie lo había dicho: se había equivocado. Ella también lo había hecho. Al parecer los genes de Charlie eran fuertes… la capacidad de traición estaba en la sangre Swan.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Charlie-

Nessie trato de sonreírle. Charlie no era una mala persona. Trabajaba mucho, siempre le mando dinero, muchas veces quiso comunicarse con ella por teléfono e incluso había querido ir a verla, pero ella siempre se negó. Con el tiempo Charlie se había resignado y había dejado de insistir.

-Nessie. Aun no me has contestado mi pregunta ¿estas enamorada de Jake?-

A Nessie se le volvieron a nublar los ojos. Charlie sabia que a Nessie le gustaba Jake de niña… era lógico a la vista de todos. Temía que ese lazo fuera tan fuerte que nunca se hubiese roto. Y si eso era así… todos iban a salir lastimados en esa situación. Charlie solo estaba preocupado y quería saber toda la información posible para saber como reaccionar y actuar.

Y al ver que Nessie no respondía y que parecía que tenía un nudo en la garganta… se dio cuenta de la respuesta.

-cielos… esto será más difícil de lo que pensé-

Nessie agacho la cabeza avergonzada. Charlie sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Jake. Los había visto besándose y menos mal que solo fue besándose… si hubiera llegado minutos antes mientras le tocaba la entrepierna…

Nessie se estremeció de solo recordarlo.

-No te preocupes por mí. Yo solo quiero que Jake y Bella sean felices-

-¿me estas hablando en serio Nessie? No creo que Bella se merezca esto. Estaría viviendo en una mentira y no se me hace justo para ella-

Nessie estaba de acuerdo con Charlie en ese aspecto. Pero tampoco era justo que ella le quitara el novio. No iba a ser la causante de la soltería de su hermana. No creía ser tan fuerte para soportar esa responsabilidad.

-déjalo así Charlie… te lo ruego-

-Será como tú quieras. Pero eso si te digo, si Bella se entera y si me pregunta, no voy a mentirle. ¿De acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo- musitó Nessie nerviosa imaginándose la situación en donde su hermana descubriera la traición. La piel se le puso de gallina.

-Bueno. Supongo que aquí es donde debo dejarte arreglarte. Se supone que vas a una fiesta ¿no?-

Nessie se le quedo viendo. ¿Charlie lo sabia todo? Ella pensaba que realmente no le importaba. Pero estaba equivocada. El realmente estaba en todo.

-si- respondió ella con una media sonrisa. Era extraña la sensación de bienestar al platicar con su padre. Sin más se puso de pie y se dirigió a las escaleras. Charlie suspiro y Nessie volteo a verlo a medio camino.

-Charlie… gracias… por todo…-

Charlie no era muy expresivo, pero no pudo evitar sonreírse y asentir. Nessie corrió escaleras arriba y se metió a bañar.

El agua caliente golpeteaba su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos. El calor le recordó a otro calor que la había recorrido el día anterior.

Jacob Black.

Se obligo a abrir los ojos y dejar de imaginarse que sus propias manos eran las de el. Enojada consigo misma se obligo a bañarse con agua fría. No quería calor que le recordara a la temperatura de el. Así que se baño lo más rápido que pudo por culpa del frio.

Se seco y en el cuarto de ella y su hermana yacía el vestido que Alice había escogido para ella. Rojo, strapless, sutilmente corto y pegado. Era sumamente lindo. Suspiro y entro en el. Lo acompaño con zapatillas a juego y unos finos aretes de rubí. Decidió no usar collar y dejar su cuello expuesto. Se hizo un chongo sencillo, dejándole caer algunos bucles por la cara. Su maquillaje fue sencillo. No tenía muchos ánimos como para arreglarse tanto. Pero lo que ella no sabia, es que realmente no se necesitaba arreglar nada mas. Se miraba sumamente linda. Lo comprobó ella misma al darse una vuelta en el espejo. A fin de cuentas la vanidad era parte de su personalidad.

Después de unos minutos, el timbre sonó.

-Nessie!! Te buscan!!- grito Charlie desde la planta baja.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba que Charlie la llamara como: "Nessie", se sonrió un poco y bajo las escaleras esperando ver a Bella o a Alice. Pero en la puerta estaba una figura masculina.

-Edward…-

--

* * *

Perdon por subir hasta hoy, pero con lo de la comic-con!! wow!! no tuve ni tiempo, ni cabeza!! fue toda una odisea!! pero sii!! vi a todo el elenco y fui tan feliz!!! Llegue el lunes y despues a darle duro al trabajo... por eso no habia tenido chance de subir... pero hoy soy puntual^^ besoos y gracias por su paciencia^^

Ahi se los dejo^^ jojojo ya va a ser la fiesta!! ke sucedera?? jojojojo besoos^^ y dejenme revitalizantes reviews^^ si??? las amo!!!

**Kokoro Black**

SOY** TEAM JACOB** Y LO AULLO A TODO EL MUNDO!!!! AUUUUUU


	11. La dichosa fiesta Parte 01

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿que sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

--

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Capitulo X-1 –** La dichosa fiesta – parte 01

--

-Edward…- volvió a repetir con un tono de voz mas seguro.

Estaba realmente sorprendida por verlo ahí en su casa. Pero después de todo, no tenia nada de malo. Era su novio, él tenía todo el derecho del mundo de ir por ella.

Edward no sabia que posición tomar delante de Vanessa. Todo el día compartió miradas con Bella mientras arreglaban el salón para recibir a los invitados. Alice los había dejado mucho tiempo a solas y el se sentía mas atraído que nunca hacia Bella Swan. Pero cuando Alice llego y le pidió que fuera por Vanessa, regresó a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que el estaba ahí por su novia… no por su hermana. Malhumorado pidió la dirección e instrucciones de cómo llegar y ahí estaba. Frente a frente a la pequeña Swan.

Charlie por otro lado, observaba a Edward con suma atención. Era un hombre mayor que su hija, eso se notaba a leguas. Se removió incomodo al imaginarse a su hija con el. Sus pensamientos lo traicionaron y deseo que su novio fuera Jake. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

-Vanessa, te ves muy bonita- comentó Edward caballerosamente cuando Nessie bajo las escaleras y le tendió la mano.

Ella miro a Charlie y lo notó preocupado. Se sonrió y le tocó el hombro.

-Tranquilo. Nos vemos luego-

Charlie se quedo de a seis. Nessie había tenido una consideración hacia su persona. Charlie se regocijó por dentro y muy a su pesar les abrió el paso.

-Cuida de mi hija-

-Lo haré- contesto Edward seguro.

Después de todo, eso es lo que siempre había hecho. Cuidar de Vanessa. Por algo se había convertido en su novio.

- ¿Y como te fue en el viaje?- pregunto Nessie mientras se abrochaba el cinturón del mercedes que traía Edward.

-Bien-

-wow! ¿y este auto?-

-Es de mi papá-

-Órale-

El silencio reino de repente en el auto mientras el suave ruido del motor sonó al encenderlo y por consiguiente Edward puso el auto en marcha.

Él se miraba impresionante en su pantalón de pinzas azul marino y una camisa gris, remangada y con los dos primeros botones abiertos mostrando un poco su varonil pecho. Por supuesto que a Nessie no le pasaba por desapercibida la belleza de su novio. Era imposible no notarla, pero no se le hacia la gran cosa. Quizás la belleza de Jake había opacado todas las demás. Nessie trato de enfocarse en que Edward estaba ahí por ella y que era atractivo. No quiso pensar en nada más que en eso.

-WOW Nessie!! Te ves fantástica!!!- Grito Claire al momento en que Nessie entro al salón principal.

No habían más muebles que un par de sillones por un rincón. Una gran mesa ovalada con un lindo mantel blanco. Bebidas y botanas esparcidas.

-Gracias Claire- Respondió – Mira… este es mi novio Edward-

Claire lo recorrió de arriba abajo sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

-¿Tu novio? ¿Tienes novio Nessie?-

-Si- respondió Nessie avergonzada. Nunca se lo había preguntado por lo tanto jamás se lo había comentado.

-Cielos... eso hará más difíciles las cosas- susurró Claire

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Nada- respondió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Nessie miro a toda la manada y los saludó presentando a Edward con voz alta para que alcanzaran a escucharla por encima del ruido de la música. Seth fue otro de los que se le calló la boca cuando supo que Nessie tenía novio.

Alice corrió hacia Nessie y la abrazo.

-WOW! Quedaste lindisima! Yo sabia que tu harías un buen trabajo-

-Gracias- repitió Nessie - ¿Y Bella?-

-Aun no baja. Rosalie esta terminando de pintarla. ¡!Ni te imaginas como se mira!!-

Nessie trató de imaginarse a su hermana en ese vestido azul con franjas blancas, entaconada, maquillada y peinada… No. No pudo.

Jasper llego al lado de Alice. Nessie se presento cortésmente y Edward lo saludó un poco más fraternalmente. Al parecer se llevaban muy bien.

-¿Por qué tan serio Edward?- pregunto Alice con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Estoy normal. Sabes que no soy muy de fiestas-

Alice solo rodó los ojos y siguió su camino con los invitados.

-Tu hermana es un torbellino-

- Dímelo a mí-

Nessie sonrió y se disculpó con Edward, quería platicar un rato con la manada. El accedió de inmediato. A fin de cuentas se sentía un poco raro al estar cerca de ella.

En cuanto Nessie se fue a platicar con sus antiguos amigos, fue y se acomodo aun lado de las escaleras. Parecía perro guardián. Estaba ansioso.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- pregunto Emmett bajando las escaleras.

-No. ¿Acaso no me puedo parar aquí?-

-¡Tranquilo! Andas muy esponjadito!! ¡Todo el día has andado igual! Desde que llego Bella, no has-

-Cállate- musito Edward interrumpiendo a Emmett.

Rosalie empezó a bajar las escaleras. Eso significaba que Bella ya estaba lista y que no tardaba en bajar. Edward se removió más ansioso que antes. Pero Emmett ya no lo noto porque sonrió hacia su chica y se apresuro a alcanzarla por las escaleras.

-Dios mío… una diosa acaba de bajar a la tierra- halago Emmett comiéndose a Rose con la mirada. Esa blusa escotada y la mini falda había vuelto loco al pobre de su novio.

-Tonto- musitó Rosalie dándole un pequeño y cariñoso golpe, antes de darle un beso. Edward volteo la mirada. Esos dos se adoraban. ¿Cuándo el y Vanessa se besaban, se mirarían igual?

-Es guapa ¿no?- dijo Rosalie ya aun lado de Edward.

-¿Qui..-

Edward ni siquiera pudo terminar. Al levantar su cabeza miro a Bella Swan bajando las escaleras. Sus piernas se miraban mas largas con esa pieza de vestido y los tacones altos. Su pelo rizado en media coleta. Maquillaje perfecto. El vestido era tan ajustado que sus pechos resaltaban por arriba del escote. Edward casi gruño de imaginársela a su lado.

-WOW! Bella ¿eres tu?- preguntó Emmett divertido. –Del patito feo a la princesa del cuento-

-Cállate Emmett- ordenó Edward molesto.

-Como eres aguafiestas!- se quejo Emmett con cara burlona.

¿Patito feo? ¿De donde? El siempre considero sumamente atractiva a Bella, pero en ese momento la palabra atractiva se quedaba corta. Era sensual, provocadora, sexy… cualquier hombre se cambiaria de religión por tener a esa belleza en su cama. Se maldijo por dentro al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos era de todo menos de los de un buen cuñado.

Bella se sonrojo y bajo su mirada al notar como Edward se la comía con la suya. Debía de estar alucinando. Tal vez se miraba mal y por eso la miraba con esos ojos. Pero una voz en su interior le dijo que tal vez no. Que tal vez él la consideraba atractiva.

-Te ves… no tengo palabras- dijo Edward interceptándola en los últimos escalones.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?- pregunto Bella

-Buena… que diga bueno- demasiado buena

Bella se sonrojo y le paso por un lado dejando su perfume de Fressias flotando por el aire. Edward aspiro llenando sus pulmones de "Bella". Era oficial. A Edward le gustaba Bella mucho mas de lo que el pensaba.

Nessie buscaba de reojo por todos lados. Su inconciente estaba desesperado por ver si Jacob había asistido a la fiesta.

-No Nessie. Jacob no esta aquí-

¡!Dios tan obvia era!!

Nessie se sonrojo de golpe y miro a Claire con ojos avergonzados.

-No te preocupes Nessie. No te avergüences. Es normal que quieras saber donde esta-

-¿En serio crees que es normal?- preguntó Nessie con sarcasmo.

-Bueno… normal lo que se dice normal… pues creo que no ¿verdad? Pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero-

No. La verdad no entendía a lo que se refería. Sonrió, pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos. Un silbido por detrás de ella la hizo voltear.

Era Jake. Se había cortado el cabello, portaba una camisa verde, con 3 botones sin abrochar y mangas remangadas, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos de vestir. Su corazón brinco. Quiso dar un paso hacia el, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Jake le había silbado a Bella y esta le sonreirá tímida.

Un balde de agua fría le callo encima. Bella se miraba hermosa. Era mas que lógico que Jake estuviera complacido con el radical cambio de su hermana. Por primera vez en su vida se lleno de celos. Jake abrazo a Bella y el volcán dentro de Nessie exploto.

¿No que me amabas? ¿No que no podías estar con ella sintiendo lo que sentías por mi?

Eran ilógicos sus pensamientos. Ella misma le había pedido que se quedara con Bella. Que todo fuera como antes. Pero los celos cegaron su mente.

Jake ni siquiera la había visto en la fiesta. Estaba bien que estuviera oscuro, y que un bonche de gente estuviera ahí. Pero el debería de notarla donde fuera ¿no? ¿No se suponía que la amaba? Debería de notarla con un carajo!

-Con permiso Claire-

Nessie fue hacia Edward que tenía los ojos crispados y parecía sumamente molesto.

-¿Edward?-

-Nessie-

Edward ni siquiera la volteo a ver. No tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera Bella abrazada y sonriente con el musculoso moreno que acababa de llegar.

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿Con quien esta Bella?-

Nessie se extraño un poco. Pero estaba tan metida en sus propios demonios que no le tomo importancia.

-Jacob Black… su novio-

-¿Jacob Black es su novio? ¿El mismo que te molestaba de niña?-

-El mismo-

Nessie y Edward los miraban a lo lejos, bufando cada uno.

-¿Qué te parece que te presente?-

-mmmm-

Edward no respondió y a Nessie no le importo. Entrelazo su mano con la de Edward y prácticamente lo jalo hacia la pareja.

Jake distinguió una mancha roja y levanto la cabeza. Era Nessie… quien por cierto estaba mas despampanante que nunca. Su cuello se miraba exquisito. Sin contar que sus piernas se miraban mas blancas de lo normal. Y el vestido se ajustaba a su silueta como sus manos lo habían hecho la tarde anterior. Caminaba con gracia. Sintió arder de deseo por ella hasta que notó que venia agarrada de la mano de un tipo mas blanco que la cal y cabello despeinado.

-Te ves hermosa Bella- dijo Nessie al acercarse.

Bella volteó y medio sonrió al ver la mano de Nessie con la de Edward.

-Gracias- respondió.

-Mira mi amor, este es… el novio de mi hermana: Jacob Black- dijo Nessie señalando a Jake – Jacob este es mi novio: Edward Cullen- termino ahora señalando a su novio.

Ellos se acercaron y se dieron la mano con mucha mas fuerza de la necesaria. Parecía que se querían arrancar las manos mutuamente. Mientras sacudían sus manos y se echaban miradas rencorosas.

-¿Y como te sientes aquí en Forks? Supongo que no es un lugar para ti. Pareces ser un hombre de ciudad- dijo Jake soltándole la mano a Edward y limpiándosela con el pantalón, como si le fuera a pegar rabia por haberlo saludado.

-Soy de donde tenga que ser. Soy adaptable-

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-

-23-

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué se siente ser un hombre y andar con una niña? Debes sentirte como todo un don Juan ¿no?-

-JACOB!- reprendió Bella.

Edward bufo. ¡Genial! Uno mas que juzgaba su relación ¿Qué la gente no se daba cuenta que lo único que pretendía con Vanessa era protegerla y verla sonreír? A fin de cuentas a ese tipejo que le importaba!

-Con permiso-

Jake les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la manada.

-Discúlpalo Edward. Últimamente se ha vuelto protector con Nessie- Se disculpo Bella.

Nessie no estaba escuchando la conversación que se estaba dando entre ella y Edward. Solo miraba a Jake que parecía estar mentando madres al lado de Seth y Quil.

Bella estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Edward se miraba tan apuesto. Parecía que le habían puesto un imán y ella se viera absorbida por el. ¿Por qué nadie mas parecía sentirse así como ella?

-Quiero tomar algo con alcohol-

-NO!- Gritaron Bella y Edward al mismo tiempo a Nessie. Estos dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Esto es una fiesta no? Además no manejare-

-Eres menor de edad Nessie- reprendió Edward

-¿Y? Casi cumplo 18. Además tú mismo me has contado historias de cuando tenias mi edad y recuerdo que había alcohol relacionado en ellas.

-No es lo mismo Nessie- dijo Bella.

-¿Qué? ¿Los dos se van a poner de acuerdo? ¿Pues saben que? Como se llevan tan bien ahí se quedan ustedes juntos-

Nessie se volteo y se fue a la mesa de las bebidas. Bella iba a ir tras ella. Pero Edward la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

El calor que sintió al tocar su piel desnuda lo volvió loco. Se quedo mirándola y sus ojos se fijaron en sus labios. Sintió el deseo de terminar lo que no se había completado la noche anterior. Pero se obligo a volver en si y le soltó el brazo.

-Déjala, nosotros la vigilaremos. Al parecer esta entre amigos y todos están tomando. Se sentirá excluida y se enojara aun más. Sabes que es rencorosa-

-Cierto-

Por un momento Bella sintió celos de que conociera tanto a su hermana. Pero no sabia si los celos era porque ella no la conocía tan bien o porque el no la conocía así a ella.

-Parece que tu novio no anda de humor-

Bella volteo y miro a Jake que parecía echar fuego por la boca.

-Así ha andado últimamente-

-Vaya… novio malhumorado-

-Normalmente es muy divertido y sonriente-

¿Así era como le gustaban los hombres a Bella? Divertidos… sonrientes. El no se consideraba muy divertido. Quiso cambiar el tema. No era muy reconfortante que Bella hablará de las cualidades de su novio.

-¿No te gustaría salir un momento? Deja que se calme el corajudo de tu novio y que a Nessie también se le baje el coraje-

Bella no lo considero una buena idea. Después de todo el señor perfecto era la tentación en persona. Hacia un momento cuando se le quedo viendo en los labios, ella juro que la besaría y estaba deseando que así fuera. ¡Que clase de hermana era!

El le tendió la mano y ella no pudo evitar tomarla. En cuanto sus pieles se juntaron, el choque eléctrico volvió a correr por sus venas. Edward camino guiándola hacia afuera concentrándose inútilmente en no observar su trasero.

-Hace un poco de frío- dijo Bella ya afuera.

Edward la vio temblar y noto que sus pezones estaban rectos y firmes. Isabella Swan iba a ser su perdición. Con Vanessa jamás se había fijado en ese tipo de detalles. Aunque adoraba la vista, le pidió que la disculpara unos minutos y regreso con un abrigo suyo.

-No es necesario-

-Hace frió y no tengo idea de donde este el tuyo-

-Bueno… gracias-

Edward se acerco a ella e hizo su cabello aun lado para ponerle el abrigo. Su perfume volvió a soltarse por el aire y cerro un poco los ojos mientras lo dejaba entrar por sus fosas nasales.

-hoy realmente estas deslumbrante-

-Deslumbrante ¿yo?-

Jamás se había visto como una persona deslumbrante. Su ego estaba por los cielos. Que un hombre como Edward la halagara podía ser totalmente revitalizante.

-Yo creí que el único que deslumbraba aquí, eras tu-

Edward le sonrió con esa tipica sonrisa suya, que hizo que a Bella se le cortara la respiración.

-¿Crees que deslumbro gente?-

Bella se sonrojo. Confesarle eso, era confesarle que la deslumbraba. Pero no podía mentirle si le sonreía de esa manera tan deliciosa.

-Sin duda-

-¿Te deslumbro a ti?-

Bella se sonrojo de golpe. Maldito Edward Cullen que la hacia confesar. ¿Qué ganaba con eso? ¿Sentirse como pavo real?

-Frecuentemente-

Edward sonrió más y Bella se derritió en esa sonrisa torcida. Sus labios se miraban tan carnosos. ¿Qué se sentiría probarlos? Idiota pregúntale eso a tu hermana!

-¿Cómo ha estado Vanessa estos días?-

Definitivamente eso la hizo volver a la realidad. El quería hablar de Nessie, no de ella.

-Bien… el primer día fue difícil y ayer por la noche andaba extraña. Pero entre semana se miraba sumamente feliz, con un extraño brillo en los ojos-

-Eso es bueno. Se esta acostumbrando-

-Al parecer así es-

Edward estaba tentando el campo de juego. La verdad es que había pensado todo el día en que solo se sentía como el protector de Vanessa, más que como su novio. Quizás era el momento de quitarse el titulo de novio y cuidarla como el amigo que era. Porque a decir verdad aparte de los besos, no había demasiado que compartieran como novios.

Una corriente fuerte de aire cruzó y el pequeño vestido de Bella se ondeo por unos segundos, no sin que antes Edward alcanzara a tener una visión de las pantaletas negras de Bella. Decidió levantar la mirada, obligándose a recorrer su cuerpo. Hasta llegar a su boca. La excitación lo estaba matando.

-Bella. Se que sonara extraño. Pero creo que algo esta pasando entre tú y yo-

Bella abrió los ojos como platos. Y murmuro algo no coherente.

-No entiendo de que hablas- dijo ella haciéndose la tonta.

-Si lo sabes. Si Alice no hubiera llegado anoche… no se que hubiera pasado-

-Nada!- se apresuro a decir Bella – No hubiera pasado nada porque eres el novio de mi hermana-

-¿Y si no lo fuera Bella? ¿Si solo fuera el hermano de Alice… saldrías conmigo?-

-Edward no me preguntes estas cosas…-

-¿Lo harías?-

Bella se relamió los labios.

-Eso no cambiaria nada-

-¿Lo harías?-

-Si las cosas fueran diferentes… tal vez si-

Edward se sonrió ampliamente y ella solo se sonrojo.

-Bella ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que pienso romper con Vanessa?-

-No!- a Bella se le descompuso el rostro. – Por favor no! No quiero ver a Nessie sufrir-

-Bella quiero que me escuches… y escúchame muy bien. No soy un hombre que se ande mucho de rodeos… Tú me gustas… y mucho, desde que te vi en Phoenix no te he podido sacar de la cabeza. Tu carácter me sorprendió y el día de ayer me di cuenta que nuestros cuerpos parecen estar en convulsión espontánea cuando están cercas. Y no me puedes decir que tú no lo sentiste-

Bella gimió un poco al recordar las escenas.

-Es cierto. Pero eso es muy distinto a que rompas con mi hermana y que tu y yo empezáramos algo. Es absurdo. Además yo también tengo novio-

-novio que no te interesa-

-si me interesa-

-Si te interesara estarías con el y no conmigo-

Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero ningún sonido pudo salir de su boca. Edward tenía razón. Mil veces Maldito!

-Aun así, y óyelo bien… Jamás le haría eso a Nessie ¿me oíste? J-A-M-A-S!!-

-no te pido que la traiciones. Pero quiero que me entiendas. Yo me puse con ella porque siempre la mire como a una niña y siento una extraña necesidad de protegerla. Pero nada más. Siempre ha sido algo como fraternal. Es raro, no se como explicártelo. Creo que a fin de cuentas ella y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos-

-Pero aunque eso sea cierto… Edward yo vi a mi hermana contigo en Phoenix… ella te miraba con… adoración-

-¿No seria mas bien admiración? No confundas las cosas Bella. Yo se que Nessie no me ama-

-si eso es así es a ella a la que le corresponde decidir eso-

Bella se supo de pie y se quito el abrigo de Edward.

-De verdad que no lo necesito. Voy para adentro-

Al momento de pasarle el abrigo y sus manos se rozaron se quedaron quietos. Edward volvió a perder su mirada en sus labios y esta vez no hubo nada que le impidiera acercarse a ella y besarla.

Bella brinco por la sorpresa pero no se alejo. Lo deseaba tanto como el. Edward rodeo su cintura y la pego a su cuerpo. Bella sintió la rigidez de su cuerpo masculino y gimió. Edward metió su lengua por su tibia boca y se estremeció al sentir el contacto con la suya. Una de sus manos se fue al pecho de ella y acaricio uno de sus pezones por encima del frágil vestido. Bella volvió a gemir.

-Bella!!!-

Bella y Edward abrieron los ojos y se separaron. Segundos después aparecio Alice.

-¿Bella donde te has metido?-

-Solo tomaba aire, me marie un poco y Edward me acompaño-

-mi hermano tan caballeroso como siempre- dijo Alice en un tono pícaro.

Bella se abrazo a si misma por el frió y Edward le volvió a pasar por enzima el abrigo.

-Cuando lo desocupes me lo das- Dijo Edward y se metió dentro de la casa.

Bella se acaricio sobre el abrigo y aspiro el olor de su varonil colonia impregnada en el saco.

-¿Tanto te gusta Bella?-

Bella abrió la boca y miro a Alice con su mirada traviesa.

-Suéltalo ya Bella. Es hora de confesar, si no quieres que le diga a todo mundo que se estaban besando-

Rayos! Bella maldijo por lo bajo y sabia que no tenia caso ocultarlo mas.

-Si… me gusta… y mucho-

* * *

Muaajajajajajaja Aun no se acaba la fiesta!! Apenas vamos empezando!! Ja! Quien creía que Edward y Bella eran lentos!! Solo era que no habían tenido oportunidad!! Hahahaha las amo!!!! Y nos leemos la próxima semana jojojojo

**Kokoro Black**


	12. La dichosa fiesta Parte 02

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿que sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

--

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Capitulo X-2 –** La dichosa fiesta – parte 02

--

Nessie ya estaba un poquito pasada de copas. No estaba acostumbrada a beber, así que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en ella. Claire andaba por las mismas que Nessie, pero Quil la abrazaba en todo momento. Lo cual Nessie envidio desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

No estaba acostumbrada a envidiar a nadie… solo lo había hecho de mas pequeña, al ver a las familias reunidas.

Empezó a recordar a su disfuncional familia y un nudo se le formo en el estomago. Ver a su padre con la señora Stanley, había sido un golpe muy difícil. Ella adoraba a su papá, era una especie de icono para ella. Su persona favorita en el mundo. Pero todo se vino abajo el día que Nessie y su mamá fueron a buscarlo a la estación de policía.

-JAKE!!- Gritó Claire al ver a Jake rezagado en una esquina observando a Nessie como un lobo.

Nessie levanto la vista y se hecho otro trago de vodka. Estaba enfadada, celosa, furiosa y se sentía sola… sumamente sola.

Jake siguió inmutable en la esquina, al parecer el tampoco lo pasaba muy bien. Tenía una botella de vodka también en la mano. Y seguía sin despegar su mirada de Nessie.

-Hola chicas-

Nessie volteo y miro a Nahuel parado detrás de ella.

-¿Nahuel? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Nessie tambaleándose, viendo prácticamente a dos Nahueles.

-Me invitaron, al igual que a varios compañeros. Fue una chica de estatura pequeña y pelo puntiagudo-

-Ah… Alice- Nessie se sonrió y Nahuel no pudo evitar sonreírle más.

Nessie se miraba sumamente tierna con los ojitos a medio cerrar, sexy con el vestido sumamente pequeño y ajustado, y provocativa mientras lo miraba y se mordía el labio.

-Al parecer ya todos entraron en ambiente. Llegue un poco tarde. Déjame compensarte. Baila conmigo-

Nessie volteo a la esquina de Jake y se asusto al ver sus ojos atravesándola, con los puños cerrados y una enorme mueca en la cara.

¿Qué más daba? Edward andaba desaparecido, no iba a hacer nada malo mas que bailar, además… si Jake se molestaba… pues mucho mejor.

-Porque no- respondió dejando el vaso de vodka en la mesita. Claire abrió la boca para protestar, pero se tropezó y Quil rápidamente la cacho en el aire. Ellos se perdieron en su mundo mientras Nessie tomaba de la mano a Nahuel y empezaban a moverse.

Jake estaba histérico. ¿Quien había invitado ese bastardo que pasaba sus manos cerca de la cintura de Nessie? La sangre le hervía como volcán en erupción. Jamás en la vida se había sentido de esa forma. Jamás había sentido la necesidad de luchar por algo que no era suyo. Jake era un chico sencillo. Jamás en la vida había envidiado nada a nadie. Pero en ese momento anhelaba ser él el que pasara sus manos por la cintura de ella.

Una canción hip-hip con un bajeo muy sensual empezó a sonar. Nessie notó que solo Jake era quien los observaba. Así que con toda la intención del mundo, le dio la espalda a Nahuel y repegó su cuerpo en el de él, mientras se bajaba y se levantaba, restregándole el trasero en su miembro. Nahuel se sonrió y sus brazos se posaron en las piernas de Nessie mientras esta seguía moviéndose sensualmente.

Eso fue el colmo de los colmos. Jake no solo estaba histérico. Estaba a punto de matarlo!! Sin poder aguantarse más y con la ayuda del alcohol en sus venas se dirigió a ellos. La mansión Cullen estaba repleta de gente y la música retumbaba por las ventanas, por lo tanto nadie se percato de que Jake iba con los puños cerrados dispuesto a estampárselos a Nahuel o peor aun, reventarle la botella en la cara. Pero no contaba que por lo menos uno de sus amigos estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo como para percatarse de él y sus intenciones. Seth corrió detrás de Jake y le arrebato la botella de vodka de las manos.

-Tranquilo Jake. No vayas a hacer una estupidez-

-Una estupidez es no romperle la cara a ese imbecil- dijo Jake con el rostro enfurecido.

-Tranquilízate. No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después- argumentó Seth antes de que Jake lo aventara.

Jake llego hasta Nessie y la jalo pegándola a su cuerpo. Nessie abrió los ojos sorprendida de sentir su calor y su respiración agitada. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón… fuerte y a toda maquina.

-Déjala Black, ella estaba bailando conmigo- Musitó Nahuel lo bastante molesto como para tomar a Nessie de un brazo y volverla a jalar cerca de su cuerpo.

-Déjame en paz Jake!- gritó Nessie apoyándose en Nahuel – ¿A ti que te importa lo que yo haga y con quien baile?- dijo Nessie tambaleándose y tratando de volver a tomar el ritmo con Nahuel.

-Nessie- la llamó Jake con voz ronca. –Por favor. Acompáñame-

-N0- gritó Nessie y se acurrucó más en Nahuel.

No es que no se muriera de ganas de seguirlo. Pero quería molestarlo, quería que sintiera lo que ella y que esté se retorciera de celos. Jake la volvió a jalonear hasta que su boca llego a su oído.

-Nessie no tientes mi paciencia, si no quieres que vaya con Bella y le cuente lo sucedido ayer en la noche, vente conmigo. Ahora-

A Nessie se le abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarla con eso? Estaba bien que estuviera ebria, pero sabía perfectamente las consecuencias si Jake abría su bocota.

-Tu ganas- se rindió Nessie.

Nahuel la miraba intrigado. Ella prácticamente se disculpo con la mirada y siguió a Jake.

¿Por qué Jake tenia tanto poder en Nessie? Nahuel se preguntaba con los brazos cruzados, parado en medio de la pista. Se sintió desplazado, se dio la vuelta para salir y miro a una morena de cabello oscuro sola y llorando cerca de la puerta. Apresuro sus pasos y delicadamente toco su rostro para levantarlo.

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿Qué te importa?-

-Me importa, porque creo que eres una chica muy linda para estar llorando así. Soy Nahuel- dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Leah- dijo ella estrechándola con semblante dudoso.

--

-¡Eres un idiota!- gritó Nessie mientras trataba de zafarse del brazo de Jake.

-¿Que pretendes Nessie? No te basta con restregarme a tu perfecto novio en la cara, sino que además andas de cualquiera con Nahu...-

Lo cacheteó

Pero a Jake no le dolió. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a sus golpes. Además en el fondo sabia que la había regado. Había insultado de nuevo a Nessie y ella tenia todo el derecho de golpearlo y gritarle.

-Si ando o no de cualquiera, eso es mi problema… no te metas!!- gritó tambaleándose.

-Vanessa!!-

Jake la soltó al ver a Edward acercándose a ella. Nessie sonrió hacia Edward y trató de que no se percatara de lo ebria que estaba-

Edward la miro con el seño fruncido. Parecía que discutía con el… novio de Bella.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Edward tomando a Nessie de la mano.

-Claro porque no debería de estarlo-

-Hueles a alcohol-

-Solo tome un poco-

Jake se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ahí. A Nahuel le podía armar todo el pleito que quisiera, pero a Edward que le iba a decir ¿quita las manos de tu novia? ¿No beses a tu novia? Maldiciendo por dentro y controlando las ganas de voltearse y romperle los dientes, decidió alejarse e ir por otra botella de vodka y ahogar sus penas.

Edward llevo a Nessie al segundo piso. A Jacob no le paso por desapercibido. Y claro que al darse cuenta de que se dirigían al segundo piso… donde se encontraban los dormitorios… solo sirvió para que se empinara con más ganas la botella. Imaginarse a la dulce Nessie en los brazos de Edward le hacían perder la cabeza.

-Vanessa siéntate por favor- dijo Edward amablemente.

Nessie trataba de hacerse ver más sobria de lo que estaba. Estaba intrigada de que Edward estuviera mas serio de lo normal y le pidiera tan formalmente hablar con ella. Hasta la había subido a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, para que nadie los interrumpiera. En otro momento se hubiera sentido feliz de pensar que por fin Edward se animaría a dar el paso que ella tanto le había rogado. Pero ahora… esa idea… le aterraba.

-¿Vanessa?-

-Ah, si perdón- respondió Nessie regresando a la habitación que compartía con Edward y sentándose en un pequeño sillón en la esquina de la habitación.

-Vanessa, se que no es justo lo que te voy a decir. Y menos porque se supone que estamos de fiesta y tienes apenas una semana aquí. Pero tampoco se me hace justo seguir así- acerco una silla y se sentó delante de ella.

Vanessa levanto la vista y lo vio sumamente atractivo con su cabello alborotado y sus ojos verdes llenos de dudas. Quiso esforzarse por decirle algo lindo… pero no había nada que saliera de su boca. Pero no fuera Jake el que estuviera delante de ella… porque le podría decir que adoraba su sonrisa, que sus brazos eran tan protectores y musculosos, su oscura mirada… llena de secretos y pasión y sus manos… Dios tantas cosas podía decir de sus habilidosas manos que la hacían perder la cordura y la tocaban como nadie jamás.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se obligo a frenar a sus pensamientos incoherentes. Ella sabia que Edward era un hombre maravilloso, pero miraba a Jake por delante de él. ¿Por qué?

-Vanessa. Creo que debemos terminar-

Ahí fue cuando lo entendió. Miro a Edward con una mirada imperturbable. Y no sintió nada. No lo amaba. Nunca lo había hecho. Él era guapo, él la protegía, él la cuidaba, ella lo admiraba, pero… hasta ahí.

Jamás se había dado cuenta de eso. Edward era tan paternal con ella y por eso disfrutaba de su compañía. Pero no lo amaba, jamás lo hizo. Edward tenia razón ¿Para que demonios continuar en una relación así?

Si, yo también lo creo- respondió ella después de unos minutos de silencio.

Edward soltó el aire que tenía acumulado en el pecho. Sintió como que el peso del mundo se quitaba de sus hombros. No le gustaba jugar a nada. Era un hombre muy correcto y los hombres correctos no se besaban con las hermanas de sus novias. Tenia que ponerle fin, y mientras mas pronto mejor. El mismo se reprochaba haber escogido ese momento. Pero después de sentir el cuerpo de Bella pegado al suyo. Sentir sus lenguas mezcladas y al tocar sus suaves curvas se dio cuenta de que no tenia caso negar lo innegable. Bella le gustaba y muchísimo. A ella si la miraba como mujer y como tal quería hacerla suya.

-Vanessa-

-Nessie… por favor. Llamame Nessie-

Nessie le sonrió un poco. Antes odiaba el apodo, pero ahora ya no se ubicaba si la llamaban por su nombre. Además "Nessie" era el apodo que su amado Jake le había puesto.

-Nessie- dijo él complaciéndola. – No me gustaría que termináramos en malos términos. Aun puedes contar conmigo para lo que gustes-

-Lo se- respondió ella. –Y te lo agradezco. Pero me gustaría mucho en este momento, que me dejaras sola-

-¿Estas segura? Estas un poco tomada-

-No mucho- mintió - Pero la soledad me vendría bien en este momento. ¿Por favor?-

-Creo que mejor llamo a alguien que te acompañe-

-No. De verdad necesito estar sola-

-Esta bien. Pero si necesitas algo. Avísame-

-De acuerdo-

Edward estaba inseguro de dejarla sola, pero así lo hizo.

Suspiro al cerrar la puerta. Estaba seguro que Vanessa… mejor dicho Nessie, no lo amaba. Solo necesitaba dar el paso y librarse del compromiso. Aun no podía tomar acciones con Bella, era demasiado pronto. Pero por lo menos ya era libre de poder rondarla de vez en cuando, sin remordimientos. El problema seria hacer que Bella terminara con el gruñón de su novio y hacer que lo aceptara. Quizás eso seria lo más difícil del asunto. Respiro tranquilo y decidió bajar.

La soledad golpeo a Nessie en ese momento. Si ya no tenia a Edward para refugiarse… entonces ¿en quien lo haría cuando viera a su hermana y a Jake abrazados y besándose libremente? Ella contaba con Edward para tratar de olvidar a Jake y seguir con su vida. Ya no tenía a Edward, ya no tenía el pretexto de un hombre. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? El pánico la invadió y la cordura y la madurez que había mostrado minutos atrás con Edward se esfumo. Regreso la tonta ebria, que estaba presa del miedo y sin poder controlar todas las emociones que la envolvían… se dejo caer en la alfombra y se puso a llorar.

Lloro por su madre fallecida, lloro por su cambio de ciudad, lloro por su traición a su hermana, lloro por su amor imposible, lloro por su ruptura con Edward, lloro por su soledad…

Lloro, lloro y volvió a llorar. Soltó algunos gritos seguidos de quejidos contra el mundo. No quería ver a nadie, no quería salir de ese cuarto, lo único que quería era seguir tirada en ese piso y no levantarse nunca más.

Una luz ilumino tenuemente su rostro. La puerta se había abierto. Nessie quiso distinguir quien era entre lágrimas, pero no pudo.

-Déjeme sola-

-¿Nessie estas ahí?-

Los ojos de Nessie se abrieron enseguida al escuchar esa voz que tanto añoraba. El que menos debía de estar ahí. El prohibido estaba en la habitación.

-Déjame-

-¿Estas llorando?-

Jake hizo caso omiso a los gritos de que se largara, o de que no lloraba, o de que no le pasaba nada, que emitía Nessie. Cerró la puerta y se acerco buscando casi a tientas con la media luz de una lamparita de mesa. Hasta que la miro, echa un ovillo en el suelo.

-Por Dios! Nessie- Camino sin tambalearse hasta ella y la cargo en contra de su voluntad.

-Bájame! Vete! Lárgate!-

-¿Te hizo algo?-

Jake estaba preocupado. Cuando vio bajar a Edward solo y ver que pasaban los minutos y que Nessie no bajaba… se imagino muchas cosas. Así que sin pensársela mucho y sin que nadie se percatara corrió escaleras arriba. No tenia idea en cual de los múltiples cuartos estaría. Pero mientras corría por el pasillo escucho su voz arremetiendo blasfemias.

-Termino conmigo- Jake no pudo evitar sonreírse un poco. Pero al mismo tiempo que sentía felicidad, estaba molesto. ¿Cómo alguien podía dejar a Nessie? Y peor aun, dejarla llorando y sola. La pego más a su pecho y por un momento la borrachera se fue.

-Es un verdadero idiota- Dijo Jake antes de dejarse caer en la cama con Nessie en sus brazos.

-No lo creo. No soy lo suficientemente buena para nadie-

-eso es una mentira-

-Si fuera una mentira tendría a alguien que me amara y a quien amar a mi lado-

-Y lo tienes- afirmo Jake tomando su mano y besando tiernamente sus dedos.

Nessie sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. El alcohol, el dolor y ahora el placer que Jake le daba con su sola presencia eran los culpables. Ansiaba que sus labios dejaran de besar sus manos y se dirigieran a sus labios. Mismos que abrió en invitación para él. Invitación que él no dejo de notar.

Dejo de besar sus dedos y tiernamente se acomodo arriba de ella tumbándola en la cama mientras fundía sus labios en los de ella.

Nessie no pensaba con claridad, solo ansiaba sentir… mas bien sentirlo. Deslizo sus manos por su fornida espalda, arañando y acariciando mientras los besos iban subiéndose de tono. Nessie se estaba removiendo debajo de el y gimiendo en su boca. Lo estaba provocando. Pero cuando Jake realmente no pudo controlarse fue cuando sintió la mano de Nessie meterse por debajo de su pantalón y calzoncillos para llegar a su trasero. Jake soltó un gruñido separándose de los labios de Nessie. No quería aprovecharse de la situación. Él andaba ebrio y ella que no sabía tomar… aun más. Moría de ganas de hacerla suya, pero no quería que ella se lo echara en cara después.

-Nessie no creo que sea una buena id…-

Nessie lo callo al morderle el cuello. No quería pensar, solo sentir.

Los ojos de Jake se oscurecieron más de lo que naturalmente eran.

-Tú lo pediste-

Jake se levanto a horcajadas, apoyándose en sus rodillas y se desabotono la camisa poco a poco, dejando cada vez más al descubierto su pecho. A Nessie se le hizo agua la boca al posar sus ojos en ese perfecto torso. Sintió la necesidad de tocarlo y como si Jake le hubiese leído el pensamiento tomo su mano libre y la guió hacia su propio pecho. Al contacto Nessie se estremeció. Estaba ardiendo… al igual que ella. Jake siguió el tour por su pecho y fue bajando la mano de Nessie hasta su abdomen. Nessie se relamió los labios al sentir en sus dedos las marcas del atlético cuerpo de Jake. Se incorporo en sus codos, se acerco a su varonil torso y le pego una suculenta lamida. Él dejo escapar un gemido y dejo ir la mano de Nessie directamente hasta su miembro por enzima de los pantalones.

Nessie ahogo un grito al sentirlo duro como una roca.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que provocas en mí?-

Nessie se mordió los labios. Lo que él no sabia era lo que provocaba en ella. Estaba húmeda y ni siquiera la había tocado.

Jake Volvió a atacar sus labios y ella gustosa les dio la bienvenida con su lengua. Esto se estaba saliendo de control, Jake necesitaba de Nessie. Necesitaba probarla. Conocer cada parte de su cuerpo y estaba tan excitado que hasta dolía. Rompió el beso y se alejo de ella. Nessie bufó.

Jake se sonrió al ver que ella no quería separarse de él. Ya no había marcha atrás, Nessie seria suya esa noche. Se acerco a la puerta y le puso candado. No quería que algún borracho inoportuno llegara. Ella al percatarse de que Jake cerraba la puerta se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. Y extrañamente no le importo. Era la culpa de alcohol, o eso fue lo que se dijo a si misma.

La camisa desabrochada de Jake callo al suelo.

-Quítate los pantalones- ordenó la pequeña ebria

Jake sonrió.

-No soy un stripper-

-Lo se. Pero quiero admirar tu cuerpo desnudo-

¿Ella había dicho eso? Sobria jamás se atrevería a hablar así, todo debía de ser culpa de su estado de ebriedad ¿verdad?

Jake no pudo evitar sonreír aun más.

-Con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Igualdad. Yo también quiero ver tu cuerpo desnudo. Quiero ver si mis fantasías le hacen justicia a la realidad-

Nessie se sonrojo. Pero acepto sin dudarlo. Jamás un hombre la había visto desnuda. Y a decir verdad, le encantaba la idea de que el primero fuera Jake.

Sin decir nada se puso de pie y se soltó el cabello para que le cayera en cascadas.

-Tu turno-

Jake avento un zapato.

-El tuyo-

Nessie aventó una zapatilla

-El tuyo ahora-

Jake se quito el otro zapato y las dos calcetas. Quería apresurar las cosas.

Nessie se quito la otra zapatilla.

-Hey! Eso es trampa. Yo me quite 3 prendas- se quejo Jake al ver que Nessie solo se había desecho de la zapatilla restante.

-Si me quitara dos prendas más quedaría desnuda-

-Esa es la idea- dijo el con voz ronca.

Nessie se mordió los labios. Y sensualmente bajo el cierre del vestido. Cerro los ojos y levanto los brazos para sentirlo caer a sus pies.

Jake contuvo la respiración. Estaba solo en sus pantaletas. Era la criatura más hermosa que él jamás hubiese visto. Sus pechos eran amplios y firmes. Sus largas piernas eran torneadas y cremosas. Definitivamente sus fantasías se habían quedado cortas. Jake sintió la necesidad de irrumpir en ella.

Nessie abrió los ojos, solo para excitarse más. Jake se la estaba comiendo prácticamente con la mirada. Y más sintió humedecerse cuando clavo su mirada en el centro de su feminidad. Cielos! Era el momento más erótico de su vida.

-El vestido cuenta como tres prendas. Tu turno-

Jake desabrocho el cinturón y lo saco, dejándolo caer. Después parecía que se había tomado su tiempo para bajarse la bragueta y deslizar su pantalón. Los ojos de Nessie se agrandaron al notar semejante bulto esperando ahí por ella.

¿Dios, eso era normal? Había visto hombres desnudos en películas y por accidente llego a ver a uno de los hermanos de una amiga en Phoenix desnudo. Pero jamás nada como lo que Jake ocultaba detrás de esos calzoncillos. Si estaba húmeda, eso solo logro humedecerla más.

Nessie estaba dispuesta a dejar caer su última prenda, pero Jake se acerco a ella poniendo sus grandes manos en la cadera, deteniéndola.

-No. Esta déjamela a mi-

Nessie sintió como si agujas de deseo la estuvieran pinchando por todo el cuerpo. Una mano de Jake la toco por encima de su ropa intima y se percato de lo mojada que estaba. Jake sonrió satisfactoriamente. Hizo aun lado el elástico y deslizo un dedo en su punto débil.

Nessie hecho la cabeza para atrás. Jake era el primero que la tocaba así de íntimo. El placer era casi enfermo mientras trazaba círculos en su botón. Todo estaba mas caliente. Nessie de repente se mareo de tanto deseo y alcohol y se tambaleo. Jake saco la mano y la sujeto fuerte, mientras esta reía a carcajadas.

-Estas ebria- dijo Jake divertido

-Tal vez. Solo lo suficiente para seguir con esto. Ahora bésame-

-Encantado- susurró antes de besarla intensamente.

La cargo ligeramente sin separar sus labios de su boca y la guió hacia la cama de nuevo. Con cuidado y sin separarse de ella la recostó. Se separo un poco y se quito su única prenda. Era oficial… Jake era el hombre más hermoso que jamás hubiese visto en su vida. Clavo descaradamente su mirada en su miembro. ¿Cómo se suponía que eso entraría en ella?

Jake se acerco al centro húmedo de Nessie y ella contuvo la respiración. Olía demasiado bien. Dio un pequeño beso y ella dejo escapar un ronco suspiro. Con los dientes agarro la única prenda de ella y la empezó a bajar. Nessie sintió un poco de pena mostrar por primera vez su desnudez a alguien. Pero estaba más convencida que no había nadie mejor que Jake para eso.

-Eres tan hermosa, Ness-

Nessie quiso replicar algo, pero ninguna idea se vino a su mente porque Jake se clavo en sus pliegues femeninos y su lengua empezó a degustar ansiosa. Jamás en la vida había estado tan excitada. Arrugo la colcha con las manos, mientras se mordía el labio para no gritar. Se sentía desfallecer.

Jake estaba más que excitado y listo para la acción. Y aunque moría por ya entrar en ella, no podía dejar de probarla. Sus manos ascendieron hasta sus pechos y empezó a masajearla de manera suave, mientras su lengua se movía más ruda. Nessie jadeaba. Repetía su nombre. Y no podía dejar de sonreír porque era él quien provocaba esas sensaciones en ella.

-Te lo ruego- chilló Nessie.

Jake levanto la cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Hazme tuya-

Jake contuvo un gruñido antes de ponerse de pie y buscar en su pantalón un preservativo. Ella vio como le lo ponía y se acomodaba arriba de ella.

-Nessie. Solo quiero que sepas una cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto angustiada

-Te amo-

Jake se dejo hundir en Nessie y ella soltó el grito que tanto había reprimido. La miro extrañado, estaba sumamente estrecha. No había podido entrar todo. Tenia sus uñas clavadas en su espalda y respiraba con dificultad. ¿Cómo era que…? Jake sonrió.

Se acerco a sus labios y la beso mientras volvía a empujar. Nessie reprimió el grito en su boca. Repitió el procedimiento hasta que entro completamente en ella. Se quedo un momento quieto, para que su cuerpo se adaptara a el. Después de algunos minutos Nessie relajo el rostro.

-Soy el primero ¿cierto?-

Nessie recordó que le había mentido a Jake diciéndole que Edward ya la había hecho mujer. Pero había sido una gran mentira.

-Si…-

Jake volvió a sonreír mientras se le inflaba el pecho. El primero en Nessie. Embistió suavemente. Pero el placer era infinito. Sin darse cuenta cada vez embestía más fuerte. Nessie parecía quejarse. Así que bajo la intensidad.

-No… sigue como estabas-

Jake volvió a sonreírse. Nessie ya empezaba a disfrutarlo tanto como el. Bajo su cabeza y empezó a saborear sus pechos mientras le regalaba duras pero lentas embestidas. El cuerpo de Nessie era un templo de placer… y más aun acompañado de sus gemidos mientras repetía su nombre. Era placer al límite.

La adoraba desde la niñez. ¿Cuantas veces no la había soñado así? Su cuerpo parecía hecho a la medida del suyo. Encajaban perfectamente. Adoraba su olor, su suavidad, su voz. La amaba. No podía negarlo. La quería para si. La quería solo para él. Nessie ya estaba libre. Solo debía él hacer lo mismo. No quiso pensar mucho en Bella. Solo se concentro en hacerle pasar a Nessie la mejor noche de su vida.

La mejor.

* * *

Hola!! Batalle tanto!! Pero aquí esta!!! Muchos besoos!! Y las amo!!! Yo solo puedo decir que…

QUIERO A UN JAKE EN MI CAMA!! Ahahahaha ^^

**Kokoro Black**


	13. El canto de la sirena

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿qué sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

--

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Capitulo X-3 –** El canto de la sirena.

--

-Lo sabia- gritó Alice como loca cuando Bella le relató, lo sucedido con Edward desde que se habían visto en Phoenix.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?-

-Porque te conozco Isabella Swan. Cuando hablabas de mi hermano te ponías colorada y te trababas. Además ayer vi la electricidad que corre entre ustedes cuando están juntos. Es impresionante. Recuerda que tengo un sexto sentido y puedo verlo todo-

-A veces me asustas, Alice- murmuró nerviosa. La pequeña duendecillo solo sonrió.

-Y dime ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Esto no se puede quedar así-

-Pues no haré nada y así es como se quedara-

-¡Bella por Dios! Mi hermano se muere por ti. Quiere conocerte y tu a él-

-Pues sí, pero tu hermano es el novio de mi hermana. Además yo tengo a Jacob-

-No pongas pretextos. Si amaras a Jacob no te debatirías entre él o Edward, porque es lo que estás haciendo- Bella puso una mueca en la cara. Edward también le había insinuado algo así. – Y a decir verdad no creo que Nessie esté muy enamorada de Edward-

-¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?-

Alice sonrió y levanto los hombros.

-solo digamos que lo se-

-Tú sí que estas bien loca- dijo Bella rondando los ojos.

Un ruido sonó a la espalda de Bella y volteo para ver que Edward se acercaba a ellas. Le sudaron las manos y el corazón amenazo con salírsele.

-Bueno… creo que es momento de que yo me vaya ¿verdad?- dijo Alice con otra picara sonrisa.

-Alice... no- chillo Bella inútilmente, Alice ya se había volteado he ido.

No quería estar con él a solas. No, más bien si quería, pero sentía miedo de estar con él. Miedo de arrojarse a sus brazos y sucumbir ante la tentación de sus besos. Miedo de sentirse vulnerable ante Edward Cullen.

-Bella-

Su piel se estremeció al escuchar su voz suave como el terciopelo. Levantó la vista para encontrase con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-No está bien que estemos solos Edward. No después de lo que paso hace rato-

-Bella…-

-¡Eres el novio de mi hermana!- gritó dándole la espalda. Tratando de evitar el contacto visual.

-No. Ya no lo soy-

Bella volteo rápidamente y se quedo en shock. Quiso buscar vacilación en su voz o en su rostro, pero se miraba totalmente seguro y sereno. Era cierto. Edward la había dejado. Por su culpa.

-No. No. No. No pudiste haber hecho eso-

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer Bella. ¿Sigues sin entender lo que has provocado en mi?-

Bella no quiso escucharle decir nada más. Era una tontería. Ellos no se conocían. No sabían nada el uno del otro. Solo habían compartido un beso. Solo eso. Cargado de erotismo y pasión, pero a fin de cuentas solo un beso. No había nada que fundamentara lo que sentía cada vez que él le sonreía. ¿Amor a primera vista? Eso sería una locura. Ella jamás pensó que eso realmente existiese.

-Tengo que ver a Nessie- se volteo y caminó temblorosa a la puerta. Pero sintió una mano que la detenía.

-Se que estas preocupada por ella. Pero quiere estar sola. Dale unos momentos. Al rato vas y hablas con ella-

Bella vaciló entre hacerle caso o mandarlo a la goma y correr hacia su hermana. Pero quizás involuntariamente decidió confiar en él. De todas formas tenía que meditar que era lo que le iba a decir. ¿Qué lo sentía? ¿Qué no se preocupara porque él regresaría? Sus ojos se nublaron. Se sentía como una vil traidora. Por su causa, Edward la había dejado.

-¿Cómo lo tomo?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Bien. Ella misma pareció convencida de que era lo correcto-

-Es mi culpa…- Susurró Bella dejando caer una lágrima.

-No. No lo es. Así es como debía de ser. Nessie y yo no nos amábamos Bella-

Se acerco a ella y limpio su lágrima suavemente. Edward se sentía culpable de provocarle tantos sentimientos encontrados y angustia. ¿Pero todo lo que ella provocaba en él qué? Ella, una completa desconocida le había movido las ideas, había sacado lo peor de sí mismo, había hecho que sintiera cosas que jamás creyó posible sentir. Estiro su brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Bella brinco un poco ante el contacto, pero no se opuso. Lagrimeo un poco en su hombro y el solo se dedico a frotarle la espalda.

Bella era todo lo que jamás había imaginado que deseaba. Pero así era. Todo en ella le había fascinado y lo había vuelto loco. La deseaba con una fuerza impresionante. La misma fuerza de la que se había agarrado para pedirle a Nessie que terminaran su relación.

Pasaron varios minutos así. Edward no estaba seguro si Bella estaba dormida o despierta. Solo podía escuchar a su acompasada respiración y el canto de los grillos. De un momento a otro decidió romper el silencio. Levanto tiernamente el rostro de Bella. Ella lo miraba atenta. Se inclino a centímetros de sus labios y se detuvo ahí.

-Bella, me gustas. Sé que yo también a ti. No quiero lastimarte, ni lastimar a tu hermana. Sé que esto no ha sucedido de la manera más convencional, pero quiero que sepas que voy en serio. Tan en serio que en cuanto me venga a vivir a Forks te buscare y te pediré salir conmigo-

Bella iba a replicar, pero Edward la silencio juntando sus labios con los de ella. No era correcto, lo sabía. No era la forma de hacer las cosas, eso también lo sabía. Pero no podía negarse a sentir lo que sentía. Moría por probar sus besos.

Bella no le respondió.

Aun así no se desanimo, Sabia que ella se estaba obligando a no sentir. Estaba a punto de hacerse para atrás, pero Bella enredo sus manos en su despeinado cabello y abrió la boca. La voluntad de quitarse se hizo añicos. Bajo sus manos a la cintura de ella y la atrajo con fuerza a su cuerpo. Era el segundo beso de la noche. En un lugar donde no deberían. Donde estaba su recién ex novia y el novio de ella. Y quizás por eso… lo hacía doblemente excitante. La lengua de Bella se mezclo con la suya. De verdad que ella misma no se daba cuenta de lo apasionada que podía ser. Edward gruño cuando Bella levanto la cabeza para tomar aire. Y su boca se fue directamente a su delicado cuello. Lamió y beso todo a su paso. La razón se nublaba estando cerca de ella.

-Edward…- Bella gimió quedito.

Edward no pudo controlarse y de nuevo su mano fue a acariciar sus pechos. Su pulgar acaricio su endurecido pezón y ella no pudo reprimir otro gemido.

-Detente- musito Bella jadeando.

Edward bajo con pesadumbre sus manos y recargo su frente en la de ella.

-Lo siento-

-No lo sientas. Solo no lo hagas de nuevo- dijo Bella jadeando.

-Es difícil no hacerlo si tus ojos me piden lo contrario-

Bella cerró los ojos. Mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

-Entonces no los mires y solo escúchame-

-No te niegues a sentir Bella- dijo Edward acariciando su rostro.

Su caricia era cálida y llena de sensaciones ensordecedoras. Bella moría por abrir los ojos y dejarse llevar por todo lo que Edward despertaba en ella. Pero, sabía que no debía hacer eso. Por Nessie. Por Jacob. Se alejo de él.

-Lamento la confusión Edward, pero te ruego que por el bien de mi familia y el mío propio. No te me vuelvas a acercar-

-No me digas eso, Bella. No me mates la ilusión antes de luchar-

-Es que no hay nada porque luchar- Le dedico una última mirada antes de quitarse su abrigo y colgarlo en la perilla de la puerta. -Adiós Edward-

--

Nessie jamás había sentido tanto éxtasis como el que había sentido en los brazos de Jake. Su candente cuerpo sobre el suyo la había mandado directito al cielo. El orgasmo fue una sensación de fiesta y paz, ningún placer de la vida se comparaba a ese. Jake la había poseído como ningún hombre, y no quería que ningún otro la poseyera nunca más. Cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba agotado. El letargo la dominó hasta hacerla caer en sueños.

Jake no dejaba de acariciar su cuerpo desnudo. Sin duda hacer el amor con Nessie no tenia nombre, ni comparación. La apretó más fuerte contra su pecho y entrecerró los ojos. No quería dormirse pues sabía que no estaban en la mejor situación. Aunque no lo pareciera, no quería meter en problemas a Nessie. Beso su frente y con todo el dolor de su corazón se alejo de ella. Buscó su ropa y se vistió. Recogió la ropa de Nessie y se la dejo en un buró de al lado. Se sentó al pie de la cama y observó con adoración su cuerpo desnudo. Ella suspiraba y sonreía. Quizás igual como él mismo hacia. Se debatía en levantarla y pedirle que se vistiera, alguien podía llegar, pero parecía un ángel y no podía dejar de contemplarla.

-Nessie ¿estás ahí?- sonó la puerta. Era la voz de Bella.

El corazón de Jake palpitó como loco. Vio con pánico hacia la cama y miro a Nessie levantarse como resorte.

-¿Nessie? Ábreme por favor- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

-No puede ser. ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice?- se repitió Nessie mientras tomaba sus ropas y se las ponía. -¿Cómo pude hacerle esto a mi hermana? Esto fue un error.-

Jake apresuro el paso hasta ella y la tomo del brazo.

-¿Estas insinuando que te arrepientes?- preguntó Jake con voz cortada.

El mundo se puso de cabeza. Nessie estaba mareada. No sabía que contestar. Jamás en la vida se había sentido tan plena, llena y dichosa. Pero estaba mal, ella no podía sentirse así. Ella no debería de haber hecho lo que hizo. Había traicionado a su hermana de la peor manera. ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Tu no?- contraataco ella.

-No. No lo estoy- respondió él muy seguro.

Nessie se sintió secretamente feliz por la respuesta, pero no se lo demostró.

-Nessie, se que estas ahí. Ábreme-

Mágicamente Nessie se sentía más sobria que nunca. La adrenalina estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. La sangre comenzó a fluir mejor por su cerebro. Se volvió hacia Jake y lo empujo a la ventana.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Salte por la ventana- ordenó.

-Estas loca. No soy un ladrón. Es hora de enfrentarnos a Bella-

-¿Qué estás enfermo de la cabeza? No voy a dañar a mi hermana así-

Ella abrió la ventana y lo empujo de nuevo. Pero él se puso rígido y la tomo de los brazos acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Ya lo hicimos Nessie. Lo hiciste conmigo. Gozaste en mis brazos. Temblaste bajo mi cuerpo- Nessie se estremeció y sentía contracciones en su entre pierna al escucharlo así y recordar las eróticas escenas. –El daño ya está hecho-

-Jake, te lo ruego. Vete- Chilló Nessie.

Jake la miro profundamente hasta que distinguió las lágrimas que caían del rostro de Nessie. Maldijo por lo bajo.

-Esto no se ha acabado aquí- musitó antes de robarle un beso, que no fue tan robado dado que Nessie lo correspondió con ímpetu. Otro sonido de la puerta fue lo que los separo y salió como él mismo había dicho "como un ladrón" escalando por la ventana.

Nessie cerró la ventana y medio se acomodo el cabello. Respiro tres veces más. Antes de acercarse a la puerta.

-Si eres un ladrón Jake… eres un ladrón de corazones- murmuró para ella misma y entonces abrió la puerta.

-¿Bella?- simulo Nessie estar adormilada.

-¿Nessie estas bien?- preguntó Bella con toda la preocupación del mundo. Nessie le hizo un ademán para entrar al cuarto y así lo hizo.

Bella se extraño al pasar y ver el vestido de Nessie todo torcido, su maquillaje corrido, el pelo desmarañado y la cama deshecha.

-Sí. Estaba dormida. No me sentía muy bien- mintió Nessie rogando porque le creyera.

Bella sintió más ganas de llorar y la abrazo con fuerza. Por su culpa su hermana probablemente había estado llorando.

Nessie se sintió como una cucaracha aplastada. Peor que la escoria. Abrazo con más fuerza a su hermana y reprimió las ganas de llorar.

"Perdóname" pensó cada una de las hermanas Swan en secreto.

--

Dos extrañas semanas habían pasado después de la dichosa fiesta. Jacob no había puesto un pie en casa de las Swan. Edward había regresado a Phoenix y no sabían nada de él. Bella y Nessie casi no se hablaban. Alice molestaba a Bella más que nunca. Nessie huía de Jacob. Todo era sumamente amargo para las hermanas Swan.

El viernes por la tarde Nessie hacia sus deberes en su cuarto. Estaba tan aburrida y desanimada. Apoyo sus brazos en el escritorio y dejo caer su cabeza en los apuntes.

Cerró los ojos y el cuerpo desnudo de Jake se hizo presente en su memoria. Sus curiosas manos explorándolo. Los labios de él recorriendo todo su cuerpo... Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar que reprimió por temor de que Bella la escuchara. Bufo molesta y suspiro audiblemente.

-¿estás bien?-

Nessie volteo súbitamente y vio que Bella la miraba penetrantemente. Casi parecía que tuviera rayos X y miraba a través de su piel... miraba su alma: sucia, contaminada y traidora.

-Sí. Solo estoy enfadada de los deberes-

Bella medio sonrió y se acerco a ella.

-Nessie... desde que dimos esa fiesta- Nessie se sintió nerviosa al escuchar la palabra "fiesta" ¿acaso Bella ya sabía lo ocurrido? -no se... creo que nuestra relación a cambiado mucho. Casi no nos hablamos, no hacemos cosas juntas, no salimos, no hacemos nada. ¿Quería saber si acaso hice algo que te lastimara?- pregunto con mirada triste recargándose en el pared.

Nessie suspiro al ver que Bella aun no sabía nada. Pero inmediatamente la culpa volvió a golpearla. Bella pensaba que era por ella que Nessie estaba así. En cierta parte si era por ella, pero no porque Bella le hubiera hecho algo, si no que ella misma le había hecho algo a Bella... no podía perdonarse. Se había acostado con su novio... y lo peor es que lo había disfrutado... y mucho.

-Claro que no. Tú no me has hecho nada-

-Entonces… ¿estás triste porque Edward te dejo?-

-No. A decir verdad no. Creo que fue lo mejor- Bella suspiro. –Edward es muy lindo, pero no es la persona a la que amo-

Nessie levanto la vista y medito el rostro de Bella. Parecía relajada y hasta sonrió sinceramente.

-¿Nessie qué te parece si salimos un momento?-

Nessie sintió una fuerte opresión en su corazón. Se puso de pie y se acerco a su hermana.

-Sí. Me parece bien- musito conmocionada.

Las hermanas Swan se apresuraron a subirse a la carcacha de Bella y vagar sin rumbo. Recorrieron las calles, con la radio en alto.

La música era agradable y retumbaba por la cabina. Nessie sintió la necesidad de cantar. Tenía mucho que no lo hacía, muchos le habían dicho que su voz era como la de una sirena dulce y a la vez firme y fuerte. Se mordió el labio y se reprimió. Cantar la hacía feliz y ella no merecía sentirse feliz.

Llegaron a un restaurant de comida rápida y pidieron comida por el drive thru. Se estacionaron frente a un parque y empezaron a degustar la cena. El ambiente era tranquilo y pacificador.

Nessie dejo de atormentarse por un momento y decidió dejarse llevar por el ambiente familiar que la arrastraba. Y sin quererlo se vio sonriendo junto a Bella. Las papas fritas volaban por los aires de su reducido espacio y las carcajadas empezaron a salir a flote. Bella comenzó a platicar de las locuras de sus amigos, sobre todo las locuras que Alice hacia y metía a todos a en problemas. O las perversiones que Emmet les contaba y como Rosalie lo regañaba todo el tiempo. Nessie sonría mientras escuchaba con atención. Terminaron su cena chatarra y se pusieron en marcha de nuevo. Bella llego a una gasolinera y lleno el tanque.

-¿Quieres ir a un lugar en especial Nessie?-

-No. La verdad no, solo quiero estar contigo- respondió sinceramente.

Bella sonrió más acentuadamente y giro la llave para hacer gruñir su pick up y volver a ponerse en camino. Bella decidió llevarla a la playa. Uno de los lugares que más adoraban cuando eran niñas. Su corazón se contrajo un poco al darse cuenta que se acercaban a La Push… la reserva de Jacob.

Suspiro disimuladamente y miro de reojo a Nessie. Ella miraba hacia la ventana, pero escuchaba su hermosa voz tarareando la canción de la radio. Ella estaba feliz. Eso solo sirvió que dejara la opresión de su corazón a un lado y siguiera adelante por La Push.

Bella estaba un poco más tranquila. Nessie le había confesado que no amaba a Edward. Que había sido lo mejor terminar. Igual y no es que se mirara en un futuro con Edward, pero ya no se sentía tan mal de tener sentimientos por él. Pero aun tenía asuntos pendientes. Jacob Black.

-¿La… Push?- pregunto Nessie con voz nerviosa, al notar a donde la llevaba.

-Sí. Quiero ir a la playa. ¿Te moleta?-

-No- respondió ella sin ánimo.

Bella se dio cuenta del cambio en la actitud de Nessie. Volvió a ponerse seria y dejo de tararear canciones. Bella sabía que su hermana adoraba cantar. Pero desde que había vuelto a Forks… había dejado de hacerlo. ¿Qué era lo que hacía tan infeliz a Nessie? ¿Sería ella? ¿Sería por Charlie? ¿Aun resentía la muerte de su madre? Bella buscaba todas las posibilidades por lo cual Nessie estaba desanimada. Quizás era un poco de todo.

En la playa estaban tiradas en la arena. El sol ya se había ocultado y el brillo de la luna cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Bella quiso sacarle platica a Nessie, pero esta le contestaba con monosílabas o un "mmm" ¿porque había cambiado la actitud de Nessie?

-Nessie ¿te gustaría cantarme algo?-

Nessie frunció el ceño.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-

-¿Por qué no? Tú amas cantar Nessie y tengo mucho sin escuchar tu voz. Solo te he escuchando de niñas y en los videos que me mandabas. Concédemelo ¿sí?-

Nessie la miro a los ojos y se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

-De acuerdo-

Nessie se puso de pie y se acerco a las olas. Quería complacer la petición de Bella más que nada por el remordimiento de conciencia que sentía. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la brisa del mar llenara sus pulmones y abrazara sus sentimientos.

Abrió la boca y dejo que las notas flotaran junto con la brisa del mar. Cantaba con angustia y dolor. ¿y que esperaba? Si en cuanto había cerrado los ojos Jacob apareció en su mente. Imágenes de sus juegos infantiles, su primer beso, sus peleas infantiles, su separación, su reencuentro, su beso como mujer y hombre, sus cuerpos desnudos fundidos en pasión y deseo… la atacaron sin compasión alguna. La voz empezó a quebrársele, pero decidió concentrarse aun más en el cuerpo desnudo de Jake y su voz empezó a sonar más fuerte.

Era impresionante como es que su voz resaltaba por encima del sonido de las olas. La canción hablaba de un amor imposible y de lo mucho que dolía amar de esa forma. Eran tantas las emociones que transmitía. Bella empezó a lagrimear sin poder contenerse. ¿Por qué Nessie cantaba con tanto amor y a la vez con tanta angustia? ¿Qué es lo que hacía que su hermana no fuera feliz?

Se seco las lágrimas y alzo la vista. Se quedo estática. Jake estaba parado a unos 8 metros de donde Nessie cantaba con los ojos cerrados. Jake la miraba con tanta devoción y tanta dulzura que Bella no supo qué hacer o decir. Al parecer Nessie no se había percatado que Jake estaba ahí, escuchándola. Era como si el mundo se concentrara en ellos dos. Nessie le cantaba un amor imposible y él era su fiel admirador. Bella abrió los ojos con más fuerza de lo normal. Se enfoco totalmente en el rostro de Jacob. No había otra cosa más que admiración, devoción, idolatracion y amor. La miraba igual que como cuando eran niños…

-Oh… Dios- musito Bella

Nessie abrió los ojos sin parar de cantar y miro a Bella con el rostro contrariado. Siguió la mirada de Bella y fue cuando lo vio. Jacob Black estaba ahí. La había escuchado cantarle en secreto. Nessie se mareo y sintió el mundo venírsele encima. Se llevo la mano a la boca y su voz se apago.

Jake ignoro totalmente a Bella y se acerco a Nessie. Ella asustada retrocedió.

-¡no te acerques!- le grito

-Nessie… estoy desesperado- dijo él con voz ronca.

-No- dijo Nessie dándole la espalda y corrió hacia Bella.

Jake se quedo parado ahí. Aun lado de las olas del mar. Bella se acerco a Nessie y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Vámonos Bella. Ese sujeto solo quiere molestarme como siempre- argumento Nessie rogando para que Bella le creyera.

Bella le acaricio el brazo y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Vámonos hermanita. Yo te protegeré- musito Bella y empezó a caminar guiándola hacia su viejo pick up.

Jake las vio alejarse sin intervenir. Estaba sumamente triste y había decidido caminar por la playa y despejar sus ideas. Pero todas sus ideas se hicieron nudos cuando escucho una voz de sirena que lo llamaba a la muerte. Ese canto de sirena lo guio hasta su perdición. Nessie Swan. Esa sirena que cantaba con una pasión impresionante. Cantaba para él. Lo noto en cada una de las notas que estaban impregnadas con su noche de pasión. No razonaba al escucharla. Alcanzo a notar que Bella estaba ahí pero no le importo. Estaba embelesado con su sirena. Sirena que lo había mandado a la muerte. No le dejo tocarla o acariciarla. Se alejaba dejándolo ahí solo y con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Se dejo caer en la arena y cerró los ojos. Se enfoco en recordar el canto de su sirena. El canto de Nessie Swan.

* * *

Perdón!! Sé que esta corto y que no publique la semana pasad XP, Toy llena de pretextos lo se! Y estoy apenada. Pero estaba enferma y mi laptop se descompuso, tuve que hacer malabar y medio para poder sacar el capitulo… de verdad que perdón y millones de disculpas. Pero solo tengo chance de escribir un día y si algo me pasa… no puedo. Perdón de verdad y gracias a las que se preocuparon por mi^^

**Kokoro Black**


	14. Traicionada

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿Qué sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

--

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Capitulo X-4 –** Traicionada

--

Edward se levanto muy de madrugada el día del sábado. Ya hacía dos semanas que había probado los labios de Bella Swan, y desde ese día a cada noche había soñado con ella. Volteo a la ventana y le extraño ver que estaba lloviendo. Normalmente no llovía en aquella región de Arizona.

Se paro de la cama y se dirigió al baño con una tremenda erección que le incomodaba. ¿Cómo era posible que por un par de besos se levantara así? Bufo molesto mientras rascaba su cabeza y su cabello se enmarañaba más.

Volvió a la recamara y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Habían tantas cosas en su cabeza. Sus extrañas sensaciones acerca Bella Swan lo aturdían. La lejanía con "su familia" a veces lo deprimía. Pero era lo mejor. O al menos eso es lo que él firmemente creía.

¿Qué hacía en Phoenix, tan lejos de la gente que lo amaba?

Fácil: Huyendo. Buscando respuestas. Repuestas que ya había encontrado. Respuestas que lo habían lastimado. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Regresar y hacer como si no se hubiera enterado?

Ya habían pasado muchos años y ya lo había asimilado. Ya se sentía listo para regresar. Solo esperaba un mes más para poder regresar a su familia. Para principios de Mayo seria un hombre libre de compromisos, su carrera ya estaría terminada y ya nada lo ataría a Phoenix.

Se debatía entre levantarse y ponerse en marcha o volverse a tumbar en cama y tratar de recuperar el maravilloso sueño que había tenido, cuando sonó el timbre de su departamento. Eran las 5 y un cuarto.

¿Quién rayos iría a verlo a esa hora? Quizás alguno de sus amigos se había quedado afuera de su casa por llegar a altas horas de la noche en estado de ebriedad. Ya había pasado en otras ocasiones. Ni siquiera se molesto en ponerse algo encima. Se dirigió a la puerta y sin preguntar abrió la puerta.

-¿Bella?-

Edward estaba parado ahí. Despeinado, solo en calzoncillos, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca prácticamente en el suelo.

-¿Bella que haces a…- se interrumpió a sí mismo. Salió del shock al verla empapada, sollozando y la cabeza gacha. –Dios… Bella pasa. Estas empapada.-

Quiso hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar. Pero Bella se arrojo a su pecho y lo abrazo con fuerza. El se sorprendió del acto, pero no pregunto nada. La apretó más fuerte contra su pecho y la jalo la interior de su departamento. De una patada cerró la puerta.

-Bella… cariño. Dime algo- pregunto con preocupación.

Bella no respondía nada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sollozaba más fuerte. Edward la acurruco aun más fuerte en su pecho que vibraba por el contacto.

¿Le habían hecho daño? Parecía que sí. Pero… ¿Quién? ¿Que la hizo dirigirse a él?

No es que se quejara por su presencia. Pero estaba sumamente angustiado.

Con sus manos empezó a frotar su espalda. Estaba helando. Solo quería reconfortarla, hacerla sentir mejor. Levanto su rostro y pudo ver mejor sus ojitos color chocolate que más bien parecían lodo por tanta agua acumulada.

-Bella… yo… te cuidare. Yo te hare olvidar todo- musito antes de acercarse a sus labios y silenciar sus sollozos.

Bella brinco de golpe. Pero lo deseaba. Era lo que más había estado deseando. Se sentía malhumorada, traicionada, herida, dolida, triste y humillada. Por un momento se había sentido tan poca cosa, que no era capaz de provocar nada en nadie. Que era tan insignificante que era tan sencillo olvidarse de ella. Ni siquiera estaba segura de nada. Realmente no entendía porque se sentía así. Pensó que quizás solo actuaba como una niña, que su actitud tenia de todo menos madurez. Pero así era como había reaccionado. Así era como su corazón le dolía.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Con quién podía desahogarse? Con nadie. Se había dicho a sí misma. Pero la sensación de sentirse poco atractiva y traicionada la llevo a tomar de repente su cartera, hacer una llamada rápida, salir a toda prisa al aeropuerto de Portland y comprar un boleto con destino a Phoenix.

Abrió un poco más la boca y temblorosa metió su lengua en la boca de él. Estaba tan insegura de sí misma. Quizás a él no le gustara tanto como le había hecho creer. ¿Qué tal si el solo la besaba por lastima, por como la había mirado? No la había llamado en dos semanas. Quizás lo poco que había probado había hecho que perdiera el interés. Quiso retirarse y salir corriendo. Quizás había sido una estupidez correr a él. De hecho no había sido consiente de donde estaba hasta que la había abrazado. Iba a sacar su lengua y retirarse cuando lo oyó ronronear y atraparla con su boca.

Por un momento quiso pensar que él la deseaba.

Ella paso sus manos por la marcada y masculina espalda, y se percato que él estaba semi-desnudo. Hasta ese momento comprendió que él la había recibido en simples calzoncillos y que su erección la golpeaba contra el muslo.

Bella titubeó un poco nerviosa pero se dejo llevar al instante por las suaves manos de Edward acariciandola por encima del abrigo. Su beso se profundizo. Subió sus manos a el desmarañado cabello de él y lo acerco más a su cara. Como si el acercamiento que ya tenían, no fuera suficiente. Y de hecho no lo era.

Quería algo más. Más de él. Más de lo que tal vez pudiera ofrecerle. Estaba excitada. Lo quería a él, dentro de ella. ¿El querría lo mismo? ¿Sería lo suficientemente atractiva para que él la deseara de ese modo?

Como si le hubiera leído la mente él se retiro.

No. No la deseaba.

Agacho la cabeza avergonzada y notó la tremenda erección que se asomaba por sus calzoncillos. El aire le falto. Si no la deseaba ¿Por qué su "amigo" parecía pensar lo contrario?

-Bella… perdóname-

-Te entiendo. No te preocupes- _**Pues si… ¿Quién te culparía por no desearme?**_

Edward frunció el ceño. Parecía confundido. La tomo de la mano y la dirigió al sofá. Se desapareció por un momento y volvió unos pocos minutos después con una toalla y algo de ropa.

-Bella, creo que podrías resfriarte. Te prepare un baño caliente- le dio la mano, la puso de pie y le dio la toalla y la ropa. -Creo que esta todo lo que puedas necesitar. Bueno… menos ropa de tu talla-

Bella checo lo que Edward le había traído. No era más que una camiseta que probablemente le quedara como pijama y unos bóxers suyos-

-Son nuevos- musito Edward en cuanto Bella los había desdoblado.

-Gracias-

-Ven- dijo él dirigiéndola al baño.

Era un baño sencillo. La bañera estaba a medio llenar. Edward se acerco y le echo algunas sales de baño y jabón. Bella estaba en un rincón observándolo.

Se miraba exquisito. Su desmarañado cabello lo hacía verse totalmente sexy… claro sin olvidar mencionar que no llevaba camisa, estaba descalzo y únicamente traía ese intento de calzoncillo que no alcanzaba a disimular muy bien el tesoro escondido. ¡Maldita sea! Edward Cullen aparte de guapo, rico, caballeroso y amable, era condenadamente sexy. Era tan perfecto que hasta dolía verlo.

Edward cerro el grifo y tanteo el agua. Al parecer estaba como él quería que estuviera. Le tendió la mano y ella titubeante y sonrojada por sus pensamientos impuros se acerco.

-¿Te gusta así?-

Bella abrió sus ojos. _**¿De qué hablamos? ¿De tu increíble cabello? SI ¿De tu cuerpo semi-desnudo? SI ¿De tu tesoro semi-escondido? SI**_

-¿Perdón?- alcanzo a musitar nerviosa.

-El agua-

-Ahh… si- respondió avergonzada después de tocar el agua y Edward le regalo su sonrisa torcida.

Se le fue el aire. _**Alguien debería de decirle a ese sujeto que es ilegal ser una tentación en carne y hueso pavoneándose semi-desnudo delante de mí.**_ Mordió su labio nerviosa y suspiro.

-Si necesitas algo, échame un grito ¿va?-

-Va-

Edward se dio la vuelta y la dejo ahí. En menos de un minuto ya estaba desnuda y metiendo sus pies en la bañera.

¿Qué rayos había hecho? ¿Cómo carajos había terminado en Phoenix? Más bien… ¿Cómo carajos había terminado en el departamento de Edward? Solo causando lastima. Solo para que se compadeciera de ella.

Hundió la cabeza hasta el fondo de la tina. Y dejo escapar un grito sordo. Estaba sacando toda su frustración y coraje. ¿No habría sido más fácil enfrentarlos e interrogarlos? Miles de suposiciones habían pasado por su cabeza la noche anterior. Pero de dos cosas estaba segura…

Algo pasaba entre Nessie y Jake, y Jake estaba enamorado de Nessie.

Era más que obvio. La mirada de Jake le había dicho todo. ¿Sería que siempre la había querido? Y si era así ¿Por qué se había puesto con ella? Y aun quedaba saber que sucedía con Nessie. ¿Ella sentiría algo por él? ¿Él era el amor imposible al que le cantaba?

Se suponía que Bella no sentía más que cariño con Jake. ¿Y si así era… por qué le afectaba tanto?

No entendía que le pasaba. No supo en qué momento había terminado lo de ellos. El sexo era genial con Jake. Se divertían mucho. Siempre habían estado el uno por el otro. Muchas parejas hubieran dado todo por tener una relación como la que ellos tenían… y si era así ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a ese punto?

Bella saco la cabeza y respiro para volver a sumergirse y volver a gritar bajo el agua.

El sexo genial… solo era sexo genial. Se divertían… como los mejores amigos. Estaban ahí cuando se necesitaban… como cuando acudes con tu mejor amigo. Por un momento Bella se quedo quieta al meditar eso. Jake… su mejor amigo.

Su corazón se oprimía. Eso era. Se consolaron el uno al otro y confundieron su estrecha amistad por algo más. La prueba más contundente era el sexo. Si era muy pasional, si era genial… pero Bella siempre sintió que al final faltaba algo.

-Era sexo, jamás hicimos el amor- murmuro para comprenderlo mejor.

A pesar de todo lo que sintió descubrir. Aun no podía dejar de sentirse traicionada. Es por eso que en cuanto Nessie se había quedado dormida, se había puesto en marcha al único lugar donde buscaba una aceptación. Alguien que la pudiera hacer sentir mujer. Además ella no estaría traicionando a nadie realmente… Jake ya la había traicionado por ocultarle que seguía amando a su hermana. O al menos ella quería creerse eso.

Se apresuro y salió de la tina. Seco bien su cabello y se coloco la ropa tamaño jumbo que Edward le había prestado.

Se disculparía por haberlo molestado. En cuanto lavara su ropa y se secara se iría. La tristeza volvió a pegarle. A pesar de todo… la sensación de traición no se iba de su pecho.

Edward parecía león enjaulado. En cuanto Bella se encerró en el baño, se la imagino de mil y un formas desnuda y en sus brazos. Se estaba volviendo loco. Fue a su cuarto por un pantalón, para tratar de disimular la excitación que se lo carcomía. Bella estaba herida. Algo le había pasado. Y no quería aprovecharse de ella, ni de la situación. Bella se merecía algo mejor que eso.

Algo debía de haberla lastimado mucho, tan al extremo que había viajado para llorar en sus brazos. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerle para controlar su instinto. Pero al verla tan vulnerable, quería abrazarla y besarla. Estar con ella. Darle todo lo que pudiera necesitar para que se sintiera mejor.

¿Merecía ser él, el hombre que la consolara? Quizás no, pero no le importaba, Él lo seria. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que la misma Bella le estaba regalando.

Se sentía impotente y mal humorado. Quería sanar sus heridas.

La perrilla de la puerta se movió y una vez disipado el vapor apareció ella como un ángel. Su largo cabello mojado se le pegaba en la cara. Sus piernas se miraban largas y cremosas. La enorme camiseta dejaba ver sus pezones (obviamente no traía sostén) la revelación de eso le hizo gruñir. Y como para acabarla de fregar se miraba sumamente tierna porque la camiseta estaba tan grande que le colgaba por un hombro.

Tierna y sexy a la vez. Una fantasía hecha realidad.

Edward gruño imperceptiblemente.

-Dame tu ropa- ordeno él.

Ella obedeció sin chistar. Edward desapareció por otro momento y después regreso con una taza de café.

-Metí tu ropa a lavar. Espero no te moleste-

-No. De hecho yo pensaba hacerlo. Disculpa-

-No. No te disculpes. Anda toma tú café y sígueme-

Bella lo siguió en silencio y su corazón brinco al ver que habían entrado en una recamara. La gran cama en medio le gritaba muchas cosas.

Al parecer Edward notó el rostro de Bella porque se apresuro a sonreír y a hacerse a un lado.

-Recuéstate. Seguro que no has dormido nada. Debes de estar cansada-

-¿Quieres que descanse y aun así me das café?-

-Te doy café porque quiero que entres en calor- aunque el se moría de hacerla entrar en calor de otra forma. –Y si quiero que descanses. El café es descafeinado-

-Ohh…- musito ella acercándose insegura a la cama. Tomo un poco mas de café y dejo la taza en la mesita de a un lado.

Como no queriendo la cosa se recostó en la suave cama y el olor de Edward la lleno hasta el último de los poros. ¿Cómo se supone que descansaría si estaba en su departamento, en su cama y con su olor por todo su cuerpo?

Pero en cuanto se acurruco en la almohada y cerró los ojos se perdió en el mundo de los sueños. Inconscientemente se sentía segura estando cerca de Edward.

Edward se acerco inseguro, la camisa se le había subido y tenía una perfecta visión de sus piernas. Por un momento se imagino a si mismo enredado por ellas. Sacudió la cabeza. Bella no se merecía a un maldito pervertido en ese momento. Necesitaba a un hombre que la comprendiera y consolara. Y él quería ser ese hombre. El hombre que Bella necesitara. El hombre que estaría hecho para ella.

Se puso de pie y se baño con agua fría para bajar las ansias. Se afeito y arreglo a toda máquina. Corrió a la cocina e hizo desayuno. Huevos, tocino, pan tostado y jugo.

Se sentó un momento. Estaba aturdido. Seguía sin poder creer que Bella estuviera ahí.

¿Ya habría terminado con su novio? ¿Por eso estaba así? ¿Acaso le conto de sus sentimientos a Nessie, y esta se había enojado?

Era una muy buena posibilidad. Nessie era rencorocilla. Pero si ese hubiese sido el motivo, dudaba que Bella acudiera a él. No. Algo más pasaba ahí. Y la curiosidad lo mataba. Pero no sería imprudente. Si ella le quería contar, lo sabría, si no… pues se quedaría con las ganas.

Se fue al ordenador y decidió adelantar los pocos deberes que le quedaban. Necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada o terminaría volviéndose loco. Pasaron algunas horas, entre el ordenador, la cocina, la lavadora, la secadora y el televisor. De repente sintió la necesidad de ver como seguía Bella.

Había reprimido las ganas de acercarse a la recamara pero ya no pudo hacerlo más. Se acerco silencioso y camino hasta quedarse a un lado de ella.

Se miraba hermosa. Más dulce de lo que ya era. Más perfecta de lo que ya la miraba.

Se sentó con cuidado al borde de la cama y se quedo ahí velando su sueño. Era todo un espectáculo. Bella suspiraba mucho. Y en una de esas alcanzo a escuchar su nombre. Se quedo en shock.

Probablemente ella se había despertado y lo había cachado vigilándola. Pero no, nada sucedio. Bella aun parecía dormida. Su respiración seguía siendo acompasada. Volvió a centrarse en ella cuando volvió a escuchar su nombre en sus labios. Sonrió.

Bella estaba soñando con él. De un momento a otro Bella se movió y gimió repitiendo su nombre. Su respiración era cada vez más fuerte y su boca empezó a abrirse sin pronunciar nada. Edward trago en seco.

¿Qué clase de sueño estaba teniendo Bella con él?

-Edward… no me sueltes…-

Edward se sintió duro como una roca. Pero ya no podía moverse de ahí. Estaba atrapado entre los tenues gemidos de Bella y sus muecas gloriosas.

Eso era más que atentar contra su autocontrol… eso era tentar contra su cordura.

-Edward… mas-

Edward se puso de pie súbitamente. Tenía que salir de ahí, si no se lanzaría a ella. Pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, Bella dejo de gemir y hablar.

Volteo a ver su rostro y este mostraba otra faceta totalmente distinta. Era una Bella triste y acongojada. La misma Bella que había entrado por su puerta hacia unas horas. Edward bufo. Hasta en sus sueños era acosada por su infelicidad.

Bella empezó a sollozar y él se acerco de nuevo a la cama y le tomo la mano.

-Tranquila Bella. Todo saldrá bien- musito

Bella empezó a gritar de repente y Edward la agarro más fuerte del brazo.

-Bella. Despierta. Bella-

Bella abrió los ojos y vio dos orbes verdes que la penetraban hasta el alma. Se tiro a sus brazos y lloro en su pecho.

Fea

Poca cosa

Herida

Traicionada

Cada una de esas palabras la atravesaba como si fueran cuchillas. Pero la que más daño parecía hacerle era la palabra traicionada.

Traicionada por su novio…

Traicionada por su hermana…

-Soy tan poca cosa- musito Bella llorando.

Edward se lleno de rabia ¿Quién era él o la imbécil que había hecho creer a Bella una estupidez así? Con razón no se portaba como la chica fuerte y con carácter que había conocido. Su autoestima estaba por los suelos. La abrazo más fuerte.

-No lo eres. Eres maravillosa-

-No es así. Si desaparezco, no abría alguna diferencia-

-Bella, deja de decir tonterías-

Edward levanto su rostro y bebió sus lágrimas. La sintió estremecerse en brazos. Él le demostraría a Bella lo mucho que valía… lo mucho que significaba para él.

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre ella y su mano se fue directa a recorrer su pierna. Bella se estremeció ante el contacto.

Edward se separo de sus labios para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Bella… voy hacerte ver que tan especial eres. Voy a hacerte el amor- pronuncio para inevitablemente arrojarse a sus labios otra vez…

* * *

Pensé que no subiria hoy... Pero ya ven… jejeje. Me siento un poco triste, deprimida y de hecho... traicionada, por cosas extrañas que pasan y mis ánimos andan a la Bella… pero ya!… en uno de estos días me sentiré mejor. Los quiero muchísimo… y perdon porque se que es un capi corto... es que lo escribi forzadamente... mis animos andan por los suelos, pero la recompensa es que creo que ya saben lo que sucederá en el próximo capi…

**Kokoro Black**


	15. Sube y baja de emociones

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿Qué sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

**Intercambiando destinos**

**--**

**Capitulo X-5 –** Sube y baja de emociones.

--

¿El amor? ¿Hacer el amor?

Bella por un momento creyó que se había vuelto loca. Edward no podía haber dicho lo que acaba de decir… ¿o sí?

¿Especial?

No. Debía de haber escuchado mal. Ella no era especial… aun se sentía malhumorada, traicionada, herida, dolida, triste y humillada.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio. Pero su corazón palpitaba como loquito. Los besos de Edward eran la medicina más gloriosa que jamás había probado. No cabía duda de que jamás había sentido lo mismo con alguno de los besos de Jacob.

_Jacob._

El corazón volvió a oprimírsele. Una lágrima comenzó a resbalarse por su mejilla.

Edward la sintió y separo su rostro para examinarla. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos antes de que Bella rompiera a llorar otra vez.

-Déjame sola. Por favor- rogo ella sin apartar la mirada nublada de la de él.

-No. Tú no necesitas estar sola. Si fuese así, no abrías venido a mis brazos. Tu estas aquí porque me necesitas-

Bella se quedo sin palabras. ¿Esa era la respuesta? ¿Por eso estaba ahí? ¿Lo necesitaba?

¿Para qué seguía negando lo innegable? Era cierto. Lo necesitaba. Edward tenía razón. Por eso estaba ahí. Por eso su inconsciente la había guiado a él. Lo necesitaba con toda el alma.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a ser motivo de lastima de él... ni de nadie.

-No quiero tu compasión-

-¿Compasión?- siseo Edward confundido.

-Solo porque me ves débil, no necesitas forzarte a hacer algo que…

-¿Crees que me estoy forzando a estar contigo?- interrumpió Edward casi molesto. Tomo la mano de Bella con mucha fuerza y la coloco en su bulto.

Bella trago saliva audiblemente. El tesoro escondido parecía querer ser descubierto.

-Siente cuanto te deseo Bella. No me puedes forzar a hacer algo que deseo con toda el alma-

Bella se atrevió a acariciar el bulto y lo escucho gemir.

Tal vez Edward no mentía. Tal vez de verdad si la deseaba.

-No sé quien fue el imbécil que te hizo creer que no eras una mujer deseable. Pero ni tú misma sabes lo malditamente deseable que eres- pronuncio Edward con voz pastosa.

Bella cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por los impulsos.

Comenzó a arreplegarse contra el duro bulto que luchaba por salir a la luz. Comenzó a besarlo angustiosamente. Quería olvidarse de todo. Quiera sentirse… única, especial, suficientemente mujer.

Edward le freno el ritmo de los besos y la separo.

Bella lo sintió como un rechazo y cuando estaba a punto de derrumbarse, Edward le regalo unos dulces besos en el cuello haciendo un caminito hacia su oído.

-Bella… tranquila. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Créeme que yo soy el más ansioso de los dos. Pero voy a tomarme mi tiempo en hacerte el amor y hacerte ver que tan especial eres-

Bella gimió y sintió la excitación palpitando en su vientre y expandiéndose por todo el cuerpo. Sintió sus ojos nublados y asintió lentamente.

Edward la tomo de los brazos y la sentó. Sonrió de esa manera torcida que solo él sabia hacer y le coloco un tierno beso en el hombro desnudo que se asomaba por culpa del enorme tamaño de la camiseta. Edward busco la mirada de Bella y una vez establecido el contacto, levanto la prenda de ella, se la saco y la aventó por los aires.

Bella vio como se le habían oscurecido los ojos a Edward y se atrevió a sonreírle. El parecía como hombre que apenas miraba la luz por primera vez. Totalmente embelesado con el cuerpo de Bella.

La recostó dulcemente y la contemplo una vez más antes de acercarse a sus labios y besarla tiernamente.

-Le haces honor a tu nombre… Bella... bella- musito contra sus labios.

Bella no sabía si lo decía por decir, por hacerla sentir bien o de verdad lo decía en serio. Pero adoraba la sensación de esas palabras en su estomago y su corazón.

Una de las manos de Edward empezó a acariciarla mientras sus labios bajaban a su cuello. Se detuvo ahí un momento, mientras saboreaba con su lengua la piel de ella.

Bella estaba sumamente excitada, respiraba entre cortadamente y sus gemidos adornaban la habitación.

Edward llego a pensar que era la continuación de su sueño. No creía que fuera posible sentirse tan pleno acariciando, besando y tocando a una mujer. Pero así era. Y no era un sueño. Bella de verdad estaba ahí. En Phoenix. En su departamento. En su habitación. En su cama. En sus brazos.

Su boca hizo otro viaje más al sur y se encontró con sus suaves y firmes pechos. Saco la lengua y lamio suavemente uno de ellos. Cuando escucho lo que esperaba (un gemido ansioso) metió la boca para apoderarse de su pezón y poder succionarlo y masajearlo con la lengua. Bella arqueo la espalda provocando que más pecho se adentrara en la curiosa boca de Edward. El sabor de Bella era sin igual.

Paso de un pecho a otro, tocando y saboreando a su paso. Duró lo que parecieron horas entre un pecho y otro. Pero su lengua le pedía un sabor más fuerte. Dejo que su boca siguiera viajando más al sur, eso sí, sin dejar de probar la suave piel de mujer que lo estaba desquiciando. En ese recorrido encontró un obstáculo: el bóxer. Sus manos ansiosas tomaron el elástico y sin rodeos lo bajo para dejarle a su lengua el paso libre. Solo necesito dejar descubierto el monte Venus antes de que su lengua comenzara a degustar ansiosa en su punto más débil. En respuesta, ella gemía sin control lo que a él excitaba más allá de la razón. Permitió a uno de sus dedos explorar más de ese bendito monte Venus mientras su lengua seguía extasiándose, cada vez más fuerte y más rápido.

Bella grito en respuesta al orgasmo que este le había provocado con semejante lengua exploradora. De verdad que Edward había hablado en serio cuando le dijo que se tomaría su tiempo. Pero Bella estaba ansiosa de él. Ansiosa de ganas. Ansiosa de sentirlo. Ansiosa de ganas de sentirlo atravesándole el alma.

-Edward… ya no me tortures…-

-¿Te estoy torturando?- pregunto sonriente levantando el rostro.

Su pelo estaba todo desmarañado por culpa de sus manos que no lo habían soltado mientras trabajaba en su monte Venus, y todo el contorno de su boca estaba completamente húmedo. Bella se mordió el labio. Edward estaba jodidisimamente sexy.

-Sí. Y aun nivel más allá de la lógica- confeso

-Pero mi intensión no es torturarte, sino excitarte… amarte, como solo tú te mereces-

Edward se quedo en silencio un momento. Y repitió en cámara lenta lo que acaba de decir.

"Amarte, como solo tú te mereces…"

Amarte…

Amándola…

¿La amaba?

A decir verdad no estaba seguro. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que realmente quería amarla como ella se lo merecía.

-Ámame Edward…- Esas palabras sonaron como música para sus oídos. –Ámame. Y que todo lo demás se vaya al diablo-

No se lo dijo dos veces antes de que Edward se despojara de su ropa y se olvidara de tomarse su tiempo en hacerle el amor.

Se coloco sobre su entrada y la atravesó.

Con fuerza.

Con pasión.

Bella enredo sus piernas en su cadera y se palanqueo para sentirlo más dentro, más fuerte y más duro.

La lógica no jugaba el mismo juego que ellos.

Prácticamente un par de desconocidos que se habían visto un par de veces. Con situaciones que hacían que prácticamente fuera imposible llevar una relación. Más sin embargo. Ahí estaban. Entregándose el uno al otro. Piel contra piel. Cuerpo contra cuerpo.

Las uñas de Bella estaban aferradas en la bien formada espalda, mientras el se movía con ahinco. Cada vez que chocaban sus caderas, corrientes eléctricas recorrían sus cuerpos haciéndolos tener más fuerzas y más ganas del cuerpo del otro.

Bella prácticamente estaba gritando. Jamás había experimentado una sensación así. El nombre de él se le escapaba de los labios, así también como las palabras "más" y "más fuerte".

Edward era un amante ejemplar obedecía cada una de sus ordenes o deseos. Si ella decía duro, él así se lo daba. Si ella le decía profundo, él así lo hacía.

-Bella Swan… eres… uff…- musito envistiéndola más fuerte apoyando sus manos en la cama y penetrándola sin tregua alguna con embestidas frenéticas. –la mujer más deliciosa… sensual… y… especial… que he conocido-

Solo eso basto para que todo dentro de Bella detonara en mil pedazos. Sus uñas casi atravesaron la piel de Edward cuando su grito se hizo más fuerte y su cuerpo tembló bajo el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Él se dejo caer sobre ella agotado.

Por primera vez. Bella se sintió plena. Llena en todos los sentidos posibles. Su corazón desbordaba felicidad y unos sentimientos que no reconocía, pero que la hacían sentirse… especial.

Edward se rodo con ella en brazos y la dejo recargada en su pecho. Ninguno de los dos necesito decirse nada más. Habían sido unos insensatos. Pero los dos lo habían disfrutado a sobre manera. Y sin duda los dos querían y pensaban repetirlo.

El día fue glorioso. No basto con una vez. No tenían llene el uno del otro. Se poseyeron de todas las formas posibles, habidas y por haber.

Se entregaron en todos los sentidos y nunca dejaron de tocarse, besarse o acariciarse. No había de rastro de angustia en el corazón de Bella.

¿Cómo iba a haberla? Si había un hombre que la estaba haciendo mujer una y otra vez. Que constantemente le decía lo hermosa, asombrosa, lo divina y lo maravillosa que era.

Eso le subiría el ánimo a cualquiera ¿no?

Ya era muy tarde, su estómagos les exigían alimento. Pero no querían dejar de sentir el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos. Simplemente se quedaron tirados en la cama, con las piernas entrelazadas y acariciándose suavemente. Dándole tiempo a sus cuerpos para que se recuperaran del cuarto round que ya los había dejado prácticamente sin energías.

Pero el estomago de Bella empezó a reclamar más fuerte.

-Me parece que alguien tiene hambre- musito divertido.

-Culpable- declaro Bella sonriente levantando una mano al aire. –Pero disculpa a mi cuerpo, por no estar acostumbrado a tan extenuante ejercicio-

Edward se rio fuertemente y Bella creyó que jamás había escuchado sonrisa más perfecta.

-mmmm Culpable- dijo Edward imitando a Bella con la mano en el aire.

Los dos sonrieron más fuerte. A lo lejos se escucho el sonido de una sirena de policía.

-¿Ya viste lo que provocaste? Con los semejantes gritos que pegaste, de seguro los vecinos le hablaron a la policía. Debieron pensar que te estaba matando-

-Y lo estabas haciendo. De verdad que me estabas matando… de placer-

Bella estaba completamente roja y Edward no pudo evitar carcajearse de nuevo. Esa mujer era única.

Muy a su pesar le hizo a un lado y se paró de la cama. Bella lo miro con angustia y solo se limito a acercarse y darle un beso en los labios.

-No te preocupes. Solo voy por algo de comer. Necesito que recuperes fuerzas y yo también las necesito. Hay que estar listo para el quinto round- dijo cerrándole el ojo al ver que a ella se le iba el aire.

Edward volteo y salió de la habitación, no sin antes ser totalmente comido por la vista de Bella. Ella sonrió más feliz que nunca y poso su mirada en el techo. Esa sensación de bienestar la había llenado por completo. Su mente divago en los recientes momentos vividos y se quedo en shock.

No se habían protegido.

¡Rayos!

--

_Eres tan hermosa, Ness_

_Te lo ruego _

_¿Qué cosa? _

_Hazme tuya_

_Solo quiero que sepas una cosa _

_¿Qué cosa? _

_Te amo_

_Soy el primero ¿cierto?_

_si_

_¿Estas insinuando que te arrepientes?_

_¿Tu no?_

_No. No lo estoy_

_No voy a dañar a mi hermana así_

_Ya lo hicimos Nessie. Lo hiciste conmigo. Gozaste en mis brazos. Temblaste bajo mi cuerpo_

_Jake, te lo ruego. Vete_

_Nessie… estoy desesperado_

_-_¡Jacob!- grito Nessie sudando frio. Los sueños con Jacob eran cada vez más constantes y dolorosos. Recordar su rostro lleno de angustia de la noche anterior, la había alterado a sobremanera. Después de recuperar el aliento. Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho… habia gritado su nombre.

Se levanto como resorte y bajo de la litera a toda prisa, buscando alguna escusa, mas bien, un pretexto razonable para su hermana. Pero su cama estaba hecha y ella no estaba ahí.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Nessie confundida.

Fue a inspeccionar por la casa y no vio rastro alguno de ella. Marco a su móvil, pero la mando al buzón. Se preocupo. Dudosa llego a la habitación de Charlie y toco la puerta.

-¿Si?-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Pasa. Nessie-

Nessie trago en seco y giro la perilla. Entro al único cuarto de toda la casa que no conocía. Era una habitación simple y algo desordenada. El buro con sus artículos personales, la cama, ropa tirada, zapatos en una esquina, un closet y una pequeña mesita, eran todos los adornos de esta. Charlie estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama abrochando las agujetas de los zapatos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto curioso.

-Solo quería saber. Si Bella no te había dicho a donde iba. Es que no está por ningún lado-

-No. Ni idea- respondió sumiendo la cabeza. -Por cierto, note que ayer salieron juntas. Me dio gusto, desde aquella fiesta las había notado distantes-

La sangre se le fue a los pies. La dichosa fiesta en donde se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a Jacob…

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta- mintió.

Charlie noto el cambio en su rostro. Cualquiera lo hubiese notado.

-¿Cómo va el asunto de Jacob?-

-¡No podrías tener más tacto!- exclamo Nessie nerviosa. ¿Tan obvia era?

-No sé hablar de otra forma- se justifico Charlie.

Nessie lo observo otro momento. Desde el día que Charlie los había descubierto, la relación entre ellos había cambiado bastante, incluso mejorado. No justificaba lo que su padre había hecho, pero lo entendía. A fin de cuentas ella había hecho algo peor. Fue algo así, como ponerse en sus zapatos. Suspiro.

-No ha pasado nada. Ayer nos topamos y quiso hablar conmigo pero Bella estaba ahí. Fue toda una escena. La verdad es que no se que habrá pensado Bella, y estoy preocupada. Ayer ya no volvió a decir palabra alguna. Y hoy que despierto me doy cuenta de que no está y su móvil me manda al buzón-

Charlie se quedo en silencio. Parecía pensativo.

-¿Por qué no llamas a sus amigos? Tal vez salió con alguno-

-Sí. Eso hare. Gracias… papá-

Charlie sonrió tiernamente.

-De nada… hija-

Nessie sintió bonito en su corazón, pero decidió pensar en ello en otra ocasión. Salió a toda prisa por su móvil y marco a la mejor amiga de Bella.

-Hola Nessie- escucho después de primer timbrazo. –Supongo que buscas a Bella ¿cierto?- pregunto la voz cantarina de Alice Cullen

-¿Cómo es que…? Como sea. Si. ¿Sabes algo de ella?-

-Mira Nessie…Bella necesita un tiempo para ella. Dale este fin de semana-

-¿Pero de que me estás hablando?-

-Tú sabes que Bella necesita un tiempo para ella sola. No te preocupes por ella. Esta muy bien cuidada- expreso la chica con voz demasiado alegre en la última frase. –Yo creo que este fin de semana también te servirá a ti. Úsalo sabiamente-

-¿Pero? No entien…

-Adiós- colgó

Nessie miro al teléfono confundida. No había entendido ni una sola palabra de Alice. De repente el pánico la invadió.

¿Bella ya lo sabía?

¿Se abría dado cuenta con la escena de la playa?

Era lo más probable. Por eso había huido de ella. Por eso no le había dicho a donde iba. Tenía tan poco de haber recuperado a su hermana y ya la había perdido para siempre.

El nudo en la garganta no la dejo llorar. Se agarro el pelo en una coleta, se puso los tenis y se puso un suéter. Corrió escaleras abajo y abrió la puerta para salir cuando vio a Jacob Black plantado en la puerta con el puño en el aire. Como si estuviera a punto de tocar.

¿El destino podía ser más cruel?

-Nessie… necesitamos hablar-

Trago en seco pero asintió. Al perecer Bella no volvería por el fin de semana y necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Jacob de una vez por todas.

Salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Analizo su vestimenta. El pantalón de su pijama, tenis, y un suéter. Medio bufo. A fin de cuentas no necesitaba verse bonita para Jacob Black. Camino hacia el bosque pero Jake no la siguió.

-¿vamos a hablar o no?- pregunto Nessie un tanto ansiosa.

-Sí. Pero aquí no-

-¿Y en donde sí se puede saber?-

Jake se dirigió a su moto, se puso el caso y la encendió al animal mecanico bajo su piernas.

-Ni creas que me subiré en la moto contigo- resoplo Nessie al ver que Jake extendía el otro casco en su dirección.

-Ven aquí Swan, antes de que te traiga por la fuerza. Y tu bien conoces mi fuerza-

Nessie se mordió el labio y lo único que se vino a su mente. Fue a Jacob encima de ella embistiéndola con todas su fuerzas. Sintió que se sonrojaba y agacho la cabeza en dirección a él. Tomo el casco y se lo puso. Iba a poner detrás de él, pero no la dejo. La acomodo delante.

-No voy a dejar que te me escapes- musito al notar su rostro confundido, aun detrás del casco.

El corazón de Nessie comenzó a correr como loco y la moto comenzó a andar mientras la mano izquierda de Jake se aferraba a su cintura.

La verdad es que ella no quería escapar. Sabía que debía de desearlo y quererlo así, pero no podía. En ese momento no. Estaba atrapada por el hormigueo de su cálida mano que no hacía más que apretarla a su cuerpo.

La velocidad de esa moto no hacia mas que empujar a Nessie mas al cuerpo de Jake. Ambos estaban fascinados por la cercania que les provocaba.

Imperceptiblemente la mano de Jake se iba subiendo cada vez mas. Nessie no parecia oponerse a ello. Hasta que la mano agarro firmemente uno de sus pechos. Aun a pesar del viento, de los cascos y del ruido del ambiente, Jacob claramente pudo escuchar el gemido Nessie. No pudo contenerse y apreto el otro.

Nessie no sabia si reir o llorar. No podia bajarse de la moto sin rodar unos cien metros y romperse una Costilla o incluso matarse. Tenia que quedarse ahi, disfrutando del toqueteo que Jacob le estaba dando. Y le encantaba. Por eso es que no sabia si reir o llorar, porque sabia que no debia de gustarle tanto como lo hacia. Pero cuando de plano su vision se nublo completamente fue cuando sintio la dureza de Jake golpeandole el trasero. Era lo unico que necesitaba para perder la razon y un juicio sano de la sitacion.

-Jake… te necesito- grito contra el viento

-Yo tambien- grito el, saliendose de la carretera e internandose en el bosque.

Jake apago el vehiculo y Nessie se giro sobre la misma moto para quedar aun sentada pero de frente a Jake y le quito el casco para que inmediatamente el tambien le quitara el suyo. Se miraron dos segundos antes de acercarse y dejarse consumir por se beso que tanto anhelaba ser realizado.

¿Qué si el destino podía ser más cruel?

Dos parejas en distintas partes del mapa geografico. Con lazos en comun. Haciendo cosas en comun. Y castigados por sus consciencias.

Si. El maldito destino podía ser más cruel.

Mucho muy cruel.

* * *

Charan! Pase la noche en vela escribiendo este capi… así que comprendan mi falta de lógica o de ortografía XP

Bella sucumbió ante los encantos de Edward Cullen!! POR FIN!!! Ahahahahaha y parece que Nessie volverá a caer ante los encantos de Jacob… vamos por la recta final de esta historia… Cuentenme sus opiniones… que rumbo quieren que tome… estoy abierta a sugerencias^^ Muchas gracias y perdón por fallar la semana pasada. Pero lo prometido es deuda. Ls amo!!!

**Kokoro**

NTLS Alpha


	16. Fin de semana contra el mundo

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿Qué sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

--

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Capitulo X-6**** –** Fin de semana contra el mundo

--

_¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que te gusta mucho algo que no debería de gustarte?_

_¿De qué el mundo va en tu contra sin importar cuánto te esfuerces por hacer las cosas bien?_

_¿Que por más que luches para complacer a los demás, el mundo te señala? _

_A mi si…_

_Desgraciadamente todo el tiempo…_

_Todo el tiempo…_

_--_

El bosque. Un lugar tranquilo y pacificador. Un lugar ideal para aclarar ideas y sentirse en contacto con la naturaleza. Sin duda, ese concepto había sido cambiado por un impaciente Jacob Black que jadeaba al acariciar el contorno del cuerpo de su amada: Nessie Swan. Si… un concepto totalmente diferente.

En cuanto se habían quitado los estorbosos cascos, sus bocas se habían unido en un baile de lenguas y suspiros. En toqueteo y descontrol. En amor sin medidas.

Jacob por fin sentía su corazón en total armonía. Desde el día que había hecho el amor con la dulce Nessie, se había vuelto loco de dolor. La extrañaba. La anhelaba. La necesitaba. La deseaba. De todas las malditas formas posibles… la deseaba.

Cuando la había mirado en clases, había intentado acercarse a ella. Pero Nessie siempre encontraba la manera de sacarle la vuelta. Él ya se había desesperado tanto, que andaba con un humor de perros y maldiciendo a todo mundo a cada momento. Realmente le importaba poco lo que pensaran de él. Necesitaba de Nessie y sabía que ella también necesitaba de él, pero no quería lastimar a Bella y tampoco deseaba provocarle más problemas a Nessie. Así que había decidido sacrificar su amor por el bienestar de ella, para que pudiera estar tranquila al lado de su hermana mayor, para que en algún momento lo olvidara y pudiera ser feliz. La simple idea de esa acción, hacia que le ardiera el pecho. Pero él solo quería que Nessie fuera feliz… aunque eso significara que no fuese a su lado.

Pero toda esa voluntad se había ido al carajo la noche anterior, cuando la había escuchado cantar. Esa sirena que lo atraía quizás a una muerte segura. Pero bendita fuera la muerte, si tenía que morir en sus brazos o mejor aun… probando sus labios.

Había dejado la cordura bajo llave en el momento que la voz de sirena se clavaba en su alma. Cada una de sus notas estaba cargada de imágenes de su noche en la cama, de su noche de amantes, de su noche de amor.

Amaba todo de ella. Y comprendió que jamás podría amar a otra mujer que no fuera Nessie. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tenía que luchar por ella. Seducirla. Convencerla. Robársela si fuera necesario. Pero la necesitaba en su vida… y la necesitaba ya.

-Nessie… te he extrañado tanto- musito alejándose de sus labios y mirando directamente a sus ojos.

-Jake… yo- siseo ella mordiéndose los labios.

Pero freno cualquier cosa que ella pudiera decirle, porque volvió a arremeter contra su boca. Boca que ella recibió ansiosa y de manera efusiva. Boca que le robaba el aliento y la llenaba en más de un sentido.

-también… yo también te extrañe- completo ella apenada en un esfuerzo sobre humano de alejarse de su rostro.

-Lo sé- respondió sonriente. –Que sensual te ves…- dijo en tono burlón, apuntando a su pijama.

-Muy gracioso- rezongó rodando los ojos, pero sonriendo.

Guardaron silencio y se contemplaron un momento más. Y como si estuvieran sincronizados Jake agarro su suéter y su blusa a la vez, y Nessie levanto las manos para que él pudiera sacarlos de un jalón.

Jake contemplo su media desnudez y la boca se le hizo agua. Monto bien sus pies en el piso para que la moto no se moviera y alargo sus brazos para juntarla más a su cuerpo. Nessie pasó sus piernas por encima de las de él y así pudieran estar más unidos. Jake inmediatamente jadeó, poso su boca en sus pezones rosados y los acaricio con la lengua.

Nessie no podía respirar. En medio del bosque, montada en la moto, semi desnuda y con Jacob acariciando sus pechos con su lengua ardiente. ¡Uff! Más bien no se acordaba de respirar.

Nessie ya no soportaba el dolor de su amor prohibido. No podía luchar más en contra de lo que tanto amaba. Así que en ese momento la solución rondo por su cabeza: decidió hablar con la verdad. Le diría a Bella lo que sentía por Jacob, más bien lo que sentían mutuamente. Lo más probable es que Bella la odiara y quizás nunca más le volviera a hablar. Pero ese sería su castigo. Su castigo por poner los ojos en quien no debía.

Jacob araño su espalda y ella soltó un grito ansioso. Quería ser de Jacob otra vez. No importaban las circunstancias, ni el lugar en donde estaban. La excitación la estaba cociendo viva y no había nada que pudiera hacer para apagarla… bueno, había una solución: hacer el amor con él.

-Jacob… tómame-

Jacob se detuvo de golpe, pero sin mover la boca de su seno, levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con la de ella. La estudio un momento y después Nessie sintió como se sonrió en su piel.

La piel se le puso de gallina. Y sintió el alma saliéndosele por cada uno de los poros del cuerpo. Solo Jacob podía provocarle tantas sensaciones tan placenteras cuando no debería de ser así.

Jake soltó el manjar del dulce cuerpo de Nessie, e inmediatamente ella se paro y alejo de la moto. Volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa torcida y lentamente se bajo el pantalón del pijama junto con su ropa interior. A Jake se le oscurecieron aun más los ojos y su pecho empezó a subir y bajar estrepitosamente.

Nessie estaba de todos los colores del mundo. Pero adoraba ver las reacciones de Jake ante su figura desnuda. Nessie miro la ropa del chico en la moto con el ceño fruncido e hizo un mojin.

Jake entendió el mensaje silencioso en instantes. Se deshizo de su chaqueta y camisa en segundos. Se desabrocho la bragueta del pantalón y se disponía a bajarlo cuando Nessie se paró a un lado de él.

-Enséñame a montar la moto, chico rebelde-

Jake gruñó tenuemente y se lamió los labios al volver a dedicarle otra mirada a su perfecto cuerpo. Se bajo el pantalón y el bóxer, solo lo suficiente para liberar su erección que parecía faro en la noche… encendido a la máxima potencia e imposible de pasar desapercibido.

-Yo te enseño pequeña. Móntate- musito con voz grave.

Nessie estiro la pierna y se acomodo de frente a Jake. A unos cuantos centímetros de la excitación de él.

-Móntate- volvió a repetir él, con voz más ronca.

Sin pensarlo más, acerco su entrada y se dejo caer en él.

El grito que ella soltó, sonó con eco por el solitario bosque.

-¿Estoy bien montada?- preguntó minutos después de acostumbrarse al exquisito intruso dentro de ella, mordiéndose el labio.

-Mas que bien. Ahora solo necesitas tomar el control-

-¿Cómo? Así- dijo ella cabalgando sobre el candente cuerpo masculino.

-Si… así- soltó Jake jadeando.

Nessie se sintió poderosa. Como si pudiera ir sola contra el mundo. Se sintió más mujer de lo que nunca se había sentido. Se sintió completamente de Jake.

Volvió a pasar sus piernas por encima de las de Jake y las cerró como en un candado por detrás de la espalda de él. Jake puso sus manos en su trasero y la pego aun más a su piel.

Estaban unidos en todos los sentidos. Sus corazones bombardeaban al mismo tiempo. Sus alientos se mezclaban entre los gemidos y los besos. Y sus caderas se restregaban con fuerza. Jake luchando por empujar hacia arriba. Nessie luchando por restregarse abajo.

Nessie temía no estar "montando" a Jake correctamente. Pero la cara de placer y excitación que él no podía borrar de su rostro, le daba a pensar que tal vez sus temores no tenían fundamento.

-Nessie… cualquiera diría… que eres una experta motociclista-

-Es que tengo un excelente maestro... Además de que monto la mejor moto del mundo-

Jake sonrió y sus manos se tornaron agresivas. Restregaban a Nessie más profundamente y ella no hacía más que gritar y repetir su nombre.

Nessie sintió como la vista se le iba y un calambre recorría todo su cuerpo. Su respiración se hizo más escandalosa y sentía como "la moto que montaba" temblaba mas fuerte bajo su cuerpo mientras rugía. Enterró las uñas en los anchos y varoniles hombros, se palanqueó para trazar círculos frenéticos mientras gritaba y su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el orgasmo que la arrastraba y la llevaba al paraíso junto con los gemidos de Jake que eran más bien gritos que se mezclaban con los de ella. Cuando él dejo de respirar se dio cuenta que el también había llegado. Habían culminado juntos.

Ella dejo caer la cabeza en su hombro y él la abrazo de manera protectora. Ni el mismo diablo podría separarlo de ella. Nessie era suya. Pesare a quien le pesare, doliese a quien le doliese.

-Te amo tanto- dijo él mientras aspiraba el agridulce olor de su cabello.

-Y yo a ti Jake. Con toda mi alma. Creo que desde niña te amo, y nunca deje de hacerlo-

-Igual yo. Mi pequeña. Te amo desde que tengo memoria y te amare siempre-

Los ojos de Nessie soltaron algunas lágrimas y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de él. El lenguaje de sus cuerpos había dicho muchas cosas, pero el poder de las palabras también era fuerte y poderoso, y no paso desapercibido en sus corazones.

Volvieron a fundirse en besos ansiosos mientras lloraban y sollozaban confesándose su amor.

* * *

--

Bella estuvo en el cielo o más bien dicho: la cama de Edward, toda la tarde y la noche del sábado. Habían hecho el amor infinidad de veces y a pesar de no haberse cuidado. Bella no tuvo tiempo de tomarle mucha importancia porque Edward no le había dado tregua. Siguió demostrándole lo especial que era una y otra y otra vez.

-Buenos días-

Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la verde mirada de Edward que tenía un brillo especial mientras la observaba.

-Buenos días- respondió ella sonriendo al notar que aun estaban enredados en la cama.

-¿Quieres hacer algo especial hoy?-

-¿!Mas!?- pregunto ella pensando en todo lo que habían hecho el día anterior.

Edward se carcajeo y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Me refiero a algo en especial… fuera de la cama-

-Oh…- Bella se mordió el labio y se sonrojo de nuevo. Su mente la había traicionado.

-Aunque si quieres volver a pasar el día haciendo cosas especiales en la cama, por mi no hay ningún problema. Lo haría encantado-

El corazón de Bella latió como loco. Las imágenes eróticas de ella, Edward y la cama desfilaban como película en su mente. Se mordió el labio. Le encantaría pasar el resto del domingo así, pero sabía que debía volver para la noche. Y le gustaba la idea de hacer algo fuera de la cama.

-¿Qué tal si salimos? No se… un parque, comer o algo así, suena bien ¿no?-

-Suena perfecto- respondió el y de un brinco saltó de la cama y salió de la recamara.

Su desnudez era como una obra maestra que ella no podía dejar de contemplar. Bella no estaba segura de si podría regresar y seguir su vida como antes, si seguía involucrándose con Edward. Pero necesitaba saber más de él. De ese hombre que la hacía perder la cabeza y la podía excitar con una sola de sus miradas. Algunos minutos después Edward regreso con su ropa y la coloco en el baño.

-Pero antes de irnos… debemos tomar una ducha. Olemos a sexo desde 6 kilómetros de distancia- dijo el señalando el baño, parando en el marco de la puerta.

-No me extraña- respondió ella sonriente. Se apresuró a alcanzarlo y encerrarse en ese baño, para compartir la regadera a su lado.

En cuanto entro al baño Edward la empujo contra la mampara de la ducha. No podía esperar un segundo más para besarla. Ella abrió la suya la instante y se abrazo a él. Las manos de Edward empezaron a recorrerla. Nada importaba salvo acariciar la cálida y sedosa piel, frotar sus pezones y saborearlos. Bella no se quedaba atrás, deslizó su mano hasta encontrarse con la rígida protuberancia y la acaricio.

-Bella- Edward gruñó mientras respiraba hondo para no perder el control. Se suponía que solo era una ducha. –Ten cuidado-

-Pienso tener mucho cuidado con esto- dijo Bella señalando con los ojos su erección. Mordiéndose el labio de la manera más sensualmente posible.

-Tú lo pediste-

Después de una larga sesión en el baño, de besos, caricias, posesión, champú y jabón; se arreglaron y salieron del departamento. Edward la guio hasta su Volvo plateado y arrancaron en dirección a un restaurante. Bella no quería un lugar muy ostentoso, así que Edward la llevo a un _Applebees._

Bella ordeno pasta mientras que Edward había ordenado un corte. Comieron con mucha ansia. Sus cuerpos agotados les estaban cobrando la cuenta del día anterior y parte de la sesión de su ducha.

Platicaron mucho. Edward estaba muy interesado en su infancia y la vida con su familia. Eso sí, evitaban hablar de Nessie a toda costa.

-Pero dime Edward, realmente quiero saber… ¿Por qué te viniste a Phoenix?-

Bella notó como Edward se tensaba. Ya se había dado cuenta de que era un tema delicado. Por lo menos, para él lo era. Pero deseaba saberlo todo de él. Todo. Absolutamente todo.

-Te prometo que te lo contare. Pero no hoy Bella ¿sí?-

-De acuerdo- respondió ella derrotada.

A fin de cuentas ella no era nada de él. No tenía ningún derecho en exigirle qué decir o qué no decirle. Por un momento sintió ganas de llorar y su corazón se oprimió.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué le dolía que no confiara en ella?

¿Por qué le dolía no ser parte de la vida de él?

-¿Bella?-

Bella levanto el rostro y trato de disimular su tristeza. A fin de cuentas ni ella misma sabia porque se sentía así.

-Dime-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No. Todo está bien-

Edward la miro fijo unos minutos. Pero no hizo más preguntas. Ella agradeció internamente y cambio el tema. Decidió platicarle de sus aventuras junto a su hermana "la duende". Edward se reía a cada momento. Y Bella creyó que no había sonrisa más sensual y sexy que la que él le regalaba a cada momento.

Pagaron la factura de su comida y tomaron camino de nuevo en el volvo. Edward llego a un starbucks, compro unos frappes para los dos y se dirigió a un parque.

Era curioso verlos ahí. Caminado con las manos entrelazadas parecían toda una pareja de novios. Bella sentía mariposas volando por su estomago y un extraño cosquilleo en la mano que sujetaba la de Edward. Ya sabía que él le gustaba, pero se estaba asustando porque estaba teniendo sentimientos más fuertes que un simple "me gustas".

Edward Cullen era un caballero. Era amable, simpático, sexy, guapo, comprensivo, cariñoso…

¡Oh cielos! Bella había caído…

Bella estaba enamorada. Quizás por primera vez en su vida. Estaba realmente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

-Vamonos por favor- rogo Bella.

Edward la miro confundido sin entender su cambio radical de actitud.

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Nada. Solo que ya debo de regresar a la realidad. Es hora de volver a Forks-

-Estas en la realidad Bella. Esto no es ningún sueño-

-En eso te equivocas. Es un hermoso y maravilloso sueño, pero ya es hora de poner los pies en la tierra-

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahorita?-

-Porque fuiste el novio de mi hermana. Porque tengo novio… y-

Bella noto como Edward se tenso y sus manos se envolvieron en un puño.

-¿Entonces solo estas aquí para pasarla bien? Te regresas a Forks para correr a sus brazos y mañana en la noche pasar por su cama?-interrumpió, arrojando palabras venenosas.

-¡Solo eso me faltaba!-

¡Genial! Ahora Edward la consideraba una cualquiera. Eso es lo que se había ganado por acostarse con él. Por no haberse quedado en casa. Por no haber enfrentado a Jacob y a Nessie. Por no haber exigido respuestas.

Ahora el hombre que amaba la consideraba una puta.

Sus ojos aventaron unas malditas lágrimas. Se dio la vuelta y corrió a la calle en busca de un taxi que la llevara al aeropuerto.

-¡Bella! ¡Detente! ¡Perdóname!- grito Edward corriendo tras de ella.

Ella no quería enfrentarlo. No tenía el valor. Ni siquiera le podía reclamar, porque no tenía nada que pudiera usar en su defensa. Tenía un novio… que no amaba y al aparecer él tampoco a ella, pero a fin de cuentas era su novio. Y ella se había acostado con Edward y no solo una vez sino un puñado de veces.

Corrió más fuerte, pero eso no fue suficiente como para que Edward no la alcanzara y la sujetara del brazo.

-Bella… por favor. Escúchame-

-No tengo nada que escuchar. Lo que me dijiste quedo perfectamente claro-

-No es cierto, Bella. Lo dije en un impulso. Perdóname-

-No. No te perdono, porque no hiciste nada malo. Ahora solo déjame ir-

-No. Tú te vas conmigo- respondió él jalándola. Acercando su cuerpo y apretándolo al suyo. –Lo siento tanto… es que los malditos celos me comen-

Y no era nada más que la verdad. En cuanto escucho la palabra "novio" dejo de ver claro y solo podía ver el color rojo por todas partes. Había pasado el mejor fin de semana de su vida, con la mujer más maravillosa y le enfermaba la idea que esa mujer fuese de alguien más… y no suya. Su pasado no le importaba, pero si su presente y sobre todo su futuro. El quería ser parte de ese futuro. Un futuro junto a ella.

Bella lo rodeo temblorosa y dejo caer su rostro en su pecho. Podía escuchar su corazón palpitando como loco. ¿El celoso? Por un momento sonrió ante la idea de eso. Pero por mas celos que fueran, el había dicho lo que había dicho por algo… quizás secretamente si la consideraba una fácil.

-Bella…- dijo levantándole el rostro. Obligándola a mirarlo y perderse en su intensa mirada. – Te amo-

Bella se quedo en shock. Su corazón volvió a amenazar con salírsele del pecho y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

-Edward… yo también te amo- confeso antes de enrollar sus brazos en su cuello y perderse en un angustioso beso que moría por materializarse.

_¿__Tienes la sensación de ser señalado por el mundo?_

_Yo si…_

_Todo el tiempo…_

_¿Pero quién no la tiene?_

* * *

Hola!!! Lamento haber subido tan noche!! Es que de verdad no me gustaba como quedaba el capi… además que mugroso virus entro a mi laptop y me está haciendo la vida de cuadritos!!! Espero les haya gustado… y ya las dos parejas saben que se aman mutuamente… Recta final chicas/chicos… De nuevo lo subo de rapidito así que perdonen los errores ortográficos. Los amo^^

**Kokoro Black**


	17. Descubrimientos

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿Qué sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

--

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Capitulo X-7**** –** Descubrimientos

--

_A veces las cosas no son tan malas como parecen…_

_Pero pueden ser__ peores de lo que pensabas…_

_Bella… Te amo…_

Bella aun seguía sin poder creer que él sintiera lo mismo que ella.

_Bella... Te amo..._

Tenía que ser un milagro… intervención divina o algo parecido. Sonrió como nunca.

Edward la había llevado de vuelta a su departamento. Le había prometido que la llevaría al aeropuerto antes de que el sol se ocultara.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Bella.

Estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala. Él le había dicho que necesitaba que hablaran. Que necesitaba decirle algunas cosas importantes. Pero Edward seguía sin decir palabra alguna. Parecía que debatía consigo mismo que debía o no decir.

-Sí, todo bien. Solo que sigo sin saber cómo empezar-

-¿Tan malo es?-

-En realidad solo fue malo para mí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te entiendo-

Edward suspiro.

-¿Cómo te sentirías tu, si te enteraras que tus padres no son lo que tu creías que eran? ¿Qué tu familia no es lo que tú siempre habías creído?

El ceño de Bella se frunció. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-Explícate Edward. Me gustaría comprenderte-

-No soy un Cullen- soltó él de repente y con un tono grave. Como si fueran palabras de mucho peso.

-¿Cómo?-

-No soy un Cullen- volvió a repetir con voz más serena y en pronunciación lenta.

La cabeza de Bella dio vueltas. ¿Qué no era un Cullen? Eso significaba que era…

-Adoptado.- respondió él completando las conjeturas de ella. –Soy adoptado. Lo descubrí a los dieciocho años-

La cabeza de Bella empezó a procesar y logro hacer conjeturas razonables.

-Por eso te fuiste-

-Así es- No había sido una pregunta, pero lo respondió como si lo fuera.

-¿Y Alice?-

-Alice también es adoptada, al igual que Emmett-

-¿Y ellos lo saben?-

-No. No lo saben. De hecho yo me entere por un accidente-

Bella sabia que eso era muy importante para Edward, por lo tanto era importante para ella.

-¿Quieres contarme la historia?-

-Si quiero. De hecho creo que lo necesito-

Estiro su brazo para alcanzar la piel de Bella y acercarla hasta su pecho. Ella ahora era vital en su vida, así que quería que lo supiera todo de él.

-Yo estaba buscando mis papeles para mi solicitud a la universidad. Deseaba entrar a la universidad de Port Ángeles. Ya que estábamos próximos a cambiarnos a Forks y esa era la universidad más cercana. Sabía que no era una gran institución, pero al igual que tú, quería estar cercas de mi familia-

Bella sonrió. Era cierto. Ella había rechazado otras universidades con mayor prestigio solo por estar cerca de Charlie. No se había hecho a la idea de dejarlo solo.

-Pero en la búsqueda, me encontré con algo que no esperaba: el acta de adopción. Ese día mi mundo se vino abajo. Desesperado busque más papeles o cosas que me ayudaran a saber si lo que leía era cierto o era solo una confusión. Pero no encontré nada-

Bella podía imaginarse la escena. Edward corriendo de un lado a otro en un mar de lágrimas y con el corazón destrozado. Se apretó más fuerte contra su pecho.

-Desesperado fui al hospital donde mi padre trabajaba y lo enfrente. El me confesó que mi madre no podía tener hijos y que ellos de verdad anhelaban formar una familia. Yo… fui muy grosero con él, y me arrepiento tanto-

La voz se le quebró y Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta. No podía juzgarlo por haber sido malo o grosero con Carlisle, a fin de cuentas era un vil adolescente que se sentía herido y traicionado.

-No te culpes- musito ella, sin levantar el rostro de su pecho.

-Si lo hago. Bella, no tienes idea de la sarta de estupideces que le dije. Exigí saber quiénes eran mis verdaderos padres. Él no pudo decirme mucho, pero me dio la dirección de la casa de adopción. Decidí no decirles nada a mis hermanos y proceder por mi cuenta. Así que después de mucho batallar y moverme, di con una dirección-

-En Phoenix- volvió a conjeturar Bella.

-Sí. Mis padres realmente estaban devastados, y habían decido decirles la verdad a Alice y a Emmett, pero yo no sé los permití. No quería que les arruinaran la vida como yo solo me la había arruinado. Mis hermanos lo eran todo para mi, y no soportaba la idea de verlos tristes o fuera de sí. Juraron que no dirían nada.-

Su corazón bombeo acongojado. Edward ya le había demostrado que podía ser protector, pero jamás hubiese imaginado algo así. Edward había sufrido ese trago solo. No había tenido a nadie con quien compartirlo.

-Así que tome mis maletas y mientras ellos se mudaban a Forks, yo me estaba mudando a Phoenix… es busca de Edward y Elizabeth Masen. Mis verdaderos padres.-

Cielos… Bella no sabía si podría asimilar tanta información. Pero eso era lo de menos. No podía dejar de pensar en lo realmente solo que debía de sentirse Edward. Su corazón se estremecía de imaginárselo solo y llorando por las noches.

-No te imaginas cuanto me arrepiento. Me hubiese encantado dejarlo pasar todo por alto, haber viajado a Forks y haberme quedado al lado de los que realmente me aman. ¿A que vine a Phoenix?- se quedo callado un momento y sintió su cuerpo tensarse. –A descubrir que había sido un error. Mi madre estaba casada con uno de los hermanos de mi padre. Así que ya te imaginaras el zafarrancho que se había armado. Solo vine para enterarme que era el culpable de que mi madre hubiese muerto asesinada en manos de su esposo por su traición. Que mi padre me aborrece y que toda la familia Masen me considera una aberración. ¿Pero sabes que es lo que más me duele Bella?-

Ella levanto la vista al escuchar su voz quebrada.

-Que con los Cullen lo tenía todo. Una casa, educación, comida, unos padres amorosos, unos hermanos justos y cariñosos y sobre todo mucho, mucho amor- termino para después derramar algunas lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Bella se acerco a sus labios y lo consoló con su amor. Edward se sentía solo. Había venido a buscar respuestas que solo lo habían herido y lastimado. Había dejado su estabilidad y había decido convertirse en un hombre antes de tiempo. Edward necesitaba de alguien que lo cuidara, alguien que lo amara y sanara. Bella quería ser esa mujer.

-Y aun lo tienes. Lo sigues teniendo.- musito Bella separándose de ese beso que se mezclaba con lagrimas. –Tus hermanos te adoran y siempre que tus padres hablan de ti, lo hacen con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Siempre tuve curiosidad de conocer al hermano que nunca iba a Forks, ¡porque siempre hablaban de él como si fuera único! Y tenían razón, jamás me hubiese imaginado lo único y especial que realmente eras.-

-No soy único Bella. Soy tonto. No me gustaba ir mucho a Forks porque pensaba que mis padres estarían molestos conmigo. Que había perdido mi derecho a ser un Cullen, cuando había renegado del apellido. Pero me di cuenta que había tomado la actitud equivocada. Ahora que soy un hombre, me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que fui y quiero hacer las cosas bien. Mi carrera estaba muy avanzada cuando pude dar con mi padre y descubrí todo. Decidí terminar bien aquí y después regresaría a Forks y enmendaría mis errores-

-Estoy orgullosa de ti. Reconocer que te equivocaste y pedir perdón, no siempre es fácil-

-Quizás no sea fácil, pero es lo correcto-

-Totalmente de acuerdo-

-Se que ni siquiera necesito pedírtelo. Pero me gustaría que esto no se supiera nunca-

-Sí, tienes razón… ni siquiera necesitabas pedírmelo-

Bella volvió a probar de sus labios y sintió el beso sumamente diferente. Edward había confiado en ella. Le había contado su mayor secreto. Había abierto su corazón y había desnudado su alma, solo para ella. Sintió que su pecho de inflaba y sus pies dejaban el suelo para volar por los aires.

Edward Confiaba en ella.

Edward si la amaba.

Era el beso más hermoso y más pleno que hubiese sentido nunca. Se sintió parte de él. Y comprendió que deseaba serlo siempre.

Edward detuvo el beso por unos momentos y la vio a los ojos con la mirada un poco más oscura de lo normal.

-Hablando de hacer lo correcto. Quiero que termines con… ¿Cómo se llamaba el sujeto?-

Los pies de Bella volvieron al piso de nuevo… a la realidad. Su pecho dolió, pero no mucho, solo lo suficiente para recordarle que tenia asuntos inconclusos que debía de resolver lo antes posible.

-Jacob-

-¡Ah! Cierto. Jacob- musito casi con desprecio. –Quiero que termines con él. No puedo soportar la idea de que sigas atada a él ni un segundo más-

Sus manos estaban en puños y su frente estaba fruncida. Estaba celoso. Una pequeña fiesta brincaba dentro de Bella.

-De acuerdo. A fin de cuentas… ese hombre y yo tenemos que hablar-

La escena de la playa, Jacob y Nessie rodó por su cabeza. Si Jacob amaba a su hermana como parecía que hacia…

No sabría como reaccionar a eso.

Pero de que su relación estaba terminada. Lo estaba.

-Ya es hora Bella-

Bella regreso su concentración en Edward y le dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Hora de qué?-

-De que regreses a Forks… muy a mi pesar debo confesar-

Bella paso sus brazos por su cuello y lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas.

-Te amo. Gracias por confiar en mí-

-No. A ti por escucharme y por recurrir a mí cuando te sentías pérdida. Gracias por el mejor fin de semana de mi vida-

Bella lo abrazo más fuerte y sintió miedo.

_¿Podrían estar juntos? _

_¿Cómo lo tomaría Nessie? _

Decidió no tomarle más importancia. Ya encontrarían la forma de estar juntos. Se amaban y se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Bella hizo una llamada, miro el departamento de Edward por última vez y salió de el, guiada de la mano del hombre que amaba. Edward la llevo al aeropuerto y se despidieron con besos angustiosos y miradas tristes. Con promesas de reencuentros y de llamadas telefónicas.

El viaje fue en extremo corto. Había estado pensando tanto en los momentos compartidos, que prácticamente había sido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la terminal, notó a una chica de cabello negro y alborotado en todas direcciones correr a su encuentro.

-¡Bella!- chillo Alice en cuanto la abrazo y la apretujo.

-Si… yo también te extrañe amiga- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Ah! No te imaginas lo feliz que me siento de que ya te sientas bien-

-Me siento un poco confundida, pero en sí, mucho mejor-

-Tienes que contármelo todo- ordeno la duendecilla mientras la jalaba y la guiaba a su Porshe.

Alice era incondicional y la mejor amiga que alguien podía desear. Ese horrendo viernes por la noche, había estado tan desecha, que había marcado a Alice en busca de un consejo o de lo que fuera. Pero nada… no podía decirle nada. Se sentía tan mediocre que por un momento se le olvido que era hablar. Alice en su desesperación le sugirió ir a ver a Edward y le dio su dirección. Como no tenía razón, ni conciencia, por su dolor; llamo a un taxi y se fue al aeropuerto de Portland para tomar el avión con destino a Phoenix… con destino a Edward Cullen.

-No hay nada que contar Alice- mintió Bella mordiéndose la lengua mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-Si como no. Y por eso traes esa sonrisa boba y apestas al perfume de mi hermano-

Bella agacho la cabeza y se sonrojo.

_¿Apoco sonreía como boba?_

Aspiro fuerte y se dio cuenta de que Alice tenía razón. El perfume de Edward estaba impregnado por todo su cuerpo. Las imágenes de sus encuentros sexuales y su piel desnuda la asediaron de repente, y su rostro su puso más colorado de lo que ya estaba. Alice empezó a emitir grititos ansiosos y de alegría.

-Bueno… tal vez si pasaron unas que otras cosillas…- ¿Cosillas? ¡COSOTAS! Cada una de las cosas que vivido con Edward Cullen, habían sido mágicas y tenían un sello único. Pero no pensaba revelar más de la cuenta. Bastaba con que ella lo supiera. -pero no te diré nada.-

-No es justo.- farfulló Alice.

Se dirigieron a Forks y por más que Alice intento sonsacar a Bella para que soltara prenda. Bella no cedió palabra alguna. A fin de cuentas ella bien sabía que Alice se imaginaba la mayoría de las cosas que podían haber pasado en ese fin de semana. "Sus poderes de adivinación" debían de habérselo dicho ¿no?

Ya estaba entrando la noche cuando Bella puso en pie en su casa. Charlie le llamo la atención por no haber avisado que pasaría el fin de semana con Alice. Supuso que Nessie debía de haberse encargado de esa mentira. Pregunto por ella, pero Charlie le dijo que no sabía nada de ella desde la mañana.

Fue a su habitación y tomo un cambio. Corrió al baño y se sumergió en agua caliente. Habían sido muchas emociones por un fin de semana. Duro ahí lo que parecieron horas, y decidió salir para encontrarse con el mundo una vez más.

Se vistió sencilla. Pantalón de mezclilla, blusa de algodón y tenis converse. Cepillo su cabello y lo recogió en una coleta. Se sentó en su cama y dejo caer su cara en la almohada. Cerró los ojos y se concentro en encontrar la primera acción que debía tomar. Abrió los ojos de repente y lo supo. Supo que era lo primero que debía de hacer.

--

Nessie sabía que no había sido prudente. Se había dejado llevar por el amor y el deseo, y había hecho el amor con Jacob más de una vez ese fin de semana. Le preocupo que el día anterior, -cuando lo había "montado"- no habían tenido la precaución de cuidarse. Rezó porque no pasara nada malo, y para los demás encuentros tuvieron el cuidado de protegerse.

Había sido un fin de semana glorioso. Jacob y ella habían paseado por la playa, montado moto, comido golosinas, entregado el uno al otro.

¿Arrepentida? No. Ya no.

¿Culpable? Si. Eso era inevitable. Después de todo, Jacob seguía siendo el novio de su hermana.

La verdadera pregunta era: ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Bella?

-¿Mi niña?-

Nessie volteo a ver a Jacob y le quito un cabello rebelde que tapaba su mirada. Estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo desnudo y aun podía oler la excitación que unos minutos antes había culminado. Se retorció un poco juntando su cuerpo al de él.

-No es nada- respondió a la pregunta que Jacob no había hecho, pero que era más que implícita. -Solo que aun no sé cómo hacer las cosas bien. Tú aun sigues siendo el novio de Bella…- en cuanto pronuncio esas palabras un dolor la atravesó en el pecho y se arrepegó con más fuerza al cuerpo de él.

-No por mucho tiempo.- respondió pasando sus brazos por las caderas de ella y asegurándola con fuerza en un gesto de posesión. –Además eso no se puede considerar una relación. Desde que tú regresaste, nuestra relación se fue al barranco. Cambiaste mi mundo, y no sabes que tan agradecido estoy por ello- le dio un beso en la coronilla y recargo su cabeza en ella.

-Solo vine a complicarnos la existencia-

-¡Benditas sean las complicaciones!- exclamo él teatralmente.

Nessie sonrió y rodó los ojos. Jake la hacía sentir bien aun en los momentos más difíciles. Era como un sol andante: la iluminaba y la hacía entrar en calor todo el tiempo.

-¿Jake? ¿Hijo?-

-¡Mi papá!-

Jake brinco de la cama y se puso los pantalones a toda prisa.

-Quédate aquí- respondió Jake saliendo de su recamara y cerrando la puerta.

Nessie estaba totalmente avergonzada. Billy había regresado más pronto de lo que Jake había pensado. ¡Quien sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí! Billy era una excelente persona y no era de los que tendía a juzgar a la gente, pero sabía que su hijo era el novio de su hermana ¿Qué diría si los descubría en esa situación?

Se puso de pie en segundos y busco su ropa regada por la habitación. Fue la vez que mas rápido había colocado sus ropas. Se disponía a tender la cama cuando escucho el ruido de la perilla. Volteo expectante y se congelo. El mundo entero se le vino encima y supo que no había salida.

-Be… lla-

Era ella: la novia de Jacob Black, su juez y verdugo… su hermana.

La situación era más que obvia y reveladora. En el cuarto de él, la cama desecha, su cabello hecho nudos, la ropa mal colocada y su cara de culpabilidad, gritaban: ¡JACOB BLACK "TU NOVIO" Y YO HICIMOS EL AMOR!

-Veo que no me extrañaste, Nessie…- pronunció con un tono agrio y cargado de hostilidad.

_A veces las cosas son mucho, mucho peor__ de lo que pensabas…_

* * *

Hola, a todos^^ les dejo aquí el capi de hoy. Y bueno… ya saben porque Edward vivía en Phoenix solo… pobrecito… ¿Quién quiere consolarlo? Ya sé que muchas levantaron la mano… pero lo siento… ese papel es de Bella. ¿Y qué les pareció es encuentro de Bella y Nessie? ¿Qué creen que suceda? Wiii últimos capítulos^^ BESOOS!!!

**Kokoro Black**


	18. Juez y Verdugo

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿Qué sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

--

Este capi va por Tiny Black… que me incitaba a irme a dormir y no terminarlo ahahaha, hey! No se enojen con ella, lo hizo porque sabía que estaba cansada, y quería que durmiera. Solo se preocupa por mí. Y es por eso que le dedico este capi. Gracias bella.

* * *

**Intercambiando destinos**

**--**

**Capitulo X-8**** –** Juez y Verdugo

--

_A veces es fácil juzgar sin conocer. Atacar sin dejar defender. Lastimar sin necesidad…_

_Este fue mi caso… ¿alguna vez ha sido el tuyo?_

--

-Bella… yo…-

¿Qué podía responder? No habían palabras lo suficientemente grandes para expresar lo que quería. Un lo siento no bastaría. Un perdóname… tampoco bastaría.

Bella empezó a carcajearse. Pero no era el tipo de carcajada que Nessie hubiese esperado escuchar, es más, hubiera preferido escucharla gritando a riéndose como lo hacía en ese momento.

-¡Dios! ¡Yo de verdad estaba preocupada por ti!-

-Bella… déjame te explico…-

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué te acostabas con mi novio desde no sé cuándo?-

Nessie se quedo congelada. Ella se merecía toda la mierda que ella quisiera aventarle, de verdad que si se la merecía. Pero no era tan fuerte como para soportarla. Bella jamás le había hablado así, y sería algo que muy difícilmente podría olvidar.

Bella volvió a carcajearse al notar que Nessie no se defendía. Al llegar a la casa Black, no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedería… lo que no se imaginaba, era encontrase la escena que estaba delante de sus ojos. Billy la recibió sorprendido y algo nervioso en la entrada; no había comprendido porque… hasta que sin querer había volteado a la mesa y reparó en el bolso de Nessie. Entonces lo comprendió.

-Nessie está aquí ¿verdad?-

-Este… yo… acabo de llegar hace un momento-

-Voy al cuarto de Jake- avisó. Se dio la vuelta sin más y obligo a sus pies ponerse en marcha hacia la recamara de su futuro ex novio.

-Espera Bella. Mejor déjame lo llamo.

-Creo que sería mejor así- musitó deteniéndose un segundo y dedicándole una sonrisa insegura.

-¿Jake? ¿Hijo?- Gritó Billy sin importarle que Bella aun siguiera en camino.

Bella maldijo por lo bajo.

-Bella, no seas muy dura. Tú sabes que ustedes siempre fueron más que amigos, pero a fin de cuentas amigos- mascullo Billy mientras hacía rodar su silla de ruedas cerca de ella.

-¿Eso significa que estas de su lado?- Se detuvo en seco y soltó una risa cínica. –Pues claro que estas de su lado… es tu hijo-

-Tú sabes que siempre estaré del lado de Jake. Pero eso no significa que no me importes Bella. No significa que esté de acuerdo. Ya me encargare de hablar con mi hijo. Solo recuerda que hay cosas que a veces no tienen remedio y que hay heridas que difícilmente pueden sanar. No hagas algo de lo que después te vayas arrepentir-

Bella se quedo en blanco. Ni siquiera sabía bien porque estaba enojada, pero lo estaba… y mucho era quedarse corto. Escucho la perilla de la puerta del cuarto de Jake moverse y volteo expectante.

-Estaré en mi recamara por si necesitas algo, Bella.

Bella asintió, pero no aparto su vista de esa perilla que giraba en cámara lenta. Un segundo después el cuerpo medio desnudo de Jacob Black estuvo en su campo de visión, y la resplandeciente sonrisa que él traía tatuada en la cara se esfumo. La miró con ojos crispados y casi escuchó como tragaba saliva incrédulo. Se quedaron en silencio unos eternos minutos, mientras se contemplaban el uno al otro.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no soy bien recibida en la casa de mi _novio_?- pregunto Bella sarcástica, con mucho más énfasis en la palabra: "novio".

-Bella… no te esperaba-

-Es obvio que no-

Jake dio un paso hacia Bella, y ella dio uno, pero en dirección contraria. No quería que se le acercara.

-Déjame hablar con ella primero-

-No. -Dijo Jake tajantemente, y estirando los brazos en un gesto protector.

-Sabes que debemos hablar.

-Es cierto. Pero primero suelta tu coraje en mí. Desquítate. Pégame si eso te complace. Ya después de que te descargues conmigo hablaras con ella.

Bella lo vio con ojos entrecerrados. La estaba protegiendo. Estaba cuidando de Nessie. Ya las palabras sobraban en el aire. Era más que lógico que Jake sabía que Bella sabia, y aun así se ponía por delante… para recibir los golpes.

-No serás el héroe. No esta vez Jacob Black-

-No pretendo serlo. Solo pretendo ser quien la proteja-

-Me doy cuenta-

Bella no sabía si gritarle, reírse o llorar. Jake era su amigo de infancia, había sido un maravilloso novio, un confidente y alguien en quien confiar…

Había sido… ahora, eso era totalmente diferente.

Bella reunió el coraje necesario para dar los siguientes pasos que darían la pauta al enfrentamiento más importante de su vida. Jake le impidió el paso. Puso una mano en uno de sus hombros y ella se la aventó en un manotazo.

-No te atrevas a tocarme-

-Bella, te lo ruego… espera a que estés más tranquila.

-No creo que esto se pueda manejar con tranquilidad, Jacob.

Bella volvió a intentar pasar, pero Jake volvió a impedirle la entrada.

-Jacob. Necesito hablar con ella por favor. Me lo debes-

Eso fue un golpe bajo. Claro que se lo debía. Le debía eso y mucho más. Le había jugado chueco, era cierto, pero la quería mucho. Con ella había aprendido cosas que jamás creyó que fueran posibles. Habían compartido aventuras, anécdotas, lágrimas, risas y la cama. Le debía muchas cosas. ¿Qué caso tenia prologar lo inevitable?

Cerró los ojos en un gesto de rendición y se hizo a un lado. Si la bomba iba a explotar pues que lo hiciera de una vez.

-Solo… quiero que sepas que… lo siento. - musito él en un hilo de voz mientras ella giraba la perilla. – Y que la amo. Y que esta vez no permitiré que nadie me aleje de su lado- Bella asintió y abrió la puerta para perderse en la habitación.

Y ahora estaba ahí. Frente a frente con ella. Con su hermanita. Con su traidora.

-Perdóname- musito Nessie antes de ir y tirarse a sus pies llorando.

-Levántate Nessie. Eso es totalmente innecesario-

-No. No lo es. Te he traicionado-

-Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta. Dime algo Nessie, ¿Se divertían acostándose a mis espaldas? ¿Se burlaban de mí con el juego de "nos odiamos, no podemos estar juntos"?

-No Bella. No sabes cómo me quema aquí- Chilló Nessie apuntándose el corazón.

-No sabes cuánto me gustaría creerte, pero no puedo. Me mentiste Nessie. ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? ¿Qué te felicitara y te dijera: "bien hecho hermanita"? ¿Sabes cómo me siento en este momento?

Nessie comenzó a llorar más fuerte y casi se abrazaba de sus piernas. Bella retrocedió un poco y la miro sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Levántate. No te humilles más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

Pero Nessie no podía ponerse de pie. No tenía fuerzas para pararse del piso y mirarla a los ojos. Sus piernas no respondían y dudaba que lo fueran a hacer algún día.

-Sabes… yo tenía tanto miedo de perderte ahora que regresabas a mi vida. Es curioso saber que a ti no te importaba recuperar nuestra hermandad sino arrebatarme a mi novio-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó Nessie levantando la cabeza y tomando valor para mirarla a los ojos por primera vez. –Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era recuperarte. Tomar un poco de lo mucho que habíamos vivido juntas. Solo que… esto... simplemente se dio así. Se me salió de las manos-

-¿Se dio así? ¿Por qué cuando Charlie cometió su error no pensaste de esa forma, eh? Te dedicaste a juzgarlo y a odiarlo, siendo que tú eres mucho peor que él.-

Bella estaba siendo irracional. Ella bien sabía que no era nadie para juzgarla. Cuando Edward había sido el novio de Nessie, lo había besado, lo había deseado, lo había amado. Quizás Edward ya no era su novio, pero había formado parte de la vida de su hermana y ella tampoco le había dicho nada. Cada una tenía su pecado quemándoles la piel. Pero Bella estaba cegada. El coraje del momento no la dejaba pensar con claridad. No era por Jacob en si… de verdad que no era por el hombre en cuestión. No era una disputa por quedarse con él, o quien lo amase más. Era su orgullo pisoteado. Era sentirse traicionada por un ser cercano. Era sentirse poco importante.

No era por él, era por ella… por su hermana, era por Nessie. Así que en su arranque de furia solo podía juzgar y castigar aunque sabía que terminaría arrepintiéndose de más de la mitad de la sarta de estupideces que diría.

-No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber creído que éramos una familia. De querer protegerte y cuidarte. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de que seas mi hermana y que la misma sangre corra por nuestras venas.

Esas palabras fueron el tiro de gracia en Nessie Swan. Jamás en la vida había escuchado palabras más dolorosas que las que su propia hermana acababa de pronunciar. Y lo peor de todo, era saber que se las merecía. Esa vez no lloro. No suplico. No rogo por perdón. Solo bajo su cabeza y se dejo caer en el suelo.

-Te quedas en tu casa… Vanessa-

Nessie dejo de escuchar desde que había dicho que se arrepentía de ser su familia. Así que no escucho cuando Bella fue estrellando la puerta dejándola sola en el cuarto.

Bella la odiaba. Bella renegaba de su parentesco. Bella jamás la perdonaría.

Creyó que el mundo se le iba a venir abajo. Jamás en la vida pensó en que cometería un error tan inmenso que la llevaría a perder a su hermana. Ahora ya no tenía una familia, ni un lugar a donde ir. Era más que obvio que a la casa Swan no podía volver. Ese siempre había sido el hogar de Bella y esta no iba a llegar a quitarle su tranquilidad.

No. Ya nunca más lo haría.

Necesitaba salir de la vida de Bella para siempre y sobre todo… necesitaba salir de la vida de Jacob Black. Ella se había dicho que lucharía por él. Que hablaría con su hermana y que haría hasta lo imposible por quedarse al lado de él. Pero solo habían sido ilusiones y buenos deseos. La realidad podía ser muy diferente. No podía quedarse con Jacob. Jamás podría dormir tranquila sabiendo lo mucho que había herido a su hermana y lo mucho que esta la odiaba.

Parpadeo unos momentos ya que las lagrimas acumuladas, le estorbaban y le cosquilleaban los ojos. Quería ponerse de pie, ir por sus cosas y huir para siempre del estado de Washington.

Pero no podía moverse. Era como un tronco hueco. Un tronco sin vida.

No había nada en su interior. Nada que valiera la pena rescatar. O al menos así lo sentía ella.

-Nessie por Dios…-

Escucho la voz más hermosa de todas las que alguna vez había escuchado. Sintió dos cálidas manos levantarla del suelo y colocarla con delicadeza en la cama.

Una vez en la cama aspiro el aroma de él y un nudo se formo en su garganta. Lo amaba. Lo amaba con toda su alma. Pero a veces el amor no basta para salvar una relación o hacer que florezca una vida en pareja. Nessie lo comprendía y no por ello dejaba de dolerle, sino todo lo contario. Eso solo provocaba que le doliera más.

-Nessie, mi amor. Dime algo…-

La voz de Jacob se escuchaba deteriorada, pero aun en esa circunstancia era como música para sus oídos. Él acariciaba sus mejillas y sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y perderse en sus brazos. Pero no podía moverse. Sus extremidades no parecían tener vida.

-Perdóname Nessie. Todo esto es mi culpa-

_¡No! Esto no es tu culpa Jake._

_Yo soy la única culpable._

_Yo fui la maldita._

_Yo fui la mala hermana._

_Yo fui la que cayó en el embrujo de tu cuerpo._

_Yo fui. Yo…_

Nessie deseo gritarle sus pensamientos con toda el alma. Pero no hubo sonido alguno que saliera de su boca. De un momento a otro la voz de Jacob se fue extinguiendo, así como la flama de su corazón. No pudo hacer, ni decir nada. Había quedado inconsciente por el dolor y por las ganas de querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Jake parecía perro enjaulado. Caminado de un lado a otro por el cuarto, mientras contemplaba la figura desnuda de Nessie.

Había sido un tonto. Un lento. Un descuidado. Y gracias a ese descuido, Nessie había salido gravemente herida.

No había sido suficiente con la mirada que le dedico Bella al salir de su recamara. Sus palabras le habían traspasado la piel hasta llegarle a los huesos.

-Te espera una desconocida en tu recamara-

-Bella… es tu hermana-

-¿Hermana? Yo no tengo hermanas. Tuve una que murió hace muchos años… cuando mis padres se divorciaron- llego hasta la salida y abrió la puerta. –Ah… por si no quedo claro… tú y yo ya no somos nada- completó para salir estrellando la puerta.

Jacob resoplo frustrado. Su padre había salido inmediatamente después de escuchar el portazo de Bella y se dirigió a Jacob con unas cuantas palabras fuertes que lo hicieron sentir peor. Y para acabarla de fregar, encontraba a Nessie derrumbada en el suelo sin vida.

Llamo a su papa asustado y le recomendó que la dejara descansar. Nessie había vivido momentos complicados y lo entendía a la perfección. Pero jamás imagino que la situación se torcería tanto y terminara ese día perfecto de esa manera. Nessie necesitaba reponerse de ese doloroso encuentro. Estaba tan frustrado que no sabía qué hacer. No quería salir del cuarto, solo quería estar cerca de Nessie y evitar la mirada acusadora de su padre.

Billy le confesó estar decepcionado de él y eso le pudo mucho. Su papá había llegado a casa antes de lo previsto y se percato de que Jake y Nessie hacían el amor por los gritos y los gemidos. Pero eso era de lo que menos se avergonzaba Jake. Se avergonzaba por la escena que acaban de pasar con Bella.

Se acostó aun lado de Nessie en la cama y la atrajo a su pecho. Aspiro su aroma y trato de pensar que todo iría bien. Que el día de mañana Nessie le sonreiría un poco y lucharía por ese futuro que parecía inalcanzable. Con esa esperanza floreciendo en su pecho cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido.

Los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro sin piedad. Entre abrió un ojo para de inmediato abrirlos de golpe. Nessie no se miraba por ningún lado. Se puso de pie como alma que llevaba al diablo y deambuló por la casa en busca de su niña. Nada. Ni rastro de ella.

Miro el reloj y vio que casi era medio día. Había dormido demasiadas horas. Fue con su padre a preguntarle si sabía algo de Nessie. Pero Billy le respondió que no tenía idea. Jake pensó que tal vez ella se había ido a clases. Se arreglo como pudo y en unos cuantos minutos ya estaba trepado en la Harley y recorriendo la carretera que lo llevaba a Forks.

No sabía porque pero le dolía mucho el pecho. Sentía que algo no estaba bien. Algo no cuadraba. Llego a la preparatoria y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de estacionar la moto. Solo llego y la aventó en su prisa por encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños y pesadillas.

-¿Jake? ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? ¿Por qué no llegaste a clases? Tampoco vino Nessie. ¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso?

-A ver Claire háblame más despacio.

Claire lo había interceptado por el pasillo con su voz parlanchina como siempre. Normalmente estaría sonriéndole y contestándole alguna burrada. Pero ella acababa de decir algo importante.

-¿Nessie no vino a clases?

-Nop. Por un momento pensé que estaban juntos.

-Y lo estábamos- murmuro él en forma casi inaudible mientras se daba la vuelta y salía corriendo para dejar a Claire gritándole como loca.

Se subió a la moto de nuevo y se dirigió a la casa de las Swan. Poco le importaba si se topaba con Bella y esta lo sacara a patadas. Solo quería saber si Nessie estaba ahí. Si Nessie estaba bien.

Con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado como su manera de conducir llego a la casa de las Swan y toco la puerta. Nadie contesto.

Charlie no se encontraba en casa, eso era seguro. Era un día laboral y la patrulla no estaba. Pero el monstruoso Pick-Up de Bella estaba ahí. Por lo menos había alguien en casa.

Toco tres veces más. Nada.

Giro la perilla y la puerta se abrió. Medito si entrar o no. Pero estaba tan desesperado que ya todo le daba igual. Entro gritando el nombre de Nessie. Pero nadie le contesto. Subió las escaleras con dirección a la recamara de las Swan. No había nadie.

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Se dejo caer sobre la cama de la litera de abajo y una hoja de papel voló por los aires. La cacho antes de caer al suelo y su estomago se encogió.

Tenía la letra de Nessie y estaba dirigida a Bella.

No puedo evitar desdoblarla y leer la correspondencia ajena.

**_Bella:_**

**_Te amo y siempre lo hare aunque tú no lo creas. Jamás me sentiré peor de lo que me siento ahora, pero yo no soy nadie para arruinarte la existencia, así que me voy. Te prometo que nunca más volverás a saber de mí._**

**_Perdóname por amar a quien tu amas. Jamás debí dejar que mis sentimientos salieran a la luz._**

**_No necesitaras negarme más porque nadie recordara que alguna vez tuviste una hermana._**

**_Lo siento…_**

**_Tú hermana…_**

**_Vanessa Swan._**

Releyó la carta como 10 veces y las lágrimas empezaron a bañar su rostro. Dejo la carta en su sitio y aun incrédulo empezó a registrar la habitación buscando alguna pertenencia de Nessie. No había encontrado nada más que un pañuelo. Lo apretó con fuerza y se lo llevo a la nariz. Tenía su esencia. Guardo el pañuelo en uno de sus bolsillos. Como pudo regreso a la moto y agarro carretera sin rumbo. Solo quería perderse en su tristeza y tratar de asimilar que la mujer que amaba se había ido… por segunda vez en su vida.

--

_Juzgo, ataco y lastimo__… tres palabras fáciles de decir y aplicar en acción…_

_Pero solo hay una palabra que contrarresta las tres y es mucho más difícil de decir y de aplicar en acción... y esa es:_

_**Perdon…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Perdon por la tardanza. Por ahi lei que hay quienes estan decepcionados de mi. Y no las culpo, pero quiero que entiendan que no es tan facil escribir como parece. A veces las ideas no llegan y me bloqueo. Soy madre, soy esposa, soy trabajadora, soy amiga, sobre todo... soy humana, y me equivoco, se que quizas piensen que es una excusa pobre y que me tengo que inventar una mejor, pero lo siento... es la unica que tengo. Son las 6:34am en mi ciudad y acabo de terminar el capitulo. Estoy muriendo de sueño, ya que sali a las 12am de trabajar y llegue a escribir. Asi que si el capi tiene errores ortograficos o gramaticales... les pido me disculpen. Esto lo hago por amor... por amor a escribir y porque me encanta, pero hay veces que me siento presionada y se me afigura como si fuera una obligacion. Pero tratare de cuidar mas las actualizaciones de mis fics. Una disculpa todas y ya dejemonos de esto.  
Diganme que les parecio la mala reaccion de Bella? Creen que se arrepienta? y Nessie?? A donde fregados se fue?? Que hara Jacob?? Y Edward... creen que se entere de lo ocurrido?? Ultimos capis!! besooos dejenle sus aullidos a esta lobita Alpha^^

* * *

**_


	19. La otra cara de la moneda

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿Qué sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

--

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Capitulo X-9**** –** La otra cara de la moneda

_--_

_Pecadora soy ¿y? acaso tú nunca has hecho algo de lo que no estés orgulloso, pero no te arrepientes. _

_Si es __así, entonces te doy permiso para que me avientes la primera piedra. _

_Si no, entonces ¿Qué rayos haces apuntándome con el dedo?_

_--_

Era tan complicada la situación. ¿Qué cara debía de poner cuando la mirara frente a su puerta?

Trató de limpiarse un poco las lágrimas. No quería preocuparlo del todo. Odiaba la idea de molestarlo si ya no eran nada, pero no tenía a quien recurrir, y con él siempre se había sentido protegida y segura.

Viajó a Phoenix en cuanto había acumulado las suficientes fuerzas para poder separarse del cálido cuerpo de Jacob. Lo había mirado con profunda melancolía y le dio un beso suave y silencioso que se llevaría por el resto de su vida.

Era de noche, para ser más exacta las 22 horas. ¿Qua había hecho el resto del día? Hacer tiempo para que Edward regresara de la universidad. Pero más que eso, hacer tiempo para meditar que haría con su vida a partir de ese momento. Le tomo todo el día armarse de valor y decidirse por fin tocar a su puerta.

Junto fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y tocó temblorosa. No hubo respuesta. Toco de nuevo, y esa vez con más fuerza. Nada. Pensó en que tal vez no había tocado lo suficientemente fuerte. Aspiró una vez más y volvió a tocar, esta vez sin temor. ¿A que más podía temerle si ya todo lo que había amado lo había perdido?

-¿Si?- Edward se quedo en shock con la puerta entre abierta mirándola.

Si, esa vez si la había escuchado.

-Hola, Edward.

Edward miró a Nessie incrédulo, parecía como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

-¿Nessie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Llegue en un mal momento?

Edward no contesto nada, inclusive se removió incomodo. Pasaba algo raro. Edward por más que hubiesen discutido o por más que se hubiese molestado con ella, jamás la había dejado en ascuas, jamás la había dejado sin una respuesta, jamás la había dejado sola. Meditó a Edward que estaba desaliñado, con unos shorts, descalzo…

-Vanessa… yo…

Definitivamente pasaba algo. Los ojos de Edward reflejaban: ¿Temor? ¿Dudas? ¿Miedo? Si. Miedo. ¿Pero a qué rayos iba a tenerle miedo?

-¿Edward, pasa algo? ¿Quién es?-

Edward suspiró y dejo caer la cabeza. Nessie se quedo muda. Esa voz… esa voz era…

-Creo que debemos hablar- musitó Edward para terminar de abrir la puerta y que las dos hermanas Swan se miraran perplejas la una a la otra.

-¿Nessie?- Bella se llevo la mano a la boca.

Era curioso cómo se habían torcido las cosas ahora. Ayer ella había atacado y juzgado. Ahora parecía que los papeles habían cambiado, le tocaba ser la acusada.

Nessie no dijo nada y solo dio los pasos correspondientes para adentrarse al departamento, mientras que Edward tomaba las maletas de ella y las colocaba a un lado de la puerta.

Bella llevaba una camisa de botones… de Edward. Nessie agradeció internamente no haber llegado antes y haberlos interrumpido en pleno acto. Estaba confundida. Por un momento su culpabilidad se disipo. Parecía que no era la única con secretos en esa familia.

Edward guió a Nessie a la sala de estar y la acomodo en uno de los sillones. Ella no decía nada, no expresaba nada. Estaba tragándose todas y cada una de las palabras que deseaba gritarle. Pero primero quiera entender. ¿Cómo rayos había pasado eso?

-¿Quién me lo va a explicar de los dos?-

-Edward, déjame con Nessie a solas. Esto es algo entre hermanas.

-¡Ahora si soy tu hermana!- el sarcasmo cargo de hostilidad la habitación.

Edward asintió y fue hasta su recamara para encerrarse. Él sabía que era algo que debían de solucionar entre ellas. Ya después se encargaría de su parte.

-Nessie… estuve pensando en todo lo que te dije ayer, y sé que no fui justa contigo…

-¿Qué no fuiste justa? ¡Bella me humillaste! ¡Me hiciste sentir peor que la mierda! Pensé que lo amabas. Pensé que te había robado algo importante.

-Y si lo hiciste. Me robaste a mi mejor amigo… me robaste la seguridad en mi misma, me robaste la confianza que te tenia.

-Pues creo que ya somos dos.

Bella meditó el rostro de Nessie y no supo leer que había ahí.

-Dime, ¿desde cuándo?

-¿Desde cuándo qué?

-Tú y Edward.

-No lo sé…

Nessie se echo a reír.

-¿No lo sabes? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida? ¿Cómo rayos deje que me humillaras, si tú no eras ser lo que decías?

-No, eso sí que no. Yo no estuve con Edward antes de que dejara de ser tu novio Nessie. En cambio tu…

-¿Ahora me vas a voltear los papeles? No, Bella… ayer me hiciste pedazos, ahora es tu turno.

-Cierto.

-Dime Bella, ¿desde cuándo?

-No tiene caso saber desde cuándo. A fin de cuentas el daño ya está hecho.

-Eso es cierto.

Nessie se puso de pie y se acerco a Bella. Ella no hizo nada, solo se quedo ahí expectante ante la cercanía de su hermana menor que la miraba de una manera horrorosa.

Sabía que había sido muy dura y muy cruel con ella. En cuanto había salido de la casa de Jacob, se había ido llorando a la casa de Alice y le había contado todo. Pero por más que Alice la había aconsejado, no sentía consuelo. Solo quería estar cercas de _él_, solo quería estar cercas de Edward. Alice la siguió en su Porshe a su casa y la espero a que tomara una pequeña maleta, la llevo al aeropuerto de Portland, y ese mismo día volvió a regresar a Phoenix… al lado de su amado para llorar en sus brazos.

Había sido más que obvio que la reacción de Edward había sido más de sorpresa que de indignación. Era curioso que las dos parejas se torturaban solas, cada una por su lado.

Bella había meditado mucho, y sabia que jamás podría volver a confiar en Nessie, pero era su hermana y había sido sumamente cruel con ella.

Parecieron durar horas los pasos que dio Nessie hasta quedar frente a frente con Bella, pero cuando por fin estuvo ahí y la contemplo por unos segundos dejo que su mano se impactara contra su rostro. Bella se quedo en shock, no esperaba recibir un golpe de su parte. Pero no hizo nada, esa vez si se lo merecía, ella también había sido una hipócrita, ella también le había ocultado cosas, ella también había traicionado su confianza. ¿Qué más daba quien había sido peor? ¿O quien traiciono primero a quien? Lo único que importaba era el resultado final.

Las dos habían mentido.

Las dos habían traicionado.

Las dos habían amado al ser que le pertenecía a la otra.

Las dos se habían equivocado.

Que tarde era para comprender eso.

-Te odio, Bella- chilló Nessie llena de lágrimas en los ojos. –Todo el tiempo me torturaba pensando en que te había arrebatado lo que más amabas, ayer me destrozaste el alma, renegaste de mi, renegaste de nuestro parentesco, pero… ¿Quién carajos eres tú para decirme esas cosas?- Tomo aire porque se estaba ahogando con sus propias lagrimas. -Puede que tengas razón y que yo me acosté con Jake mientras era tu novio, pero tú eras la novia de Jake cuando te acostaste con Edward, porque dudo mucho que en el transcurso de ayer y hoy haya sido la primera vez que se hubieran revolcado…

Bella no dijo nada. Eso era cierto y no lo había pensado en esa forma, ella había engañado a Jacob, al mismo tiempo que él la engañaba a ella. Era enferma la situación a decir verdad.

Nessie se alejo de ella y se fue a la puerta, tomo sus maletas y en cuanto puso una mano en la perilla, sintió la mano de Bella detenerla.

-No te vayas. Aun tenemos que hablar.

-No creo que haya nada más que decirnos. Como tú lo dijiste, traicione tu confianza, tu traicionaste la mía… dudo que haya un feliz para siempre para las hermanas Swan.

-No, yo tampoco creo que lo haya.- la volteo por la fuerza y la obligo a mirarla a los ojos. –Pero nos guste o no, somos familia. Lamento la sarta de estupideces que te dije ayer, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos. Pero hoy si lo estoy y de verdad quería pedirte perdón.

Nessie sintió un vuelco cuando una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Bella. La amaba, no podía negarlo… era su hermana, su ejemplo a seguir, la chica por la que siempre lloro.

Pero la había humillado. La había tratado peor que a la escoria. Y si bien alguna vez había dicho Edward, Nessie era muy rencorosilla, difícilmente olvidaba algo… y definitivamente eso sería algo que jamás olvidaría.

-Lo que te dije ayer fue cierto, Bella.- Al notar que Bella no entendía a que se refería decidió proseguir. –Se me salió de las manos, y jamás quise hacerte daño. Pero el daño ya está hecho y será muy difícil que yo pueda confiar en ti, así como tú jamás podrás confiar en mí. Es mejor separarnos y dejar de hacernos daño. Por la salud mental de cada una.

-Quizás sea lo mejor.- musitó Bella con el nudo creciente en la garganta.

Eso era todo. Era el fin.

Jamás podrían volver a ser las mejores amigas. Jamás podrían volver a reír juntas. Cada una haría su vida por su lado y quizás tal vez se escribirían de vez en cuando o se llamarían en sus cumpleaños o en épocas decembrinas para mandarse buenos deseos, que nunca sabrán si de verdad serán buenos deseos de corazón.

Basura.

En eso se había convertido su hermanad.

Todo por no ser sinceras la una a la otra. Por actuar por impulsos. Por ser tontas. Por cometer errores…

En conclusión… por ser humanas.

-Adiós, Bella. De verdad espero que encuentres la felicidad que tanto te mereces.

-Adiós… Nessie. –Soltó su hombro y la dejo marchar para quedarse con sus ideas haciéndola pedazos.

Se había ido… para siempre de su vida.

Se dejo caer en el suelo y sus lágrimas inundaron la camisa de Edward. Gimió fuerte mientras se retorcía de dolor por haber perdido a uno de los seres que más había amado en el mundo. Ya la había perdido una vez, y ahora la había vuelto a perder… y esa vez era definitiva.

-Bella…

Edward se arrodillo a un lado de ella y la estrecho en brazos. Le dolía verla de esa forma, pero era normal que le doliera. Bella tenía que sacar todo el dolor que había en su pecho, y él quería apoyarla y ayudarla para que un día pudiera volver a sonreír.

No se dijeron nada. Ella solo se dedico a disfrutar del roce de su piel mientras lloraba en su pecho. Lloro y lloro sin descanso. Él no intervino en nada, porque realmente nada de lo que le dijera la podría aliviar.

Ella sola se había puesto la soga, ella sola debía de arreglarse. Solo se dedico a maldecir, gritar y llorar…

Contra el mundo, contra todos, contra Nessie…

El otro lado de la moneda era igual de valioso como el otro. Solo porque se ve diferente cada lado, no significa que cambie su valor, sino por el contrario…

Ella solo había visto un lado y se dedico a juzgar por lo que veía… ahora es que miraba el otro lado… pero ya era muy tarde.

--

Nessie corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al parque en donde había estado casi todo el día. En cuanto se sentó en una de las bancas, dejo caer las maletas al suelo y se tiro a llorar. Estaba sola. No tenía a nadie. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos. Uno de los pedazos se había quedado en La Push… junto a Jacob, otro junto a Bella… en el departamento de Edward, otro en Forks… junto a su padre.

Lloro más fuerte.

Su padre.

Eso días lo habían cambiado todo, y la perspectiva de Charlie había cambiado considerablemente. Ya no lo odiaba, no lo culpaba. Charlie se había equivocado… ¿y eso qué? Todos lo hacían. Él ya había pagado por sus errores y comprendió que ella lo quería. Siempre lo había querido, por el simple hecho de ser su padre. Además se había portado a la altura en la situación, no la había juzgado, ni reprendido, solo estaba ahí de consejero… solo estaba ahí como su amigo. Que tonta había sido por no aprovechar todo lo que Charlie tenia para ofrecerle. Ya era muy tarde… ya no podía regresar a su lado. Nessie lloro más fuerte y se abrazo de sus piernas.

Era una estúpida, había perdido todo… absolutamente todo.

Paso horas en ese parque sola y sollozando hasta que un oficial de policía se acerco a ella.

-¿Señorita? ¿se encuentra bien?

Nessie se limpio las lagrimas y trato de sonar lo mas serenamente posible.

-Sí.

-Recibimos una llamada de que tiene aquí muchas horas. Es peligroso que este aquí sola. ¿No tiene donde quedarse? Podemos llevarla a un hospicio.

Nessie comprendió que la miraban como vagabunda. Sola, en el parque, con maletas… y era verdad… era una vagabunda… una chica sin futuro, una chica sin amor propio, ni familia… una chica sin un hogar… pero si tenía una casa.

-No. Tengo a donde ir.

-¿Quiere que la llevemos?

-No. Gracias oficial. Prefiero caminar, no estoy muy lejos.

El oficial la vio con el ceño fruncido pero se retiro. No sin antes ver como Nessie se ponía de pie y tomaba sus cosas para tomar camino al lado opuesto del parque.

Camino unas cuantas cuadras sin pensar en nada. Decidió dejar la mente en blanco, si no los recuerdos de Jacob o de la perdida de Bella la azotarían y le impedirían el paso. Camino hasta quedar delante de la casa que pensó no volvería a pisar en mucho tiempo. Su casa. La casa que compartió con su madre.

Saco la llave que estaba aun escondida en el masetero de al lado y abrió. En cuanto puso un pie dentro y cerró la puerta se desplomo.

Esa casa olía a Reneé. Aun olía a su perfume. ¿Cómo era posible? Se hizo ovillo en el piso y gritó y lloro con toda su alma. Se sentía perdida y sin rumbo.

¿Qué haría de su vida de ahora en adelante?

Ni idea. Solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y nunca volver a molestar a nadie de los que alguna vez la habían amado.

Sollozo sin parar y así sin más que decir o gritar… Nessie… se quedo dormida.

--

El peor día de la vida de Jacob Black.

El peor día desde la primera vez que Vanessa Swan había abandonado Forks. Se sentía débil y sin fuerzas… no tenía ánimos de nada.

Después de deambular varios kilómetros en la Harley… decidió hacer lo inevitable. Se fue a su casa, se encerró en su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama.

Su corazón se hizo pequeños cuando respiro y sus pulmones se llenaron del olor de Nessie. Su cuerpo la reclamaba. Cada una de sus extremidades gritaba su nombre. Pero Nessie ya no estaba…

Se había ido…

Lo había abandonado…

Todo el día lloro y maldijo.

Seth, Claire y Quil, habían ido varias veces a tocar su puerta. Pero se rehusaba a salir. No quería saber nada de nada, ni de nadie. Si por él fuera el mundo se podía ir mucho a la mierda. Porque ahí era exactamente donde él se sentía estar.

Abrió un ojo de repente cuando escucho de nuevo que alguien tocaba su puerta. Maldijo al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Se asomo por el reloj y vio que pasaba de las diez de la mañana. Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-¡LARGO! ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE!-

-¡JACOB BLACK! ¡NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO! ¡Ábreme por todos los cielos!

Era Claire. Su voz sonaba desesperada. Pero… si no le había abierto las otras veces el día anterior… ¿Qué le hacía pensar que ahora lo haría?

-¡JAKE! ¡TE LO RUEGO! ¡ABREME POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!

Jake no contesto. No quería hablar con ella ni con nadie. No quería dar explicaciones. No tenia nada de ánimos de ser interrogado o acosado. Solo quería estar solo. Solo quería estar en paz.

-¡Jake! ¡No entiendes… es Nessie… Jake ábreme por favor.

Palabra mágica:

NESSIE.

Su corazón palpitó desesperado mientras se impulsaba hacia la puerta y la abría a toda prisa.

-¡Rayos Jake! ¡Hasta que se te ocurre abrirme!

-¿Qué sucede con Nessie? ¿La viste? ¿Hablo contigo?

-No.

Jake sintió una ola de decepcion y desilusión.

-Pero se donde esta. No se el ditio exacto pero se donde esta.

-¿Y que rayos esperas para decírmelo?

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan impaciente? ¿Ni siquiera me vas a preguntar como lo se?

-Solo dime lo importante y a después me encargare de lo demás. ¿Dónde esta?

-En Phoenix… tuvo un enfrentamiento con Bella… y su novio… Edward Cullen.

Jake se quedo en shock. No comprendía nada de lo que le decía, pero poco le importaba.

-Te necesita Jacob… Nessie está mal. Tienes que buscarla.

Claire estaba hablando de más. Porque aunque no lo hubiese dicho, Jacob ya estaba agarrando una mochila y echando algunas cosas para viajar.

Claire seguía hablando de cosas, algo así de que Alice Cullen se había puesto en contacto con ella y le había contado. No estuvo muy seguro y tampoco le intereso. Solo le importaban las palabras:

Nessie. Phoenix. Mal. Te necesita.

Dejó a Claire hablando sola y se dirigió como alma que llevaba al diablo a su Harley.

-¡Hey genio!

Jacob volteó antes de encender la moto.

-¿Dónde dejaras la Harley cuando llegues al aeropuerto eh?

Jake meditó por un momento y vio a Claire moviendo las llaves de su Rabbit.

-Yo te llevo. Ya me agradecerás cuando tengas cabeza de nuevo.

Claire se trepo al Rabbit y a los cinco segundos Jacob ya estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

Solo podía pensar en su Nessie… sola, llorando y necesitándolo a él…

_Yo jure que nada ni nadie me separaría de ti esta vez Nessie… y pienso cumplirlo_

_--_

_Si no te gusta lo que vez en mi… ¿Por qué rayos sigues mirándome?_

_La vida está hecha para equivocarnos… _

_Por eso somos humanos… _

_¿O no?_

_--  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Tengo sueño!! Pero lo termine^^ gracias a quienes se han visto comprensibles conmigo^^ Es muy difícil escribir tres historias… y de hecho ya serán 4 con Mi niña Mujer… pero lo hago con mucho amor… así que solo pido comprensión y paciencia oki? AHH!!! DIOS!! Se esperaban el encuentro Nessie y Bella? Y mí amado Jake? Qué rayos hará ahora? Creen que Edward solo se quede así de brazos cruzados... yo no lo creo… solo quedan 2 capítulos mas y ya chicas. Solo dos. Gracias por todo su apoyo^^


	20. Destinos

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿Qué sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

--

**Sé que había dicho que en dos capis lo finalizaba… pero no… decidí que era el momento preciso… así que las dejo con el ultimo capitulo^^**

--

* * *

--

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Capitulo XX**** –** Destinos

_--_

_

* * *

_

_No tengo nada que decir para compensar lo que te hice. _

_Pero__, ¿te bastaría un… lo siento?_

Bella lloraba en el pecho de Edward Cullen, como jamás creyó poder llorar en su vida. No solo había herido a su hermana el día anterior, se había herido a sí misma y para acabarla de fregar ese día Nessie la había herido con sus palabras y levantándole la mano.

En cierta forma pensó que se lo merecía… que realmente se lo merecía, pero había otra parte que no consideraba justo que Nessie le juzgara así, si ella había actuado peor.

-Ya, Bella… déjalo salir. Compárteme tu dolor.

-Es que… -trató de tragarse las lágrimas para poder expresarse con claridad. –fue mala idea correr a tus brazos.

-No. Eso sí que no. Tú necesitas que alguien te apoye y créeme… –aseguró levantando su mirada para alinearla a sus ojos –No abra quien te apoye más que yo.

-Eso lo sé. Pero el problema no eres tú, el problema aquí soy yo.

-Tú no hiciste nada.

-No. Edward… en cuanto enfrente a Nessie, ¿Qué fue lo primero que hice? Corrí a tus brazos y me consolé en tu cama. ¿Eso en que me convierte?

-En una mujer. En mi mujer.- reclamó él estrechándola más fuerte en sus brazos.

Esa noche, Bella durmió en el pecho de Edward Cullen.

Triste, acongojada y sin fuerzas se quedo tirada en la cama de él hasta altas horas de la tarde del día siguiente.

Por más que Edward había tratado de animarla o de hablar con ella, Bella simplemente se retraía y se encerraba en su dolor. Él decidió darle su espacio. Ella hablaría por si sola cuando tuviera las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo.

¡Pero demonios! ¡Si que estaba angustiado!

Bella no había querido desayunar y le había también rechazado la comida. Pues aunque no le gustara, iba a tener que insistir.

-Bella, por amor a lo que quieras… come- rogó Edward acercando la charola con comida en la cama.

-No- respondió Bella en automático. Ni siquiera se había inmutado.

-Si no lo haces por las buenas lo harás por las malas- Edward acarició su emtrepierna y Bella no pudo evitar gemir. En ese preciso instante Edward le metió un bocado en la boca.

Bella tosió atragantándose y Edward se sintió culpable, quizás por querer ayudarla… iba a terminar matándola.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él con la expresión angustiada.

-Eres… un… tramposo – respondió Bella entre mordiscos y él no pudo más que sonreír fuerte.

Bella había cambiado su expresión y por si sola tomó la charola para proceder a comer.

-Mejor lo hago por mí misma, si no quiero terminar ahogada-

Edward se carcajeó musicalmente y Bella no pudo evitar sentirse envuelta por esa alegría. Tampoco se percató cuando le devolvió la sonrisa y trató de calmar a su corazón afligido.

Sin dudas, era una chica con suerte. Ella ahora tenía a Edward, confiaba en él y sabia que estaría incondicionalmente a su disposición si necesitaba llorar, ser escuchada, ser amada… ser deseada y poseída…

Ella tenía a Edward. Por eso había corrido a sus brazos en cuanto había salido de llorar de casa de Alice.

La verdadera pregunta era… ¿Qué hacia Nessie ahí? ¿Por qué Nessie había tocado la puerta de Edward si se suponía que debía estar en brazos de Jacob Black?

Por un momento dejó de respirar y su rostro se descompuso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nessie...

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué estaba sola?

Edward la miró muy serio y frunció un poco el ceño.

-Me atrevería a pensar que… Nessie huyó de Forks. Quizás esta apenada por todo y quiso desaparecer de tu vida.

-Dios santo…

Bella casi se va para atrás. Era obvio que eso sucedía. Nessie había renunciado a Jacob y su vida en Forks por un futuro de incertidumbre y soledad.

El pecho le dolió. Era cierto que Nessie la había lastimado, pero era su hermana…

¡Y con un carajo! ¡La amaba!

Siempre lo había hecho… la amaba con todo su corazón. Aunque esta la lastimara lo seguiría haciendo, porque eran familia… la misma sangre corría por sus venas y hay cosas innegables en este mundo… y el amor por tu familia es una de esas cosas.

Edward se puso de pie. Pero Bella simplemente seguía ahí… tumbada pensando. Estaba perdida en su mundo hasta que vio su ropa en las narices.

-Toma. Date prisa.

Bella salió de su burbuja y lo miró contrariada por un segundo, pero enseguida lo comprendió. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar todo de una vez por todas. Se vistió a prisa y Edward empezó a hacer lo propio.

Bella trataba de imaginarse a donde podría haber ido cuando… tocaron a la puerta.

-Edward, alguien llama –anunció Bella nerviosa, lo único que quería era buscar a Nessie. Pero Edward se estaba vistiendo.

Volvieron a tocar.

Dejó a Edward vistiéndose en la recamara y se animó a acercarse a la puerta y abrir.

-Lo siento… en este momento Edward no te puede aten…

No.

Imposible.

-¿Esta aquí?- preguntó el desesperado visitante.

Bella se quedo en blanco, su ex novio, Jacob Black estaba parado frente a sus narices con el pelo desecho y sus respiración agitada.

No era cierto… no podía ser cierto.

-Bella, respóndeme. ¿Esta ella aquí? – volvió a preguntar tomándola de los brazos y sacudiéndola en un gesto desesperado.

-Quita tus manos de encima de ella- ordenó un furioso Edward Cullen caminando con toda la intención de romperla la cara al ex novio de su mujer.

Jacob la soltó sin chistar y se enderezo sacando el pecho ante la presencia de Edward. Bella no podía hablar, no había pensado en ver a Jacob tan pronto… muchas emociones brotaron y sintió su corazón llorar en silencio.

-Si te atreves a dañarla, te juro que…

-No tienes que jurarme nada. Bella es mi mejor amiga y jamás me atrevería a lastimarla.

Edward soltó una risa cínica.

-Por favor, ¿ahora si te preocupa no lastimarla? Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de acostarte con Vanessa.

Jacob tenía los puños cerrados y estaba casi temblando.

-Jamás fue mi intención lastimarla deliberadamente. Me equivoqué y ya pague por mis errores. Además parece que Nessie y yo no fuimos los únicos que lastimamos gente.

Esas palabras taladraron el corazón de Bella, que se llevo la mano al pecho y empezó a sollozar.

-Largo de mi departamento.- ordenó Edward casi fuera de sí.

-Me voy. Pero necesito hablar con Bella.

-¿Estas de broma?

-Nunca he hablado más en serio.

Edward sintió todas las ganas del mundo de echársele encima y sacarle los ojos, pero se contuvo. Sabía que si hacia eso… Bella jamás se lo perdonaría. Ella le había confesado, que fuese lo que fuese… él siempre había sido su mejor amigo.

Y aunque los celos se lo comían vivo, decidió ser prudente… por ella.

-¿Tu qué dices Bella? Es tu decisión.

Bella escrutó la cara de Jacob y algo se removió en su interior. Se miraba triste… abatido. No estaba esa chispa en sus ojos que siempre lo había caracterizado. Era como ver un cuerpo sin vida, era como cuando Bella había corrido por primera vez a los brazos de Edward.

-Déjanos a solas – musitó al fin.

Edward se removió incomodo. Se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente en los labios, le dedicó una mirada asesina a Jacob y después se fue mentando madres a su cuarto.

-Bella… lo siento. En verdad lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte más. Sé que la amas, y amar es inevitable. Solo me dolió como hicieron las cosas Jake.

-Lo sé.- Jacob resopló y levantó la vista mientras daba dos pasos hacia ella. –Pero te lo juro Bella… jamás quise lastimarte. Y sé que no merezco tu ayuda, pero la necesito… estoy desesperado por encontrar a Nessie.

A Bella le brincó el corazón al escuchar el apodo de su hermana. Ella también quería encontrarla, ella también necesitaba saber de Nessie… necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

-Yo también quiero buscarla –finalizó Bella.

-Supongo que eso significa que tú tampoco sabes donde esta… ¿cierto?- dijo desanimado.

-Cierto. De hecho en este momento íbamos a ir en su busca.

¡Rayos!

Jacob estaba desesperado. No sabía en donde carajos buscar. Cuando puso el primer pie en las calles de Phoenix, se dio cuenta que buscar a Nessie, seria buscar a una aguja en un pajar. Había localizado un teléfono público y había llamado a Claire para que le consiguiera la dirección del tal Edward Cullen. Tenía la esperanza de que encontraría a su niña ahí.

Maldita fuera la hora en que se había quedado dormido y no se había percatado de su ausencia.

-Déjame buscarla a tu lado. Prometo que nunca más volveré a molestarlos, pero de verdad me siento como un idiota en esta ciudad. Ni siquiera sé dónde puedo agarrar un puto camión. Por favor, Bella.

-Está bien.

Ni siquiera se lo había pensado dos veces. Bella conocía demasiado bien a Jacob Black como para saber que no se rendiría en su búsqueda a Nessie. Y también sabía que ella ahora era su vida y que sufría por su ausencia. Unirían fuerzas, se apoyarían y la encontrarían… o al menos, eso quería creer.

-Solo dame un momento. ¿Si?-

-Solo uno –musitó Jacob en un gesto desesperado.

Bella se dirigió a la habitación de Edward y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Edward…

-Ya lo sé- la interrumpió él. –Quieres hacer esto con él… ¿no es así?

-Si.

Edward no tenía mucho de conocerla, pero era un hombre muy listo. Se había dado cuenta de la situación por sí solo. No es que estorbara, o lo considerara menos, pero Bella tenía que hacer esto con Jacob Black, y naturalmente quería evitar discusiones entre su ex y su ahora novio.

-Vayan. Confió en ti.

-¿De verdad Edward? ¿De verdad confías en mí?

-Confió en ti, que sería capaz de vendarme los ojos y dejarme guiar de tu mano por una autopista llena de coches- respondió él con una sonrisa torcida.

Bella se enjuagó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Te amo Edward Cullen.

-Y yo a ti… Isabella Swan.

Se besaron por un corto tiempo. Pero eso no quitó que el beso fuera perfecto. Bella se alejó con pesar de su amor, no sin que antes él le cediera las llaves de su volvo y le deseara suerte.

-Vámonos –musitó Bella a un Jacob que ya prácticamente estaba saliendo del departamento.

Bella lo guió al Volvo y emprendió el camino a buscar a su pequeña hermanita…

Ya nada de lo ocurrido importaba. Solo el bienestar de Nessie y su seguridad. Solo eso… su bienestar y su seguridad.

No falta decir que buscaron por todos los lugares que a Bella se le ocurrieron, eso sí, batallaron bastante ya que Bella no conocía muy bien el sitio. La escuela de artes, casa de algunas amigas, su antigua escuela… y nada. Bella se rehusaba internamente en ir a la casa de su madre, pero era el último lugar por buscar. En cuanto aparcaron Jacob le puso la mano en el hombro y se lo apretó. Era como un gesto de: "animo", o "tú puedes", él sabía que para ella era difícil poner un pie en esa casa, la conocía muy bien… pero agradeció que no hiciera ningún comentario.

La puerta estaba abierta y Jacob sintió que la esperanza florecía en su interior hasta que se introdujo y observó que la casa estaba vacía. Bella gritaba el nombre de Nessie, pero solo el eco le respondía a sus llamados… Nessie no estaba ahí.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó Jacob golpeando la mesa y de repente cayó al suelo una mochila.

-Las cosas de N essie- descubrió Bella mientras las levantaba del piso.

-Eso significa que Nessie estuvo aquí.

-Y que probablemente regresara.- Bella trató de tranquilizarse. Al menos había pasado la noche en su antiguo hogar.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿La esperamos aquí?

-No se… no sé si sea buena idea que estemos aquí tu y yo… juntos. No sé como Nessie lo pueda tomar.-

-Pues, ¿Que propones?

-Tú espérala aquí. Yo la seguiré buscando.

-¿Y quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados? ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Qué no ves que estoy desesperado?

-Pues sí, pero si Nessie vuelve tiene que haber alguien que esté aquí. Además, yo soy la que conduce un Volvo… dudo que tus dos pies te dejen buscar mucho-

-Maldita sea… tienes razón- musitó Jacob dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Traigo mi teléfono. Si regresa o sabes algo de ella… márcame, ¿si?

-De acuerdo. Lo mismo para ti, por favor.

Bella lo observó un momento y su corazón se acongojó. Jacob Black siempre había estado para ella, siempre la había ayudado y siempre la había hecho sonreír. Ella amaba a su hermana… y también lo amaba a él… internamente se sintió feliz que el amor de Nessie le perteneciera a Jacob. Dos de las personas que más amaba en el mundo se adoraban. Eso era motivo de dicha. Al diablo con los prejuicios y con el pasado. Ya se habían dañado, eso no cambiaria, pero por lo menos podían luchar por un futuro reciproco para todos. Los amaba a los dos, y los quería en su vida… como su hermana y su cuñado.

-Jake…

Jacob levantó la cabeza y la miró curioso.

-Dime…

-Prométeme que la amaras siempre. Que nunca la lastimaras… que siempre lucharas por ella.

Él se puso de pie y se acerco a ella.

-Bells… eso es algo que no debes dudar. Tú me conoces… tu sabes que cuando amo algo…

-Lo amas a muerte.- Lo interrumpió Bella sonriendo.

-Así como a ti tontita… aun te quiero a muerte. Pero tú sabes en qué forma.

-Si, lo sé.

Bella se atrevió a dar un paso al frente y se abrazó al moreno mientras él hacia lo mismo con ella. Bella comenzó a llorar, y Jacob tampoco pudo reprimir sus lágrimas. Se habían herido, pero se adoraban… toda la vida lo habían hecho. Pero ahora cada quien debía ir por su lado y tratar de ser felices con quien realmente les correspondía.

-Cuídate.- musitó Jake cuando la soltó.

Ella se limitó a sonreír y correr hacia al Volvo y seguir la búsqueda. En cuanto se subió al auto manejo de vuelta al departamento de Edward. Sabía que él también estaba angustiado y sabía muy bien que quería ayudar. Y efectivamente, en cuanto aparcó, Edward ya estaba saliendo del departamento y corrió al lado del conductor.

-Yo manejo…

Bella ni siquiera replicó, se bajo y se fue al lado del copiloto. En cuanto Edward avanzó, ella se soltó llorando de nuevo.

-Perdóname… se que estabas angustiado.

-No te preocupes. Yo entiendo la situación… -musitó Edward con la mano al volante y la otra acariciando el rostro de Bella. -Mejor dime… ¿Donde está Black?-

-En casa… en la casa de Nessie y Reneé. – Él solo asintió.

Edward que sabía mucho mejor como moverse por Phoenix, llevó a Bella a prácticamente toda la ciudad. Pero no habían tenido suerte. Nessie no había visitado a ninguna de sus antiguas amistades. No había llamado a nadie. El sol se estaba ocultando y Bella estaba más que desesperada… ella y Jacob ya se habían telefoneado varias veces preguntando si sabían algo de Nessie. Pero no era así. Cada hora que pasaba era una puñalada para cada uno de los tres. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya había anochecido y no había rastro de Nessie regresaron a la casa de la fallecida Reneé.

-¿Nada? –preguntó Jacob al ver entrar a Bella y Edward por la puerta principal.

-Nada –respondió Edward diplomáticamente.

Jacob se llevó las manos a la cara y casi se suelta a llorar. Debía de calmarse… debía de ser fuerte y luchar.

Edward se acercó a Jacob con una mirada compasiva y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquilo… la encontraremos.

Jacob lo miró incrédulo. Edward estaba apoyándolo… lo compadecía. Jacob empezó a sentir simpatía por él. Así que simplemente le medio sonrió y asintió.

Bella caminó por la sala observando los muebles enterregados por la falta de atención. Empezó a estrujar las fotos hasta que se atrevió a tomar una de las fotos. Era una foto de las mujeres Swan. Eran Nessie y Bella abrazadas cada una a una de las piernas de su madre. Bella sintió un nudo en el estomago y se le nublo la vista. Reneé le había hecho tanta falta. La distancia las había separado indudablemente. ¿Que hubiera hecho Reneé en esa situación? De seguro hubiera conocido la manera de encontrar a Nessie mas pronto de lo que cantaría un gallo. Era quien más conocía a Nessie… era su mejor amiga.

¡¡Reneé!!

Bella levantó la vista y corrió al Volvo. Edward y Jacob se quedaron extrañados y trataron de seguirla, pero Bella los ignoro y simplemente se fue. No contesto al móvil cuando Jacob o Edward estuvieron marcándole. Solo manejaba a las afueras… al único lugar a donde no habían buscado y Nessie iría… o por lo menos eso quería pensar.

No tardo mucho en aparcar en el cementerio y correr hacia los aposentos de Reneé. En cuanto divisó una silueta sentada delante de la tumba, sintió como su alma volvía al cuerpo… y al mismo tiempo, las inmensas ganas de llorar regresaron.

-Nessie…

Vanessa Swan levantó la vista incrédula. Su hermana estaba ahí… mirándola con ojos de amor y llenos de lágrimas.

No… Bella no estaba ahí… era una jugarreta de su mente.

Nessie se sentía pequeña e indefensa. Tenía enterrada en el corazón una maldita sensación de soledad y de culpa, que no podía con ella. Le había dicho cosas horrendas a Bella y la había agredido físicamente… estaba arrepentida… y enojada consigo misma. No pudo dormir y todo el día estuvo llorando. No había paz para ella… no había nada. Así que fue al único lugar donde podía desahogarse sin ser juzgada o recriminada… al lado de su fallecida madre.

Tenía todo el día en esa tumba… hablando, llorando, rogando…

-Nessie…

Bella parecía mirarla como si de verdad la quisiera… o era lo que ella quería ver. Como fuera, su imaginación le estaba haciendo una buena jugada; ya solo faltaba que Reneé se levantara de la tumba y se fueran las 3 felices y contentas.

-Nessie… perdóname.

Eso no era cierto. No podía ser cierto. Su voz era real y tronaba en sus oídos. Bella no podía estar disculpándose. Ella no tenía porque hacerlo.

-Cielos… mi imaginación me está haciendo pedazos.

-¿Tu imaginación? –preguntó Bella confusa y divertida. Se acercó a Nessie y la toco del hombro. –Soy real y de carne y hueso.

Nessie se quedo en shock cuando comprendió que no alucinaba… Bella estaba ahí… Bella no se miraba molesta… Bella se había disculpado…

-¡Dios! ¡Bella eres tú!- chilló Nessie arrojándose a su regazo.

Bella la abrazo y comenzó a llorar en sus cabellos. No necesitaban decirse mucho. Era más que obvio lo que Bella hacia ahí y era más que obvio lo que eso significaba para Nessie.

Quizás otra gente no pudiera comprender la situación, una traición de ese tipo podría ser imperdonable… pero hay veces que el amor es más fuerte que el orgullo… o que la lógica… y se podría decir que esta, era una situación así…

-¡Bella perdóname! ¡Sé lo que te hice! ¡Sé que todo fue mi culpa! Tú no hiciste nada malo… tú…

-Shhh –la calló Bella poniendo un dedo en sus labios. – Ya no digas nada Nessie… no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ese horrendo episodio. Solo háblame de tu felicidad y de tu futuro… solo háblame de eso.

-No, Bella… déjame hacer esto.- Nessie se separó de Bella y la miro directo a los ojos… -Te amo Isabella Marie Swan… fuiste, eres y siempre serás la mejor hermana que la vida me hubiese podido dar. Sé que las circunstancias nos separaron, quizás por lo mismo no nos conocemos tanto como quisiéramos y tal vez por lo mismo pasó lo que nos paso. Pero jamás dudes que eres mi ejemplo a seguir, que mi corazón sigue siendo tuyo y que jamás… jamás en la vida podrá haber otro amor como el que yo siento por ti.

Bella empezó a llorar como jamás en la vida lo había hecho. Ella sentía lo mismo por Nessie… y si no es que mas…

-Bella es que yo…

-Ya cállate tontita y abrázame… todo eso lo he sabido siempre.

Nessie sonrió dulcemente y ya sin pena se aventó de nuevo a sus brazos. Mientras Bella acariciaba el cabello de Nessie podría jurar que se sentía observada. Levantó la vista y se quedo en shock al ver a Reneé parada aun lado de su tumba mirándolas con la más profunda expresión de amor. Reneé asintió y susurro un:

_Bien hecho Bella…_

Para después… desaparecer.

-Bella sintió una paz interior y apretó a Nessie a su pecho mas fuerte mientras lloraba a su lado.

_Gracias mamá…__ gracias por ayudarme a encontrar mi destino… __por guiarme a Nessie..._

_--_

Edward no podía dejar de moverse. Decir que estaba nervioso era poco… pero ni que decir de Jacob que parecía lobo enjaulado.

Cuando Bella había corrido dejándolos ahí, le habían llamado más de cien veces… "y es decir una cantidad corta", pero solo botaba el buzón de voz y la frustración arremetía a cada uno de los dos hombres que estaban en agonía.

En su intento de calmar sus ansias, Jacob descubrió características que le agradaron de Edward, y lo mismo sucedió con Edward hacia Jacob. Quizás si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas… ellos hubieran podido haber sido buenos amigos…

Escucharon el Volvo aparcar afuera y los dos hombres corrieron a la ventana. Era Bella… y llegaba con Nessie de la mano.

Edward volteó con Jacob y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Te dije que la encontraríamos.

-Es cierto… dijiste que la encontraríamos. Pero no fue así… "Bella" la encontró.

-Cierto…

Los dos se vieron un momento y sonrieron.

La puerta se abrió y Edward corrió al lado de Bella. La elevó por los aires y la besó fervientemente.

-Jamás vuelvas a hacerme eso…

-mmmm… Creo que si me recibes así… tal vez lo haga una que otra vez.

-Que graciosa…

Bella se regocijó en el pecho de Edward, y de repente volteo hacia afuera.

-Vamos Nessie… pasa. Digo… esta es tu casa.

En ese momento Nessie entró y la habitación se ilumino para Jacob. No sabía si correr también a su lado o quedarse ahí. Nessie se miraba feliz, se miraba a salvo. Realmente a eso había ido… porque Claire le había dicho que ella lo necesitaba. ¿Ella querría que él la estrujara en sus brazos y la besara?

-Jacob… yo… -Nessie balbuceó nerviosa sin moverse de la entrada.

Bella agarró su mano y la hizo mirarla.

-Hermanita, Edward y yo nos vamos… te quedas en tu casa… con Jake.

Nessie asintió y Bella le hizo una seña a Edward para dejarlos a solas. Ellos se fueron en silencio y cerraron las puerta tras de sí.

-Nessie… perdóname por no protegerte como debía – dijo Jacob rompiendo el silencio en el que había entrado la habitación. –Perdóname por…

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! – musitó Nessie sonriente. Bella había tenido razón, Jacob no estaba molesto con ella… Jacob la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Corrió y se aventó enredando sus piernas en sus caderas. Jacob sonrió y la aseguró agarrándola del trasero y la acercó a su rostro.

-Eres una niña caprichosa ¿lo sabes? ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme solo en la cama? Te juro que tengo unas ganas de hacerte pedazos.

-¿Pedazos nos referimos a… molestarme como cuando era una niña?

-No. Me refiero a pedazos como cuando estuvimos en la fiesta… o aprendiste a montar moto.

Nessie sonrió maliciosamente antes de acercarse a sus labios.

-Te amo tanto Jacob Black… y ya estarías haciéndome pedazos.

-A la orden…

Jacob enredó su lengua en la de ella en un beso angustioso y cargado de emociones. Nessie estaba de nuevo a su lado y jamás la volvería a dejar ir.

Jamás… ella era suya.

--

-¿Creo que somos una extraña familia verdad? – musitó Bella acostada desnuda, mientras Edward la acariciaba…

-No… ¿cómo crees?… solo porque intercambiaron sus destinos no significa que sean raras – dijo Edward en tono sarcástico y sonriendo.

-¿Intercambiado destinos? –soltó Bella una carcajada. –Suena a novela barata –

-Ya cállate y bésame.

Edward tomó a Bella y la hizo suya esa noche… solo esperaba poder seguir haciéndolo por el resto de sus vidas. No le importaba soportar los dedos de la gente apuntándolos… mientras cada uno de ellos fuera feliz a su modo… todo lo demás se podía ir al demonio… todo menos su amor.

_¿Raro? Tal vez, pero cuando amas eres capaz de todo…_

_Hasta perdonar a tu hermana por engañarte, perdonar a tu papá por antiguos rencores, perdonar al niño enfadoso que te molestaba en tu infancia… _

_Simplemente eres capaz de perdonar lo imperdonable… entregar sin medidas y dejar los resentimientos a un lado. Quizás no todo sea igual, pero por algo se empieza… _

_Y aunque las hermanas Swan hubiesen intercambiado sus destinos, sus corazones siempre estarían en el mismo camino… siempre estarían juntas._

_Porque son familia… porque se aman y por lo mismo…_

_Se perdonaron la una a la otra._

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir… más que tengo unas enorme ganas de llorar… no saben como batalle con esta historia… este ultimo capitulo simplemente se negaba en salir… no quería… se rehusaba. Quizas algunas no les parezca y no lo comprendan, pero yo si lo entiendo y estoy feliz con el resultado. Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con esta historia… de verdad… es muy importante para mi. ¡DIOS! ¡Dije que no lloraría… pero no puedo evitarlo…! De verdad… gracias a todos^^

¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?


	21. Epilogo

**Summary:** Las hermanas Bella y Nessie Swan fueron separadas desde pequeñas cuando se divorciaron sus papas... pero... ¿Qué sucederá cuando tengan que volver a vivir juntas y que Nessie conozca al novio de Bella: Jacob Black y que Bella conozca al novio de Nessie: Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

--

**Intercambiando destinos**

**Epilogo**

¡Sorpresa!

_--_

_

* * *

--  
_

_Te mando mi corazón…_

_Yo __no. No puedo mandártelo porque ya lo tienes. Mi corazón es tuyo…_

_--_

-¡Jake! Date prisa o llegaremos tarde.- gritó Nessie corriendo a su cuarto antes de que la quijada se le fuera al suelo. Él tenía la camisa desabrochada y estaba brincando en un pie intentando ponerse los pantalones.

Aún no se acostumbraba a la magnificencia de su desnudez, ni a su candente piel morena. Podía tocarla y siempre reaccionaria como la primera vez que se había entregado a él.

Tragó en seco y se volteó a otro lado. Si se le ocurría acercarse a él en ese estado… Adiós bautizo.

-¡Por Dios Jacob Black! ¿No podrías ser más lento?

Jacob volteó a verla y sonrió. Conocía demasiado bien a Nessie como para saber que ella estaba hiperventilando por su cuerpo.

-Lo siento Nessie. Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que tu delicioso cuerpo me hiciera perder los estribos y perdiéramos algunas horas.

Nessie se sonrojó ante tal confesión. Se suponía que había ido temprano a la casa de Jake para ayudarle a elegir la vestimenta apropiada… lo que no contaba es que habían terminado sin vestimenta y revolcados entre sabanas.

-¡Date prisa o me voy sin ti! ¡Recuerda que soy la madrina!

- Lo sé. Si no has dejado de brincar desde que Bella te lo pidió.

Nessie sonrió al recordar el tierno rostro de su sobrinito de escasos 20 días de nacido. Jamás en la vida se había sentido más dichosa y feliz.

Su vida había dado un giro completo de 360 grados desde que había regresado de su último viaje a Phoenix.

Un mes después de haber vuelto a su hogar -la casa de los Swan-, habían descubierto que Bella estaba embarazada. En cuanto supieron la noticia no hubo ser mas protector que Nessie sobre su hermana. Claro que Edward en cuanto se fue a vivir a Forks, pidió la mano de Bella en matrimonio y dos meses después ya estaban casados y felices viviendo juntos en una casa ubicada por las afueras de la ciudad.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo. El pequeño Anthony se ha ganado mi corazón.

Jacob sonrió tiernamente y la jaló para recargarla a su pecho. Estaba tan feliz de que todo hubiera cambiado entre los cuatro. Y más feliz le hacía saber que Nessie no lloraba más, que su relación era oficial y nadie los señalaba más.

En la preparatoria nadie se había metido en su relación, inclusive Nahuel y él se habían hecho amigos, ya que le fue imposible negarse cuando le pidió consejo sobre como ligarse a Leah. Ahora asistían juntos a la universidad, donde nadie los conocía… y nadie se metía con ellos.

Charlie no lo había juzgado, siempre lo había visto como parte de la familia. Eso sí, su suegro argumentaba que aún no se hacía a la idea de su relación, pero no se oponía.

-La verdad es que también se ha ganado el mío.- confesó él.

-Es que quien podría resistirse a un bebe tan hermoso como su tía.

-Definitivamente nadie – contestó Jacob mientras la apretaba más fuerte y respiraba su característico olor agridulce.

Nessie suspiró y colocándole un tierno beso en la mandíbula lo alejó.

-Démonos prisa.

-A la orden señora. – bromeó él saludándola como se saludaría a un general del ejército.

Nessie rodó los ojos y corrió por su bolso para colocarle las pilas a su cámara fotográfica.

Ese sería un buen día…

Sin lugar a dudas.

***

-¿Por qué rayos no llegan? – preguntó Bella con su pequeño Anthony en brazos. Decir que se miraba adorable en su ropaje blanco era decir poco.

-Ya llegaran. Sabes que tu hermanita está que se muere por ser la madrina de nuestro hijo.- respondió su flamante esposo mientras acariciaba su rostro con el pulgar.

-¿Te he dicho hoy que te ves preciosa?

Bella se sonrojó y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Sí. Pero me gusta que me lo repitas.

Edward le sonrió de esa forma que Bella adoraba y sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

El día que había descubierto que esperaba un hijo suyo… supo que su vida había cambiado para siempre. Ya no tenía más miedos, ni más inseguridades. Edward le había demostrado con creces lo mucho que la amaba, y ahora tenía a un trocito de su amor materializado en sus brazos. Un hijo suyo… y de el hombre de su vida. Al único hombre que de verdad había amado.

Vio de repente llegar el Rabbit de Jacob y sonrió. A veces la espinita de la traición de su hermana quería rasparla. Pero no, Bella la había perdonado… a ella y al que siempre fue su mejor amigo.

-Llegó la madrina.- dijo él, sonriéndole.

-Ya era hora.

En cuanto Nessie se acercó lo suficiente le quitó a Anthony de los brazos y lo besó con tanta intensidad que Bella no pudo evitar sonreír y olvidar los nervios de su tardanza.

-Llegan tarde.- se quejó Bella entre divertida y seria.

-Agradécele al grandote.

-¡Oye! ¡No fue solo mi culpa! Déjame te recuerdo que cuando llegaste y empezaste a tocarme…

-Porque mejor no entramos a la iglesia.- interrumpió una Nessie colorada a un Jacob que probablemente había estado a punto de abrir la boca de más.

-Buena idea.- musitó Edward con la felicidad plasmada en su cara.

La misa dio inicio. Charlie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y los padres de Edward estaban sentados hasta el frente. Mientras que la manada: Seth, Embry, Quil y Claire –que por cierto ya eran novios- y Leah y Nahuel –que también estaban juntos- se sentaron en las bancas de atrás. Todos estaban ahí… por ellos… Por Bella, Edward, Nessie y Jacob.

La misa fue emotiva y Bella no pudo evitar derrochar algunas lágrimas cuando el padre bautizó a su hijo como: Anthony Cullen, mientras su hermana lo cargaba en brazos y el sacerdote mojaba su cabecita. En secreto le encomendó su hijo a su mamá que sabía estaría cuidando de ellas y vigilándolas a todo momento.

Entre risas, buenos deseos, palabras y comida… festejaron en privado en la remota mansión de los padres de Edward. Él más que nunca se sentía un Cullen y no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su apellido y de su familia. Ellos y su ahora esposa e hijo, lo eran todo para él… todo.

Se acercó a su esposa y la tomó de la cintura dándole un suave beso en el cuello. Levantó la vista y vio que Bella estaba tenía la vista perdida y suspiraba. Trató de ver lo que su esposa miraba y la escena que vio lo hizo sonreír.

Eran Nessie y Jacob jugando con Anthony, se veían tan naturales y espontáneos. Definitivamente serian unos buenos padres… cuando su tiempo les llegase.

-¿Te arrepientes de algo?- preguntó Edward, regresando a Bella a la tierra.

-No. De nada. De hecho, me alegró que todo haya pasado exactamente como sucedió.

-¿Y puedo saber porque?

Bella se giró hacia él, y pasó los brazos por su cuello.

-Porque que si no, jamás hubiese recurrido a ti cuando lo necesitaba. Porque quizás jamás me hubiese atrevido a buscar al hombre que realmente amo. Porque si no, quizás mi hijo ni hubiese nacido… porque si no tal vez no hubiese aprendido a realmente perdonar y a valorar cosas más importantes que el orgullo y el rencor.

-Supuse que dirías eso.- respondió Edward apretándola a su cuerpo y besándola suavemente en los labios.

Nessie levantó la vista y los vio… a su hermana y a su esposo, amándose como tenía que ser. Regresó su vista a Jacob y recargó su frente con la de él.

-Así es como siempre debemos de estar…

-¿Cómo? –preguntó él sin comprender.

-Juntos… así como el destino nos lo impuso.

El pequeño Anthony reverberó una carcajada y los tíos no pudieron evitar sonreír más.

-No eres una imposición del destino. Yo quise que fueras mía y luché contra el destino por ello.- afirmó Jacob viéndola intensamente y con voz ronca.

Nessie volvió la vista a sus ojos oscuros como la noche, y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Tienes razón…

--

_De verdad, mi corazón es tuyo… hermana._

_--  
_

_***  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**¡Hola, Sorpresa! Ahahaha. Solo quería que supieran como habían terminado las cosas con las hermanas Swan y sus allegados. Muchas gracias a todas las que siguieron esta historia y me apoyaron en el tiempo que la publiqué. Gracias^^**

**¿Aullidos?**


End file.
